Siempre serás tú
by DarkVikingth
Summary: Ella, es una guerrera reconocida y respetada, y él es un torpe. Pero el mundo de ambos está por unirse en matrimonio obligado. Y muchos otros sucesos están por ocurrír, una boda, un furia nocturna, una visión, una profecía... ¿Hipo podrá enamorar a la rubia? O como todos los demás será rechazado y golpeado.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Berk...era un pueblo, está a 12 días al norte del calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muerte de Frío. Está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza. Ek otras palabras, un pueblo vikingo.

Berk estaba en constante guerra, pero no con otros vikingos. La guerra, una desgracia que nunca trae cosas buenas, era una costumbre que los vikingos siempre consideraron algo normal y honorable. Mas esta guerra no era contra otros vikingos u otras tribus humanas, la guerra se libraba con bestias voladoras llamadas dragones. Sin embargo, no todos los vikingos tienen ese instinto asesino, el caso de Hipo Abadejo, que a pesar de tener ese deseo vehemente de matar un dragón. Sus rasgos nunca se lo permitieron, ya que no era fuerte, no era grande y mucho menos era bueno con las armas. Hipo tenía cualidades diferentes que pocos vikingos las tienen, el ingenio y la inteligencia. Para los vikingos estas virtudes no eran necesarias, según ellos, lo que hacía a un hombre un vikingo era su fuerza y su manejo de armas. Esto

según todos los vikingos.

—Y ahí estaba, recibiendo el mismo regaño por mi padre y los murmullos de la gente no faltaron. Es que a veces creo que no encajo aquí. —pensaba el castaño con todo el pueblo viéndolo como un… estorbo. Pero tenía razón en una cosa, el no pertenecía ahí.ahí.—Seguramente todos se preguntan que hice esta vez. Pues... trate de ayudar como siempre. Todos me dicen que matar a un dragón me hará vikingo, pero nadie me deja alzar siquiera una daga. Aunque no pueda cargar un hacha o una espada, pero aún así, debo matar a un dragón. Es lo que deseo, o eso creo. Y hoy tuve la oportunidad, pero claro como los dioses están en contra mía. Lo que pasa es que hoy mientras mi pueblo, Berk, sufría un ataque de dragones, yo como siempre traté de ayudar pero mi padre me reprendió por eso, y me mandó a afilar las espadas. Sin embargo, cuando escuché el sonido que más a atemorizado a mi pueblo, el rugido de un furia nocturna. Yo como todo matador de dragones que soy, salí a lidiar con la bestia. Había construido un arpón, capaz de liberar una red lo suficientemente grande para atrapar un dragón. Y así paso, logré darle en el blanco, pero como los dioses me odian, un pesadilla monstruosa se me apareció de la nada. Después tuve que huir... Y así pasó lo mismo de siempre, la aldea destruida, Bocón decepcionado y mi padre viéndome como un... estorbo. ¡Por que no puedo hacer nada bien!

—Ve a tu cuarto. ¡Ahora! —dijo el jefe molesto mandando a su hijo castigado. El solo obedeció y se fue cabeza abajo. —Ahora debo limpiar su desastre. —comentó el jefe.

—Fue tonto tratar de decirles a todos que atrape un furia nocturna. Al final nadie me creyó. —pensaba el castaño mientras se dirigía a su casa con Bocón acompañándolo. —Pero lo que de verdad me dejó triste, fue ver a esa chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules, solo podía ver decepción en sus ojos. No me importa si mi padre me ve de la misma manera, de hecho, siempre lo hace. Creo que es por que me culpa de forma indirecta por la pérdida de mi madre, Valka. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, aunque me hubiera encantado, un poquito al menos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor era igual a mí. Volviendo al tema, Astrid era el nombre de esa chica que tanto me cautivó desde que éramos niños. Ella nunca me miró con los mimos ojos, de hecho, nunca miró a nadie con esos ojos. Siempre se la pasa entrenando con su hacha, que yo le regalé por cierto, pero ella no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá.

—El punto es, deja de esforzarte en ser alguien que no eres. —le dijo el vikingo de una pierna. Pero el castaño parecía distraído.

-Al escuchar eso, me puse muy triste. ¿A que se refería?. A ya sé. Quería decir que nunca podré ser un vikingo de verdad. —pesaba el castaño con una cara melancólica. — Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes —respondió mientras entraba a su casa. Pero no para descansar. Pues apenas se fue el viejo herrero, Hipo escapó por la puerta trasera de su casa.

**†††**

**†††**

Mientras que en el gran salón. El jefe había convocado a todos para ir en busca del nido de dragones antes del invierno, tonta idea. Nadie quería ir, todos temían no regresar con vida, los vikingos siempre han sido gente de guerra, pero algunos tenían hijos que cuidar y no podían dejarlos solos. Esta guerra era inútil. Sin embargo, Estoico amenazó a todos, que si no irían cuidarían a Hipo. Esta advertencia causó que todos se animaran para no tener que cuidar al pescado parlanchín.

—Bien, alistaré mi ropa interior. -dijo el vikingo de una pierna.

—No. Quiero que te quedes y entrenes nuevos reclutas. —respondió Estoico al comentario de su amigo.

—Si claro, y... mientras Hipo cuidará el horno, afilara espadas, estará mucho tiempo solo. ¿Que podría salir mal? —comentó su amigo con un claro sarcasmo. Pero tenía razón, Hipo estaría solo y eso... pues...no es bueno para nadie.

—Que boya hacer con el Bocón —dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Que entrene con los otros. —respondió Bocón.

—No, hablo enserio. —dijo el jefe elevando la voz un poco. ¿Que acaso no creía capaz a su hijo?.

—Yo también —dijo el vikingo de una pierna. Pues su charla con su alumno le había hecho dar cuenta de lo solo que se sentía Hipo.

Y así ambos vikingo estaban discutiendo si Hipo debía o no entrenar, hasta que Estoico aceptó pero con una condición.

—Está bien Bocón —dijo el jefe rindiéndose ante la petición de su amigo. —Pero con una condición —continuó, mirando a su amigo con seriedad.

—Esta bien, cuál es —respondió con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Recuerdas el contrato que se hizo con los Hofferson?. Ese de hace muchos años, cuando nacieron Hipo y Astrid pensé en decirles a los Hofferson. Pero Valka me dijo que nuestro hijo debía elegir a quien amar. —dijo el jefe con un tono triste y un nudo en la garganta. Siempre que mencionaban a Valka, Estoico se amargaba mucho.

—Espero no estés pensando en lo que yo creo. Y tú lo dijiste, el muchacho tiene derecho a elegir a quien amar. —respondió su amigo con preocupación. Pues este sabía bien lo que significaba ese contrato.

—Sí, pero Valka ya no está aquí, y mi hijo es un… pues… Ya sabes.-respondió el evitando insultar a su propio hijo.

—Yo solo decía y así el chico tal vez… —fue interrumpido por el jefe que daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

—Entonces hagamos respetar el trato. —comentó el jefe con mucha firmeza. Pero ¿Que era y que significaba ese contrato?.

—Estoico, no creo que sea buena idea. —dijo Bocón viéndose aún más preocupado.

—Solo así me sentiré seguro. Con esa chica cuidándolo, nada le pasará a mi hijo —dijo Estoico.

—Si tú lo crees, esta bien. —contestó el vikingo de una pierna no muy conforme.

—Entonces para mi regreso, espero esté lista la "boda".—dijo con firmeza antes de retirarse del gran salón.

**_Una gran boda estaba suceder..._**

**_Solo una aclaración, Hipo y Astrid tienen 18 años y no 15 como sucede en la película. _**


	2. El contrato

**_El contrato _**

Hace muchos años...

Berk era un pueblo tranquilo, así lo definían sus habitantes. Para los vikingos, la guerra de dragones y vikingos a existido siempre. A eso le llamaban paz, respiraban y deseaban la guerra.

Era un día tranquilo en Berk, los aldeanos se dirigían a sus trabajos, los niños jugaban tranquilamente y los jóvenes entrenaban en el ruedo. Ahí se encontraban los Haddock y los Ingerman, ya que el entrenamiento era un privilegio para estas dos familias. Los Haddock por obvias razones, por ser los fundadores de Berk, el linaje real se pasaba de generación en generación. El líder de Berk siempre debe llevar el apellido Haddock. Mientras que los Ingerman, se les permitía entrenar gracias a sus ancestros, que cazaban dramiyones, dragones exóticos. Las demás familias tenían prohibido entrar a la arena e incluso ver el entrenamiento. Además ambas familias que eran las únicas que sabían sobre el manejo de armas. Todas las demás familias se dedicaban al comercio, textilería, herrería y a la agricultura, este era el caso de la familia Hofferson. La familia Hofferson se dedicaba al cultivo y cuidado de animales, no era un trabajo malo, de hecho, era la familia más rica en lo que agricultura se refiere. Pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Ya había atardecido, el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco dejando un cielo de color naranja. Todos regresaban a sus casas para descansar después de un día arduo de trabajo, aún así, los habitantes de Berk eran felices. Pero esos días marcarían la historia de Berk por siempre.

De pronto aparecieron aquellas bestias voladoras, dragones. Todos los aldeanos se refugiaban, a excepción de los jóvenes entrenados. Sin embargo, los dragones los superaban en número haciendo que varios miembros de los Ingerman murieran ese día. Los Ingerman eran un escudo para los Haddock, osea eran los primeros en saltar a la lucha dejando en la retaguardia a los Haddock. Cuando la mayoría eran asesinados, los Haddock se unían al combate.

Todos los Haddock peleaban, pero uno de ellos destacaba de los demás. Pues mataba dragones a diestra y siniestra con su enorme hacha, su nombre era, Estoico el vasto.

—Gerald, tú ve a resguardar a los demás. Yo me encargaré de la pesadilla. —dijo Estoico, lucía muy joven, tenía exactamente 19 años.

—Esta bien Estoico, pero ten cuidado. –respondió su amigo y mentor.

El ataque fue tan grande que ni el mismo Estoico podía lidiar con tantos. Los dragones llegaron a la comida con suma facilidad. Lo único bueno es que no llegaron a morir aldeanos pero si guerreros.

—¡Esto fue un completo desastre! . —gritó un viejo vikingo muy molestó. —Se supone que entrenan a diario para matar a esas bestias. —haciendo que todos los aldeanos empiecen a murmurar.

—No tienes ni idea de el esfuerzo que hicimos para que se no llevaran la comida. Pero fue inútil, nos superaban en número. -respondió un miembro de los Haddock.

-Pues no nos quejaríamos si al menos, ¡dejaran entrenar más gente que su engreída familia! -dijo otra vikinga.

Los insultos no cesaron, pero tenían razón. Cómo querían enfrentar dragones con tan poca gente. No digo que la familia Haddock sea pequeña, pero el apoyo de los Ingerman no era suficiente para enfrentar a tantos dragones.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hijo! -dijo otro Haddock. – Más respeto, nosotros protegemos tu existencia y tu comida.

—¿ Proteges mi existencia? Qué proteges mi existencia – decía con sarcasmo. – y la comida donde está, donde está nuestra comida. Así ya lo recuerdo, se la llevaron por que los incompetentes guerreros no hicieron nada.

—Cómo exigen respeto, si ni siquiera pueden evitar que se lleven nuestro ganado. —gritó otro vikingo.

Todos atacaban con insultos a los guerreros, sin saber que el mismo jefe los estaba escuchando.

—Pero qué diablos pasa aquí —gritó el jefe que era un hombre mayor, enorme y con una barba castaña, se acercaba al lugar debido a los insultos que escuchó en contra su familia. Repentinamente todos se callaron. –Y bien ¿Qué pasa? -repitió nuevamente pero sonándose mas firme.

—Lo que pasa jefe… es que tus parientes no pueden defender la comida. Y como bien sabrás el invierno está cerca. ¡De dónde diablos vamos a sacar tanta comida! —dijo un vikingo con un tono nada amigable. — No sabemos si volverán, y si lo hacen ten por seguro que Berk se morirá de hambre. Con esos "guerreros tan fuertes que tenemos". -dijo con sarcasmo.

El jefe solo miró a los suyos, los cuales tenían la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentían al no poder defender lo que más amaban.

—Esta bien, no pasará de nuevo —respondió el jefe con un tono triste al ver como todos insultaban a su familia. Pues el jefe, padre de Estoico, no era malo y no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Todo lo contrario, era benévolo y noble. Sin embargo, Estoico, su hijo, era muy diferente a su padre. El tenía una visión diferente de ver al pueblo. Pues se repetía una y otra vez: "**Cuando yo sea el jefe todos lamerán mis pies".**

Todos lo aldeanos se fueron a descansar ese día, con el estómago vacío claro, ya que no tenían tanta comida y no podían darse el lujo de terminarla. El invierno estaba cerca, eso significaba que no habría cultivos en un buen tiempo. A excepción de los Hofferson, los cuales poseían semillas para cultivar alimentos en cualquier clima. Esto se debía a sus parientes. Los Hofferson tenían parientes en otras islas, con diferente clima y tierra.

Como es de costumbre, todos se encontraban reparando sus casas, menos los guerreros. Los aldeanos también debían reparar las propiedades de los guerreros, por que según el jefe, ellos arriesgaban sus vidas. Cosa cierta por cierto. Los privilegios que recibían los héroes eran muy altos. Vivían en casas grandes y también comían de la mejor manera. Tao vez por eso los habitantes odiaban a los entrenados, ellos reparaban sus casas a cambio de protección a sus propiedades.

—Papá, lo…siento mucho, de verdad yo traté de…—decía Estoico pero lo interrumpieron.

-Estoico hijo. Lo sé, pero ahora debes ir a dormir, mañana te espera un largo día. —dijo el jefe mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

—Esta bien papá, pero tu crees que… —dijo Estoico agachando su cabeza, pero alzado sus ojos para ver a su padre.

—¿SÍ? Dime hijo —dijo el jefe con sus ojos abiertos, mostrando curiosidad.

—No nada padre, mejor olvídalo. —terminó de decir Estoico.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí hijo. -le dijo antes de que Estoico moviera su pie adelante. El joven se dio media vuelta para comentarle algo a su padre.

—Pues estaba pensando…que…tal vez…no se… ¿puedan venir nuevos reclutas? —dijo con nerviosismo mientras ponía una sonrisa tonta. —Es que me parece una tontería que solo los Haddock y los Ingerman puedan entrenar.

—Lo sé, pero nos atenemos a nuestras costumbres hijo. Algún día tendré que partir, y tú tomarás mi lugar. Debes saber que no siempre el pueblo estará a tu favor, y debes tomar las decisiones correctas.

—Es…está bien papá. —respondió Estoico ante el comentario de su padre, para luego irse a la cama.

Pasaron 3 días desde aquel ataque. Todo parecía indicar que se irían con algo de tranquilidad al invierno. Pero esa noche pasaría una de muchas desgracias. Pues, se acercaba un ejército enorme de dragones. Todos se fueron a resguardar, como siempre, no por que ellos querían, por que si de ellos dependiera pelearían para defender lo que es suyo. Pero el jefe había impuesto esa norma de que solo los vikingos entrenados podían saltar a la batalla.

—Estoico, tú ve al sector norte. Los dragones ya debieron invadir los almacenes. —dijo el jefe que también se encontraba luchando. Y no la tenía fácil, estaba rodeado de 4 dragones.

—Pero…padre, no puedo dejarte solo —respondió Estoico mirando a su padre y viendo como era rodeado por dragones. El padre de Estoico era un buen guerrero. Aun así, el joven vikingo sentía un mal presentimiento. Se resignada a dejar a su padre solo.

—Estoico, te dí una orden -gritó ordenándole nuevamente que se retirara. Estoico esta vez obedeció y se fue corriendo a los almacenes.

Estoico se dirigió rápidamente a los almacenes, para su sorpresa ya no había nada de comida. Se sintió terrible, había fallado a su pueblo. Las sorpresas no acabarían, al parecer, los dragones habían invadido también el sur, donde se encontraba la última reserva de alimentos. La mayoría de los guerreros fueron a defender el último almacén. Gerald y Alvin, ya se encontraban defendiendo el lugar. Estoico llegó un momento más tarde. Todos los que se hallaban ahí se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de dragones que yacían en el lugar.

—¡Estoico! Tienes que irte, los dragones están atacando a los aldeanos. —dijo Gerald mientras luchaba con un gronckle.

—No te preocupes, mi padre y los Ingerman están…—no pudo terminar al escuchar al su amigo decir…

—Los dragones lograron pasar la barrera. El equipo de apoyo fue aniquilado. Ya no hay mas guerreros. Debes ir a ayudar a tu padre —dijo Gerald, pero antes de que lo mirara, Estoico había partido como un rayo al lugar donde estaba luchando su padre.

El padre de Estoico estaba luchando junto a los Ingerman, y si ellos habían sido asesinados, eso significaba que… Estos estaban defendiendo el pueblo. Debido a que no todos los habitantes llegaban a refugiarse al gran salón.

Todo el pueblo estaba destruido, todo estaba en llamas. Solo se veían cadáveres de guerreros por doquier. Sin duda, había sido una masacre; los aldeanos se encontraban en el gran salón. Podían escuchar claramente los gritos de los combatientes, un momento pensaron en salir, sabían que ya habían invadido los almacenes. Pero se atenían a las reglas de su jefe.

—¡PAPÁ ! —gritaba Estoico, sin obtener respuesta. Buscaba desesperadamente mirando a todos lados, sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse. La sola idea de perder a su padre, hacía que su mente de estremeciera. —¡PAPÁ !...¡PAPÁ ! -seguía sin obtener respuesta. Los dragones se empezaron a ir. Dejando solo migajas de pan y gotas de leche. Sin duda, este era uno de los peores días que pasó Berk.

Todo estaba destruido. No quedada nada mas que las cenizas que surgían por las cabañas quemadas. Aun así, lo material se puede reparar pero los muertos no vuelven a la vida. La batalla fue….inútil. Se perdieron tantas vidas, incluso la del…

—Estoico lo… lamento mucho. —dijo un vikingo que se encontraba apagando el fuego.

—Él fue un héroe, aún así, siempre se aferró a sus estúpidas reglas. Eso lo llevó a su muerte. —comentó Estoico con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Fue un gran hombre y un gran jefe. Y siempre lo recordaremos. —dijo otro vikingo lamentando la muerte de su jefe- pero ahora hay que pensar en… — no pudo terminar.

—Lo sé, y tengan por seguro que no dejaré al pueblo morir de hambre —dijo seguro y firme secándose las lágrimas. —se lo debo a mi padre y a Gerald. —Gerald había sido aniquilado por salvar a Alvin.

Pasaron las semanas y el invierno había llegado. No había comida, no había leche y no había guerreros. Casi toda la familia Ingerman perdió la vida en batalla. Lo mismo pasó con los Haddock. Los aldeanos no se hicieron de esperar y ya pedían la cabeza del nuevo jefe. El cuál aún se encontraba de luto por la muerte de su padre. Berk tampoco podía comprar nada, siempre fueron independientes. Nunca necesitaron de un comerciante. Pues tal vez ahora sí.

Estoico se encontraba sentado en el muelle, viendo hacía el horizonte. No asimilaba la idea de que su padre y su mentor ya no estén con él. Tenía que lidiar con los problemas del pueblo, lo cual era muy difícil, después de todo, solo tenía 19 años.

—Ahora que lo pienso, soy el jefe. Sí soy el jefe, puedo hacer lo que quiera.—pensaba el joven vikingo. Se refería a que podía romper las tontas reglas que pusieron sus ancestros. Tal vez así salvaría a su pueblo de la ruina.

Lo primero que pensó fue en ir en busca de un mercader que abasteciera a su pueblo. Esa misma tarde, aun con la fría nieve que rodeaba a Berk, se propuso ir en busca de un mercader. Sin embargo, había un problema. La nieve había congelado el mar, lo cual imposibilitaba la navegación por agua.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Estoico. Estaba furioso, quién podría culparlo, perdió todo.

—Hey, tranquilo —dijo una voz atrás de él.

—Ah… eres tú Bocón —respondió el joven jefe calmándose un poco.

—¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? —preguntó el herrero. Bocón no era un Haddock, pero entrenaba con los demás. Era el mejor amigo de Estoico, era el herrero mas joven también.

—Pues no lo sé… ¡Tal vez es el hecho de que toda mi vida se esta yendo al…! —dijo elevando la voz con una cara de furia.

—No me refería a eso. Mas bien ¿en que estas pensando? —dijo el herrero tratando de calmar un poco a su amigo.

—Es solo que… pienso traer un mercader a Berk –esto dejo en shock a Bocón, pero le gustaba la idea. —Si no hay alimento, la gente enfermará y morirá. Debo ir en busca de ayuda, pero con esta maldita helada no podré ni alejarme un metro.

—Pues… no me gusta la idea de romper nuestras costumbres, pero al ver que no tenemos opción. – decía mientras se daba media vuelta. Estoico lo miró alzando una ceja. —tengo un amigo que nos puede ayudar. —dijo para empezar a caminar al monte. Estoico aún confundido lo siguió.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, se encontraban en un campo de cultivos. Había una casa en el fondo, casi cerca al río, que ahora estaba totalmente congelado. A pesar de eso, había una gran variedad de animales y plantas comestibles. Estoico se sorprendió, nunca antes había visto tal. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron. De pronto, un señor abrió. El señor era mayor, tenía casi la misma edad que el difunto padre de Estoico y junto a él un joven de la misma edad de Estoico. Pero este no se veía fuerte, de hecho todos en la aldea eran flacuchos excepto los que entrenaban.

—Puedo ayudarlo en algo jefe —dijo el viejo vikingo mostrando respeto hacía Estoico, el cual aún estaba algo confundido.

—Hola señor, tenga usted buenas tardes. —dijo Bocón mostrándose amable. —Pues verá, mi amigo y yo queríamos pedirle un favor.

—Pues no sé por que me lo piden. Si el jefe puede simplemente ordenármelo. —respondió con un tono bajito.

Estoico lo pensó, pero sabía que no era la forma correcta de pedirle un favor a alguien, mucho menos si este es mayor. Al ver tanto cultivo por casi todo el terreno, pensó que al menos serviría para alimentar al pueblo unas semanas.

—Sí. Tal vez pueda pero… Verá, Berk no tiene alimento y quisiera que pueda ayudarme a alimentar al pueblo. Veo que tiene mucho ganado y esto sería suficiente para… —decía Estoico pero fue interrumpido.

—No, jefe se que debo obedecerlo, sin embargo, no puedo. Mi familia ha estado trabajando duro para prepararnos para el invierno. Lo siento. —dijo el "Hoffreson" mientras se daba media vuelta para cerrar su puerta.

Estoico pensó en ordenárselo directamente, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—¡Espere! —dijo Bocón— Para empezar, no estamos aquí para quitarle sus cultivos Estoico —afirmó mirando a Estoico, el cual lo miraba aún mas confundido.

—¿A no? —preguntó el joven jefe.

—No —afirmó Bocón—Solo queríamos pedirle que nos contacte con aquel mercader que le trae sus semillas. Escuché que es un pariente suyo. Ambos quedaron confundidos, pero tal vez sería una mejor opción.

-Sí, efectivamente es un pariente de otra isla. Y vendrá después que pase la nevada. —comentó el viejo Hoffreson.

—Entonces ¿puede ayudarnos?. Por favor. —preguntó Estoico esperando que la respuesta sea factible. Por que si no, su pueblo se iría a la ruina.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos. Estoico tenía la cabeza agachada y el Hoffreson solo lo miraba con tristeza.

—Esta bien, Acepto, pero con una condición —dijo el viejo vikingo. —Aceptaré abastecer al pueblo hasta que llegue el mercader. Pero quiero que todos los vikingos de Berk…entrenen con ustedes.

Esto último sorprendió a Bocón y a Estoico, pero no tenía opción, su pueblo lo necesitaba. Además no le disgusto tanto la idea.

—Está bien. Pero también quiero una condición —dijo Estoico. —Quiero que tu familia, los Hoffreson se unan en matrimonio con la mía, los Haddock. —terminó de decir dejando aún mas sorprendidos a todos por la petición.

—Pero… no tengo hijas. – respondió el Hofferson.

—Efectivamente, por eso te lo pido. Cuando un Hofferson y un Haddock tengan la misma edad y sean de sexos opuestos, se casarán.—dijo Estoico con un tono serio.

—La verdad no entiendo por qué me pide eso jefe. —contestó

—Fácil. Tu familia, según veo, es la más rica en agricultura y la mía es la mas rica en armas. Si unimos nuestros clanes, seremos un clan sumamente poderoso. —afirmó

—No me convence la idea, pero tienes razón. —contestó

—Entonces firmemos un contrato. —dijo Estoico. Estaban apunto de arruinar el futuro de dos desafortunados jóvenes, ¿o tal vez no?

**_En la actualidad..._**

Hipo se encontraba en el bosque. Después del regaño que recibió de su padre y de Bocón. Él había salido por la parte trasera de su casa. Nadie se percató de esta acción. Pues a nadie le importaba. El castaño aún podía recordar esos ojos. Los ojos de odio, desprecio, burla y decepción de parte de todo el pueblo. No le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado. El único que podía entenderlo era Bocón. El castaño había pasado gran parte de su vida junto al herrero. La razón por la que Hipo decidió aprender herrería fue volverse más fuerte. Al ver que todos sus compañeros de su misma edad crecían y se hacían más fuertes, no quiso quedarse atrás. Sin embargo, fue una pérdida de tiempo. No importaba cuánto metal cargara, nunca se fortaleció. Pasaron tantos años que se acostumbró a la profesión. Además de que podía ver a cierta rubia de ojos azules, la única chica que hacía que sus emociones se alocaran. La chica siempre venía afilar su hacha. Y aunque Hipo trataba de no ponerse nervioso, siempre lo terminaba haciendo. Para la rubia no fue sorpresa, todos los chicos la pretendían, por su escultural y sexy cuerpo. Pero a Hipo no le importaba su físico, lo que lo alocaba era su fuerza, valentía, rudeza y seriedad. Sabía que la rubia nunca lo vería con los mismos ojos con la que la veía él. Aun así, solo esperaba ser su amigo, solo eso. Claro que desearía ser algo más, pero observaba a diario como la rubia golpeaba a todos los que se le declaraban, el caso de su primo Patán Jorgensson. Su primo siempre trataba de ligarse a Astrid, sin resultados obviamente, esto le agradaba a Hipo. Al menos, no está interesado en nadie, se decía. Eso lo hacía sentir bien, por que la idea de ver a Astrid con un hombre lo ponía furioso.

Fueron pasando las horas, Hipo seguía sin encontrar al supuesto dragón que habían derribado. Estaba apunto de volver a casa, sin embargo, lo que pasó fue algo sorprendente. Hipo encontró al dragón, y no era cualquier dragón. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un furia nocturna. Estaba atrapado por la enorme red. El castaño inmediatamente sacó su cuchillo para matarlo, solo así entonces limpiaría su nombre. Pero al momento de levantar su daga para clavárselo, vio en sus ojos… Se vio así mismo. Vio a su mismo reflejo en el dragón, pues este estaba asustado, triste, atrapado y solo cerraba los ojos esperando su muerte. Hipo decidió no matarlo, en vez de eso lo liberó. El dragón de un salto alcanzó y lo empujó contra una piedra. Y justo cuando Hipo pensaba que todo ya estaba perdido, el dragón solo emitió un rugido y huyó. Le había perdonado la vida.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo. Después del último ataque, los dragones se habían llevado mucha comida. La helada aún estaba lejos, así que tendrían tiempo para recomponerse. Todos ayudaban con la reparación de casas. Todos menos Hipo. Que para todos era lo mejor. No faltaron los murmullos.

—Ojalá fuera desterrado. —comentó un hombre.

—Ojalá fuera comido, al menos serviría para algo. —dijo otro hombre.

Y todo el pueblo murmuraba así de Hipo. A excepción de algunos, por respeto al jefe. Entre ellos estaba la hermosa rubia. Astrid nunca habló mal de Hipo, es más, nunca lo miró. Estaba centrada completamente en su entrenamiento. Tampoco tenía amigos, no era por que no quería, sino que lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo. Ella solo confiaba en cuatro personas, en su padre, su madre, su pequeña hermana y en sí misma. Más en la última, según ella uno solo se tiene así mismo.

Astrid nunca pensó en tener una relación o algo así. Entrena desde los 5 años, para ser la mejor vikinga mujer que ha existido. Razones, no tuvo ninguna en especial, solo el hecho de que los hombres sean muy machistas. Su padre, Tyrion, un gran guerrero, le enseñó todo sobre el manejo de armas. A Astrid le gustó el hacha. Que por cierto, su hacha actual es la más especial para ella. Nunca supo quien se la regaló, tampoco es que le importara. Un día, día de snogelton para ser exactos. Recibió muchas hachas de regalo, una de sus padres, otra de chicos que no les tomaba importancia y una que, aunque no era muy grande tenía su nombre moldeado en el hacha. Le pareció tierno, pero no pasó a mayores. Otra razón por la cual entrenaba, era la de proteger a su familia. Aunque su padre aún esté en forma, sabe que un día se jubilará y entonces ella tendrá que proteger a su madre, padre y hermana. Que por cierto, la hermana de Astrid era muy diferente a ella. Pues no le interesaba el combate, mas bien la aventura. Era menor a Astrid por 2 años. Era casi como su gemela, tenía el cabello rubio y esos mismos ojos azules.

Estoico se dirigía a la casa Hofferson. Para lidiar temas del pasado.¿En verdad sería capaz de casar a su hijo sin su consentimiento?.

Astrid por otro lado estaba ayudando a reconstruir la aldea. Con un Patán que le insistía en tener una cita. Claro que ella siempre lo rechazó. Pero Patán parecía no darse por vencido.

—Por favor Astrid, no me digas que no quieres algo de esto. —decía mientras se besaba sus músculos del brazo. Lo que hizo que a Astrid le dé náuseas.

—Por milésima vez, ¡NO! —le gritó la rubia, dándose media vuelta para seguir ayudando. Pero Patán seguía insistiéndole que salga con él.

—Vamos preciosa, sabes bien que no hay alguien de nuestra edad mejor que yo —le insistía con un tono arrogante y creído.

—Pues eso a mi no me importa. —respondió sin girarse para no tener que verlo. Es que de verdad, era insoportable.

—A si… pues te importará bastante cuando todas vengan por Patán Jorgesson. —dijo, aún siguiendo a la rubia.

—Grh… ¡Sabes qué, puedes irte al diablo! . Que más me da que te metas con todas las chicas del mundo. ¡Tú no me interesas! Entiendes. —para luego retirarse, está vez Patán no la siguió. Sabía que sería inútil.

—Pues verás que te casarás conmigo Astrid, algún día serás mía. – gritó el pelinegro.

Mientras Astrid ayudaba a reconstruir la aldea. Estoico llegó a su casa con Bocón. Tocó la puerta y una hermosa jovencita abrió.

—Hola jefe, en que puedo ayudarlos. —dijo la pequeña Eiba, sin duda, tenía un parecido grande a su hermana, claro cuando Astrid tenía la misma edad.

–Hola pequeña, ¿se encuentran tus padres? —respondió Estoico amablemente.

—Sí, están en la sala. Solo déjame llamarlos – se retiro Eiba del lugar. Estoico esperaba con Bocón frente a la puerta. Pasó unos cuantos minutos para que por fin Tyrion saliera a atenderlos.

—Hola Estoico, a que se debe tu visita. – preguntó amablemente.

A Estoico le costó un rato responder. Estaba inseguro si era o no lo mejor para su hijo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, vio a Bocón aún disconforme con su decisión. Lo pasó por alto para dirigirse nuevamente al padre de Astrid.

—Bueno pues… recuerdas el trato que hicimos —dijo con nerviosismo. No sabía si el papá de Astrid se lo iba a tomar bien. – Pues… nuestros hijos ya tienen la mayoría de edad y creo que es momento para que se casen.-terminó de decir con firmeza.

El padre de Astrid al recordar de que hablaba, cambió su mirada a una preocupada. Pero tenía que hacer prevalecer el trato.

-S… si lo recuerdo. —respondió tartamudeando. No quería obligar a su hija a hacer algo que no quisiera pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El contrato se lo firmó y se lo debía cumplir. – Pasa, lo mejor será que hablemos esto adentro con mi esposa. – Los tres vikingos pasaron para luego sentarse a charlar.

—Amor, el jefe quiere hablar sobre el... contrato. —dirigiéndose a su esposa que se encontraba sentada en un sillón costurando un abrigo.

—¿contrato? —preguntó confundida la señora Hofferson.

—El que se firmó en la... —decía el Hofferson, pero no quería mencionar el día de la muerte del jefe.

—El que se firmó cuando murió mi padre. —completó firme Estoico.

—Oh… si lo recuerdo – dijo con una voz muy suave y triste.

—¿Qué trato padre? —preguntó la joven confundida.

—Eiba tu ve a tu cuarto, esto es cosa de mayores hija. —le dijo su padre. La pequeña solo obedeció y se fue a dormir.

—Bien… — dijo el jefe suspirando y tomando aire para hablar. – creo que es momento de que nuestras familias se unan. Para ser un clan… — fue interrumpido.

—Estoico, ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo verdad? —dijo la madre de Astrid, miraba a Estoico con una miraba fría. – Entiendo que el contrato se firmó con esa condición, pero de verdad te parece justo que… — decía hasta que su esposo la tocó del hombro, y cuando lo miró, este solo asintió con negación.

—Esta bien Estoico. Mi padre firmó el contrato. Y yo siempre he sido un hombre de palabra. —dijo mirando firme a Estoico. —¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó. Estoico sólo lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que Bocón habló.

—Veo que eres directo Tyrion. —comentó Estoico.

—Será después de que vuelva del nido. – comentó Bocón. Su voz se notaba triste. No quería que su alumno se case sin su consentimiento.

—Me parece bien —respondió el Hofferson rascándose la barbilla. No le gustaba la idea de tener que entregar a su hija a alguien que no ama. Pero él estaba presente el día que se firmó el contrato.

—Mientras yo no esté, deben ayudar a Bocón con los preparativos. — dijo levantándose de la silla para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—De eso no te preocupes, haré todo lo posible para que mi hija tenga la mejor boda de todas. – afirmó para después dirigirse hacia Estoico y darle la mano como se debe.

Estoico y Bocón se fueron de la casa dejando solos a los Hofferson, que no estaban conformes con la decisión. Pero… ¿que otra tenían?. No les disgustada que se fuera a casar con Hipo, la verdad es que a los Hofferson siempre les cayó bien, pero no sabían como lo tomaría su hija. La madre más que todo estaba muy triste, sentía que falló como madre. En unas cuantas horas tendrían que enfrentarse a Astrid y comentarle la decisión que tomaron para su futuro.

Astrid aún se encontraba ayudando a los aldeanos. De pronto, vio a Estoico salir de su casa, cosa que la preocupó. Que vendría a hacer el jefe, el solo se presenta personalmente cuando es de suma importancia, pensó la rubia. Muy pronto lo averiguaría.

—Buenas tardes jefe – saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días linda – respondió Estoico, pero con nerviosismo. Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Con una Astrid confundida y un Estoico nervioso

—¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la rubia, rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo.

-No… nada, es solo que… Sabes, será bueno tenerte en la familia. —le dijo para después empezar a caminar y perderse entre la gente.

Astrid quedó desconcertada,¿ a que se refería con? , será bueno tenerte en la familia. Su mente divagaba.

—Tal vez firmaron un tratado de alianza. – pensó para ya no darle mas vueltas al asunto y seguir con el trabajo. Pero igualmente lo averiguaría al llegar a casa.

Hipo se encontraba confundido mientras regresaba a casa, ¿Por qué no me mató?, ¿por qué no lo maté?. Esas preguntas circulaban en su mente. Sin saber que le esperaría al llegar a su casa.


	3. Diferentes

**_Diferentes_**

"Todo estaba en llamas, mis amigos estaban muertos, mi familia… mi familia estaba… Las casas… los tablones delgados de madera no eran más que cenizas que flotaban por el débil viento de esa noche. Las pocas construcciones que aún seguían de pie, eran fulminadas sin dejar rastro alguno. Los afortunados vikingos que habían logrado escapar de la masacre de esa fría y helada noche, eran asesinados por esas bestias sin alma y corazón. Mi padre aún combatía con su enorme mazo, pero todo parecía ser inútil. Algunos trataban de escapar por el puerto, sin embargo, los barcos eran reducidos a cenizas por ese plasma transparente color morado. Todos gritaban y yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, ¿por qué? Por que soy un cobarde. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. Si tan solo hubiera puesto mas ganas e interés al entrenamiento, tal vez yo… Eso ya no importa ahora, estoy apunto de morir, lo extraño es que no siento miedo, es gracioso. Cuánto desearía poder cambiar las cosas, pero no puedo. Y siento que ya viene por mí; para ser sincero ya no me importa. Lo único extraño que pude visualizar es a un hombre montado en el furia nocturna, pero vamos, eso es imposible ¿verdad?. Siempre he pensado que los dragones no eran lo que nosotros creíamos , ahora me doy cuenta que estaba completamente equivocado, pero ya es tarde, ya es muy tarde, ¡ya es demasiado tarde! "

Despertó de aquella pesadilla en la que se había sumergido. Abrió sus ojos, y se relajó al ver a todo aquel campo de flores tan estable como lo había dejado la última vez. No podía ni imaginarse que pasaría si aquel mal sueño se hiciese realidad, y no quería ni pensar nunca más en ello.

Patapez Ingerman era el nombre del joven imaginario. Siempre fue considerado el peor en los entrenamientos, no era bueno en montañismo, natación y supervivencia. Esto lo hizo pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería no entrar al ruedo de dragones, pues se sentía un fracasado al fallar en las demás pruebas.

El entrenamiento para matar dragones solo se podía realizar a partir de los 18 años, esto por orden del jefe por normas de seguridad. Patapez, Patán, Brutilda, Brutacio y Astrid ya cumplían este requisito, por lo cual los siguientes en el ruedo serían los jóvenes vikingos. Pero no se esperarían la presencia de uno más. En fin, a Patapez siempre le gustaron los dragones, el los veía de una forma… diferente. También desconocía el hecho de que sus parientes habían sido cazadores de dragones. (Los Ingerman fueron asesinados la misma noche que murió el padre de Estoico) Esto ocasionó que quedaran pocos Ingerman y que muchos partieran a otras islas. El linaje de los Ingerman se fue desprestigiando, mientras que el linaje de los Hofferson creció bastante, no numéricamente sino honorablemente.

Al parecer, los Hofferson resultaron tener talento para matar dragines, de hecho, sino fuera por los Hofferson, la aldea se habría destruido por culpa de las bestias escamosas.

Patapez se encontraba sentado apoyando sus gordos brazos hacia atrás. Después del último ataque, decidió despejar su mente y enfocar sus ideas. Y qué mejor sitio que el que uno construye.

Era un valle de flores hermoso, tenía variedad de distintos colores. Y el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que el rubio sienta que está sobre los aires sintiendo la brisa del viento impactar contra su rostro. La curiosidad se "volar" era su anhelo y a la vez su tormento. Siempre se preguntó como se sentía volar. No obstante no podía comentar con nadie aquel deseo, seguramente lo desterrarían si aquel pensamiento llegaba a oídos del jefe. Además sentía incapacidad, no solo por él, sino por todos los seres humanos. Cada noche preguntaba a Odín por qué había castigado tan cruelmente a los seres humanos, y por qué bendijo a aquellas bestias con tan bello don.

Suspiró hondo y sintió su estómago revolverse, al principio pensó que la causa eran aquellas bayas que tragó camino al florero. No obstante, su mente comenzó a girar efímeramente llegando a tal punto de darle náuseas. Antes de siquiera poderse tocar la cabeza, se acordó del sueño tan extraño y horroroso que circulaba por su cabeza.

Hizo todo lo posible para que las imágenes le volvieran a su mente, sin embargo, no consiguió nada, todo lo que había soñado se esfumó tan repentinamente como había llegado. Y a pesar de eso, el joven rubio aún seguía golpeando su cabeza con su propio puño, dirigiéndose así mismo insultos y quejas sobre su pesadilla.

Finalmente se dio por vencido, ahora se dedicó a ver aquel campo de flores que él mismo había plantado, pues al ser botánico, no le era muy difícil sembrar su propio florero a su gusto.

—¡Patapez! – llamó el rubio de dos coletas asustando al vikingo sentado.

Patapez no puedo evitar soltar un grito por el tremendo llamado de su compañero de clase.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! – preguntó molestó el robusto.

—Vamos Patapez no te enojes, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi...

—!Brutacio¡, no puedes interrumpir a alguien en medio de una meditación entendiste.

—¿Meditación?, qué rayos es eso.

—Meditación, mmm... Es como estar en paz con uno mismo...

—¿Paz? Qué es eso...

—Sabes… Mejor olvídalo – cansado el robusto soltando un suspiro para luego caminar hacía el pueblo.

— ¿Meditación?, ¿Por qué Patapez habrá dicho eso? Uhhh...—craneaba el rubio, sin descifrar aquella palabra. —¡Ya lo sé! Supongo que habrá querido decir media ración... Eso significa que... ¡Hay no! ¡No puede ser!

**††****††**

Hipo pasaba por el pueblo antes de volver a su casa, no por que él quisiera, quería recoger el arpón que uso para derribar al supuesto furia nocturna. Cada vez que veía a una persona, se daba cuenta que no era apreciado en su propio hogar, pues las personas lo miraban con total desprecio.

—Tal vez lo mejor sería que yo me… fuera. A fin de cuentas nadie se daría cuenta, ni siquiera mi padre. Él se olvidó que tiene un hijo desde hace mucho. Lo único que veo en su cara es decepción. –pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba ocultamente entre las casas.

No quería que nadie lo vea, pensaba que solo lo insultarían por el reciente ataque. Estaba cerca de la casa del carpintero, cerca del lugar donde dejó el arpón por última vez. Al principio creyó que aquella creación suya había sido destruida por el pesadilla monstruosa. Pero tenía fe que aún siguiera estable, al menos así sería más fácil repararla que construir otra.

Empezó a correr con sus largos y escuálidos pies para no ser visto por nadie; giró su cabeza hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie lo esté viendo. En ese transe de pocos segundos, no se preocupó por lo que habitaba delante de él.

Justamente una chica de cabellos rubios caminaba en su misma dirección, la rubia de ojos azules no pudo ver al castaño acercarse por las enormes cajas que cargaba con sus brazos. Las cajas eran enormes, tanto que imposibilitaban la vista a Astrid.

Hipo, teniendo aún la cabeza hacia atrás, y Astrid que aunque escuchaba los frágiles pasos de una persona, no le dio importancia, supuso que la persona que yacía delante de ella se movería, pero no fue así...

¡BUM!

Las cajas volaron por los aires dejando en suelo a un par de jóvenes adoloridos.

– ¡Auch! ¿Pero que es lo que te pasa? Al menos fijat…–no terminó de hablar al ver quien estaba frente a él.

Hipo había chocado con Astrid. El choque ocasionó que Hipo quedara encima de la rubia quedando frente a frente. El castaño se sonrojo tanto que parecía estar en verano. Pero Astrid solo se molestó bastante.

—¡¿Que qué me pasa?! ¡¿Que qué me pasa?! Más bien qué te pasa a ti animal. – gritó muy furiosa. – ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso no piensas quitarte?!

—Yo… yo…yo lo…lo…lo siento –respondió tartamudeando el castaño. Y aún estaba rojo como un tomate.

—Quítate imbécil –le dijo la rubia empujándolo hacía atrás. Hipo solo se paró después del empujón. Y aún estaba en shock. Ambos ya estaban de pie y solo se miraron frente a frente. – ¡¿Qué no te vasta arruinar el pueblo?!. ¿No verdad? No claro que no… tenías que perjudicar con la reparación también. Solo causas problemas. ¿Sabes? Todos tienen razón, solo eres un pescado parlanchín al cual debimos entregar como comida de dragón.

Hipo no pudo soportar más los insultos. Después de recibir un regaño fuerte de su padre y ahora de su amor platónico. Llegó un punto donde escuchó que debía ser alimento de dragones. Pero antes de que se lo diga, no aguantó más. Se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa. Esta vez no le importó que las demás personas lo vean, solo quería llegar a su casa. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Astrid se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, viendo cómo aquel débil muchacha se alejaba ante sus ojos. No entendió bien su actitud, se preguntaba por qué sus palabras habían causado tanto impacto el chico.

—La verdad es que no se por qué le dije todas esas cosas tan feas, siento que fui muy dura con él, pero me enojó bastante que me empujara y se encimara en mí. Se que Hipo no es malo, solo es diferente a los demás; tiene cerebro, y eso es algo que pocos aquí lo poseen. Nunca lo he conocido de cerca, solo lo veía huir después de cada desastre que el ocasionaba. Veía como los demás lo insultaban, y él no hacía nada al respecto, solo corría al bosque. Pensé en seguirlo, tal vez para poder ayudarlo emocionalmente, aunque nunca fui buena para las palabras. Todos los hombres a mi parecer, solo buscan el cuerpo de una mujer, por eso nunca me ha interesado tener una relación o algo así con un hombre. La sola idea de que un hombre me toque… me hace dar náuseas. Tal vez por eso reaccioné así con Hipo, el estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, pude observar que estaba muy sonrojado, no me sorprende. Yo solo sentí molestia ese momento. Siento que no debí decirle cosas tan feas… creo que son tonterías mías; ¿no es que tenga que verlo todos los días verdad?.–pensaba la rubia.

Recordó que el pueblo aún estaba destruido así que dejo sus pensamientos y se puso manos a la obra.

—Nunca quise aceptarlo, nunca quise verlo, nunca… Pero hoy me di cuenta, Astrid nunca pensó ni en ser mi amiga, y yo como estúpido pensando que ella y yo tal vez… Ahora mismo no se que sentir. No le tengo odio ni rencor, sin embargo, algo se quebró en nuestro lazo, bueno en mi lazo. Las lágrimas no se me hicieron de esperar, estaba llorando mucho. La gente solo me miraba con enojo, ¿qué acaso no les importo? Creo que no, nadie me detuvo para preguntarme siquiera si estaba bien o mal. Cada vez estoy seguro que no pertenezco aquí. —pensaba el castaño mientras corría sin tener rumbo. Se había desviado de su casa, pues si su padre lo veía así, seguramente lo castigaría muchos más.

—Pobre Hipo – pensó el robusto que se encontraba en el lugar presenciando todo. – A pesar de que Hipo sea un desastre, nadie merece el trato que él recibe. Si alguna vez necesitará un amigo, creo que él sería el indicado. Hipo y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. A ambos nos insultan y se burlan de nosotros. Y por lo que veo, ninguno de nosotros tendrá éxito en el amor. – pensaba el robusto. Tal vez tenga razón, Hipo y Patapez serían buenos amigos.

Astrid había acabado con el trabajo de restauración de las casas, y ahora se dirigía a su casa para descansar. La casa Hofferson después de que se permitió entrenar a todos, se mudó al pueblo y dejó la agricultura al ver que tenían talento nato para matar dragones. A pesar de no ser una familia muy rica, era la familia mas reconocida a nivel del Archipiélago. Pues aún tenían parientes por distintas islas. Además de que era reconocida como la familia más honorable en Berk. Esto por el gran Tyrion Hofferson, el primer Hofferson que entrenó en el ruedo llegando incluso, a competir con Estoico el vasto, en sus mejores épocas fue igual de letal que Estoico. Y ahora su hija, Astrid, piensa hacer historia en ser la mejor vikinga que haya conocido el Archipiélago.

—Estaba llegando a casa, no se por qué, pero sentí un mal presentimiento. Tal vez solo era el cansancio. Había ayudado por horas a reconstruir el pueblo que quedé exhausta. —pensó la rubia antes de entrar a su casa. Estaba frente a la puerta, podía oír las voces de sus padres hablando de algo, un evento especial o algo así. Sin mas rodeos, puso su mano en la perilla y la fue girando lentamente. Caminó hasta la sala y ahí se encontraban… su padre que tenía una expresión triste y su madre que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. – Ho… hola, ¿mamá? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo oía el llanto de su madre, su padre estaba con la cabeza agachada. La rubia no entendía la actitud de sus padres pero pronto lo descubriría.

—Nada hija, es solo que… — respondió su padre. Tyrion no quería decirle, sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero algo se lo impedía. Tal vez la reacción de su hija.

—¿Papá? Siento que me estas ocultando algo, vamos dímelo – dijo la rubia, su cara mostraba preocupación, mas que todo por su madre que lloraba.

—Hija... no pasa nada. Ve a dormir sí, mañana hablaremos. – trató de deshacerse de su hija para poder buscar una solución al problema, pero no la había, el tratado estaba firmado y no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Cómo que nada? Papá mira a mi mamá, esta llorando y tú no te ves bien. Díganme la verdad qué está pasando – comentó la rubia con una voz firme. Sabía que las cosas no andaban bien.

Se produjo un silencio, los segundos se volvieron horas para Astrid. La rubia esperaba una respuesta pero solo se oía la respiración del trío de vikingos, eso y el llanto de su madre.

—No es nada hija, mañana hablam….-no pudo terminar por la voz de su hija.

—¡Ya basta! Ya dejen de mentirme. —dijo la rubia con la voz más elevada. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, Astrid no es una chica de mucha paciencia, ni siquiera con sus familiares.

Tiryon solo se quedó observando a Astrid con una expresión de sorpresa, su esposa aún no paraba de llorar.

La rubia ya estaba harta que sus padres aún la traten como una niña, ella ya tenía 18 años y tenía el razonamiento para poder asimilar problemas de adultos, o eso creía.

Al no obtener una respuesta concreta, su mente empezó a trabajar imaginando cosas, cosas que habrían hecho llorar a su propia madre. Su mente le empezó a jugar sucio, las imágenes que ahora circulaban por su cabeza dibujaban a su hermana lastimada.

—¿Es Eiba? —preguntó la rubia, ya preocupada temiendo que algo malo le haya pasado. Pero su respuesta que busca sería aún mas terrible.—¡Eiba!, ¡Eiba! ¡Eiba! —gritaba su nombre mientras subía las escaleras para ver a su pequeña hermana.

—No Astrid, no es Eiba, ella está bien… está descansando —dijo el señor Hofferson.

Un alivio enorme le emergió al escuchar las palabras de su padre, no obstante, la curiosidad y preocupación volvieron a Astrid, esta vez con más intensidad.

—Entonces papá… ¡dime que pasa! – volvió a exigir la rubia dando un golpe a la pared.

—Dile… dile la verdad —dijo la señora Hofferson secándose las lágrimas y por fin mirando a su hija. Astrid pudo ver que su madre reflejaba decepción.

—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro. – Astrid tú… tú te vas a…

-¡Que padre! ¡¿Yo que?! – preguntó la rubia enojándose aún más.

—Astrid tu te basa casar – respondió su madre de golpe.

Un silencio se apoderó de aquel cuarto tan grande, la fogata empezó a soplar por el fuerte viendo que ingresaba por la ventana. La respiración que antes la provocaban tres vikingos, ahora solo la hacían dos.

Astrid comenzó a temblar, no por el frío aunque este fuera intenso. Aún no podía engullir aquellas palabras que su madre comentó. Pensó en exigir nuevamente la respuesta para comprobar sus dudas, pero la cara de sus padres lo décian todo.

Empezó a sentir una extraña sensación, miedo, su sueño más temido estaba volviéndose realidad. Aunque no pudiera verse así misma sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla hasta desplomarse por sus labios.

La gran Astrid Hofferson, no es que nunca hubiera llorado pero no lo había hecho desde hace años, para ser mas precisos desde los 13 años, estuvo 5 años sin soltar lágrimas.

—La verdad no se pensar, estaba a días de empezar mi entrenamiento con Bocón y me salen con esto. Baya padres, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto. Vaya padres – dijo la rubia con ironía sumergiéndose en un profundo llanto.

—Astrid hija… déjanos explicarte – dijo Tyrion, sin embargo, no había nada que decir o mejor dicho nada que pueda solucionar este problema, la boda se realizaría.

—Está bien… dime padre, madre ¿Qué tienen que decirme? ¿Qué razón puede ser tan importante para qué obliguen a casar a su propia hija? ¡Dime! – dijo la rubia muy furiosa.

—Lo que pasa es que… —respondió el padre de la rubia para luego tomar aire y empezar a hablar. – Todo empezó hace casi 25 años. El pueblo sufría una crisis de hambre por el ataque de los dragones y el padre de Estoico que era nuestro jefe… murió esa noche. Estoico quedó al mando y nuestra familia era la única que tenía alimento, El jefe Estoico, acudió a nosotros en busca de ayuda. Mi padre aceptó ayudarlo, pero con una condición. La condición era que Estoico deje entrenar a todos los habitantes de Berk para ser guerreros, él aceptó. Sin embargo, también puso sus condiciones. Debido a que los Haddock eran los más fuertes en lo que a armas se refiere, y los Hofferson eran los más ricos en agricultura, propuso que algún…

—Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Los Haddock? Quieres decir que me casaré con… ¡con Hipo! —dijo la rubia muy enojada, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de su casa.

—¡Astrid espera! ¡Astrid! – trató de seguir a su hija pero su esposa lo detuvo.

—Tyrion ya, ella necesita tiempo y nosotros debemos darle todo el apoyo ahora. —dijo la señora Hofferson para después ser abrazada por su esposo.

—Le fallé… le fallé como padre. —dijo el señor Hofferson apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa y entrando en un llanto.

—Ambos le fallamos – respondió Hely también entrando en llanto. – Pero no le fallaremos en su boda sí. Mi hija tendrá la mejor boda que ha existido en todo el Archipiélago.

—Eso sin duda. – afirmó su esposo.

**††**

**††**

Hipo estaba entrando a su casa, pudo oír a su padre en la sala. Quería evitar a su padre y subir directo a su cuarto. Lo último que quería era ver la cara de decepción de su padre.

—Hipo, ven aquí hijo. – le dijo Estoico acercándose a Hipo que estaba en las escaleras. Hipo solo se quedó quieto.

Hipo pudo ver en la mirada de su padre, que algo no andaba bien. Solo se resignó a preguntar, pues sentía que tarde o temprano lo sabría.

—Hola papá – dijo Hipo.

—Escucha Hipo, Bocón y yo estábamos hablando y… está bien, basa entrenar con los demás. Y además… — fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué? Papá lo siento pero no quiero matar dragones – afirmó el castaño.

—Pero basa matar dragones – respondió Estoico.

—Corrección, no puedo matar dragones. Papá escucha yo…

—Tranquilo hijo, si te sientes nervioso ella te cuidará – comentó Estoico con intenciones de decirle a cerca de su compromiso.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién? A quién te refieres con ella —dijo el castaño confundido.

—Hipo escucha, se que lo que te boya decir ahora, te parecerá algo injusto pero yo lo hice por tu bien sí. – dijo el jefe algo nervioso. Estaba preocupado por la expresión que iba a tener su hijo.

—Papá me estás asustando, ya dime de que se trata. – dijo el castaño.

—Está bien hijo… —soltó un suspiro para luego empezar a hablar. – Te basa casar hijo – dijo firme.

—¡Espera qué ¡ —dijo sorprendido

—Como oíste hijo, te casarás, la boda será cuando regrese de mi viaje. Iré en busca del nido una vez más, antes del invierno.

Hipo sólo quedó en shock, se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su padre. Como es posible que lo comprometiera sin su consentimiento. No se lo imaginaba ni de la peor persona que lo odiaba en Berk. Hipo nunca pensó en casarse, no por que el no quisiera, sino que nadie se fijó nunca en él. Y el tampoco se fijo en nadie que no fuera la rubia. Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su piel tan suave que se veía y su ferocidad, todo eso la volvía irresistible para el castaño. Pero comprendió que ella nunca se fijaría en él. Después del pequeño encuentro que tuvieron lo entendió mejor. Tal vez no sería mala idea casarse, así olvidaría a la rubia, pensaba el castaño. Aún así, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre.

—Papá como pudiste hacerme esto… no me lo hubiera imaginado ni de él peor… — decía pero su padre lo interrumpió. Hipo estaba destrozado, pues definitivamente había sido su peor día.

-¡Basta Hipo! Se qué debes estar furioso, pero créeme cuando te digo que lo hice por tu bien hijo – respondió el jefe.

—Que lo hiciste por mi bien. Oh pues claro que pensaste en mí cuando tomaste tu decisión. ¿Tú siempre piensas en mí cierto? – comentó el castaño sarcásticamente. Tenía razón en una parte, Estoico nunca pensó en su hijo. La decisión que tomó, lo hizo para sentirse mejor con sí mismo no por su hijo. Creo que Estoico nunca pensó en Hipo como hijo debido a las decepciones que este le trae a menudo. O tal vez por que lo culpa pérdida de su esposa.

—Con Astrid cuidándote me sentiré tranquilo de que… —dijo sin pensarlo, pues quería decirle con quien se iba a casar de otra manera.

Hipo al escuchar el nombre de Astrid… Sintió como su corazón se le salía. Muchas emociones rodeaban su cabeza ese momento, la tristeza, alegría, temor. Exactamente no sabía que sentir, casarse con la mujer que el a amado toda su vida, pero a la vez con la mujer que lo ha detestado o mejor dicho, lo ha ignorado toda su vida y con la que tuvo una discusión reciente.

—A…A…¿ Astrid? Padre ¿acaso?...

—Sí hijo, te casaras con Astrid Hofferson. – dijo el jefe muy firme.

—Papá, tu no puedes hacerle esto a ella. Ella es… —decía Hipo. Se sentía muy mal por ella, sabía que ella no sentía el mismo sentimiento que él. Bueno sabía casi toda la vida de la rubia, pues la espiaba muy a menudo. También conocía muy bien sus objetivos, y en ninguno de ellos estaba planeado casarse.

—Hijo… se que tú no estás de acuerdo y tal vez ella tampoco, pero si ambos ponen de su parte, la relación entre ustedes funcionará. Hasta podrían darme nietos – comentó el jefe mientras se reía con lo último que dijo. El castaño solo se sonrojo al oír esto.

—Papá, no digas estupideces. Astrid y yo nunca… nunca seremos nada. Tengo más que claro que ella y tú me odian. – dijo el castaño con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hijo… por favor yo no…

—No padre, lo tengo claro. Está bien… me casaré. Pero te prometo que jamás me olvidaré de este momento, acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo padre. Buena suerte en tu viaje. – dijo en lágrimas subiendo rápido a su cuarto. Estoico solo se quedó ahí, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió culpa.

Estoico nunca fue un padre para Hipo, siempre andaba ocupado con las labores de jefe. Ni siquiera intentó ser el padre ideal. Desde que Valka desapareció no ha hecho otra cosa mas que ver a Hipo como culpable. Cuando Hipo tenía 7 años, molestaba mucho a Estoico para que lo lleve a cazar o a pescar, sin embargo, Estoico nunca fue con Hipo, en vez de eso lo puso a estudiar herrería con Bocón. El cual había agarrado cierto cariño al castaño.

**††**

**††**

La pequeña Eiba había escuchado toda la discusión de sus padres con su hermana, cuando vio salir a Astrid, corrió tras ella. Llegó hasta un peñasco donde su hermana mayor se encontraba llorando. No sabía si acercarse o no. Aunque solo tenía 15 años, se podía imaginar como se sentía su hermana en ese momento. Astrid se encontraba sentada sobre una roca frente al enorme mar. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Eiba se animó de acercarse, sintió que su hermana necesitaba todo el apoyo posible, y como no tiene amigos pensó la pequeña rubia.

—Astrid… —dijo la pequeña rubia acercándose a su hermana. Astrid solo la miró y se secó las lágrimas.

—Eiba, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en casa descansando. – dijo la rubia aún con gotas en sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan terrible.

—¡No! Escuché todo lo que pasó, y si ahora necesitas una amiga, y como se que no tienes, puedes confiar en mí – comentó la pequeña Hofferson sentándose al lado de su hermana.

—Hay... Eiba. – dijo soltando un suspiro.

—Hermana te conozco, vamos dime. ¿A que le temes? – preguntó la hermana menor.

—¡Yo temerle a algo! No me hagas reír hermana, se nota que no me conoces muy bien como dices.—respondió la rubia sacando una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Astrid? – volvió a preguntar la pequeña. Sabía que no él decía la verdad.

—Hay… está bien. Le temo al matrimonio, nunca pensé en casarme, nunca pensé en formar una familia ¡y nunca pensé en tener novio! – se desahogo la rubia.

—Hay… hermana, ¿sabes? Él es algo lindo. – comentó la pequeña haciendo que su hermana suelte una pequeña risita.

—¿A pesar de ser un pescado parlanchín? O pero claro que es lindo – dijo sarcásticamente.

—Si tal vez te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo…

—¡Claro que no! Cuando me case con él, me alejaré todo lo posible. Si alguna vez se atreve a tocarme… va a lamentar haber nacido – dijo con una voz fulminante.

—Yo solo digo que ustedes…

—¡No! Él y yo somos muy "diferentes ", créeme, lo sé – respondió la rubia.

—Hermana, no por que Patán sea un cretino todos los de su familia tienen que ser iguales ¿cierto? – comentó la pequeña Eiba soltando una pequeña risa. Pues Patán también había intentado ganarse el corazón de la pequeña Eiba, ya que no pudo con Astrid.

—Tal vez tengas razón hermana – dijo la rubia dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa. Pues se imaginó a ella junto a Hipo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?.

–"Hipo no era malo, todo lo contrario, él parecía ser un buen chico. Pero eso no implica que me guste, solo que lo considero un chico muy bueno… solo eso. Lo único positivo que puedo sacar a todo esto es que el imbécil de Patán ya no me molestará más. Y con Hipo… tal vez mi hermana tenga razón, podríamos llegar a ser amigos, pero nada más".—pensaba la rubia.

-¿Hermana? – dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-A si si

—¿En que piensas? – preguntó la pequeña.

—En nada, ahora tu ven aquí enana. – respondió la rubia lanzándose sobre ella para jugar.

—No, no, no… basta hermana, estas despeinándome – decía entre risas.

—Gracias hermana, no sé que haría sin ti. Te quiero Eiba

-Y yo a ti hermana.

Hipo y Astrid podían ser desconocidos, pues aunque el castaño conozca toda su vida de la rubia nunca habló o nunca sostuvo una buena charla con ella. Y Astrid no conocía nada sobre Hipo. Una relación de desconocidos.


	4. Mírame a los ojos

**_Mírame a los ojos_**

A los gemelos Torton se los puede definir con una palabra, "problemas ". Para los rubios la vida es un juego, y aunque sus bromas son divertidas para la mayoría, para otros son un martirio el cual anhelan olvidar. Durante toda su corta vida han ocasionado más travesuras que un hombre lujurioso.

Los traviesos siempre andan juntos; comparten el mismo plato, la misma arma, la misma ropa, básicamente comparten todo, claro que el par de rubios nunca estuvo de acuerdo con tales actos, pero como sus padres los educaron así, se acostumbraron. Más le molestaba a Brutilda tener que compartir sus cosas, ella era mujer y las mujeres necesitan su espacio personal (ya saben a que me refiero). Brutacio por otro lado, no le afectaba mucho, solo le molestaba el tener que compartir su desgastada pero querida hacha.

Ambos Torton tenían historia en Berk, el incendio de la granja de Sven fue su primera travesura, y solo tenían 8 años cuando quemaron aquellos cultivos que tantos meses tardaron en brotar; en un ataque de dragones robaron toda la comida y se la llevaron a un refugio, en el cual cobraban dinero para entrar; sin embargo, la peor locura fue llamar un ejército de extiguehumos, eran dragones que hurtaban el metal de Berk en la noche y se las llevaban a sus oscuros y sofocantes nidos; en un barco que encontraron en la orilla, por el sur de la isla, había una caja llena de hachas, Brutacio no lo pensó y se llevó la caja. Y así ocasionaron que Berk se quedara sin metal por 3 semanas, y con los constantes ataques que tenían, Berk estaba al borde de la extinción vikinga en ese entonces.

**‡‡**

**‡‡**

El viento soplaba con tremenda rudeza como es de costumbre en Berk. La plaza, el sector más amplio y habitado por vikingos. Era un centro comercial, y a pesar de la inevitable llegada del invierno, todos compraban como de costumbre.

Brutacio presenciaba una pintura, se la quedó viendo atentamente mientras se tocaba y frotaba su desbellado mentón.

La pintura estaba calcada en un fino lienzo pintada con colores únicos. Y aún con sus resaltantes colores, solo tenía a un espectador presenciando su abstracta figura.

La mente de Brutacio estaba totalmente corrompida por las bromas. No obstante, también tenía gran comprensión de arte abstracto, lo que lo llevó a aquella pintura. Como era de esperarse, el rubio dedujo que aquella pintura frente a sus ojos, desprendía muerte y dolor.

—Si tan solo... llevara a Brutilda al bosque, entonces la mataría y nadie se enteraría jamás. – pensaba en voz alta el rubio.

Brutilda caminaba por el lugar. La plaza del pueblo, en el medio día es muy poblada de gente, pues todos van de compras a esa hora. Brutilda iba caminando por la plaza buscando una pulsera que vio la anterior semana, la comerciante le dijo que era de buena suerte. La rubia pensó que si obtenía esa pulsera ya no necesitaría de su hermano y podría alejarse de él.

De pronto vio a su hermano observando una pintura, así que se acercó para saludarlo. A pesar de que sea un cabeza de carnero, era hermano y lo quería mucho.

—¿Brutacio? – preguntó la rubia de dos coletas. No obtuvo respuesta departe de su hermano, el seguía viendo con atención la pintura. La rubia pensó en volver a llamarlo pero…

—¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de Brutilda, ¡lo tengo! Oh espera, ¿Cómo la llevo al bosque? No importa, la obligaré y ahí la mata… —pensaba en voz alta, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. — ¡Auch! Me dolió, me dolió… Ayúdenme por fav… — decía el rubio pero su hermana aún lo golpeaba.

—Con que basa deshacerte de mí ¿verdad? Pues ya lo veremos – dijo mientras golpeaba a su hermano. La rubia había escuchado todo lo que dijo su hermano, ella que se preocupaba por él, mientras él solo pensaba en matarla, baya hermanos.

—¡Por qué tienes que ser tan cretino! – le dijo su hermana muy molesta. – Yo preocupándome por ti. Y tu planeando cómo matarme. –decía mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el suelo.

—Qué te preocupas por mí, por qué te preocuparías por mí – respondió Brutacio. Ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia por los golpes.

—¡¿Qué por qué me preocuparía por ti?! Preguntó algo obvia la rubia. – pues eres mi hermano inútil, no me digas que ya no lo recuerdas.

—Espera que…¿somos hermanos? – dijo algo confundido el rubio.

Brutilda al escuchar la pregunta dejó de golpear a su hermano, se sintió algo confundida, lo vio con una cara boba y él solo abría sus ojos como muestra de que estaba más confundido. Sin duda, Brutacio era un tonto. Brutilda no aguantó más a su hermano, se dio media vuelta y se fue. Todas las personas caminaban como si no pasara nada, pues en Berk, el incidente que acababa de pasar entre los gemelos Torton era normal, completamente normal.

El rubio al ver que su hermana se fue, empezó a reír como un maniático, cosa que la gente no pasó desapercibido y lo miró.

—La primera parte de mi plan está hecha; ahora que Brutilda piensa que no es mi hermana será más fácil deshacerme de ella y comenzar con el siguiente paso. —pensó el rubio de dos coletas. Ya era obvio que pensaba en matar a Brutilda, pero… ¿Cuál era el paso siguiente? Las bromas de Brutacio pueden no tener límites.

El rubio se dio cuenta que la gente lo empezó a mirar, así que se retiró del lugar aún con esa risa. De pronto, se cruzó con su buen amigo… Jorgenson.

—Hola Brutacio —saludó el pelinegro al ver a su amigo algo distraído.

– H… Hola Patán…y…que me cuentas hermano —respondió el rubio.

—Bueno pues… iba a ver a mi futura esposa – afirmó Patán, sin saber que la rubia ya estaba comprometida. Patán llevaba un ramo de flores en mano, sus intenciones no eran malas pero a la rubia nunca le interesó el vikingo enano.

—¿Dónde tu futura esposa? —preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Sí Brutacio, mi Astrid me espera en su casa. —respondió Patán.

—Baya amigo… no sabía que ya andaban he. —dijo el rubio con felicidad. Sabía que uno de sus anhelos de su amigo era andar con la Hofferson, y pensar que lo pudo lograr lo llenó de satisfacción.

—No Brutacio, ella aún no es mi novia. – dijo el pelinegro. Esto hizo que Brutacio se confundiera.

Si no era su novia ¿por qué sería su esposa?. – se preguntaba el rubio. – entonces como ella…

—Lo sé, hoy es el día en el que se lo pediré. – comentó el Jorgenson muy seguro de sí mismo. – Hoy en la noche, Patán Jorgenson se habrá vuelto novio de Astrid Hofferson —dijo sacando pecho y alzando la cabeza. Sin embargo, no se esperaría la respuesta de la rubia.

—Me alegro por ti amigo. Veo que ya encontraste tu felicidad. – comentó Brutacio con una sonrisa algo maléfica, pues se había acordado de su plan de asesinar a su hermana. Y si Patán podía ser feliz, por qué el no.

—¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el pelinegro al ver a su amigo reír no de una forma muy amistosa.

—Nunca me había sentido mejor. – afirmó el rubio.

—Bien. Creo que me iré, mi reina espera – dijo Patán despidiéndose de su amigo.

—Y una muerte también espera —dijo Brutacio aún con esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No nada

—Okey… nos vemos luego Brutacio – dijo para luego empezar a caminar y perderse entre la gente.

Ambos vikingos tomaron caminos opuestos, ambos para cumplir sus objetivos de intereses personales. Uno de ellos no se esperaría la respuesta de la rubia.

Patán Jorgenson iba caminando hacia la casa Hofferson para pedirle que sea su novia. Patán siempre sintió más que amistad por la rubia, sin embargo tal sentimiento nunca fue correspondido, a pesar de que Patán tuviera esos brazos tan marcados, nunca fue interés de la Hofferson. La rubia no pensaba en otra cosa más que su entrenamiento. Incluso una vez, el Jorgenson le regaló una hacha a la rubia, la cual nunca la usó, al ver que usaba un hacha estampada con el nombre de Astrid se puso celoso y triste. Él gastó mucho oro en comprar el hacha y se lo dio en manos a la rubia, la cual solo le dijo un gracias muy frío. Sus esperanzas con la Hofferson no eran favorables, así que decidió lanzarse a por todo o nada. A pesar de que Patán siempre le lanzaba piropos a la rubia, nunca le pidió de manera formal ser su novio. Así que esta vez se armó de valor y se decidió declarar sus sentimientos a la rubia.

Astrid se encontraba en su casa, estaba aún muy deprimida por el trato ese… Su hermana estaba con ella, se encontraban charlando en su habitación. Eiba le hablaba sobre como cómo hacer feliz a su futuro esposo, cosa que la rubia le recriminaba.

—Vamos hermana, no puedes pasársela toda tu vida alejada de tu futuro esposo. – dijo la pequeña Hofferson.

—¿A no? ¿Y… por qué? El hecho de que me case no quiere decir que me convertiré en otra persona, aparte de que no pienso tener una relación con Hipo – respondió la rubia.

—Astrid…deberías darte una oportunidad con él, a lo mejor te cae bien.

—¡No! Y ya deja de... Un momento, ¿tú lo conoces? ¿Por qué me dices que me caerá bien? – preguntaba la rubia muy confundida y algo furiosa. Pues si su hermana conocía a Hipo, eso significaba que estaba de su lado y eso explicaría por que trata de convencer a la rubia para que se lleven bien.

—Bueno pues…

¡TOC!,¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Astrid preciosa, se que estás ahí…

**‡‡**

**‡‡**

Estoico se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para dar el anuncio de la boda. El anunció se iba a llevar a cabo en la plaza, ya que era donde se reunía la mayor cantidad se gente. Los señores Hofferson estaban avisando a los demás para que se dirijan a la plaza al medio día. Patapez al enterarse de esto, se sintió bastante confundido. ¿Para qué? ¿Porqué es tan importante? Esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Así que sigilosamente siguió a los padres de Astrid por toda la aldea. Al finalizar la mañana, el rubio se encontraba exhausto. Había caminado por toda la aldea sin descanso, al perecer, los padres de Astrid estaban en buena forma y no se cansaba fácilmente. Cuándo de repente, los Hofferson se reunieron con Estoico para hablar sobre algo.

Los Hoffreson y Estoico se dirigían al gran salón para almorzar, Patapez los siguió. Cuando llegaron los señores se sentaron en una mesa alejada de todos, como si quisieran ocultar algo, por otro lado, Patapez se sentó cerca de ellos, lo suficiente para poder escuchar todo lo que decían. Los señores no dijeron nada ante esta acción, o tal ves solo no se dieron cuenta.

—Bien, ¿ya informaron a todos? – preguntó Estoico. Se lo veía algo nervioso.

—Sí jefe, no tiene de que preocuparse. El anuncio se llevará a cabo. – respondió Tyrion mientras disfrutaba de su plato de comida.

—Bien, y recuerden… nadie debe enterarse sobre esto todavía. – comentó el jefe susurrando. Pero no lo suficiente para que cierto vikingo que estaba cerca los escuchara.

—No se preocupe jefe, fuimos muy cautelosos con esto. No quisiéramos que la "boda " de nuestra hija se anuncie de forma incorrecta. – comentó Hely. Ya no se sentía tan triste, ahora tenía un nuevo propósito, ayudar para que su hija tuviera la mejor boda de todo el Archipiélago.

—Bien… entonces creo que todo salió de maravilla. – dijo Estoico levantando su copa para brindar. – Que esto signifique más que un simple contrato y que nuestros hijos nos traigan muchos nietos. – dijo firme, aunque con lo último que dijo comenzó a reír un poco. Los Hofferson también brindaron y se pusieron a reír por el comentario del jefe.

No se dieron cuenta que Patapez había escuchado toda su conversación, el rubio al escuchar todo esto solo quedó en shock. El no era tonto, pudo deducir lo que pasaba fácilmente. Ya sabía que Hipo y Astrid se casarían por obligación. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía por qué, y pensaba averiguarlo. No es por que sea un entrometido, sin embargo, si era muy curioso.

Ya sabía donde conseguir la información, Astrid obviamente estaba descartada. Siempre le tuvo miedo ya que Astrid solía golpear por diversión a Patapez. Pero Hipo sería una gran opción, además de que ya quería llevar una conversación con él castaño, esta sería la excusa perfecta para iniciar una amistad y a la vez aclarar sus dudas. Así que sin más, Patapez se levantó y se fue del lugar rápidamente con dirección a la casa de Hipo.

**‡‡**

**‡‡**

Hipo regresaba a su casa, estaba muy confundido. Pues en la tarde había ido a ver al dragón. Este se encontraba en una cala, no había podido emprender vuelo, al perecer no tenía una aleta trasera por el impacto que recibió departe del arma de Hipo. El castaño lo había encontrado tratando de volar, sin éxito alguno claro. Se trató de ocultar pero al final fue pillado por el furia nocturna que sólo lo vio. Ambos cruzaron miradas. El castaño pudo aprovechar su visita para dibujar al furia nocturna, que por cierto, no se encontraba en el libro de dragones. Hipo había sido el primero en ver y sobrevivir al ver a la bestia más letal que han conocido los vikingos.

Mientras se dirigía a casa no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver la aldea, pues dentro de unas semanas se casaría con la Hofferson. Y dentro de unos años se convertiría en jefe. Eso no era lo que él quería, él quería una vida diferente, una donde pueda elegir sus propias decisiones, una donde pueda sentirse feliz, una donde pueda volar…. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo llamaba.

—¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! – gritaba el robusto acercándose a Hipo. – Hipo te buscado por todas partes. – dijo agitado el rubio, Hipo solo lo miró sorprendido, pues nunca alguien lo había buscado.

—Me… me estabas buscando ¿pero para que? – dijo el castaño muy confundido. Pensaba que tal ves el rubio se había equivocado de persona.

—Bueno… es que… yo… — decía, sin embargo, aún no recuperaba el aire. Estaba muy cansado, se notaba que lo buscó como si su vida dependiera de encontrarlo. – Dame un minuto por favor – decía aún cansado.

—Okey, solo relájate si. – respondió amablemente el castaño. – si quieres te puedo traer un baso de agua.

—Enserio…que eso me ayudaría mucho – respondió el rubio muy agitado.

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo sí. – dijo para después empezar a correr en dirección a su casa.

Patapez solo se encontraba sentado ahí, pensó que Hipo no era el chico que todos solían decir que era. Fue muy amable de su parte ayudarlo, aún cuando este lo molestaba de igual forma que los otros. En ese momento el robusto reflexionó sobre cómo había tratado al castaño anteriormente. Patapez no estaba ahí solo para sacarle información, no, él estaba ahí para disculparse y en lo posible hacerce su amigo.

Hipo nunca agarró rencor por sus compañeros, todo lo contrario, él sentía admiración por todos ellos. Ya que siempre ayudaban en los ataques de dragones. Él siempre quiso ser como ellos, pero su padre nunca se lo permitió. Hipo sentía mucha admiración por Patán, su primo, pues el era fuerte, valiente y todo lo que la gente decía que necesitaba uno para ser vikingo. Astrid era de igual forma fuerte, valiente, hermosa, de hermosos ojos azules, era perfecta. Los gemelos eran… pues… ¿ingeniosos? Bueno algo tenían, no. Y por último Patapez, para Hipo el robusto era un ejemplo a seguir, a pesar de que admirara tanto a su primo por su fuerza nunca quiso ser como él, pues ese era tonto e ignorante. Tampoco quería ser como los gemelos por obvias razones. A quien sí se quería parecer era a la rubia, pero sabía que esto era imposible. Así que se puso como ejemplo a Patapez, él era inteligente, fuerte, grande, algo tímido también, sin embargo siempre fue una ejemplo de como debía ser un vikingo.

Sin duda Hipo quería ser amigo de Patapez, pero al ver que este se burlaba de él como los demás, dedujo que esto sería imposible. Cuando sus compañeros se burlaban de él pensaba que era algo normal, sin embargo cuando se enteró que lo hacían para molestarlo y no para corregirlo. Se alejó más de ellos.

A Patapez nunca le gustó burlarse del castaño, lo hacía por que Patán lo molestaba si no lo hacía. A Patapez, Hipo siempre le pareció un vikingo diferente pero de buena manera, él consideraba que Hipo a pesar de no tener fuerza, era muy inteligente. Vio que el pueblo nunca le agradeció por sus maravillosos inventos. Pero él sería diferente a los demás. Pensaba en corregir todos sus errores.

—Patapez, aquí tienes. – dijo mientras le entregaba un baso con agua.

—Gracias Hipo, muy amable de tu parte – respondió el robusto.

—No te preocupes, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. – dijo el castaño.

—No Hipo, no cualquiera me hubiera ayudado. Gracias enserio. – dijo Patapez, Hipo solo lo veía sorprendido.

—Bien… y qué era lo que me querías decir. – comentó Hipo.

—Bien pues primeramente quiero empezar disculpándome, por todo lo que te hice. – dijo apenado el rubio. Se notaba arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—¿Por… todo? – preguntó el castaño confundido. No sabía a que se refería exactamente Patapez. Llegó a pensar que esto sería otra broma planeada por su primo.

—Sí Hipo, por todo. Se que fui un tonto contigo, la verdad es que lo siento mucho. Lo siento por haber insultado todo este tiempo, lo siento por haberte golpeado aquella ocasión, lo hice por que tu primo no dejaría de molestarme si no lo hacía. – se deshago el robusto. Al fin pudo librarse de una carga, y no le sorprendería si Hipo rechace su amistad, después de todo, le hizo mucho daño. Pero al menos había podido descargar todo lo que tenía guardado.

—No te preocupes, Patán puede llegar a ser un poco molestoso. – respondió tranquilo el castaño, había aceptado las disculpas de Patapez. A pesar de que este lo haya molestado en el pasado, pudo notar total sinceridad en sus disculpas.

—Hipo, solo te quiero pedir perdón y que tal ves podamos… ser amigos. ¿Te parece?. – Dijo el robusto.

A Hipo le sorprendió bastante, alguien quería ser su amigo. Él siempre pensó que estaría solo por toda la eternidad. Pero ahora alguien le está ofreciendo ser su amigo.

–Clar… — Iba a responder pero una voz lo llamó.

—¡Hipo! Te he estado buscando por todas partes – dijo el jefe acercándose a su hijo.

—Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí?. – preguntó el castaño. Patapez solo los miraba, había olvidado su verdadero objetivo, averiguar sobre la boda.

—Hijo, el anuncio se llevará a cabo dentro de unos minutos, debemos apresurarnos. Tu futura esposa ya se encuentra ahí. – respondió Estoico.

—Es… está bien papá. – dijo triste el castaño, agachó la cabeza y se fue detrás de su padre. – Hablamos luego, nuevo amigo – se dirigió a su nuevo amigo. Patapez solo sonrió y fue detrás ellos para presenciar el acto.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la plaza se hallaba montado todo un escenario para un acto especial. Sobre una gran base de madera se encontraban tres personas, estos eran los Hofferson, la señora Hely Hofferson, el señor Tyriom Hofferson y la hija Astrid Hofferson. Todos se preguntaban que hacían ahí arriba, cuando había este tipo de anuncios solo el jefe podía estar encima para anunciar un importante acontecimiento.

La rubia se notaba muy molesta y triste a la vez, tenía la cabeza agachada. Pero se notaba como le hervía la sangre, ¿pero de qué ? Algo había pasado.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Las Hofferson se encontraban charlando tranquilamente, bueno no tan tranquilo, pero estaban a gustas hablando y de repente suena la puerta.

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

—Quien diablos será – dijo en voz alta la rubia.

—Tranquila hermana, seguro solo son nuestros padres – comentó su pequeña hermana para tranquilizarla.

No lo creo, papá y mamá tenían que informar a todo Berk sobre… —decía pero se detuvo, aún le hacía sentir triste el el tema de la boda.

–Bueno entonces tal ves solo es tu… prometido – dijo para alegrar las cosas un poco mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Ya cállate – respondió la rubia elevado su voz. – Si él se atreve a venir aquí, juro que lo mato. – terminó de decir en un tono asesino.

—Está bien hermana solo bromeaba – comentó la pequeña Eiba. – pero seria algo lindo que el viniera para arreglar las cosas cont.. – decía pero….habló el que estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Astrid preciosa, se que estás ahí. Ábreme que quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema muy importante. – dijo el visitante.

—Pero que diantres hace aquí ese narcisista. – dijo la pequeña Eiba. Le sorprendió bastante que Patán, siendo familiar de los Haddock, no se haya enterado de la boda.

—No lo sé, pero lo echaré ahora mismo. – dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de su cama para ir hacia la puerta.

—Hermana espera, que piensas hacer.—preguntó en susurro la pequeña a su hermana.

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. – respondió Astrid mostrándose muy firme, sin duda, alguien iba a salir lastimado. Eiba solo se quedó con los ojos abiertos, luego fue detrás de su hermana quien bajaba las escaleras.

Astrid se dirigió con mucha molestia hacia la puerta, cuando llegó la abrió con mucha fuerza para luego confirmar quién era y cruzarse de brazos.

—Qué diablos haces aquí Patán. – preguntó muy enojada la rubia. Tenía ambas cejas fruncidas y una mirada sería.

—Nada

—¡Nada! Entonces para que diablos bienes a mi casa.

—No, quiero decir… solo quería….—respondía nervioso, luego esperó unos cuantos segundos, suspiró y habló. – bueno Astrid quiero decirte muchas cosas, te parece que vayamos a un lugar a solas. – le preguntó el pelinegro.

—No Patán, tú y yo no iremos a ninguna parte. Así que me lo dices ahora o te cierro la puerta. – dijo la rubia elevando mucho su voz.

—Está bien…está bien. Bien por donde empiezo, ahhh… bueno tú y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. – empezó a decirle con mucho nerviosismo. Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda y jugaba con ellas.

—Escucha Patán… no hay que hacer esto de nuevo. Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, tu me dices que yo te gusto y yo te golpeó. Por qué tenemos que seguir así, dime. – dijo la rubia. Cosa que no sorprendió a Patán, mas bien lo inspiró para declararle su amor a la rubia. – Además de que momentos estás hablando, si el único momento que pasamos juntos fue cuando nos mandaron a buscar a la oveja negra del señor Sven, y cuando la encontramos tú dijiste que era un vampiro convertido en oveja.

—Pero lo era, lo dices por que no viste sus ojos rojos. – respondió el Jorgenson.-

—Sí como no. – dijo la rubia. Soltando una pequeña risa, esto era punto a favor para el pelinegro. Al ver que hizo reír a la rubia supo que era su oportunidad.

—Bueno pero… volviendo al tema. Quería saber si tú … ya sabes, si tú – decía muy nervioso. La Hofferson sólo lo miraba muy confundida, nunca antes se había comportado así.

—¡ Ya dilo Patán que me estás poniendo nerviosa! – le exigió la rubia.

—Está bien, Astrid… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó finalmente Patán. A la rubia no se la veía ni sorprendida, ni feliz. Estaba molesta.

—¡Queeeee! Acaso estás esto es una broma – dijo molesta la Hofferson. Patán al escuchar esto se le puso la piel de gallina, tragó duro antes de hablar.

—No, claro que no. Va enserio. – respondió el pelinegro.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué?! Qué te hizo pensar que yo te aceptaría a ti como mi novio.

—Pues…los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos.— dijo el pelinegro.

—Cuantas veces te boya repetir, nunca habrá un tú y yo entendiste ¡nunca!. Y vete haciendo la idea de alejarte para siempre de mí, para mí tu no existes. Ahora lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas nunca. – le gritó muy pero muy furiosa Astrid. Patán solo salió corriendo como un niño cuando lo regañan.

El Jorgenson tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque para que nadie lo viera. Astrid no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, de hecho se sintió muy bien. No fue como el caso de Hipo, con el que sí se sentía culpable.

—Hermana, creo que te pasaste un poquito. Pero te felicito. – dijo la pequeña Eiba saliendo de su escondite.

—Ese idiota se lo buscó. – afirmó la rubia aún molesta por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Hermana será mejor que te arregles, el anuncio de tu compromiso se hará dentro de poco. – dijo su hermana pequeña.

—¡Arrr! No puede ser, lo que me faltaba. Está bien, ahora me arreglo. – respondió enojándose aún más.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Todos se encontraban en la aldea, al menos la mayoría. Incluso Patán que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, pero al igual que los demás estaba confundido. Astrid se sentía molesta por Patán, como el tonto nunca se dio cuenta que él no me gusta, pensaba la rubia. Y se sentía triste por que todo el pueblo se iba a enterar sobre su compromiso con Hipo. Todos sus pensamientos fueron apartados al escuchar al jefe llegar.

—Disculpen la tardanza. – dijo Estoico llegando con Hipo quien se encontraba detrás de él. Patapez también llegaba detrás de ellos algo agitado.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a Hipo, ahora estaban más confundidos. Hipo por otro lado, aún estaba con su cabeza abajo, podía escuchar los típicos murmullos de la gente diciendo que es un estorbo. Solo quería que el acto terminara pronto.

Estoico e Hipo terminaron subiendo al escenario junto a los Hofferson. Hipo se puso al lado de Astrid que también tenía la cabeza agachada. Estoico y los Hofferson se hicieron a un lado dejando a la pareja en el centro. Ni uno de los dos se veía a los ojos, solo tenían su mirada en el suelo.

—Bien, habitantes de Berk, me complace informarles que mi hijo, Hipo Haddock, desposará a Astrid Hofferson. – informó al fin Estoico. Todos se encontraban en shock. Pero por respeto al jefe, todos comenzaron a aplaudir. A excepción de unos cuantos claro.

–Que la unión de nuestras familias no sea solo por poder, que sea también para expandir nuestros horizontes en un sinfín de éxitos. – dijo el señor Hofferson.

Hipo y Astrid solo miraban abajo. La presión entre ambo era increíble, no se podían ver ni siquiera a los ojos. Hipo se armó de valor y decidió alzar la mirada para ver a la hermosa rubia. Levantó lentamente su cabeza y la giró para presenciar sus hermosos cabellos rubios. La vio con la cabeza agachada, lo cual hacía que se viera muy tierna.

—"Pero que hermosa, cuanto quisiera que este momento fuera tan especial como lo soñaba. Pero se que eso nunca va a pasar. Se ve tan débil, tan indefensa, tan tierna, tan sensible. Yo nunca le haría daño y nunca permitiría que nadie la lastimara. Si al menos me dieras la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… yo te haría la mujer más feliz del Archipiélago". – pensaba el castaño mientras miraba tiernamente a la rubia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la Hofferson se diera cuenta que el castaño la estaba mirando.

Astrid al igual que Hipo, alzó la mirada lentamente, cuando al fin llegó a ver a su prometido, vio en la cara del castaño mucha tristeza, prácticamente se dio cuenta que él tampoco quería hacer esto. Ambas miradas chocaron, los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia miraban a los resplandecientes ojos color esmeralda del castaño.

Hipo la veía con una mirada que reflejaba toda su tristeza, sin embargo, a la vez también desprendía ternura. Astrid vio esto y se sintió algo incómoda. Ella solo mostraba tristeza. Esto no pasó desapercibido del castaño y solo hizo que se sintiera más inútil, se sentía inservible ya que no podía hacer algo al respecto.

—Lo… lo siento mucho Astrid. – dijo el castaño en voz baja. – Nunca quise que tú pasaras por esto. – dijo apenado bajando su mirada nuevamente al piso.

—Pero está pasando. – dijo fríamente la rubia. Esta no bajó la mirada como el castaño, solo miró al frente para ver a toda la multitud. Hipo solo se sintió más terrible y volvió a mirar a la rubia.

—Astrid enserio, lo siento mucho… yo no quería esto… —respondió mientras señalaba a la multitud.

—No me digas.—dijo sarcásticamente. – seguramente esta es tu venganza por haberte insultado el otro día cierto.

—No, claro que…

—Pues déjame decirte que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que te dije, ojalá los dragones te hubieran comido en el último ataque. Hubieras evitado está payasad. Al menos, hubieras servido de algo, no. – dijo la rubia muy fría. Esta chica si que podía ser muy malvada.

Hipo al escuchar lo último sintió un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar. Pero no lo haría, no más, ese momento se dijo que si Astrid no lo quería cerca, entonces así sería. No iba a insistir más en una relación que nunca iba a funcionar.

—Si así lo quieres, así será entonces. – dijo el castaño para luego mirar a la gente.

Aquellas lindas emociones que sintió por la rubia se transformaron en frialdad.


	5. ¿Cicatriz o herida?

**_¿Cicatriz o herida? _**

En el puerto de Berk, varios barcos partían hacia el inmenso mar y las calmadas olas que reposaban por la tarde. De todos los barcos se diferenciaba el del jefe. Este era mucho más grande que el resto, sin embargo, no era más lujoso, solo portaba un cañón de fuego más potente. En el mencionado se encontraba el gran Estoico el vasto, jefe de Berk.

Mientras tanto, en el muelle de Berk se hallaba un joven que veía con distracción aquellos barcos alejándose hasta perderse, cuando se perdieron por la distancia solo se veía el anaranjado atardecer con un sol casi oculto.

El chico no estaba solo, pues era acompañado por los habitantes de Berk que también fueron a despedir a sus seres queridos. Todos sin duda, no disfrutaban la presencia del castaño, en especial cierta rubia que ni le dirigía la mirada.

La señora Hofferson tenía claro que tenían la obligación en hacer que la pareja al menos se lleve bien, pues el padre del castaño le había pedido ese favor antes de partir al nido. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía claro que no quería tener nada con el castaño; Hipo estaba bastante lastimado por lo del otro día, aún así, quería al menos llevar una amistad con la rubia.

Las demás personas que se hallaban en el lugar se fueron retirando para descansar. Solo quedó Hipo en el lugar, aún viendo hacía el horizonte, no imaginó sentir tanta preocupación por su padre. Estoico siempre salía en búsqueda del nido, pero esta vez era diferente, al menos así lo pensaba el castaño, sentía un mal presentimiento. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando vio que el cielo se tornaba de un azulado oscuro.

—"Iba caminando por Berk, no sé exactamente que hacer ahora. Normalmente me iría al bosque, aunque fuera de noche claro. El bosque me encanta por que refleja mi personalidad, los árboles representan la solidez que uno puede tener, pero a la vez que uno puede perder cuando es talado. Es lo que me pasó a mí. Después de escuchar a Astrid… me sentí verdaderamente muerto. Yo solo quería….arreglar la cosas, veo que ella tenía otras intenciones. No me centraré más en eso, ahora solo puedo pensar en una cosa, y es el furia nocturna. Mañana iré a verlo por la tarde, quisiera ir desde la mañana pero el entrenamiento de Bocón no me dará tiempo. Que estupidez... – pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba por Berk como si de un cuerpo sin alma se tratase. El castaño estaba muy triste y desganado, quería ver al dragón pero el entrenamiento le quitaba mucho tiempo, entrenamiento al que él no quería asistir.

Hipo se dirija caminando por la aldea… Su casa estaba en la cima de una serie de chozas. La casa del jefe era claramente diferente a las demás, era más grande y lujosa. Hipo ya estaba llegando a su casa pero de repente vio que una persona lo esperaba en su puerta…

.

.

.

Astrid estaba nuevamente molesta consigo misma, pues había lastimado mucho más al castaño. Ella al igual que los demás veía como su padre se alejaba en aquel barco. Sentía un mal presentimiento y no era la única. Su madre se quedó con Astrid para tratar de hacer que la relación con su futuro esposo mejore. Astrid estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho a Hipo, sentía que le debía una disculpa. Pues lo dijo sin pensar por lo furiosa que estaba por culpa de Patán.

—"Arr…por qué tengo que ser tan insoportable. Hipo no se merecía el trato que le di ayer. Él solo quería arreglar las cosas y yo… No se que me pasó, creo que estaba molesta por… pues por todo, mi vida es una desgracia. Mi padres me obligaron a comprometerme y justo Patán tenía que rematar declarándose a mí. Jamás, ni en mi más estado de ebriedad estaría con ese hombre, si así se lo puede llamar, sin embargo, Hipo no hizo nada, a él también lo están obligando a esta tontería. Mi vista se iba perdiendo en el hermoso mar que brillaba con el sol. El barco en el que iba mi padre era mi atención. No sé por qué, pero siento un mal presentimiento. Todos se fueron retirando de lugar, así que también tomé rumbo hacia mi casa. "– pensaba la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta para partir hacia su hogar. Quería hablar con Hipo para disculparse, pero por la cantidad de gente que se hallaban en el muelle, sería imposible hallar al pequeño Hipo. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

En el muelle aún se encontraban personas. Eran pocas pero… Brutacio andaba hablando con todos ellos, muy extraño.

La madre de Astrid, Hely, se fue tiempo antes para preparar la cena, pero la pequeña Eiba se quedó en el lugar y logró escuchar algo sobre lo que decía Brutacio.

—Escuchen, sé que no soy muy confiable... Pero lo que escuché fue real enserio. – dijo el rubio delgado. La gente que quedaba se fue acercando por lo que decía Brutacio. Lo cual hizo que fuera más difícil escuchar para cierta rubia. – debemos hacer algo, por qué sino Berk… - fue lo último que se escucho de Brutacio.

Astrid iba caminando a su casa. Observó de reojo la casa de Hipo, esta estaba en la cima de la colina. Trató de disculparse con él cuando estaban en el muelle pero le fue imposible por la cantidad de personas que había. Vio su oportunidad ahí, sin pensar partió rumbo a la casa del castaño. Ahora ella estaba dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con su futuro esposo.

Cuando llegó se percató que las velas de la casa estaban apagadas, lo cual significaba que el castaño aún no llegaba, mejor para ella, a si solo tendrá que esperarlo. Se paró al lado de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos esperando pacientemente a Hipo.

Hipo estaba llegando a la cima, cuando se percató que alguien lo esperaba en su puerta. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía distinguir bien la forma de aquella persona. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de…

La persona se le acercó y le llamó por su nombre, aún no se podía visualizar bien la cara de esa persona.

—Hipo…

—¡Patapez! Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?. – dijo el castaño algo sorprendido de ver a su nuevo amigo presente.

—Bueno pues… creí que podíamos hablar un poco. – respondió el rubio. Patapez aún quería averiguar sobre el compromiso y ahora que era amigo de Hipo tenía la oportunidad.

—Oh. Claro, si tu quieres. Pasa. – le dijo el castaño invitando a su amigo a pasar a su casa. Ambos entraron, pero ni uno de los dos se dio cuenta que unos ojos azulados los observaban.

Hipo y Patapez se sentaron en la mesa donde solían comer Estoico e Hipo. Ambos comenzaron a hablar sobre ellos para conocerse. Patapez no quería preguntarle directamente sobre su compromiso obligado, por que no quería que Hipo pensara que él solo estaba ahí para sacarle información.

Hipo por otro lado, estaba feliz, nunca antes había tenido amigos de su edad, solo Bocón era su único amigo, y a veces no lo entendía.

—Y dime Hipo, ¿Cómo es eso del compromiso? – preguntó el rubio. Estaba algo nerviosos, pensaba que el castaño se iba a enojar con él por la pregunta.

A Hipo le causó algo de tristeza tocar el tema; no hace mucho discutió con la Hofferson, y sus palabras volvieron a lastimarlo. Él se había propuesto no volver a pensar en ella. No le sorprendió mucho la pregunta de si amigo, era obvio que la noticia había causado gran impacto en todo Berk.

—Bueno… mi padre me obligó a comprometerme sabes. Yo no quería. – respondió Hipo tratando de sonar normal, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su enorme tristeza.

—Entiendo, pero no me digas que no disfrutarás tu boda forzada. – comentó el rubio con un tono burlón para alegrar a Hipo, pues notó que el tema lo ponía melancólico.

—¿A qué te refieres?. – preguntó el castaño algo confundido. No tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

—Me refiero si piensas disfrutar tu beso… - dijo el rubio. Estaba hablando del beso que se darán Hipo y Astrid cuando ambos acepten ser marido y mujer.

Hipo al oír esto se sonrojó como un tomate. No se había puesto a pensar en eso nunca, ahora que su amigo le comentó el tema estaba más ansioso que nunca. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre la pareja sintió felicidad al ver que besará a la chica de sus sueños. Sin embargo, estaba tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—Ahhhhh… Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, yo nunca la besaría… — respondió tartamudeando.

Patapez se dio cuenta que a su amigo le gustan la rubia, lo delataban sus mejillas sonrojadas y su nerviosismo al tocar el tema.

—Por favor Hipo, no me digas que no te gustaría ser su primer beso. Hasta dónde yo sé… Astrid nunca a besado un chico. Pero ahora tú serás el primero. – le comentó el rubio con un tono de picardía.

—Bueno…yo – decía el castaño. Aún no sabía si confiar o no en Patapez, acababa de conocerlo. Claro que Hipo desearía besar a Astrid, pero contárselo a Patapez ya era otra cosa. — ¡No! Astrid para mí no significa nada. Ella es una completa desconocida, nuestro compromiso es por un estúpido contrato; daría todo para evitar esa boda. – dijo Hipo sonándose muy frío, pues había recordado lo del día anterior.

Astrid lo lastimó mucho y él estaba dispuesto a olvidarla. Si respondía que efectivamente quería besarla, eso significaría que aún estaba aferrándose a tener una relación con ella.

—Pero creí que tu…

—¡No! Ella no es nada para mí. – dijo firme. – y por favor, te agradecería si dejas de mencionar su nombre.

—Claro. – respondió Patapez. Sabía que no podía sacarle información aún, Hipo estaba muy alterado y tenía la cabeza caliente.

Hipo y Patapez continuaron con su charla. Hipo fue confiando más en el rubio, concluyó que Patapez no era como el creía. Era una buena persona y muy inteligente, cuestión por la cuál siempre había un tema para charlar.

—Patapez… — dijo el castaño.

—¿Si?.—respondió el rubio.

—¿Qué piensas sobre los dragones?. – preguntó Hipo algo nervioso. Hipo estaba pensado en decirle sobre su pequeño secreto. Sin duda Hipo confiaba muy rápido en las personas, nadie puede culparlo, nunca a tenido amigos.

—Oh. Mmm… Pues… te digo la verdad. – respondió el robusto.

—Claro, somos amigos no.

—Los dragones para mí son… bestias grandiosas. En mi opinión ellos…

—Lo sé. No me parece que son tan malos. – dijo el castaño.

—Creo que tenemos mucho en común. – respondió el rubio soltando una pequeña risa.

Las horas fueron pasando y ambos vikingos no se dieron cuenta. Cuando ya era muy tarde Patapez se retiró de la casa de Hipo para ir a descansar, pues el primer día de entrenamiento seria mañana, y necesitaría toda la energía posible.

.

.

.

El sol salía con un esplendor muy brillante, las nubes aún no se hacían presente en el cielo. Los aldeanos empezaban a salir de sus casas para ir a trabajar a sus distintas especialidades. Los niños como de costumbre, jugaban en la plaza.

Sin embargo, los jóvenes amanecieron muy ansiosos, pues el día había llegado, el día en el que entrenarán para volverse igual a sus padres, asesinos de dragones. Bocón estaba a cargo del entrenamiento, tenía algo de estrés por sus ocupaciones de jefe sustituto.

Todos los jóvenes despertaron de golpe, Brutacio y Brutilda como de costumbre, pelearon por tener que comer en el mismo plato. Aun así devoraron su comida.

Patán por otro lado, se levantó y se arregló. Aún estaba triste por el compromiso de la rubia, pero eso no sería un obstáculo para que él se convirtiera en el mejor asesino de dragones que ha existido en Berk. El enano no planeaba ser el mejor por honor, quería ser el mejor para que la rubia se arrepintiera por no haberle aceptado su amor.

Patapez estaba algo cansado, pues había conversado con Hipo hasta muy tarde. El rubio solo se vistió como de costumbre, luego bajó a desayunar su banquete. Patapez no estaba ansioso como el resto de sus compañeros, la charla con Hipo sobre los dragones le hizo reflexionar que no era lo correcto. Igualmente sus padres lo obligaron a presentarse para tener un digno descendiente del legado Ingerman.

Astrid, la rubia empezaba su día muy emocionada, el día había llegado. Ella había entrenado mucho para este momento. Ya que nunca a existido una vikinga que se distinguiera de los demás, Astrid soñaba con cumplir ese objetivo. Sus padres siempre la apoyaron, desde muy pequeña entrena arduamente. Sin embargo, apartando la emoción, estaba triste y enojada, esto se debía al castaño…

**_En la noche anterior... _**

Astrid se hallaba en la puerta de Hipo, estaba esperándolo para poder hablar con él. Quería disculparse por todo lo sucedido. La rubia ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el castaño no llegaba.

Astrid estaba apunto de irse del lugar, cuando de repente empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose al lugar.

A lo lejos se veía la figura de un hombre grande y robusto, la rubia al darse cuenta se ocultó detrás de un baúl que estaba cerca de la ventana. El vikingo robusto empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando ya estaba cerca, la rubia pudo reconocerlo rápidamente. Se trataba de su compañero de batalla, Patapez.

Astrid pensó en salir para interrogarlo, pero una voz que ella conocía perfectamente se hizo presente en el lugar.

—¡Patapez! Me asustaste. – oyó la rubia. Sabía que se trataba de su prometido.

Para este punto la rubia solo quería salir del lugar, quería disculparse, pero su orgullo era mucho más grande. Empezó a caminar hacia el bosque situado atrás de la casa del castaño, cuando escuchó que ambos vikingos habían ingresado a la casa. Volvió al baúl gigante para esconderse nuevamente. Sin querer, empezó a escuchar la conversación de los vikingos. Fue tanta la curiosidad de la rubia que decidió quedarse a unos minutos más.

Le sorprendió bastante que ambos chicos se llevarán tan bien. Astrid dedujo que eran amigos. Más que todo solo hablaban de libros y esas cosas, Patapez se mostraba emocionado cuando tocaban el tema de botánica, sin duda todo esto le parecía aburrido a la Hofferson. Sin embargo, prestó atención cuando Hipo habló sobre sus gustos.

—Me encanta el cerdo, la verdad es que me comería a todos los cerdos posibles, si tan solo pudiera encontrar su isla. – dijo el robusto. La rubia podía escuchar claramente todo.

El cerdo no era un animal adaptado al clima de Berk, los pocos cerdos que vivían en la isla eran cocinados solo para ocasiones especiales, sin embargo, había una isla a miles de kilómetros de Berk llena de cerdos, la cuestión es que Estoico no mandaba muy seguido a buscar cerdos, él prefería hacer reconocimientos en busca del nido. Así que comer cerdo en Berk era un lujo.

—Vaya… Sabes, si podrías ir hasta su isla. – comentó el castaño.

—¿A si?. – preguntó embobado el rubio. – ¿Cómo? Si tu padre nunca nos dirá donde está su isla. -dijo desanimado el rubio.

—Pues…volando. – respondió Hipo.

—¿Volando?. – preguntó el rubio con una cara de confusión.

—Sí – afirmó el castaño.

—Acaso tú…. ¿también estás pensando en construir un artefacto capaz de hacer mantener nuestro cuerpo en el aire?. – dijo el rubio muy ansioso.

—S… sí, eso mismo estaba pensando. – afirmó el castaño. No podía contarle sobre su pequeño secreto, no aún.

—Bien, pues podemos hablar de eso en otra ocasión. Y a ti Hipo… ¿Qué comida te gusta más?. – preguntó el Ingerman.

—Bueno… mmm…yo diría que el salmón irlandés es el mejor. – respondió el castaño.

Cuando escuchó sobre el beso que se darían en la boda, se sonrojó un poquito. Ella tampoco se había puesto a pensar en ello. Nunca antes había besado a un hombre en los labios, y su primera vez sería con el chico que aborrecía mucho.

Su estómago se revolvió de asco, el solo pensamiento de besar a un hombre, ya sea Hipo u otro, le causaba unas náuseas tremendas.

—Ella no me importa… no somos nada. – escuchó la rubia.

Una inmensa furia le entró de repente, se levantó del lugar y se fue corriendo hacia la aldea sin mirar atrás. Pero… ¿por qué estaba enojada?. Al llegar a su casa tiró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se fue a su habitación.

—Maldito seas, eres un maldito Hipo Haddock. Yo tratando de arreglar las cosas y tú dices que nuestra relación no te importa. Entonces a mí tampoco me importara, tú no me importarás. ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!. – gritaba a las paredes muy molesta. Ni ella misma sabia por que estaba molesta.

Estaba pensando tanto en el tema que sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Orfeo para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Astrid se dirigía al ruedo para comenzar con su entrenamiento. En el camino se encontró con los gemelos y con Patán, que desde el día anterior no le dirigía la palabra, no sabía exactamente por qué era, si era por que lo rechazó o por el compromiso con el Haddock. Que Patán no le hable era mejor para ella, al fin se había desecho de una carga.

Patapez por otro lado, había decido ir con su nuevo amigo. El rubio era el único que sabía que Hipo iba a presentarse en el ruedo. Nadie se esperaría la incorporación de un nuevo camarada, mucho menos cierta rubia que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

—No tienes por qué sentirte nervioso Hipo, todos nos sentimos así. – dijo el rubio para alentar a Hipo que estaba un poco asustado.

—Gracias Patapez, pero yo no tengo un cuerpo tan grande como el tuyo, seguramente me comerán en el primer segundo. Es el fin. – dijo Hipo soltando un suspiro. No se tenía fe así mismo.

—Bueno, ahora somos amigos…y los amigos se protegen entre si, ¿cierto?. – dijo el rubio

—Gracias Patapez, eres un gran amigo. – respondió el castaño.

Ambos vikingos llegaban al lugar, entraron sin dudar. Hipo se vio intimidado por las miradas que sus nuevos compañeros le lanzaban. Sin embargo, la rubia ni siquiera se giró para verlo. Al castaño no le extrañó esto, después de todo lo que le dijo, él tampoco quería hablar con ella. Hipo no es orgulloso, pero sí tiene sentimientos y la Astrid lastimó esos sentimientos.

Bocón se apersonaba al lugar, tarde como siempre. Los labores de jefe sustituto lo tenían muy ocupado.

—Perdonen por la tardanza chicos. – dijo el vikingo de una pierna. Se lo veía agitado y cansado, aun así se presentó. Estoico le había encargado el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

—No te preocupes Bocón, no hace mucho que llegamos. – respondió Hipo. El castaño aún estaba nerviosos, no por el entrenamiento, era por que estaba inseguro de ser capaz de matar a un dragón. Aunque no haya tenido contacto alguno con el furia nocturna, confiaba en el dragón, para él era suficiente que no lo haya devorado cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Astrid le daba la espalda a Hipo, y cuando miraba a su dirección, siempre evitaba mirarlo fijamente. Estaba muy dolida por la forma en la que se expresó de ella en su conversación con Patapez.

La primera clase comenzó, Bocón decidió no enseñarles nada y soltar directamente al gronkle. El gronkle era un dragón de complexión obesa. No era rápido, pero podía escupir lava en grandes cantidades.

Astrid como era de esperarse fue la más destacada en el enfrentamiento. Los gemelos quedaron fuera de combate primero, pues se agarraron a insultos y golpes como de costumbre, ocasionando que el gronckle destruyera su escudo dejándolos indefensos. El gronckle tenía un límite de seis tiros. Patán fue el siguiente en caer; su indiferencia con Astrid le había durado poco, pues cuando estuvo al lado de Astrid ya empezó a coquetear nuevamente con ella. Y como siempre Astrid lo ignoró, dejando así distraído al enano para que el gronkle aproveche atacar y descalificar a Patán.

Ya solo quedaban tres… Hipo no entró en la pelea, prefirió ocultarse detrás de un tablón de madera para que el dragón no lo vea. Patapez solo esquivaba los llameantes tiros del dragón. Y le habría durado más tiempo si no se hubiera distraído, el dragón aprovechó la situación y redujo a cenizas el escudo del robusto. Ya solo quedaban los futuros jefes.

Astrid luchaba mano a mano con el gronkle, a pesar de ser su primera vez lo hacia muy bien. El gronkle conocía sus límites, ya sólo le quedaba un tiro. Solo atacaba con su enorme cola que parecía un mazo. Hipo seguía oculto tras el tablón de madera. Bocón le ordenó salir ayudar a la rubia. Y el aunque asustado, salió y se lanzó hacia la batalla.

El escudo del castaño fue destrozado por el último tiro del gronkle. Pero el dragón no se detuvo y se lanzó contra Hipo para devorarlo con sus enormes dientes. El castaño solo corrió en dirección opuesta del dragón, pero fue inútil por que este lo había alcanzado. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras el dragón para evitar que este matara a su prometido.

—¡Hipo!. – gritó Astrid entrando en combate con el dragón. Hipo se sorprendió al ver a su futura esposa delante de él.

—Astrid… que estás haciendo. – dijo el castaño por la repentina aparición de la rubia.

—Te salvo la vida animal. – respondió mientras luchaba contra el dragón.

—Pero creí que me odiabas. – comentó el castaño.

—Claro que no. Yo no te odio Hipo, pero creo que tu si. – dijo la rubia lanzando su hacha contra el dragón.

—Yo tampoco te odio Astrid…

—¿A no?. – dijo volteándose para mirar al castaño, la rubia giro su cabeza hacia atrás viendo a Hipo con una cara que mostraba su confusión, esto ocasionó que se distraiga recibiendo un fuerte golpe del dragón.

—¡Astrid!. – gritó Hipo corriendo hacia ella para evitar que el dragón se la coma.

Bocón y lo demás no podían entrar, pues la puerta se había atorado. Hipo se lanzó hacia donde estaba la rubia, cubriéndola con su cuerpo como si de un escudo se tratase. Astrid estaba casi inconsciente por el golpe.

—Hipo…qué estás haciendo…vete, él ya viene. – dijo la Hofferson con una voz muy débil.

—Claro que no. No te dejaré. – afirmó el castaño abrazando a la rubia para cubrirla. El dragón se acercaba cada vez más.

—Por qué Hipo…

—Por qué me importas. Me importas y no dejaré que nada te pase…

Justo la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Bocón que agarró al gronkle de su mandíbula y lo llevó a su jaula.

Astrid se desmayó por el tremendo golpe. Sin embargo, había escuchado cada palabra del castaño, Hipo aún no sabía por qué le dijo todo eso. A pesar de todo lo que le hizo pasar la Hoffreson, a él aún le importaba la rubia. Y tal vez por el hecho de que estaban apunto de morir… decidió decirle todo lo que sentía.

Todos los presentes en el lugar quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del castaño. El había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Astrid. Todos consideraron esto como un acto heroico, menos uno…

Patán estaba enojado y celoso. Toda la multitud presente aplaudía a su primo y el enano no estaba nada contento con esto. Astrid fue llevada inmediatamente con Gothi, que también se hallaba observándolo todo.

Hipo estaba muy preocupado por Astrid, pensaba que si algo le llegaba a pasar sería su culpa. Estaba esperando afuera de la cabaña de Gothi. La mañana había pasado tan rápido que todos los aldeanos se dirijan al gran salón para almorzar.

Gothi al fin salió de su cabaña, le escribió al castaño que podía pasar a ver a su futura esposa. Hipo apenas lo leyó, entró rápidamente a la cabaña.

—A… Astrid. – dijo para ver si estaba despierta.

—Pasa Hipo, estoy por acá. – dijo la rubia sonándose un poco delicada.

—Cómo te encuentras… - preguntó el castaño.

—Mejor, gracias.

—No, gracias a ti por salvarme. Enserio te debo una. – comentó Hipo algo nervioso y sonrojado.

—Pues no pienso llegar viuda al altar eh. – dijo la rubia para alegrar el ambiente. Ella solo se rio por su comentario. Pero Hipo…

El comentario de Astrid ocasionó que el castaño se sonrojara. Astrid sólo soltó una pequeña risa, no vio la cara roja de Hipo por que estaba recostada en una cama.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Hipo pensó que Astrid se había quedado dormida, pero vio el brillar de sus ojos azules, con lo poco que había de luz en el cuarto, estos brillaban más que de costumbre. El castaño no sabía que decir, pero ese silencio se estaba volviendo algo incómodo.

—¿Hipo?. – lo llamó la rubia.

—¿Si Astrid?

—Lo que me dijiste cuando tu y yo estábamos… ya sabes. – dijo la rubia algo nerviosa.

-¿Si…?. – dijo aún más nervioso.

—Me dijiste… que yo te… que yo te importaba. ¿Era cierto?.

-Oh, pues… bueno… mmm…

Astrid esperaba la respuesta del castaño, no sabía por qué, pero esperaba que su prometido le dijera que sí se interesaba en ella. Los nervios por escuchar su respuesta fueron tantos que empezó a sudar.

—¡Sí! Astrid tu sí me importas… muchísimo. – dijo el castaño muy firme y seguro. Las ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía estaban por ganarle. Hipo había decidido decirle la verdad para que ya no haya más malentendidos entre ellos.

La rubia solo calló al escuchar su respuesta, pero dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar a su prometido.

—"No se por qué, pero escucharlo decir eso… me alegró bastante. Yo creí que lo que le había dicho a Patapez era cierto, veo que me equivoqué. Estoy confundida ahora mismo, no sé que siento por Hipo, antes pensé que solo sentía odio y deprecio. Ahora es más afecto que desprecio. No es gusto ni mucho menos amor, creo que por primera vez siento… amistad. Hipo podría ser mi amigo, es muy diferente a los demás, y hoy me demostró que daría la vida por un compañero, eso lo hace muy valiente. No es presumido como su primo, todo lo contrario, creo que es muy bueno con todos". – pensaba la rubia.

—Muy bien… creo que yo… debería ir… Sí, mejor me retiro y te dejo para que descanses. – le dijo Hipo retirándose de la habitación. No era por alejarse de Astrid, pero vio que ella estaba muy cansada y decidió irse para dejarla dormir.

—"Por qué Astrid me habrá preguntado eso, será que acaso… No, no puedo ilusionarme con ella, aunque no estaría mal que fuéramos amigos… solo amigos. Cometí un error al tratar de ignorarla, ella se convertirá en mi esposa en unas semanas y no puedo ignorarla por siempre. Aún sigo recordando todo lo que me dijo, pero creo que solo eran heridas que ella misma sanó". – pensaba el castaño mientras caminaba hacia el gran salón.

**_Hola nuevamente, pido disculpas por tardarme casi una semana. Estoy muy ocupado con los exámenes y eso me quita mucho tiempo. Aún así seguiré subiendo lo más pronto posible._****_Y bueno, con respecto a la historia... creo que me está quedando bien. Nose ustedes díganme. Por cierto, quiero aclarar que Astrid no está enamorada de Hipo aún. Como ella lo dijo... Solo está empezando a sentir amistad por él._****_Bien, me despido y espero sus comentarios que me alientan más a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos a la próxima._**

**_Invitado (sergio - duran) :Hola, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia, me alegra que te esté gustando y trataré de corregir todos mi errores ortográficos. Gracias._**

**_El loco nocturno : Hola, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia. Claro que la seguiré. Pienso acabar lo que empezé. Espero te guste los siguientes capítulos. Gracias._**


	6. Preparativos - parte 1

**_Preparativos - parte 1_**

Los preparativos para la boda no iban del todo el bien. Estos estaban a cargo de Hely, madre de Astrid, que no lo hacía nada mal, pues el señor Hofferson había emprendido viaje al nido junto con Estoico.

Hely hacía todo lo posible para que la boda sea perfecta, sin embargo, la helada del invierno ya estaba cerca y esto perjudicaba a los mercaderes arribar en Berk. Los mercaderes traían los adornos que Hely había pedido, pero estos no llegaban por los enormes témpanos de hielo que perjudicaba a los navegantes. Los pocos mercaderes que llegaban, portaban muy poca mercancía, pues estos llegaban en pequeñas canoas.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la partida de Estoico, los entrenamientos del ruedo eran cada dos días, así que los estudiantes de Bocón tenían días libre. Todos se dedicaban a descansar estos días para llegar enteros al entrenamiento. Todos menos Astrid, que obviamente se dedicaba a entrenar más y más. Hipo por otro lado, no había salido de su casa después de lo ocurrido…

**_Hace unos días... _**

Era una tarde algo normal en Berk, los aldeanos regresaban a sus respectivos labores. El entrenamiento de Bocón era solo por la mañana, así que los jóvenes tenían todo el día libre. Los gemelos Torton se fueron a descansar a su casa, Patán estaba tan enojado que caminó sin rumbo alguno, Patapez estaba en el gran salón leyendo por octava vez el libro de dragones.

Astrid aún se encontraba en reposo por el incidente en el ruedo, su madre y su hermana la fueron a visitar y Gothi les escribió que debía estar en reposo por al menos 2 días. La rubia obviamente se enojó bastante, pues pensaba en entrenar y corregir todos sus errores cometidos en el ruedo, pero invalidada no podía hacer nada, así que no le quedó de otra más que de obedecer las instrucciones de Gothi.

Hipo se hallaba más tranquilo al saber que Astrid se recuperaría pronto, después de almorzar en el gran salón se dirigió al pequeño lago dónde había visto por última vez al dragón. La última vez que lo vio este tenía hambre, pues con su cola partida en dos no podía volar y tampoco podía cazar, así que decidió llevarle un poco de comida para calmar su hambre, ya que si el furia nocturna estaba hambriento seguramente devoraría lo devoraría. Así que sin más, emprendió su aventura en busca de respuestas. Buscaba respuestas de por qué el dragón no lo mató cuando podía.

Le costó mucho encontrar el pequeño lago, pues este se ubicaba en lo más profundo del bosque. Había tardado horas en hallar el lugar, que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol. Entonces se apresuró y cuidadosamente entró por un desfiladero, y ahí estaba, era el pequeño río que vio en aquella ocasión. Curiosamente el dragón no estaba ahí, pero sentía un mal presentimiento, así que entró cuidadosamente para que el dragón no lo viera, en caso de que esté ahí claro. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que el dragón estaba a espaldas de él.

Encima de una roca abriendo sus espléndidas alas, saltó de un golpe para comerse el pescado que el castaño tenía en manos. Hipo solo se asustó al ver la repentina aparición del furia nocturna; intentó darle el bocado pero el dragón se rehusaba a acercarse. Hipo se percató que el reptil no se acercaba por el cuchillo que portaba en su cintura. Inmediatamente lanzó el arma hacia el pequeño río que estaba a pocos metros de él. El dragón se tranquilizó y recibió el bocado del aquel humano.

Hipo decidió ponerle nombre al dragón, pues cuando le dio el pescado observó que este no tenía dientes, bueno no tenía en ese momento, al parecer eran dientes retractables. El castaño le puso…

—Chimuelo, te llamaré Chimuelo. – dijo el castaño felizmente.

El dragón solo sonrió. Fueron pasando los minutos y ambos se acercaban cada vez más hasta que Hipo logró establecer contacto directo con el reptil.

—Su piel era… escamosa, y se sentía tan bien. – pensaba el castaño aún sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Hipo se retiró del lugar al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo. Regresó a su casa para descansar, sin embargo, se encontró con su amigo robusto en la aldea.

—Hipo, hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas? – preguntó el rubio.

—Bueno… volvía del bosque… —decía el castaño rascándose la nuca.

—Del bosque… acaso no estás consciente del riesgo que corres al ir ahí solo. – dijo el robusto.

—Claro que sí, pero conozco lo suficiente para no perderme. Además siempre voy ahí para despejar mi mente. – respondió Hipo. Estaba algo agotado, solo quería salir de ahí e ir a su casa a descansar.

—Si tú lo dices… De todas formas quería hablar contigo. – comentó el rubio algo entusiasmado.

—De qué… - dijo el castaño algo confundido.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías construir un artefacto capaz de mantener nuestro cuerpo en el aire?.

—Mmm… Sí lo recuerdo. Pero por qué me preguntas eso ahora. – dijo el castaño, en realidad Hipo le mintió a Patapez cuando le dijo eso, el se refería a ir por los aires montado en un dragón. Pero bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y así….

—Verás, estuve haciendo cálculos y creo que con un par de años de investigación lograríamos crearlo. – comentó el rubio muy emocionado.

Un artefacto así no era posible, ¿o si?.

—Vaya… te parece que hablemos de esto mañana, es que ahora estoy muy cansado. – respondió Hipo para salir del lugar, no le agradaba la idea de estar años en un proyecto que resultaba imposible.

—Bien, ven a mi casa mañana y te mostraré las ideas que tengo. – dijo el rubio algo decepcionado, estaba entusiasmado por mostrarle a Hipo sus ideas esa misma noche pero el castaño tenía otros planes.

—Okey… hasta mañana Patapez, cuídate. – se despidió Hipo mientras partía hacia su casa.

—Hasta mañana… Hipo

La conversación con Patapez había agotado más aún a Hipo, sin embargo, le dio una idea para poder volar. Llegando a su casa se encaminó directamente a su cama y se durmió. En la mañana siguiente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cola del dragón. Estaba pensando en construirle una cola artificial para que vuelva a emprender el vuelo. Y tal vez él podría también estar en ese vuelo.

Se puso manos a la obra; toda la mañana se esforzó por construirle su cola. Sin embargo era difícil y al parecer le llevaría más tiempo de lo que él pensaba. Primero se tardó hasta medio día en dibujar el plano, luego toda la tarde en averiguar una tela capaz de soportar el feroz viento. Sin embargo no encontró tal tela, ya estaba exhausto y solo pensaba en reposar su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente siguió con su búsqueda sin éxito alguno. Ya se estaba resignando a poder crear una cola artificial. Así que solo se fue a visitar al furia nocturna para poder pasar más tiempo con él.

**_Día actual..._**

La pequeña Eiba andaba hablando con los mercaderes, pues su madre, Hely la mandó para averiguar si ya había llegado la tela para la decoración de la boda. Los pocos mercaderes solo traían provisiones y ropa común; las grandes heladas que asechaban la isla perjudicaron para poder embarcar en la isla, esto ocasionó que dejaran sus barcos, llenos de mercancía, en otra isla muy alejada de Berk.

—Oye, mi madre pidió tres metros de… - decía la pequeña Eiba mientras revisaba con la mirada la poca mercancía que traía el mercader.

—Sí, lo siento, pero no podré entregarles la tela que me pidieron. La helada a avanzado muy rápido y no pude llegar con mi barco. Creo que lo prioritario en este momento es la comida y la ropa abrigada, no quiere resfriarse… ¿o si?. – dijo el mercader amablemente.

—Entiendo, pero mi hermana se casará en unas una semanas. Necesito la tela… - dijo la pequeña rubia muy firme. Al igual que su madre no quería que la boda de su hermana tenga percances.

—Sí … su madre ya me lo dijo señorita, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Parece que esta helada durará meses. – dijo el mercader lamentándose.

—Y… ¿no puede ir a su barco y traer la tela? – preguntó la pequeña. Con esa helada y con los adornos lejos, cualquier idea era bienvenida.

—Como ya se lo dije señorita, esta helada congeló el mar… Y tardaría al menos una semana en ir y otra en volver. Necesitaríamos un milagro – dijo el mercader.

La boda de la pareja iba a ser en varias semanas, no se sabía cuántas exactamente, todo dependía del tiempo que demorara Estoico en volver y con esta terrible helada seguramente tardaría más de lo esperado. El tiempo era el principal problema, aunque el mercader volviese en dos semanas, tardarían en costurar la tela y hacer los arreglos para la boda.

La pequeña Eiba se fue resignada y muy triste por no haber cumplido su objetivo. Si Estoico llegaba en una o dos semanas y los arreglos aún no están listos, la boda se tendría que adelantar y Estoico se enojaría mucho, pues a él siempre le gusta hacer las cosas puntuales.

Eiba iba caminando por la aldea buscando alguna solución para el problema. Pero lamentablemente no había solución, como el comerciante dijo : necesitan un milagro. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un chico caminaba hacia ella, y al igual que la pequeña rubia este estaba distraído.

Ambos chocaron y cayeron hacia atrás.

-¡Hey! Fíjate sí…—dijo molesta la pequeña Eiba mientras se frotaba su frente por el golpe.

—Fíjate tú, no ves que yo…—se detuvo el castaño al ver que era la pequeña Eiba.

Al perecer Hipo impactó con Eiba. Hipo estaba tan distraído como ella, y todo por la cola artificial que este planeaba hacer.

-E… Eiba – dijo el castaño sorprendido.

—Hipo – dijo la rubia, tenía la misma expresión que el castaño.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó Hipo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a la pequeña.

—No, perdóname a mí, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta. – dijo la rubia levantándose con ayuda del castaño. Ambos estaban apernados por el choque.

—Sí, yo también andaba algo distraído. Así que ambos somos culpables sí. – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tonta e inocente.

—Okey, y cómo va las cosas con mi hermana. – preguntó la pequeña.

-Bueno…

—Hipo, ya lo hablamos. Teníamos un trato… — recriminó Eiba.

—Sí lo sé, es solo que… Tu hermana es muy distante sí, y yo…

La pequeña solo suspiró; ambos tenían un trato e Hipo no estaba cumpliendo con su parte.

**_Hace unos días... _**

El amanecer en Berk se hacía presente, cómo toda los días los aldeanos marchaban a sus trabajos pero… no era un día cualquiera, pues era el día en el que el jefe, Estoico, daría el aviso oficial de la boda de su hijo con la Hofferson. Ya que solo pocos sabían del compromiso… Estoico planeaba hacer un acto especial.

Estoico pidió a los padres de Astrid organizar el evento, él tenía muchos labores como jefe y no podía organizar el evento a la vez. Los señores Hofferson aceptaron sin dudar, pues se trataba de la boda de su hija.

Eiba, la hija pequeña de los Hofferson, estaba inquieta y ansiosa, al parecer era la única que estaba emocionada por el anuncio. Sin embargo, vio a su hermana muy decaída y quería ayudarla pero sabía que todo lo que le dijera sería inútil. No había nada que pueda consolar a su hermana, pues la estaban obligando a casarse con alguien que ni conocía, o mejor dicho lo ignoraba todo el tiempo.

Eiba pensó en hablar con su hermana, pero sabía que no podría comprenderla, la diferencia de edad si se notaba en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Sabía que Astrid no tenía amigos, pero pensó… si hacía que tenga amigos. Y quién sería el más indicado para ser amigo de Astrid, esto último dejó muy pensativa a la pequeña, pues todos los que se le acercaban, como Patán, solo se fijaban en la cara bonita que tenia Astrid. Sin embargo, le vino a la mente un chico que sí sería un amigo sincero para Astrid.

Eiba salió de la casa rumbo a buscar a Hipo. Tenía en mente hablar con él y pedirle un favor, necesitaba hablar con el castaño urgentemente, tal vez era la única solución para que su hermana ya no esté así.

Le costó mucho encontrarlo, Hipo era alguien que no se relacionada mucho con la sociedad y esto ocasionaba que fuera mucho más difícil dar con él. Pero finalmente con tanta búsqueda dio con él. Este se hallaba llegando del bosque y como siempre andaba muy distraído.

-¡Hipo!. – dijo la pequeña sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos. Hipo solo dio un pequeño salto.

-¡Hay…! Me asustaste. – dijo exaltado el castaño mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Hipo era alguien que podía asustarse fácilmente debido a que era muy tímido.

-Lo siento, perdóname… No fue mi intención asustarte. – se disculpó la pequeña.

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasó. Pero… ¿Qué pasó pequeña Astrid?. – dijo el castaño, no sabía el nombre de la pequeña pero su parecido con Astrid hizo que este la llamara así.

-Quería hablar contigo. – respondió Eiba.

-¿Conmigo? Pero de qué… - dijo muy confundido.

-Te parece si vamos a otra parte, la bulla de la gente me irrita. – pidió Eiba. Hipo solo asintió.

-Sígueme. – dijo el castaño caminando hacia el bosque.

Eiba lo siguió hasta que llegaron a un lugar un poco alejado del pueblo; a Eiba le daba miedo el bosque, pues no era igual que su hermana mayor.

-Bien, creo que aquí estará bien. – comentó el castaño, luego se sentó en un pequeño tronco.

-Okey, Hipo te quería pedir un favor. – dijo firme la pequeña.

-Bueno y de qué se trata.

-Me enteré de la boda que tú y mi hermana tendrán. – comentó la pequeña, al parecer escuchó la conversación de sus padres.

-Oh… bueno solo quiero que sepas que yo no quería….

-Lo sé Hipo, los están obligando cierto. Pero siéndote sincera… me alegra que mi hermana se case contigo.

-¿Enserio?. – dijo Hipo sorprendido, escuchar que la hermana de su amor platónico estaba de acuerdo, era lo suficiente para quedar sorprendido.

-Claro, de todos los chicos que pretenden a mi hermana, tú eres el que ve más allá de todo ese cuerpo que tiene. Y eso te hace especial.

-Pues gracias... Creo.-dijo Hipo pensativo, pensó que el comentario de Eiba iba en doble sentido.

La pequeña Eiba soltó una pequeña risa por la cara que puso Hipo, era una cara tonta que daba risa.

-Eres gracioso sabes – dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro.. – pero quería pedirte un favor… - poniéndose más seria.

-Si lo puedo cumplir, adelante. – respondió el castaño sintiendo curiosidad por ña petición que iba a pedir.

-Mira, mi hermana nunca antes a tenido amigos. Desde que era pequeña solo se dedica a entrenar. – comentó Eiba. Era verdad, Astrid nunca a tenido amigos de verdad, lo más cercano que tenía, era a sus compañeros de batalla, aunque ella nunca los consideró amigos.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no entiendo, que quieres que yo haga. – preguntó confundido el castaño.

-Solo quiero que... Escucha, si me haces este favor… te juro que haré todo lo posible para que Astrid se lleve bien contigo. – respondió Eiba muy firme, sabía que su hermana ya no podía estar en ese estado tan solitario. Aunque Eiba trate de ser su amiga, la pequeña sabe que eso no es posible, ella es su hermana y Astrid debe tener amigos y amigos que la comprendan.

-Okey, no sé de que me estas hablando…

-Hablo de que tú…hagas feliz a mi hermana. – gritó la pequeña muy firme y segura, Hipo solo quedó con los ojos como platos al escuchar la petición de Eiba, ahora estaba más confundido que antes – Solo te pido eso, que hagas feliz… no, muy feliz a Astrid. Escucha, ella nunca a tenido amigos de verdad, y aunque ella lo niegue sé que necesita un verdadero amigo. Y tú Hipo puedes ser ese amigo.

-Sí, pero yo…

-Tú serás el nuevo amigo de mi hermana, como ya te lo dije, de todos los chicos que se acercan a Astrid, ¿tú que crees que buscan? – preguntó la pequeña dirigiendo su mirada fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

En ese momento Hipo sintió celos, la sola idea de que un hombre se le acercase a la rubia, lo ponía de malas. Aún no sabía a qué se refería exactamente la pequeña rubia, pero si se trataba de proteger a Astrid… él era capaz de dar todo por ella.

-Está bien, acepto. Trataré de ser amigo de Astrid y no dejaré que nadie la lastime. Te lo juro. – dijo el castaño muy firme mientras se levantaba del tronco y se acercaba a Eiba.

-Entonces… tenemos un trato. – recalcó Eiba estrechando su mano como símbolo de pacto. Ella tenía que poner todo de su parte para hacer que la relación de Hipo y Astrid funcione, e Hipo y hacerse amigo de la rubia.

-Trato – repitió Hipo apretando la mano de Eiba para cerrar el trato.

-Bien… creo que lo mejor será volver. Seguramente mis padres ya terminaron de dar el anuncio.

-¿Anuncio? De qué… Hay no, no puede ser. – dijo el castaño muy asustado.

-Lo olvidaste verdad. Hay Hipo… - dijo la pequeña soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Ambos volvieron apresuradamente al pueblo, pues en pocas horas se iba a realizar el anuncio oficial del compromiso de Hipo y Astrid.

**_Día actual... _**

—Sé como puede ser Astrid, pero tú me juraste que serías su amigo. Y no he estado viendo resultados. – dijo la pequeña muy enojada. – Además me juraste que nada malo le pasaría y mira… Tuvo que estar un día entero en cama, y no sabes lo enojada que estaba. – le recriminó al castaño. Hipo solo estaba asustado; aunque no tengan los mismos gustos, Astrid y Eiba tenían el mismo carácter.

-Está bien, está bien. Pondré más de mi parte desde ahora, pero ya cálmate por favor que esa mirada tuya está asustándome. – dijo Hipo un poco nervioso.

-Más te vale Hipo.

-Y bien… ¿qué te trae tan distraída? Tú no sueles estar así. – dijo el castaño.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no pude conseguir el pedido de mi madre. – comentó triste la rubia.

-¿Pedido? Y de qué se trata exactamente. – dijo el castaño con curiosidad.

-Mi madre me pidió recoger el pedido que ella hizo hace unos días, una tela para las decoraciones de la boda. Pero….resulta que el mercader no puede embarcar en el muelle por esta terrible helada. – dijo Eiba soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Hipo sólo la miró con tristeza, pues aunque Hipo lo negara quería que su boda con Astrid fuera la mejor. Y no solo por eso, también quería ayudar a su pequeña amiga y sentía impotencia no poder hacer nada. O tal vez si podía.

-De verdad lo siento, si puedo ayudarte con algo…

-No creo que nadie pueda ayudarme, solo se podría pasar esta helada volando. – dijo Eiba ya resignada a una solución para el problema.

-¿Volando?

-Sí, pero sabes que eso es algo imposible cierto. – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada, pues volar para un humano era algo imposible, o eso creía.

-Eso es… - dijo el castaño muy entusiasmado. – Sabes qué, te busco en unas horas sí. – retirándose del lugar a gran velocidad. Eiba solo quedó confundida.

Astrid, la futura jefa de Berk, se hallaba entrenando en el bosque arremetiendo su hacha contra el grosor de los grandes árboles. Tenía una puntería tan acertada que era imposible que fallase. Sin embargo, la mañana había pasado como ráfaga y la rubia tenía asuntos pendientes que resolver en el pueblo. Así que sin más se fue con su hacha en la espalda camino al pueblo.

La rubia pensaba en ir a visitar al castaño y darle las gracias por salvarle la vida, pues no le pudo decir cuando él fue a visitarla. Aunque temía que el castaño no se encuentre en su casa como pasó la última vez.

Fue un largo recorrido del bosque hasta el hogar de Hipo, ya que Astrid entrenaba en las profundidades del bosque para que así nadie la molestara. Cuando llegó se percató que no había sonido alguno. Claro que eso no significa que nadie esté. Astrid caminó lentamente hasta la puerta y tocó suavemente.

-Toc, Toc, Toc

No salió nadie, solo se podía oír el soplar del viento helado. Astrid esperó unos minutos y al ver que nadie atendía volvió a intentar, pero esta vez tocó más fuerte.

-¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Y nuevamente un silencio se hizo presente, al parecer la casa estaba vacía o eso quería creer ella. Finalmente dedujo que no había nadie y se dio media vuelta para ir a su casa pero… un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños se presentó frente a ella. El muchacho estaba como a 10 metros de la rubia, al parecer iba llegando de alguna parte.

-A… Astrid – susurró el castaño muy sorprendido. No era de esperarse, después de todo él no recibía visitas, mucho menos de chicas.

Astrid solo lo miró tranquila y serena. Ella no sentía nerviosismo por estar con él, solo estaba ahí para darle las gracias por lo sucedido en el ruedo.

Por otro lado, Hipo estaba totalmente atónito, no se esperaba la visita de su amor platónico. Veía a Astrid con los ojos muy abiertos y tenía una respiración muy acelerada.

-Hola Hipo, escucha solo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en el ruedo ayer. – dijo la rubia.

-Oh… no te preocupes, quien sea lo hubiera hecho, es decir, eres Astrid no. – dijo el castaño muy nervioso, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y no podía dejar de jugar con sus dedos en su espalda.

Astrid solo lo miró confundida, nos sabía a que se refería el castaño.

-No sé a que te refieres exactamente con eso, pero gracias. – dijo la rubia.

-Bueno… y no quieres pasar, digo, debes estar cansada por tu entrenamiento no. – dijo muy nervioso el castaño.

La invitación de Hipo se debía al juramento que hizo con Eiba, juró que pondría todo de su parte para ser amigo de Astrid, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

-Creo que no habrá problema. Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que fui a entrenar?. – preguntó algo molesta la rubia, pues lo que más odiaba era que la espíen.

Hipo no sabía que hacer o mejor dicho que responder, él sabía claramente que si le respondía que la espiaba seguramente terminaría muerto.

-Bueno… eso es bastante obvio no… tu ropa está sucia y eso… - respondió tartamudeando el castaño.

Astrid solo soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta de lo sucia que estoy. – dijo la rubia mirándose así misma.

Hipo sabía bien que Astrid fue a entrenar, pues él la observa desde hace años y sabe casi toda du rutina diaria. Eso suena algo obsesivo pero así son las cosas.

-Pero oye… debes estar muy cansada, ven a tomar un vaso de agua. – volvió a invitar a pasar a Astrid.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón Hipo. – respondió la rubia.

Hipo quedó sorprendido con la respuesta de Astrid, él normalmente esperaría una paliza departe de ella, pero no, Astrid aceptó. No es que fuera una cita o algo así… pero Astrid suele rechazar a todos.

Hipo caminó hacia la puerta, Astrid también hizo lo mismo y ambos estaban codo con codo. Se notaba el nerviosismo de Hipo, sin embargo Astrid estaba totalmente tranquila. Por obvias razones ambos estaban así, Hipo siempre sintió algo fuerte por la rubia, y Astrid nunca sintió nada por Hipo. Pero que pareja no

Ambos entraron a la casa, Astrid se sentó en el sofá que había en la sala, Hipo fue a traerle un vaso con agua. Hipo tardó unos minutos en traerle el vaso con agua.

-Astrid… aquí tienes. – dijo el castaño entregándole el vaso. La rubia solo lo recibió

-Gracias . – dijo la rubia tomado el agua.

Hipo se sentó en el otro sofá de la sala que estaba frente a Astrid. Sintió algo de inseguridad al principio pero al ver que la rubia no decía nada y no hacía nada, prosiguió.

-Y qué es lo divertido de vivir en una casa tan grande. – preguntó la rubia.

-Yo diría que el espacio, tengo mucho espacio para mí. Después todo lo demás creo que es obsoleto.

-Oh… ya veo. – dijo la rubia levantándose del sofá para explorar el cuarto. Astrid era muy curiosa, desde muy pequeña cuando iba de visita a cualquier parte le gustaba mirar todo.

-la rubia revisaba atentamente las cabezas de dragones que Estoico había colgado ahí, miraba con entusiasmo a los restos de dragones.

-¿Astrid?. – preguntó Hipo al ver cómo se quedaba viendo la cabeza de aquel nader.

-Algún día…

-mmmm

-Algún día yo tendré mi propia colección, como la de tu padre, pero la mía será más grande. – dijo la rubia entre risas por el último comentario que hizo.

-Pues buena suerte con eso. – dijo Hipo entre risas.

-Claro que lo lograré, tú mismo lo dijiste cierto, soy Astrid, no.

-Lo sé, pero… no has pensado en hacer algo más que solo matar a los dragones. – dijo algo nervioso el castaño.

-No te estoy entendiendo

-Me refiero a… que si pensaste en que los dragones pueden servir más que una simple herramienta que usamos para entrenar. – comentó el castaño recordando al furia nocturna que se había hacho su amigo.

-Pues diría que estás loco al tratar de entrenar a un dragón. Además somos vikingos, nacimos para esto, matar dragones está en nuestra sangre. – respondió la rubia, cada vez que hablaba de asesinar dragones se entusiasmaba muchísimo.

-Enserio piensas eso… - dijo Hipo.

-Sí, tú… ¿no piensas lo mismo?

-Yo… yo soy diferente Astrid, yo no nací para esto. Además Berk te tendrá a ti, y con eso basta para ahuyentar a todos los dragones verdad.

-Pues gracias, y tienes razón en algo Hipo, eres diferente, en el buen sentido claro. – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa. Luego se fue a explorar más el cuarto.

Astrid se dio cuenta que Hipo no es como los demás vikingos, él pensaba por sí mismo y no era hipócrita como todos los demás. Pues todos sus compañeros de batalla entrenaban por seguir a los demás, solo aparentaba querer entrenar.

-¿Hipo?. – llamó la rubia. Se encontraba delante una mesa de madera, en el cual había un pequeño plano.

-¿Si…? —dijo Hipo dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué es esto?. – preguntó la rubia alzando el plano y mostrándoselo al castaño.

Hipo al ver el plano que él mismo había dibujado, le entró un pánico gigante. Se trataba del plano donde Hipo había dibujado la cola artificial de Chimuelo.

—Eso… eso es…

**Hola nuevamente, les agradezco por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y espero les esté gustando. Bueno, con respecto a la historia, tengo muchas ideas y ganas de continuar. Publicaré los más antes posible y déjenme sus comentarios, me inspiran a continuar. Bueno sin más hasta la próxima.**

**Ahora los dejo con los comentarios**

**El loco nocturno : Hola, me alegra que te esté gustando, y con respecto a tu duda… creo que te daría un gran spoiler si te digo si casan o no. Pero ten paciencia, que pienso acabar esta historia y estoy seguro que el final te encantará.**

**Solo yo xd: Hola, me alegra que te guste, me inspiras al pedir más capítulos y yo publicaría todas las ideas que tengo si tuviera tiempo. Respecto a tu pregunta, no tendría sentido que hiciera una historia en el cual ya se sabe el final, así que no, el final no será igual al de la película. Desde que inicié la historia tengo muy claro cual será el final, y estoy seguro que nadie se lo espera.**

**Annerose88: La verdad, es que no sé cómo lo hice, solo me salió la idea en el momento y me alegra que te haya gustado, eso me hace saber que estoy haciendo bien las cosas.**

**DjGuilox: Hola, gracias por leer mi fic. Gracias por tu sugerencia, pensé lo mismo con el momento hiccstrid , pero la verdad es que estaba tan ocupado que se me acabaron las ideas. Pero créeme que todo tiene un por que. Y con tu sugerencia de celos, me gusta la idea, no sé como le boya hacer para describir a una Astrid celosa, pero lo ****_haré todo lo posible. _**

**Tugfapancrasia: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, trato de mejorar día a día. No escribo hace mucho tiempo y recién estoy volviendo a esto.**

**Invitado :duran – duran : Hola, gracias por leer mi fic, yo también estoy ansioso de ver su reacción según vaya avanzando el fic. Y solo para aclarar, Astrid aún no siente nada por Hipo, solo siente una pequeña amistad por él, quiero que vayan con calma. Espero te guste el capítulo.**


	7. Preparativos - parte 2

**_Preparativos - parte 2_**

Los vikingos normales, si así se puede definir a un salvaje, son personas que deben y quieren matar dragones, todo aquel que no quiera matar no es considerado vikingo. Esa es la ideología que tienen todos. Uno debe matar si o si dragones, debe respirar eso. Sin embargo, hay algunos que no nacen para tal oficio, y aún así tienen la obligación de matar, aún cuando ellos no lo desean. Nunca nadie a contradicho esta idea, todos siguen la idea del jefe, si el jefe mata todos matan. Esto significaría que si Estoico cambiara su pensamiento sobre los dragones, todos lo seguirían.

Tal es el caso de Patapez Ingerman, el vikingo rubio jamás vio a los dragones cómo enemigos, todo lo contrario, piensa que los dragones son bestias magníficas. Obviamente por su linaje nunca pudo expresarse abiertamente con nadie, ya que esto significaría deshonrar a su apellido. Sin embargo, secretamente ha estado estudiando a los reptiles alados. En su cuarto tenía varias investigaciones de estos. Sus padres lo han obligado a entrenar con los demás, le dijeron que él debe ser el que recupere la jerarquía que tenía su familia años atrás. Y como no tenía opción tuvo que aceptar.

Al igual que Hipo, Patapez nunca ha tenido amigos, no tiene hermanos; sus únicos amigos, si así se pueden llamar, son Patán y Brutacio, sin embargo estos siempre se han burlado de él. Patapez era molestado por el hecho de ser inteligente, y a pesar de tener cuerpo gigante, no sabía aprovechar tales ventajas. La vida del rubio no era nada fácil, pero recientemente se hizo amigo del hijo del jefe. Patapez disfrutaba estar con Hipo, las conversaciones que tenían siempre eran fluidas, siempre tenían ideas para compartir. Y una reciente idea del castaño, estuvo rondando por su cabeza estos días.

Hipo le comentó a Patapez que podían crear un artefacto capaz de hacer volar a un vikingo, o así lo entendió el rubio. El rubio había estado estos últimos días dibujando planos y más planos para mostrarle su idea al castaño. Tenían acordado verse en la tarde, pero cierto castaño nunca llegó.

Cuando Patapez dedujo que Hipo le había fallado, se sintió traicionado. Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en la casa del jefe….

—¿Qué es esto Hipo?. – volvió a preguntar Astrid, al ver que Hipo no respondía empezó a perder la paciencia, así que lo empezó a mirar con una mirada retadora.

Hipo solo ae quedó callado, Astrid volvió a preguntar y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Pasaron los minutos y el castaño no decía nada, solo tenía una sonrisa tonta y trataba de evadir los ojos azules de su prometida.

Hipo se asustó mucho, podía oír el apretar de dientes de su futura esposa, solo observaba cómo apretaba los puños. Si que su prometida era altanera.

A la rubia todo esto le empezó oler muy sospechoso, ella no era tonta, se dio cuenta que el dibujo reflejaba una aleta de un dragón. Incluso llegó a pasar por su mente que Hipo ayudaba dragones, sin embargo ese pensamiento se desvaneció, pues para ella no era posible que el más débil de Berk se relacionaba con dragones. Además no podía ser posible que Hipo haya traicionado a su propio padre, ¿o si?.

—N… no… no es nada, es solo un dibujo Astrid. – dijo Hipo muy paranoico, estaba temblando y tartamudeaba con cada palabra que decía.

—Y si solo es un dibujo… Por qué estás haciéndote en los pantalones. No me quieras ver de tonta Hipo. – dijo más enojada Astrid.

Hipo no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que está construyendo una cola para un dragón, la rubia seguramente colapsaría y lo mataría sin piedad alguna.

—No, claro que no. Yo nunca haría eso, es solo que…

—¡Solo que qué! – dijo la rubia acercándose más a Hipo, el castaño empezó a retroceder

—Bueno… te parecerá algo ridículo pero si aún así lo quieres escuchar….

—Claro que lo quiero escuchar Hipo

—Bien, bien. Patapez y yo planeábamos crear un artefacto capaz de volar, y este es el primer paso. – dijo Hipo muy nervioso, solo improvisada para deshacer el embrollo.

—¡Qué…! ¡Acaso me ves con cara de estúpida!. – gritó molesta la rubia, no le creyó nadita a su prometido.

—No, cómo crees, es solo que… - decía Hipo mientras retrocedía al ver que Astrid se acercaba a él con intenciones de lastimarlo.

—¡Dime la verdad Hipo! – dijo aún más furiosa, ya estaba por lanzarse contra él y matarlo.

Astrid nunca ha tenido amigos, por eso no conoce la confianza en amistades. Astrid piensa que la confianza se gana rápidamente, como lo hizo con su hermana, claramente la confianza de un amigo no se gana rápido, mucho menos al instante. Pero al parecer la rubia no entendía esto.

—Es… secreto Astrid. – dijo nervioso el castaño.

—Entiendo, entonces no confías en mí verdad. – dijo la rubia con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras. Claro que no podía exigir confianza de un día a otro.

—No… no es eso Astrid, pero créeme que no te gustaría escuchar la verdad. – dijo el castaño mientras alzaba las palmas para tranquilizar a su prometida.

—¡Cállate! Ya me lo dejaste muy claro, creí que tú y yo podíamos resolver las cosas, pero veo que a ti ni te interesa. – dijo Astrid muy enojada, tanto que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Inmediatamente salió de la casa sin escuchar siquiera lo que quería decir el castaño.

—Perfecto, acabo de arruinar las cosas con Astrid, todo por el dragón. No podía decirle la verdad, que pasaría si le cuento que tengo a un furia nocturna oculto en el bosque, seguramente me mataría sin piedad alguna. No, no, no, no… eso jamás, además de que mataría al dragón, ella tiene una visión muy diferente a la mía. Pero tal vez pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. Bueno eso no importa ahora. Pero… esta discusión me dio una idea para la cola, Patapez, él me había dicho que tenía ya avanzado el proyecto del artefacto ese, si le pido que me ayude… eso es, le pediré que me ayude a construir la cola. Creo que luego iré a arreglar las cosas con Astrid, no sé si soy yo pero creo que ya somos amigos. – pensaba el castaño, luego emprendió su recorrido camino a la casa del Ingerman para solicitar su ayuda.

Patapez estaba muy triste, pues Hipo le había fallado un día antes para poder observar su proyecto sobre el artefacto volador. Se encontraba en su casa, ya que no había mucho que hacer para un vikingo sin inspiración.

Hipo se hallaba llegando a la casa de Patapez, pensó en tocar pero sabía que los padres de Patapez lo despreciaban como todos los demás, así que decidió arrojarle una piedra pequeña a su ventana. El rubio, aunque con flojera salió a ver quien llamaba a su ventana. Y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

—Hipo, que haces aquí. – dijo el rubio muy seco mientras habría su ventana.

—Hola, bueno quería hablarte sobre una cosa muy importante. Crees que podamos ir a otra parte. – dijo el castaño susurrando para que nadie lo oyera.

—Sabes qué Hipo, ahora mismo estoy muy cansado y mañana es el entrenamiento así que… - dijo el rubio muy frío, sin duda estaba enojado con Hipo.

—Escucha, esto es más importante que un entrenamiento, enserio necesito tu ayuda. – dijo el castaño suplicando.

-L— siento Hipo, estoy muy ocupado ahora. – terminó de decir Patapez para luego cerrar su ventana.

—Espera Patapez… — decía Hipo, el castaño se dio cuenta que Patapez no estaba como es de costumbre, pero no sabía por qué.

Hipo suspiro un momento, aún sin entender por qué Patapez se comportaba tan frío con él. El castaño claramente era muy distraído que ni siquiera se acordó del compromiso que tenía con su amigo el día anterior. Hipo se fue del lugar al percatarse que la gente empezaba a murmullar a sus espaldas. Si que Hipo no podía estar en el pueblo ni un minuto sin escuchar insultos a su persona.

Hipo recordó que tenía que ir a la casa de Eiba para ayudarla con su problema, pero eso implicaba ver a Astrid y… aún no se sentía con mucha confianza para arreglar las cosas con su prometida, pero no podía fallar a su futura cuñada, así que sin más, partió rumbo a la casa Hofferson.

Astrid estaba en llamas, su rostro aún estaba rojo por la ira ; después de salir de la casa de Hipo se fue a desahogarse al bosque. Partiendo troncos con su grande hacha, la rubia estaba sin control de sí misma. La falta de confianza de su esposo si que le afectó mucho. Quien lo diría.

—Maldito hijo de trol… cómo te atreves, eres un infeliz gusano comeratas. ¡Esto si que nunca te lo boya perdonar! – gritaba sin contenerse ya que en el bosque nadie podría oírla, o eso pensaba.

La rubia empezó a gritar adiestra y siniestra insultos sobre su prometido, ocasionando que muchos animales del lugar empezaran a acercarse al sector. Los pájaros emprendieron vuelo por las terribles arremetidas que golpeaban sus troncos.

Todos los animales que yacían en el lugar también empezaron a correr, pues la rubia lanzaba su hacha sin control, dichos animales tenían miedo que uno de esos disparos les atraviese el cuerpo. Pero un reptil que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

El reptil alado estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, esperando la comida que le traía siempre su amigo humano, sin embargo escuchó unos terribles gritos, ocasionando que no lo dejaran dormir tranquilo, así que fue a lidiar con la causa.

Al llegar al lugar observó un montón de árboles partidos, hojas desparramadas por todos lados y troncos con profundas tajadas, animales que corrían, como huyendo de algo o alguien. Chimuelo con cada paso que daba sentía más nerviosismo, pues quién sería capaz de causar tal caos, solo un monstruo.

Chimuelo llegó al lugar de origen y vio a una chica gritando y arremetiendo árboles con su hacha, se ocultó detrás de un arbusto para que la rubia no lo viera. Chimuelo después de tanto tiempo, sentía miedo. "Esa cosa no es humana, sí era muy hermosa, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, pero tenía el comportamiento de una bestia. "pensaba el dragón.

Astrid empezó a sentirse observada, así que reviso de reojo todo el lugar y entonces… lo vio. Ocultado en los arbustos con sus enormes ojos verdes, ojos que le recordaron a su futuro esposo, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera mucho más…

Hipo se dirija a la casa Hofferson, rogando a Odín que su prometida no estuviera ahí, solo pensaba en que iba a hacer si Astrid estaba ahí, la probabilidad de que lo matase era casi nula, pues sus familiares estaban ahí, ellos no iban a permutar eso, ¿o si?.

Tardó más de lo normal en llegar, era muy difícil cruzar por atrás de las muchas casas. El castaño casi nunca caminaba por las calles de Berk, por obvias razones. Una vez que llegó a la casa Hofferson, sintió mucho temor cuando se paró frente a la puerta, sin embargo, se armó de valor y pensar en lo que le esperaría ahí adentro, tocó lentamente.

—TOC, TOC, TOC

Pasaron unos segundos e Hipo oía como la chapa de la puerta empezaba a abrirse, cosa que hizo que se sintiera más y más nerviosos. ¿Quién sería la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta? Sería acaso su pequeña amiga, o su futura nuera, o la artífice Astrid Hofferson.

Al abrirse por completo, ahí estaba, la pequeña Eiba con una sonrisa. El castaño solo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Hola Eiba, perdón por tardar. – dijo con tranquilidad al ver a la pequeña, sin embargo su inquietud aún no se iba por completo, pues Astrid podría estar ahí adentro.

—Hola Hipo, no te preocupes, más bien gracias por ayudarme. Y bueno….¿ Cuál es el plan? – dijo la pequeña con su típica sonrisa.

—A eso pasaba, quería decirte que… aún no tengo un plan. – respondió el castaño soltando un suspiro y agachando su cabeza.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya veré que hago. – dijo la pequeña para tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Lo siento… — se disculpó el castaño muy apenado.

—Y… no quieres quedarte a cenar – preguntó la pequeña.

—No, no, tengo cosas que hacer y ya me voy… - decía mientras se daba vuelta para irse. Pero…

Al darse media vuelta para retirarse del lugar se encontró con la persona que menos quería.

—A… Astrid. – dijo tartamudeando, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, se paralizó por completo al ver a su queridísima prometida.

—Sí Hipo, por qué no pasas. – dijo la rubia Apretando los dientes y conteniendo la enorme ira y las ganas de golpear a Hipo. – No creo que el señor tenga otro compromiso, ¿O si? – exclamó mientras se acercaba a Hipo.

Astrid lo miró con una mirada fulminante, Hipo solo tragó duro antes de responder. Astrid antes de que el castaño diera su respuesta, se acercó más a Hipo y se paró detrás para susurrarle.

—Mas te vale no escapar Hipo, por que si no te irá muy mal. – terminó de decir para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de su casa.

—No, no, claro que no. Cómo podría rechazar su invitación, es decir, seremos familia en unas semanas y así…- decía Hipo muy nerviosos viendo a Astrid mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Al final todos entraron a la casa con una Eiba totalmente confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, y con Hipo muy asustado.

Dentro la casa se encontraba Hely, madre de Astrid y Eiba, estaba muy preocupada por las decoraciones que no podía realizar sin el material necesario. De pronto, tres jóvenes entraron a la sala donde se hallaba Hely.

—Hola, Hipo, Astrid, creí que llegarias más tarde de tu entrenamiento hija. – dijo levantándose del sofá para saludar a Hipo

—Bueno, tuve percances en el bosque. – respondió la rubia.

—O entiendo, siéntense, les prepararé algo de té. – dijo para después dirigirse a la cocina.

Era la primera vez que Hipo compartía con la familia de Astrid, pues nunca había tenido la oportunidad siquiera de conocer la casa de la rubia por dentro, así que el castaño solo observaba a detalle la casa.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron, el entorno se había tornado incómodo por el silencio pues Eiba había ido a ayudar a su mamá. La pareja no se quería mirar, uno de ellos por el enorme miedo que tenía a esos ojos azules que solo reflejaban furia, y la otra no quería ver esos ojos verdes por el enorme enojo que le entraba al verlos.

—A… Astrid, yo… - decía el castaño sin encontrar las palabras para disculparse con su futura. – yo no quería que tú y yo nos peleáramos.

—Huy… pues se nota que no lo querías Hipo, al menos podrías esforzarte más no crees. – dijo la rubia con un tono sarcástico.

—No enserio, lo que menos deseaba es que te molestaras. – dijo el castaño muy apenado.

—Pues no te creo nada Hipo, y no quiero hablar contigo. Así que callat… - decía la rubia pero su prometido la interrumpió.

—Entonces para qué me invitaste a pesar Astrid … —dijo muy pícaro, con una mirada y sonrisa tonta.

—Qué… no… es solo… solo fue para… no me… yo no… Agrrrr. – dijo la rubia tartamudeando.

—Astrid, yo no pasé por tu mirada amenazante, o por la invitación de tu hermana. Yo pasé por que como te lo dije, tú me importas. – dijo hipo muy seguro de si mismo, está vez no se trabo y miraba a Astrid a los ojos.

Astrid lo miró igualmente, pero sus ojos ya no reflejaban ira, sino mostraban te impresión. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que ambos se sonrojaran, así es, por primera vez Astrid estaba sonrojada.

—Astrid, yo…

—Aquí está el té, espero les guste. – decía Hely mientras entregaba las tazas a los jóvenes.

—Muchas gracias señora. – dijo el castaño recibiendo la taza que estaba muy caliente.

—No me digas señora, dime mamá sí… - dijo la mamá de Astrid con una carcajada pequeña.

—¡Mama! – exclamó Astrid mirando apenada a Hipo. Algo raro le estaba pasando a la rubia.

—Qué… si Hipo se convertirá parte de esta familia, no tienes por qué molestarte.

Hipo solo se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mirando el líquido del té. Luego llegó Eiba y sentó junto a Hipo, Hely se acomodó con Astrid en el sillón de cuero.

—Y cuéntenme, como va lo de ustedes tortolitos. – preguntó la señora Hofferson sonando pícara.

Hipo se atoró con el té al escuchar el comentario de Hely, Astrid nuevamente se sonrojó, la hermana pequeña solo se mataba a carcajadas por las caras de vergüenza que ponía la pareja.

—¡Mamá! No somos tortolitos. – exclamó Astrid evitando mirar al castaño por la vergüenza que sentía.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que son? – preguntó Hely para molestar a su hija.

—Sé equivoca señora Hofferson, yo respeto mucho a su hija y la admiro mucho, nunca le faltaría el respeto - decía el castaño tratando de salvar a Astrid.

—Hipo, para empezar no me llames señora, dime mamá, y me pone muy contenta que te expreses así de mi hija. – comentó Hely con una sonrisa amable mientras terminaba te tomar su té.

Astrid miró a Hipo e Hipo miró a Astrid, ambos cruzaron sus mirados sus mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas. Inmediatamente al sentir calor en sus mejillas, apartaron sus miradas a otro lado.

—¿Y como les va en el entrenamiento? Escuché que salvaste a mi hija Hipo.

—Creo que es todo lo contrario, su hija me salvó a mí. – respondió el castaño tranquilamente viendo el té que agarraba con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Digamos que… yo lo salvé y él me salvó. – respondió Astrid. – Pero yo lo salvé de una muerte inminente.

Hely y Eiba empezaron a reír, al mismo Hipo se le soltó una pequeña risita. Astrid solo miraba confundida a su familia, pues no sabía que dijo para que todos se empezaran a reír.

—Hay… hija, y dime Hipo, ¿estás feliz por casarte con Astrid?

—¡Mamá! Ya basta… - dijo la rubia levantándose de golpe.

—Pero si solo pregunté si a él… - decía la señora pero fue interrumpida por la respuesta del castaño.

—Claro, me siento muy afortunado de casarme con Astrid, sé que es por un contrato pero… me alegra que fuera con Astrid, no me gustaría casarme con alguien que no me guste. – dijo el castaño con sus mejillas rojas y su mirada agachada.

Astrid se quedó callada y paralizada al escuchar al castaño, nunca antes le habían dicho que sentían gusto por ella o mejor dicho nunca antes se había sentido así ante una confesión de un chico. Ella normalmente suele golpear a los muchachos que solían intentar algo con ella. Pero con Hipo era diferente, sintió algo que no había sentido nunca.

Hipo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se puso muy nervioso, empezó a sudar por todo su cuerpo.

—Eres muy lindo y tierno Hipo. – comentó Hely mirando al castaño y luego a Astrid.

—Yo… yo debo… Sí, debo irme ahhhh. Ahora vuelvo. – dijo la rubia nerviosa para luego correr hacia las escaleras y subir a su habitación.

—Eso fue extraño. – comentó Eiba muy confundida por la acción de su hermana. – creo que iré a hablar con ella. – levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

—Okey. – dijo Eiba

—¡No! déjame hablar a mí con ella, por favor. - interrumpió el castaño, quería aclarar las cosas con Astrid y disculparse por lo de la mañana.

—Está bien, si eso deseas. – respondió Eiba con una cara de boba mientras veía como el castaño subía por sus narices había el cuarto de su hermana.

Hipo se fue perdiendo de la vista de las Hofferson al caminar por el pasillo de madera. Eiba aún con su cara embobada y Hely con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Hay, ya quita esa cara. Los tortolitos necesitan tiempo a solas. Así que ni pienses en espiar. – dijo firme Hely dirigiéndose a su hija.

—Lo sé, es solo que… nunca creí que Hipo se atrevería a… ¿Qué pasa mamá? – preguntó al ver a su madre con una cara triste.

—Hija aún no sé que voy hacer con la decoración. Maldito invierno…

—No te preocupes mamá ,ya encontraremos una solución. – dijo la pequeña poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

Mientras tanto en la planta superior de la casa un castaño estaba frente al cuarto de la rubia, no se armaba de valor para poder entrar a la habitación. Todo su cuerpo estaba sudando, no podía dejar de jugar con sus manos. Todo el pasillo estaba en silencio, incluso las habitaciones, solo se oía la respiración agitada Hipo, nunca antes se había sentido así, estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Hipo recordó todo lo que dijo abajo hace unos minutos, y le entró unas ganas enormes de mandar todo al diablo y salir huyendo de ahí, sin embargo, algo lo mantenía ahí, algo le decía que se quedara. Así que limpiando sus manos sudadas con su pantalón y limpiando su frente con su manga se armó de todo el valor que tenía, y tocó…

—TOC,TOC,TOC

—Ahora no quiero hablar Eiba, vete por favor. – exclamó Astrid desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hipo no supo que contestar, ahora se puso más nervioso que antes y estaba por tirar la toalla, pero no había llegado hasta ahí para salir corriendo, no, no, no. Primero dio un largo suspiro y luego tomó aire para hablar.

—Astrid… soy yo, Hipo, pode… - decía el castaño pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta se iba abriendo dejando ver a su prometida, la cuál estaba con una cara de sorpresa.

Astrid al oír la voz de Hipo se paró inmediatamente de su cama en la que estaba echada par después dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

—Hipo – dijo la rubia en un tono bajito, aún así el castaño lo escuchó.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, Hipo de pronto se sonrojó como un tomate, Astrid solo aceleró su respiración. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse incómodo.

—Bueno, qué quieras decirme. – dijo Astrid para romper el silencio.

—A sí, sólo quería acabar nuestra conversación de abajo. – respondió Hipo saliendo de su transe.

—No te preocupes Hipo, te perdono, pero quisiera que haya más confianza entre nosotros. Por que…¿ somos amigos no?. – comentó la rubia con tono muy suave y tierno.

Hipo se quedó en shock, desde pequeño solo soñaba con eso, había hecho tantas locuras para impresionar a Astrid, solo para ser su amigo. Y ahí estaba su oportunidad, uno de sus mayores deseos estaba frente a sus ojos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir "sí ".

El castaño no podía mover ningún músculo, su respiración se cortó por completo y su boca estaba semiabierta, de repente empezó a temblar por los nervios que tenía. Los segundos parecían haberse vuelto horas, Astrid solo mantenía su cabeza un poco agachada pero tenía una sonrisa, esperando aún la respuesta de Hipo.

-C.. Claro que sí. – dijo al fin Hipo asintiendo a la vez con su cara embobada.

—Entonces… te veo mañana en el entrenamiento. – comentó la rubia con una sonrisa muy linda. Luego se giró para entrar a su cuarto.

—Claro, cuídate Astrid. – respondió el castaño muy feliz.

—Tú también. – mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.

Hipo se alejó de la puerta aún con su sonrisa, estaba más feliz que nunca, bajó las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sin embargo una voz lo detuvo.

—Hipo,¿ ya te vas tan pronto? – preguntó la señora Hofferson acercándose donde Hipo.

—Sí, espero no haber causado molestias. – dijo Hipo con mucho entusiasmo y alegría.

—No, claro que no, tú no causas ninguna molestia aquí. Es mas, quisiera que vengas más seguido. No había visto a Astrid así nunca, y creo que esa parte tan inocente de ella me gusta. – dijo la señora Hofferson entre risas.

Hipo por primera vez se sintió aceptado tal como era, al fin unas personas lo apreciaban. Sin duda era el mejor día de su vida, pensó el castaño.

—Yo encantando vendría. – respondió Hipo con los ojos algo cristalinos.

—Sabes, eres muy diferente a los demás, y eso me gusta. Creo que tú y mi hija serán muy felices. – comentó Hely muy contenta.

Hipo solo se sonrojó por el comentario. Pero luego sonrió tiernamente.

—¡Mamá!, ¡! Mamá! – gritaba Eiba corriendo hacia su madre, tenía una cara preocupada.

—Tranquila hija, cálmate, respira…

-Okey, lo que sucede es que… las pocas rosas que teníamos para la decoración, se marchitaron por la helada. – dijo la pequeña muy triste

—No puede ser, eran las últimas de la isla. – exclamó la señora Hofferson.

Las Hofferson empezaron a caminar por todo lado, tratando de pensar en alguna solución, estaban muy desesperadas. Hipo solo miraba a las Hofferson, quería ayudar pero sin esa cola no podría hacer nada. Aun así se sentía necesidad de hacer algo.

—Yo podría ayudar…. – comentó el castaño muy firme.

Ambas lo miraron confundidas.

—Sí, yo podría tratar de conseguir las cosas, solo necesito su lista. – dijo Hipo, aún estaba indeciso si podía lograr volar, pero por su boda con Astrid haría lo que fuera necesario.

—Muy amable de tu parte Hipo, pero sería imposible conseguir…

—Por favor… confíen en mí. – dijo como suplicando el castaño.

—Está bien, intentar no cuesta nada cierto. – dijo La señora.

Luego le dio una lista con todos los adornos que necesitaba para la decoración, Hipo se fue corriendo inmediatamente en busca de su amigo, esta vez lo iba a convencer para que lo ayude, tenía un plan algo alocado.

El castaño logró llegar rápido a la casa del rubio, sin dudar tocó la puerta. Esta vez se sentía con mucha confianza y no le importaba quién le molestara. De pronto abrió la puerta un vikingo robusto muy alto y rubio.

—Patapez, hola. – saludo el castaño.

—Hipo ye dije que ahora…

—Lo sé, pero enserio necesito tu ayuda, por favor. – dijo suplicando el castaño.

—Está bien, qué pasa. – dijo muy frío el rubio.

—Recuerdas que te dije que podíamos volar, bueno pues…

—Hipo ya déjate de tontas fantasías, eso no es posible. – dijo exaltado el rubio.

A Hipo le sorprendió la actitud de su amigo, sin embargo tenía una labor que cumplir y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para lograrlo.

—No Patapez, no es una fantasía, sígueme por favor. – dijo Hipo muy nervioso.

Patapez solo lo miró confundido y aún estaba molestó con Hipo pero su curiosidad superaba su orgullo, así que decidió darle otra oportunidad.

—Está bien Hipo… - dijo soltando un suspiro.

Hipo comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, Patapez lo siguió sin dudarlo. El castaño nosabíaa que estaba haciendo, probablemente la peor locura de su vida hasta el momento, pero si su plan salía a la perfección tendría un nuevo aliado.

Corrieron por mucho tiempo por el bosque, Patapez pensó en desertar, pues le tenía miedo al bosque, los árboles gigantes lo ponían muy nervioso. Llegaron a un pequeño lago donde el viento soplaba las hijas hojas y se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Pero un sonido peculiar y monstruoso se hizo presente…

**_Hola nuevamente, les agradezco por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic. Espero seguir recibiendo su apoyo, ya son 10 personas, enserio para mí eso es mucho. Ojalá la familia siga creciendo, pero no se preocupen que seguiré escribiendo para esas 10 personas. Bueno, respecto a la historia, qué les pareció. Al parecer Astrid ya está viendo a Hipo como un amigo e Hipo que disfrutó cada momento con ella. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Patapez?_****_Eso es todo, muchas gracias nuevamente y déjenme sus sugerencias que me inspiran a seguir. Sin más los dejo con los comentarios y hasta la próxima._**

**_Durán - Sergio : Me agrada que te haya gustado el capitulo, y bueno coméntame que tal te pareció el capítulo._**

**_Solo yo xd: Gracias por tu sugerencia, la tomaré en cuenta, solo que quiero que vayan poco a poco. _**


	8. Extiende tus alas

**_Extiende tus alas..._**

Los extranjeros viajan a través de los mares, la mayor parte de ellos buscan o persiguen nuevas aventuras, sienten esa libertad de hacer lo que se les plazca. A esto no me refiero que causan problemas en las diferentes islas que visitan, no, quiero decir que tiene esa libertad de elegir lo que es correcto y no. Pueden elegir y forjar su propio camino; al no estar atados a una tribu, no hay ley que los someta a obedecer órdenes de sus líderes. Claro que pertenecieron a una tribu o un clan, todos pertenecimos a uno alguna vez, pero decidieron abandonar sus hogares por buscar esa "libertad" .

En todas las tribus vikingas el desertar es considerado traición, se dice que si uno abandona su tribu ya sea con motivos o sin motivos, nunca más lo vuelen a aceptar como uno de ellos en caso de que el fugitivo quiera volver a la tribu. Pero se dice que los que logran salir de sus islas sin ser descubiertos, cosa difícil de hacer por la enorme seguridad que hay en algunas partes, nunca vuelven a su hogar.

Una razón fuerte deben tener los desertores, pues ni uno de ellos vuelve a su hogar a menos que sea por familia. Sólo el jefe puede desterrar a alguien, según a las normas a las que se aferran los vikingos.

Los escapistas suelen cambiarse el nombre para que nadie de su antigua aldea los reconozca. La mayor parte de ellos se dedican al comercio, es ahí de donde surge el origen de los mercaderes. Los ya mencionados se fueron de sus hogares para ser libres, pero como serlo sin oro, comida, un hogar… Esto los obliga a buscar salidas laborales, pero al trabajar en un lugar fijo volvían a una tribu, teniendo que obedecer nuevamente sus normas. Por eso la razón de trabajar como comerciantes, podían obtener buenos ingresos y a la vez viajar por donde se les plazca.

En su mayoría eran buenas personas y muy amables, algunos no lo eran por las terribles experiencia que pasaron en sus hogares. Pues en ciertas islas los habitantes eran esclavos, los pocos que lograban escapar a esa tortura eran buscados por sus dueños para después ser asesinados.

Sin embargo, no todos los mercaderes eran confiables, pues entre ellos habían espías. El Archipiélago era solo un fragmento de lo que era el mundo en realidad, y pasando sobre tierras vikingas se hallaban grandes y poderosos grupos, no eran clanes ni mucho menos tribus. Eran grupos que tenían un líder que los comandaba, se diferenciaban de las tribus debido a que no tenían un lugar específico de natalidad. Estos grupos estaban formados por hombres de diferentes partes, vikingos, asiáticos, romanos… Estos grupos tenían diez veces más de oro que una tribu. Se dedicaban al comercio. Sin embargo había un único grupo que se dedicaba a la venta de dragones. Los espías eran comandados por su líder, habían bastantes en todo el Archipiélago, con solo un grupo que conocía de la existencia de los dragones. Los mercaderes ocultaban sus verdaderas intenciones, espiaban para ver si podían encontrar una raza nueva y venderla en el oriente.

.

.

.

Uno puede llegar a confiar en alguien rápido, sin embargo hay personas que no otorgan su confianza a cualquiera. La confianza se gana y esto suele llevar mucho tiempo para algunos. Pues para las personas que fueron maltratadas e insultadas no es fácil brindar su confianza.

Los vikingos se tenían los unos a los otros, siempre fue así. Comparten sus instintos agresivos de luchar y matar. Cuando hay guerras todos pelean colectivamente. Pueden parecer brutos, pero si son comandados por un buen líder, pueden volverse letales. Todo esto demuestra que los vikingos otorgan su confianza rápidamente. Con las constantes guerras que pasaron y pasan, no les queda de otra.

Sin embargo, aquellos que sufrían maltrato de su propio pueblo e incluso familia, eran persona inseguras.

Hipo sufrió maltrato tanto físico como psicológico desde muy pequeño. Nunca conoció a su madre y su padre lo veía con más decepción cada día. Siempre trató de ser el vikingo que su pueblo quisiera que sea, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta que no debería convertirse en los que el mundo desee, no, sino en lo que él decida ser.

Su gran acercamiento con Patapez, como su nuevo amigo, despertó eso que no había tenido desde hace mucho, "confianza" . A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con él, ya tenía algo… un poco de confianza en su amigo rubio. Aún así, esto no era suficiente para decirle su enorme secreto. Antes tendría que pasar una prueba.

Patapez estaba confundido y muy cansado, había caminado por casi una hora solo para ver un pequeño lago. Se empezó a molestar. Aún agitado se podía notar como fruncía sus ceños y arrugaba su nariz, prueba clara de que estaba realmente molesto.

—¡Hipo! Qué demonios hacemos aquí. – recriminó el robusto mirando a Hipo con una mirada fulminante.

—No entiendo el porqué de tu mirada. – respondió el castaño muy inocente. Aún no entendía por qué su amigo lo trataba de esa manera.

—¡Te dije que tenía mejores cosas que hacer! … ¡¿y tú me traes aquí para mostrarme un estúpido lago.?!. – gritó molesto poniéndose firme frente al castaño, media casi el doble de Hipo, el castaño se asustó y empezó a temblar.

Hipo estaba orando a los dioses para que su plan resulte como lo imaginó, pero hasta el momento no iba como lo planeó.

—(Dónde estás, dónde estás…) —se preguntaba el castaño viendo cómo el rubio que alguna vez fue muy amable con él, se acercaba con una cara llena de ira.

Patapez ya estaba a medio metro de Hipo. El castaño aún no comprendía el motivo de la actitud de su amigo, pero si sabía que estaba enojado y probablemente le haría daño. Aún así, en ningún momento pensó en correr, ahora estaba con mucha seguridad de sí mismo. Y el plan que había tramado, sin siquiera practicar, era la única manera de ayudar a su nuera.

Patapez no sabía lo que estaba apunto de hacer, solo quería desahogarse. Sin embargo, de repente un sonido peculiar y monstruoso se hizo presente….

Encima de una roca, abriendo sus alas como si de un águila se tratase, con un enorme rugido para llamar la atención de los espectadores. Se presentó el dragón más feroz que existía, así es, el hijo del rayo y de la muerte misma.

—¡Ahhhhhh! – gritó el rubio de espanto, mientras caía de espaldas por el enorme susto.

Hipo extrañamente hizo lo mismos que le rubio. El dragón solo se desconcertó al ver que había asustado a su amigo. Así que dejó de rugir y pegó sus alas nuevamente a su cuerpo. Chimuelo no estaba acostumbrado a ver a otros vikingos, era lógico que se exaltara un poco.

Chimuelo bajó de la punta rocosa en la que enganchaba sus garras, se empezó a acercar a su querido amigo humano pero la reacción que hizo su amigo entristeció bastante al dragón. El dragón sentía como si perdiera algo muy importante, pues Hipo se alejaba de él, y veía en sus ojos verdes… miedo, cómo era posible, si días antes ambos se la pasaban muy bien. Y que de repente Hipo se asuste de esa manera… ¿Qué acaso tenía amnesia?.

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Aléjate! – decía el castaño mientras retrocedía hacia el lago que estaba a sus espaldas. Chimuelo se acercaba inocentemente llegando incluso a ronronear. Patapez aprovechó el momento para alejarse un poco. El rubio no tenía tiempo de observar el comportamiento del dragón, solo pensaba en correr y salir vivo de esa situación.

—¡Hipo! Corre…. – exclamó Patapez que ya estaba de pie y estaba a gran distancia de ambos. No sabía que hacer, podía simplemente correr y dejar al hijo del jefe, a su compañero de batalla, al joven que verdaderamente podía llamar "amigo" .

—Patapez ¡Ayúdame! – gritó Hipo, y cómo no tenía ojos en la espalda, obvio que nadie los tiene, cayó en el pequeño pero profundo lago. Chimuelo se quedó petrificado. Soltó un gran rugido acompañado de su cara triste que puso, ¿acaso eso que pasó fue su culpa?. No pensó ni un segundo para ayudar a su amigo, aquel humano que lo había alimentado cuando más lo necesitaba, aquel que lo acompañó por varias horas, aquel que había sido capaz de traicionar a su propia tribu, a su propia especie, todo eso por él. Sin embargo, antes de que el dragón hiciese algo, un vikingo rubio se robó su plan y se le adelantó.

Patapez corrió lo más rápido posible y se lanzó al lago, entrando en picada para poder sumergirse lo suficiente y alcanzar al único que lo había aceptado como era, Hipo. Ya no pensaba en el extraño dragón que vio, solo se enfocaba en poder sacar a su amigo. Finalmente luchando arduamente con su propio peso, logró sumergirse lo suficiente para agarrar una de sus botas y entonces jalarlo. Y con el poco peso que tenía Hipo no fue difícil, pero las cosas no se acabarían ahí.

Sin embargo, Hipo se hundió tanto, que Patapez también tuvo que sumergirse a gran escala, y esto le fue más fácil a Patapez, pues era un gran nadador. La respiración le empezó a jugar en contra y con el peso extra que llevaba fue peor, al parecer estaban apunto de llegar a la superficie de las profundidades del agua, donde todo estaba completamente oscuro, la poca luz que se veía era solo un reflejo del sol que parecía estar tan inalcanzable como una estrella. Usando las últimas fuerzas de sus piernas y sus manos, nadó tratando de llegar a la superficie, sin éxito alguno… Toda esperanza estaba perdida para el rubio, vio toda su vida pasar en una abrir y cerrar d ojos. Aún en esas circunstancias se sintió satisfecho por su acción, ("al menos traté de ser un héroe, un amigo… ") pensó el rubio.

Poco a poco ambos vikingos se iban hundiendo en lo más profundo de aquellas aguas, en un viaje sin retorno, donde ningún vikingo podrá encontrarlos. Pero de la nada, como si de un ángel se tratase, el gran furia nocturna usando sus poderosas alas, se zambulló, incluso llegó a tocar la parte más profunda de aquel lago con sus enormes patas. Luego como si fuera un cañón salió con los dos vikingos envueltos en sus alas. Y una nueva característica de los dragones se descubrió, eran grandes nadadores. Aunque eso no importaba ahora.

Lo que acababa de pasar era realmente increíble, Patapez quedó en shock, (¿acaso ése dragón nos salvó la vida?) Pensaba el rubio. Hipo aún estaba inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno. Chimuelo corrió y se situó frente a Hipo, para luego empezarlo a lamber en su cara. Patapez hizo un gesto de horror al ver que el dragón estaba a punto de devorar a su amigo tapándose la cara para no ver la terrible escena. Sin embargo empezó a quitar lentamente su antebrazo. Nuevamente aquel pánico entró en él, su cabeza solo podía pensar en que él sería el siguiente en ser devorado.

—Chimuelo, basta. Chimuelo hablo enserio, basta… — decía en carcajadas, mientras trataba de quitarse a su dragón de encima.

Hipo logró quitarse de encima al dragón, para después limpiarse toda la baba que había recibido de parte de Chimuelo. Cuando se giró a ver a su amigo, este yacía en el mismo lugar, estaba sorprendido y paralizado. Ni siquiera movía un dedo, estaba con su boca totalmente abierta al igual que sus ojos. Y nadie podía culparlo, enterarse que su único amigo ha traicionado a su propia tribu… eso si es para asustarse.

—Patapez. – dijo entrecortado, su amigo aún no salía de su trance. Así que Hipo se fue acercando lentamente hacia él. Chimuelo solo veía la escena sentado y con suma tranquilidad.

Patapez logró reaccionar al ver que Hipo se acercaba hacía él. Nunca antes había sentido tanto terror. Su mente ahora mismo estaba en una lucha, como si se hubiera partido en dos, una parte le decía que todo era un sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar ya. Su otra mitad era la más imaginativa y alocada, pues estaba pensando en las posibilidades de una traición hacia la especie humana. Pensar en eso le causó terror total. Peor se sintió al ver cómo su amigo, al que había confiado todo e incluso por el cual arriesgó su vida, se acercaba lentamente. Un montón de emociones recorrían su mente, no sabía que hacer, correr no sería una opción, pensó, por que el dragón lo alcanzaría fácilmente.

—Hipo ¡aléjate! ¡aléjate!. – gritaba el rubio mientras se alejaba hacia atrás arrastrándose con sus manos. Sin embargo la suerte le jugó en contra cuando llego a los límites de aquella cala. Víctima del terror y del miedo sintiendo esa maldita sensación de debilidad. Cuanto odiaba esa sensación, y para rematar también llegó la impotencia. El rubio definitivamente se sentía la persona menos afortunada. Hipo se acercó lentamente apuntándolo con sus palmas para tratar de tranquilizar al rubio. El robusto estaba apunto de desmayarse, temblaba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

—Cálmate Patapez. – intentó calmar a su amigo. El castaño sabía como se sentía el rubio, él lo vivió en carne propia, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Estaba empezando a creer que esta fue una mala idea.

—Hipo, por favor… no me mates, no diré nada ¡Enserio!. – rogaba el rubio muy asustado con voz temblorosa. – te lo juro, no diré nada. Pero por favor no me mates. – terminó de decir mirando al que alguna vez había sido su amigo, ahora lo miraba con pavor, como si se tratase del mismo Loki.

—Calma, no pienso matarte. – respondió el castaño muy suave. Estaba a tan solo un metro de su amigo que ahora lo veía con miedo. – (No pensé que sería tan difícil.) – se dijo así mismo. Cómo no pensó en eso, era evidente que Patapez, alguien inseguro y poco fuerte emocionalmente, reaccionaria así.

—Qué quieres entonces, que te ayude a conquistar Berk… Déjame decirte que antes de hacer eso prefiero la muerte. – dijo temblorosamente, sus ojos verdes se empezaban a tornar amarillos.

—No, claro que… no, cómo crees. – respondió Hipo sorprendido por el comentario de Patapez, acaso el castaño no estaba consiente de sus acciones. Era obvio que Patapez pensara de esta manera.

—¡Mejor mátame de una vez, a fin de cuentas eso va pasar ¡ - gritó el rubio sin saber de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo. Luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Para este punto Hipo ya perdió la paciencia. Ya estaba irritado con los fuertes gritos de su amigo, suerte que la cala no estaba cerca a la aldea, de lo contrario la gente ya hubiera venido con todo su arsenal.

-¡Ya basta! – gritó el castaño empuñando y extendiendo sus manos. – Chimuelo por favor. – le dijo Hipo a su dragón, acto seguido este lanzó una bola de plasma hacia la pared rocosa, cerca donde se encontraba Patapez.

Patapez dejó de gritar cuando escuchó lo último, si no quería matarlo. ¿Qué quería entonces?

—No quiero matarte, Patapez. Y mucho menos invadir Berk. – le comentó el castaño cruzándose de brazos. Patapez ahora se veía confundido, muy confundido. Eso es lo que hacía ver con su expresión boba que puso.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces que planeas hacer conmigo? – dijo confundido, acto seguido tragó duro, pues ya estaba imaginándose otras cosas terribles que podría hacerle. El rubio si que podía llegar a ser muy imaginativo.

Hipo soltó un suspiro antes de responder a la pregunta del rubio. Aún no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar. Así que decidió contárselo todo.

—No, yo solo quería ponerte a prueba. Aunque creo que fue muy arriesgado para ambos. – comentó Hipo y algo avergonzado con el último comentario que hizo. Su plan no salió como el quería, después de todo por poco mueren.

—¿Ponerme a prueba? De qué estas hablando. – dijo el rubio con más tranquilidad pero mucho más confundido.

Hipo sabía que no podía confiar a quien sea su gran secreto . Pero llegó a confiar tanto en Patapez en estos últimos días que no vio nada de malo si se lo revelaba. Sin embargo no podía decírselo así de lo así, tenía que ponerlo a prueba. Si de verdad iba a contárselo sería a lo grande. Entonces tuvo la maravillosa idea de ver cuánto confiaba Patapez en sí mismo y en Hipo. La primera parte de su plan era lanzarse al pequeño lago y ver si Patapez lo rescataba a pesar de tener al furia nocturna ahí. Era muy arriesgado, pero era la única opción que se le ocurrió en el momento. No disponía de mucho tiempo así que tuvo que hacerlo. La segunda parte de su plan era ver si Patapez en verdad confiaba en Hipo, y si resultaba mal, no había más opción que huir de Berk.

—Bien, te lo contaré todo, solo trata de no asustarte mucho, sí . – Hipo comenzó a hablar y contar toda su historia desde que conoció a Chimuelo, incluso de la cola artificial que estaba fabricando para el dragón. Llegando a pedirle su ayuda para terminar con ese proyecto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Patapez se veía más impresionado con cada palabra que decía Hipo. Hasta que Hipo terminó mencionando la lista de objetos que debe conseguir para su boda. Patapez quedó atónito, no sabía que decir, una parte le decía que corriera lo más rápido posible y se lo contara a todos. Pero su corazón había creído cada palabra que dijo el castaño, y la ganas de investigar fondo a los dragones, estaban matándolo.

Un silencio largo e incómodo para Hipo se hizo presente. El castaño era el más preocupado en este momento, que pasaría si Patapez decide no ayudarlo y de lo contrario se lo contase a todos. Sin darse cuenta, Hipo comenzó a temblar levemente, tenía miedo.

—Y bien, que dices. – dijo Hipo para romper el silencio.

—Bueno… yo… creo que estás loco. – respondió tartamudeando el rubio, levantándose del suelo. En su mirada de Patapez se veía total inseguridad. Hipo al verlo dio por perdido el plan, así que no había de otra, tenía que huir ese mismo momento.

—Lo sé, pero necesito tu… — decía el castaño aún tratando de convencer a su amigo. Sin embargo, Patapez lo interrumpió con unas palabras increíbles

—Y yo también debo ser un maldito loco al desear ayudarte. Pero lo haré. – comentó el rubio con una mirada firme, dejando sorprendido a Hipo. Después de todo no tendría que huir.

Hipo dibujó una sonrisa inmediata, el remordimiento ya lo estaba devorando, y también le gustó la idea de que Patapez se una a su causa.

—Enserio, gracias amigo. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. – comentó Hipo muy alegre. – Ven, te presentaré como se debe. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Chimuelo Patapez lo siguió pero aún estabamuy asustado y nervioso.

—No… creo que sea buena idea. – respondió el rubio temblando, peor cuando recordó lo que le había contado Hipo, que era un furia nocturna. Al principio no lo podía creer, no creía que un muchacho como "Hipo" lograra entrenar a la bestia más despiadada del mundo vikingo.

—Vamos, no hace daño. – afirmó el castaño con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para después tomar la mano de Patapez y acercarla poco a poco a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo no puso oposición ante la acción, al ver que ese muchacho era capaz de arriesgar su vida por su amigo, estaba seguro que también podía confiar en él. Empezó a acercar su cabeza a la mano del robusto, ya que este al igual que Hipo la primera vez, tenía miedo, incluso más que Hipo.

Cuando por fin, palma y frente se unieron, el chico dejó de temblar y alzó su cabeza poco a poco para poder presenciar a la magnífica bestia.

—Ah, ah, ah… —miraba el rubio muy sorprendido con la boca abierta.

—Tranquilo. Te lo dije… él no te hará daño. – dijo Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo para demostrarle que no era malo como todos decían.

—Es… es… es increíble Hipo, nunca había sentido algo así. – comentó el rubio mientras Chimuelo quitaba su frente de la mano del robusto. – esto es… no tengo palabras, es sumamente increíble. – decía, apreciando como un tesoro su palma con la que había tocado a Chimuelo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie, entendiste. – advirtió Hipo a su amigo con un tono muy serio.

—Sí lo sé, no te preocupes Hipo, no se lo diré a nadie. – dijo mientras acariciaba a Chimuelo nuevamente para poder sentir esa sensación tal placentera de hace unos instantes.

—Ahora, ¿que hacemos…? —preguntó Hipo algo preocupado, pues había recordado lo de la cola.

—Qué hacemos con qué. – respondió Patapez muy alegre algo distraído pero centrado en tocar esa piel escamosa del furia nocturna.

—Ya sabes, con lo de la cola. – dijo Hipo cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Bien, tengo algunos diseños algo avanzados en mi cuarto, podemos ir a verlos y a ver si uno te sirve. – respondió Patapez mirando a Hipo.

—Estaría bien, pero sería mejor si los traes aquí. No quiero dejar solo a Chimuelo. – dijo el castaño, la verdadera razón era por que no quería ver a nadie del pueblo, cada vez que pasaba por ahí era insultado.

—Si eso quieres, está bien. Solo espérame unos minutos, volveré lo más pronto posible. – Hipo solo asintió y Patapez se echó a correr hacia la salida de aquella cala.

**_Minutos después_**…

Patapez volvió muy rápido, pues estaba ansioso por pasar más tiempo con el dragón. Nunca antes había imaginado, ni en sus más profundas sueños, un amigo dragón.

—Ya volví – dijo Patapez, para después ver que Hipo estaba dormido con Chimuelo. —¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! Despierta – exclamó el rubio, Hipo saltó de una golpe por el susto.

—¿Tan rápido volviste? , creí que te tardaría horas. – comentó Hipo frotándose los ojos.

—Podré no ser hábil para la supervivencia Hipo, pero puedo memorizar los caminos. – dijo Patapez con orgullo.

Hipo observó que su amigo portaba una mochila en su espalda. Sabía que lo había logrado.

—Veo que trajiste los diseños. – dijo el castaño. Chimuelo también se despertó y se situó a su lado.

—Sí, mira – respondió Patapez quitándose la mochila y sacando papeles llenos de dibujos.

Hipo quedó sorprendido por lo mucho que había avanzado su amigo con respecto a su proyecto de "volar".

—Whoo… esto es… sorprendente Patapez. No creí que lo tenían tan investigado. – miró el castaño con mucho asombro.

—Sí lo sé. Pero ahora dime qué es lo que te falta para completar la cola de Chinu… ¿Chinuelo? – dijo Patapez, lo cual hizo que el dragón gruñera e Hipo se mate a carcajadas.

—Es chimuelo. – corrigió Hipo.

—Oh, está bien. Lo siento mucho. – se disculpó Patapez con Chimuelo.

—Bien, volviendo al tema… necesito una tela capaz de soportar el aire. – dijo Hipo muy serio, necesitaba conseguir ese material cueste lo que cueste. – si intentara volar con una tela simple…

-Se desmoronaría. – completó Patapez. Entonces se puso a pensar, buscando una solución a la petición de su amigo. ¿Acaso no había tal tela capaz de soportar el viento?. – ¡Lo tengo! – dijo emocionado. – No sé mucho sobre sastrería, pero tengo una idea.

—¿A si? ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó el castaño muy confundido, pues el había buscado ese material y nuca lo encontró.

—Hace un tiempo mi madre me comentó que la tela de oveja negra era más gruesa, y justamente yo tengo un abrigo hecha con lana negra. – dijo Patapez.

—¡¿Enserio!? – exclamó sorprendido y feliz el castaño, no era una brillante idea… pero al menos podían intentarlo. — ¿Entonces puedes traer el abrigo? – preguntó el castaño.

—No veo problema alguno, además ese abrigo nunca me gustó. – comentó el robusto.

—Excelente, ahora que ya tenemos la tela, necesitamos los materiales. – dijo el castaño muy pensativo.

—Y… ¿ya tienes un diseño? – preguntó Patapez.

—Sí, pero siento que le falta algo… — respondió Hipo rascándose la barbilla, hasta que observó al suelo y miró los diferentes diseños de Patapez. – Patapez, ¿podría ver tus diseños?

—Claro. – afirmó Patapez mientras entregaba sus dibujos a Hipo.

Hipo fue hojeando poco a poco, buscando algún tipo de diseño para la cola. Hasta que encontró uno. A diferencia de los demás, este tenía forma de aleta, obviamente no era para dragones, tenía medidas para vikingos. Sin embargo, reduciendo un poco el tamaño, quedaría perfecto para Chimuelo.

—¡Este!. – gritó por la emoción alzando una hoja de papel.

—Como ordene mi capitán. – bromeó el rubio.

—Okey, tú Patapez tráeme la tela que dijiste, estaré en la herrería fundiendo el metal para la cola. Apresúrate por favor. – dijo el castaño muy serio, Patapez solo asintió. Hipo y su amigo salieron corriendo hacia la aldea. Chimuelo se quedó confundido, no entendía muy bien los temas de vikingos y esas cosas, sin nada más que hacer se durmió dibujando un pequeño círculo a su alrededor.

**. **

**.**

**.**

El rubio robusto iba corriendo hacia su casa. Estaba muy emocionado, la idea de poder volar lo ponía de cabeza, pero la idea de montar un dragón estaba a un nivel dimensional.

Mientras tanto, cerca de la plaza se hallaba el gemelo Torton . Hace muchos días que el Torton se comportaba muy extraño, estaba planeado algo, como… una organización secreta o algo así. Sus compañeros de batalla, incluso su hermana, ignoraban por completo a Brutacio. Aunque no era algo normal en él, sabían que todo lo que hacía Brutacio eran tonterías.

**. **

**.**

.

Astrid, la más hermosa y orgullosa vikinga. Una de las mejores guerreras que haya conocido Berk, pues con su corta edad, ha demostrado ser digna de llevar el apellido Hofferson. Pero su sueño no era ser del montón, ni mucho menos ser una sombra de su familia. Su objetivo estaba más que claro, añoraba ser la mejor asesina de dragones que haya conocido el Archipiélago entero. Y nada se opondría en su camino. Sin embargo, Hipo, el pequeño Hipo… El caso es que el pequeño vikingo estaba causando más distracción de lo que la rubia creía.

La hermosa ojiazul de pelos dorados tenía mucha confusión, no sabía exactamente qué había causado su nerviosismo hace unas horas. Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera, mucho menos con chicos. Todo esto la llevó a pensar que algo estaba mal, pero por más que pensaba y pensaba no podía deducir qué le estaba pasando.

Los chicos jamás causaron estas emociones en ella, no es que se estuviera enamorando de él, más era como "amistad" .

Echada en la suave sábana que de su cama, pensando en todas las posibilidades del porque de su comportamiento, no llegaba a nada. Finalmente dio un suspiro muy largo y se levantó de aquella cómoda de madera. Pues por fin tenía una conclusión y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

**.**

.

.

Hipo fundía el duro metal en la forja, tenía todo calculado y si las cosas iban bien, seguramente ese mismo atardecer ya estaría volando, según él. Estaba trabajando en un tipo de estructura o esqueleto. Tenía en su escritorio un dibujo, el cuál le pertenecía a Patapez. Este dibujo no solo tenía el diseño, que obviamente no tenía forma de cola, sino forma de ala, como decía, el dibujo no solo contenía el gráfico, también estaban escritos los posibles metales que resistieran el grande cuerpo de un vikingo.. Junto al dibujo, tambien estaba su propio diseño, juntando ambos diseños estaba fabricando la cola perfecta. Entonces al ver su dibujo lo recordó, recordó aquel momento que pasó con Astrid en su casa, sin motivo soltó un suspiro como de chico enamorado. Luego alejó sus pensamientos, pues recordó cuál era su prioridad.

Al igual que el rubio, Hipo estaba muy emocionado de poder volar. Iba a ser el primer vikingo en 300 años en montar un dragón. Claro que también estaba en sus posibilidades el fracaso, después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Patapez llegó a los pocos minutos, como siempre se veía muy agitado, prueba clara de que corrió bastante. Aún así no se podía ocultar la alegría y la ansiedad en su rostro.

—Hipo… —decía el rubio entrecortado. – lo tengo, pude conseguir la tela de oveja negra. – decía con mucho cansancio.

—Muy bien Patapez. Ahora, acabemos con esto. – dijo el castaño con firmeza. Nunca antes se había tomado algo tan enserio.

—¡Esto es emocionante! Cuando los demás vean que logramos…

\--¡No! – exclamó el castaño mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos a Patapez. – Patapez, ya lo hablamos, no podemos contárselo a nadie. – advirtió muy serio.

-Oh, si, si... Lo había olvidado. – respondió el rubio nerviosos.

—Pues no se te debe olvidar de nuevo. – regaño Hipo a su amigo pesando en la posibilidad de que se lo contase a alguien.

—Sí lo sé. Perdona – se disculpó Patapez.

Patapez prosiguió entregando la tela a Hipo, este la recibió y la empezó a unir con la estructura de metal que había fabricado. Todo esto tomó unos cuantos minutos. El castaño sabía que tenía que ser más ágil, pues si anochecía tendría que esperar al siguiente día para poder probar su nueva creación. Ambos vikingos le agregaron detalles al mecanismo; un encaje para poder poner un pie y activar la cola. También decidieron llevar una cuerda para poder sujetarse.

—Listo – dijo Patapez soltando una largo suspiro, prueba de que estaba cansado, y no solo él sino su amigo también.

—Ahora la parte práctica. Hay que apresurarnos antes de que se oculte el sol. – le comentó Hipo a su amigo.

—Sí, tienes razón. – respondió el rubio.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia el pequeño lago. Corrieron sin cesar esta vez, incluso Patapez, las ansias ya los estaban matando.

—Cuando llegaron a la cala, vieron al dragón dormido. Hipo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y su amigo solo rio.

—Chimuelo, ya levántate. – ordenó Hipo a su dragón. Pero Chimuelo no le hizo caso y solo soltó un gruñido.

—Hipo espera. – dijo el robusto deteniendo a su amigo.

—Qué pasa…

—Creo que lo mejor será ponerle la cola mientras está dormido. Así no podrá oponerse. – continuó el rubio. Hipo solo asintió.

—Buena idea. Entonces hagámoslo. – dijo alegremente el castaño.

—Bien. – respondió Patapez entusiasmado.

Ambos se acercaron lenta y silenciosamente para no despertar al furia nocturna. Su cola estaba al descubierto, así que sería, prácticamente fácil ponerle la cola. Hipo prosiguió tomando cuidadosamente la cola del dragón, Patapez también lo ayudó. Después enganchó el artefacto a la cola.

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento por el que habían trabajado tanto. Ambos vikingos se miraron como diciendo ( y ahora qué). Claro que sabían que seguía, pero ninguno quería sacrificarse para probarlo. Primero tragaron duro, y luego el castaño estaba decidido.

—Si muero, dile a mi padre que no toque mis cosas, si. – dijo el castaño en forma de despedida. Lo más probable era que no sobreviviera.

—Okey, y una más, cuando mueras…¿ me puedo quedar con el dragón? – preguntó tímidamente el robusto.

—Qué, no, claro que no. – exclamó Hipo.

—Solo era una broma. – dijo entre risas.

Hipo despertó a Chimuelo, aunque le costó muchísimo, si que los dragones dormían secamente. Chimuelo solo gruñó, como quejándose. Hasta que empezó a sentir como esa parte que le fue arrebatada por el mismo humano que ahora cuidaba de él, ahora podía sentir nuevamente su cola.

Chimuelo abrió sus ojos grandemente y empezó a abrir sus alas, estaba listo. Él volvería a volar esa tarde. Hipo se subió al lomo del dragón sin saber que luego se arrepentiría. Cuando vio que el dragón abrió sus alas le entró un pánico enorme y se agarró de la cuerda que había puesto para sujetarse.

Entonces aquel dragón que hace unos minutos anhelaba volar otra vez, emprendió vuelo con el vikingo montado en su lomo. Esto no le importó en lo más mínimo, solo quería volver a sentir el aire.

—¡Ahhhh! – gritó el castaño aferrándose al cuello del furia nocturna.

Patapez se cubrió su cara con su antebrazo para no ver a su amigo convertido en puré. Solo escuchaba el sonido de sus gritos de auxilio.

Hipo recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado, y el más bello de ellos era el dragón, así que decidió firmemente arriesgarlo todo para que este pudiera volar, pues si no activaba la cola, el dragón no iba poder volar. Dejando sus miedos de un lado, encajó su pie en el mecanismo y lo activó haciendo que la aleta se abra con fuerza.

Enemigos, ahora amigos, emprendieron vuelo hacia el anaranjado atardecer que deslumbraba con ese bello sol. Ahora todo estaba a su alcance, todo lo que el castaño soñaba desde que conoció a Chimuelo se estaba haciendo realidad.

**_El enemigo se hace amigo, lo imposible se hace posible…_**

.

.

.

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de DREAMWORKS._**

**_Hola nuevamente, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero haya sido de su agrado._****_Pero cuéntenme, que les ha parecido. Tenía pensando subir este capítulo ayer, pero le agregué algunos detalles. En esta semana subiré el próximo capítulo._**

**_Ahora respecto a la historia, que les pareció el momento de susto de Patapez. Creo que ya era hora que alguien ayude a nuestro protagonista, y en los próximos capítulos la amistad entre ambos crecerá mucho. ¿Qué creen que haya decidido Astrid? La rubia es muy orgullosa no creen. Y para los que se preguntan que pasó entre ella y Chimuelo... No se preocupen, todo se revelará en los siguientes capítulos. Con respecto a Brutacio, díganme, ¿qué creen que está planeando?_** **_He recibido algunas sugerencias, y me gustaron. Como la de "DjGuilox-018". Una Astrid celosa no estaría mal, y más ahora que el entrenamiento a empezado. Tomaré tu sugerencia y la escribiré. Gracias. Y déjeme más sugerencias en los comentarios, háganme saber sus ideas._**

**_Compartan esta historia con sus amigos y así me apoyarían mucho, cada vez que veo un seguidor nuevo me inspira a seguir, aún así, no dejaré esta historia, así seamos 10, la boya terminar._****_Dicho esto me despido y espero verlos en los próximos capítulos. Ahora los dejo con los comentarios del capitulo anterior._**

**_Invitado: Durán - Sergio : Me alegra que sigas leyendo, espero te esté gustando. Si que se llevó un gran susto; como tú dices una Astrid así no se ve todo el tiempo, y creo que ya no la veremos así en varios capítulos (pequeño spoiler). Con lo de Hipo, yo también espero las cosas salgan bien, pero no creo que todo sea color de rosas. Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. Cuéntame que te a parecido este episodio_**

**_DjGuilox-018:_ _Hola nuevamente, seguí tu sugerencia de no forzar mucho la relación de esos dos. Y se distanciarán más todavía (pequeño spoiler). Con tu curiosidad, en unos cuantos capítulos verás que pasó con ambos. Aún no creo que se unan, sería muy pronto. Y sobre Patapez... Lo hice por que siento que Hipo merecía apoyo. No me agrada mucho que todo el pueblo lo desprecie y un amigo en el cual pueda confiar no le vendrá nada mal. Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar, espero seguir recibiendo tus sugerencias, la que más me gustó es la Astrid celosa jeje. Cuéntame que te a parecido este episodio_**

**_Scorpionxs: Hola, me agrada que te guste, y sí, creo que aceleré un poquito la relación de ambos. Pero no te preocupes, se distanciarán ahora. Cuéntame que te a parecido este episodio._**

**_El loco nocturno: Yo también me quedé on ganas de más, si tuviera más tiempo escribía y publicaría más rápido. Pero no te preocupes, publicaré el siguiente capítulo esta semana. Cuéntame que te a parecido este episodio. _**


	9. Entre las estrellas

**Entre las estrellas**

Desde los inicios de Berk, la familia Haddock a gobernado al pueblo. Esto se debe al gran fundador de Berk el cual fue un vikingo, se dice que fue uno de los primeros vikingos que apareció en Escandinavia. No se sabe cuál era su nombre, pero apellidaba "Haddock ". Llegó a la isla con una cantidad reducida de hombres. Cuando llegó a la isla, no estaba solo. Es en este punto donde se inició la guerra que aún prevalece en el presente, la guerra con los dragones.

Antes de la gran separación del gran consejo de vikingos, no conocían la existencia de dragones. El primer hallazgo se dio por el vikingo apellidado Haddock. Debido a la gran cantidad de poder que poseían las bestias aladas, algunas tribus de vikingos ayudaron en la lucha, sin embargo, no duraron mucho. Muchas tribus desertaron de la guerra y se alejaron todo lo posible de aquellas coordenadas, para nunca tener que ver otra vez a esas bestias. Otras se quedaron en la lucha, pero con el tiempo solo dos tribus quedaron al frente, la de Berk y los guerreros más fuertes de toda la élite vikinga, los "berserkers".

Los berserkers eran guerreros de élite, portaban tal título por pelear semidesnudos y sin armas. Obviamente sus costumbres cambiaron al entrar en la guerra con los dragones, no pudieron apartar más las armas. Se dice que estos vikingos eran ajenos al miedo. En el campo de batalla los berserkers se convertían completamente en bestias que solo deseaban ver correr la sangre de sus enemigos.

La guerra continuó así, sin parar, muertes por todas partes. Ahora el Archipiélago era habitado por más tribus de diferentes partes del planeta azul. Solo habían dos tribus vikingas. Y ambas tenían un tratado de paz.

El jefe de Berk debía tener el apellido Haddock obligatoriamente. Si este no era el caso, solo una familia podía tomar el cargo, los Jorgenson. Los Jorgenson eran como hermanos de los Haddock. No eran de la misma sangre, pero en los inicios de Berk, ayudaron para la formación de la isla. Esto les dio la confianza de jefe, tal así que se firmó un contrato en caso de no tener un heredero Haddock. Si este llegara a ser el caso, los Jorgenson tomarían esta plaza por derecho. Nunca a sucedido, los Haddock siempre han tenido herederos.

Los Jorgenson son una familia de fuertes guerreros, su principal característica es su cuerpo robusto, poseen cualidades muy buenas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Aún así, no eran tan agresivos y fuertes como los berserkers.

No es nada raro que hayan deseado el trono desde hace décadas. Y cierto enano de la actualidad deseaba más que nada alcanzar ese objetivo.

Patán Jorgenson, el joven más fuerte de su generación, todos tienen confianza en que el será el nuevo jefe de Berk. Nadie cree en el débil y pequeño Hipo; hay una gran diferencia entre ambos, si que la hay. Hipo es débil e inseguro, torpe y siempre sus inventos resultan traicioneros. Por otro lado, tiene la inteligencia que ningún vikingo en Berk posee, también es muy ingenioso y táctico. Su primo, Patán, es todo lo contrario, es fuerte, ejemplo a seguir de muchos. Sin embargo, no es inteligente, es bastante tonto de hecho. A pesar de no planificar bien sus estrategias, lo recompensa con su gran fuerza.

Ahora, los aldeanos prefieren a Patán de jefe, pero esto no puede darse. El tratado que se firmó hace mucho dice que si hay un heredero Haddock, este debe y está en su obligación de tomar el puesto. Así que básicamente Hipo tendría que desaparecer o morir para que Patán tome el cargo, aún así el pequeño enano desea tener a Berk ante sus pies.

—1…2…3…4… Sí, que bueno eres Patán. – se elogiaba así mismo el enano, mientras hacía flexiones. Patán era bastante vanidoso, apreciaba sus grandes bíceps y a veces los besaba. Lo sé, completamente asqueroso.

—¡Patán! – lo llamaba una voz varonil. El pelinegro dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y se levantó para presenciar quién lo había interrumpido.

El enano estaba entrenando en la arena, se sentía más inspirado escuchando el rugido de dragones. Patán se giró hacia la entrada de la arena y vio entrar a un vikingo algo viejo. Se trataba de su mentor, Bocón.

—Patán. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que está prohibido entrar sin autorización. – regaño el vikingo a su alumno, quién solo lo miraba con arrogancia.

—Está bien Bocón, no volverá a pasar. – respondió molestó el pelinegro. – Veo que ya nadie puede entrenar tranquilo. ¡Estúpidas reglas! – maldijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del ruedo muy molesto.

—No te quieras pasar de listo muchacho. – regañó el mentor a Patán. – las reglas son las que nos mantienen vivos. – siguió hablando con seriedad. Patán si se merecía una llamada de atención, pues era muy rebelde.

—Justo a eso me refiero, reglas, reglas y más reglas… No te casas de vivir así. – dijo El pelinegro reprochando a su mentor.

Bocón se quedó muy decepcionado, cómo era posible que sus alumnos hablen de esa manera. Bocón sabía sobre lo difícil que era instruir a Patán, por qué… el Jorgenson es muy creído y arrogante.

—No es lo que me guste o lo que te gusta, las reglas existen por una razón. – explicó el mentor, sin embargo Patán ponía sus caras de reprocho. – déjame darte un ejemplo claro; ¿ crees que podemos ser amigos de los dragones? – preguntó el mentor mirando a Patán que se quedó callado.

—¡Claro que no? Cómo crees… eso sería la peor burrada que uno haría. – exclamó el pelinegro muy alterado.

—Vez, a eso quiero llegar, la normas nos protegen. – volvió a decir Bocón tratando de hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro sobre las reglas impuestas por Estoico.

Patán pensó un momento, las palabras de su mentor si tenían sentido. Sin embargo no fue suficiente para convencer al vikingo sobre su ideología.

—Solo en algunos casos, aún así no me convences – respondió cortante el pelinegro. Por Thor… qué había que hacer para que entre en razón. – Y te diré algo, cuando "yo" sea el jefe…todas las estúpidas reglas se pueden ir al diablo. – terminó de decir Patán, para luego retirarse del lugar dejando a un Bocón sorprendido y a la vez confundido. ¿Qué no estaba consiente que nunca podrá ser jefe?.

**.****.****.****. **

En un lugar muy pero muy alejado de la arena, podían escucharse muecas de dolor. Pues en ese lugar 2 jóvenes vikingos experimentaban con el furia nocturna.

—Un intento más – decía el castaño, con una apariencia muy lastimada, tenía rasguños y golpes por todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada.

—No Hipo, ya basta, creo que por hoy fue suficiente. – comentó el rubio preocupado por su amigo al verlo en tal estado.

—No Patapez, no hay tiempo. Debo lograrlo a como de lugar. – dijo firme el castaño para luego subirse en el lomo escamoso del furia nocturna.

—Pero estás muy…

—Eso es lo de menos, tenemos que lograrlo. – dijo muy seguro el castaño mientras se elevaba hacia arriba por milésima vez.

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban intentado volar por casi una hora, sin éxito alguno por la inexperiencia del castaño. Cada vez se estrellan con algo, o peor aún se soltaban el uno al otro. Sin embargo, con los muchos intentos que realizaban fueron progresando y mejorando poco a poco.

En este intento Hipo abrió la cola con el mecanismo del pie, Chimuelo reguló bien su cuerpo. Todo parecía ir de maravilla, pero Hipo voló más y más alto alejándose de Berk. La sensación que sentía fue… estupenda. Aquí era donde las cosas se complicaba más, Hipo no tenía equilibrio, cada vez que Chimuelo se balanceaba, Hipo caía.

Mientras se elevaban más y más, Hipo fue perdiendo el equilibrio, Chimuelo optó bajar nuevo para que la caída que estaba por suceder no fuera tan rápida y así le dé tiempo de salvar a su vikingo amigo.

Chimuelo cambio su dirección hacia abajo, mas fue interrumpido por su amigo, quién lo jaló de su cuello y lo dirigió hacia el frente nuevamente. Chimuelo no pudo poner resistencia por la soga anclada a su ancho cuello.

Hipo estaba por caer del lomo de Chimuelo, sin embargo, con los muchos intentos fallidos de hace unos momentos, sí aprendió algo y le sirvió para mejorar. Esta vez se tuvo mucha fe así mismo y partió hacia adelante elevándose mucho más.

Nada ahí abajo se comparaba con aquel viento tan cortante que soplaba en lo alto. Hipo se fue alejando de Berk sin tener rumbo alguno, solo quería seguir disfrutando de aquella sensación bella y excitante. Sintió eso que ningún otro vikingo de Berk tenía, "libertad " y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por eso. Ya no le importaba nada, sus pensamientos solo se centraban en disfrutar aquel vuelo. Por un momento pensó en dejar todo, y cuando digo todo es todo, su hogar, su familia, su amigo, su boda… Pronto se le revolvió el estómago al recordar aquella boda, aquella chica…

—No puedo dejar a Astrid, no puedo. Hay algo que no me deja, sé que ella fue muy cruel conmigo pero… No sé, tal vez nuestra boda…¡NUESTRA BODA! – recordó el castaño, su deber que aún debía cumplir con su suegra y nuera era lo que llegó a la mente del castaño.

Chimuelo estaba empezando a entender el lenguaje de los vikingos, pasar tanto tiempo con aquel castaño sí le trajo algunos beneficios. Y al escuchar lo que su humano decía, solo suspiraba.

—Chimuelo tenemos que ir por las decoraciones… - le comentó Hipo a su dragón. Chimuelo solo asintió, el dragón estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por el hombre que le dio la oportunidad de volar nuevamente. – Bien amigo, la madre de Astrid me dijo que los barcos de los mercaderes estaban al sur, en una isla lejana. No perdamos tiempo, ¡Vamos allá! – partiendo a toda velocidad sobrevolando las nubes.

**.****.****.****. **

—Dónde está, maldición… sabía que esta era una mala idea. – se decía el rubio muy preocupado moviéndose de un lado a otro. – tal vez deba pedir ayuda. Sí, eso debo hacer. – habló al aire para luego salir corriendo hacia la salida pero… - No, no, no… no puedo hacerle esto a Chimuelo. Si les cuento a los demás, seguramente lo matarían sin piedad. – se espantó el rubio al darse cuenta verdaderamente lo que estaba por hacer.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, el rubio decidió esperar y confiar en su amigo vikingo y su amigo dragón. Se dedicó a mirar el cielo, el cual estaba apunto de tornarse de un azul oscuro, pues el sol ya estaba perdiéndose en el mar congelado.

**.****.****.****. **

Hipo volaba buscando aquel lugar donde los mercaderes arribaron sus barcos. Pero no había nada, no había rastros de una sola isla, solo se veía grandes masas de agua. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ver agua y nada más lo desesperaba, y mucho.

Alejándose un poco de las islas que rodeaban Berk, el mar ya no se hallaba congelado, si habían obstáculos de hielo, pero nada grande.

Buscaba y buscaba pero nada, ningún rastro de la famosa isla. No solo cruzó por su mente sino que estaba apunto de abandonar la misión e irse a casa. Para desahogarse gritó al aire, Chimuelo lo miró muy triste.

Cuando toda esperanza era nula, Chimuelo activó un tipo de ultrasonido púrpura. Hipo se quedó sorprendido con la acción, y las sorpresas no acababan, pues Chimuelo voló por su cuenta, Hipo lo dejó dirigir, confiaba en Chimuelo como no lo hacía en nadie. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a aquella isla que habían buscado tanto. Hipo quedó con los ojos súper abiertos y una inmensa alegría le entró de repente.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! – festejaba Hipo agitando sus brazos hacia arriba. – Lo conseguimos Chimuelo ¡Ahora quién es el pescado parlanchín! – gritaba al aire para desahogarse en modo de festejo.

La alegría de aquel castaño era inimaginable, se veía tan emocionado. Por fin uno de sus planes funcionó, y este era el mejor que a tenido. Sin embargo recordó que la misión aún no estaba cumplida y estaba dispuesto a completarla.

Era evidentemente que ambos habían llegado, pues casi completa estaba rodeada por muchísimos barcos. Y no todos los grandes barcos eran de mercaderes, otros tenían modelos que nunca antes se habían visualizado en tierras vikingas.

—Chimuelo desciende – ordenó firme el castaño, Chimuelo obedeció bajando a un lugar con bastantes árboles.

La isla estaba rodeada por decenas de barcos, y obviamente estaba habitada por los mismos dueños de estas. Era como una especie de refugio o un lugar donde puedan abastecerse de sus necesidades. No había casas en la isla, pero si un gran campamento. Más a la derecha se veía un gran mercado. Los mercaderes estaban usando esta isla temporalmente, hasta que pase la helada, ya que la isla era como una especie de centro entre todas las islas a su alrededor, facilitándoles su abastecimiento de mercancía para poder vender en las demás islas.

Hipo ocultó a Chimuelo en una caverna asegurándose que nadie lo viera, la noche estaba por llegar y debía apurarse. Así que sin más, tomó la lista de materiales y emprendió viaje a aquel campamento. No tardó mucho en llegar y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que yacía en el lugar. Eran altas horas, incluso estaba por anochecer y muchas personas hacían sus compras.

El campamento era como una especie de mercado, un mercado gigantesco. Había puestos de venta por todo lado, con mercaderes que jamás había visto en su vida. Todo el sector estaba iluminado con diferentes colores de fuego. Los pasajes decorados con toda clase de flores hermosas. Si que estos mercaderes se asentaron bien. Y lo más interesante, mucha pero mucha gente. Las personas no eran solo vikingas, muchos en gran parte provenían de diferentes tribus no vikingas. La vestimenta de la gente era variada, unos vestía con largas túnicas, otros con armaduras sumamente pesadas.

Hipo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, tanta alegría y festejo, nunca antes había visto algo así. El castaño iba caminando con una gran sonrisa. No solo había puestos de venta, también bailaban y bebían a todo dar. El ambiente era bastante alegre.

Hipo se acercó a un puesto de venta de flores, la variedad que ofrecía el mercader era inmensa. Nunca antes vio tanta hermosura en una flor, excepto a Astrid, pensó. La lista que poseía indicaba solo unos pocos tipos de flor. El castaño estaba dispuesto a llevarse todo el puesto, pues el dinero no era un problema para el hijo del jefe. Las flores que pidió su suegra eran muy comunes, así que decidió comprar las más hermosas y llevando también semillas para plantarlas.

—Fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo muchacho. – dijo el mercader amablemente.

—Si fue un gusto. – respondió el castaño. – "Ahora a las telas " – pensó el castaño.

Mientras caminaba por el inmenso mercado se fijó en un hermoso collar de perlas brillantes. Sin esperar fue a preguntar su precio, si era muy elevado pero valía la pena. El castaño pensaba en regalárselo a su rubia y futura esposa. A pesar de gran precio del collar Hipo lo compró. Aquellas perlas de diamante le recordaba a esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía Astrid.

—La mujer que lo reciba debe ser muy afortunada. – le comentó el mercader a Hipo.

—Mas bien yo soy el afortunado. – respondió el castaño muy feliz.

—Jóvenes como tú hay pocos muchacho, no miento al decirte que vales mucho y espero tu novia lo sepa. – dijo el mercader, tal vez lo dijo por ser amable y vender sus productos, o, hablaba enserio.

—Gracias – agradeció el castaño retirándose del lugar muy alegre.

Ahora sí, Hipo se fue directo a las telas. Cuando llegó a un puesto de venta, compró las telas que Hely pedía, no hubo mucha controversia como con las flores, pues a pesar de tener gran variedad de telas no se diferenciaban mucho.

—Gracias por comprar muchacho. – dijo el mercader.

—Disculpe, también busco una tela sumamente dura. – dijo Hipo recordando la cola improvisada de Chimuelo.

—Por el invierno he. – dijo el mercader sacando una tela muy gruesa.

—No, esa tela es muy gruesa y perjudicaría al vue… - se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba apunto de contar su más grande secreto.

—Qué pasa joven. Se siente bien. – preguntó el mercader confundido por su cliente.

—No es nada, no se preocupe. Creo que mejor ya me…

—Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras. – interrumpió un joven haciéndose presente en el lugar.

El joven tenía una edad parecida a la de Hipo, era de la misma estatura del castaño, pequeño, pelirrojo y rizado, era delgado igual que Hipo. Su cabello era rojizo y tenía ojos azules. Vestía con una chaqueta entallada con mangas largas de color negro con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro. A pesar de ser delgado como Hipo se notaba sus músculos en sus brazos y piernas, estaba en muy buena forma física. Lo más interesante fue aquel arco gigante resguardado en su espalda. El joven parecía ser un cazador.

Hipo lo miró asustado al oír "secreto ". ¿Acaso aquél joven descubrió su secreto?, probablemente no, pero el castaño es muy precavido y nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera.

—Hola, cómo estás. – preguntó el joven, no parecía vikingo a pesar de tener su piel blanca y ojos azules.

—Bien… – respondió extrañado el castaño. Primero le dijo una frase que no tenía sentido, o tal vez metafórico sí, cosa que el castaño se dio cuenta y por esa razón no confiaba en aquel muchacho.

—¿Bien? Me alegra mucho. – dijo con un tono muy extraño. – haciendo compras para la casa…

—No, yo solo compraba telas para… mmm… mi pueblo, sí, mi pueblo necesita tela por esta terrible helada. – dijo nervioso Hipo inventando algo rápido y dejar el tema de lado.

—¿Tu pueblo? – respondió el joven poniendo una cara de, a mi no me engañas.

—Sí – dijo el castaño nervioso con esa sonrisa tonta que lo delata.

—A quién presta su frazada, le toca aguantar la helada. – le comentó el joven a Hipo con aquella extraña sonrisa.

—Pues sí, pero todo por mi pueblo, ¿no?. – decía Hipo, quería dejar el tema de lado pero este joven parecía no dejarlo ir.

—Es difícil dirigir la caballería si piensas que te ves gracioso montando a caballo. – comentó el pelirrojo aún con esa extraña sonrisa.

Este último comentario dejó más paranoico por dentro al castaño, cada vez estaba más seguro que debía salir de aquel lugar y rápido. Aquel joven parecía ser amable, sin embargo también presentaba malicia en aquel tono de voz poético y su sonrisa maléfica.

—A qué… te refieres. – dijo Hipo tratando de fingir que no entendió la referencia del joven.

El pelirrojo respiraba fuerte y lentamente y dibujo nuevamente esa sonrisa en sus labios antes de responder…

—Estoy seguro que tú me entiendes mejor que nadie. – respondió el pelirrojo mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules tan grandes.

El castaño tragó duro que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—No tienes por qué mírame así, solo son tonterías mías, jaja. – dijo el pelirrojo con ese tono agudo.

—Sí, sí claro, no te preocupes. – respondió Hipo tranquilizándose un poco. Sin embargo… –Bueno, lo mejor será que yo me baya… —decía el castaño mientras retiraba su pierna izquierda para apartarse pero un papel cayó de su mochila.

El joven vio inmediatamente aquella hoja de papel que yacía ante sus pies. Hipo también se dio cuenta y no hizo nada más que mirar paralizado al reconocer el contenido de aquella hoja.

—Qué es esto – preguntó el joven levantando el papel mientras lo observaba con atención.

—Eso...es un prototipo para…

—Volar – completó el joven al castaño.

—Sí, así es. Cómo lo sabes – preguntó confundido el castaño, pues aquel dibujo era creación de Patapez y solo un genio podría entender aquellos cálculos y números anotados en la hoja.

—Creo que no hay que ser tan inteligente para verlo. – respondió el pelirrojo.

—Ohh, entiendo. Sé que es una tontería, me refiero a que….quién creería que un humano puede volar. – comentó el castaño, acababa de salir del otro tema sobre la tela y ahora se enredó en otro aún más peligroso.

—Solo las mentes pequeñas creerían que es imposible. – respondió el pelirrojo.

—Enserio crees eso. – dijo con una pizca de sorpresa.

—Claro, y supongo que para eso deseabas las tela. – dijo el pelirrojo casi acertado con sus suposición.

Hipo no confiaba para nada en aquel sujeto, pero si la única forma de salir de ahí era responder a aquel muchacho con su mirada intimidante, pues entonces los haría. Hipo suspiro antes de hablar con la verdad, bueno con casi toda.

—Sí, era para eso. – respondió el castaño más confiado y calmado.

—Si ese es el caso, yo usaría metal en vez de tela, aunque consigas una tela de gran soporte igual se puede hacer trizas si estás en tormentas o corrientes de vientos. – habló el pelirrojo dejando a Hipo muy sorprendido por aquellas sugerencias.

—Veo que sabes mucho sobre el tema, ¿has construido ya uno…? –preguntó curioso el castaño, lo más obvio sería que sí construyó uno, parecía tener gran conocimiento en el área.

—No, la verdad no. Es la primera vez que veo algo así. – respondió el pelirrojo con sinceridad. El joven sí era muy inteligente.

—Bien, pues muchas gracias por su sugerencia…

—Varok – completó aquel joven revelándole su nombre.

—Gracias Varok y espero te baya bien. – se dependía el castaño estrechando su mano poniendo aquella sonrisa tonta y divertida.

—Sabes, en muchas partes me conocen como pastor. – decía el pelirrojo mientras apretaba la mano de Hipo con fuerza, el castaño no hizo más que aguantar. – y un buen pastor se queda detrás de sus ovejas preferidas. – terminó de decir, soltando a Hipo y retirándose del lugar.

El castaño pensaba en cada palabra de aquel joven misterios, pero ya no tenían mucho tiempo pues el sol se había ocultado por completo dejando un cielo totalmente de azul marino con estrellas brillantes. Entonces prosiguió comprando las demás cosas de la lista. Le tomó algo más de tiempo, pues caminaba con mucha precaución para no toparse nuevamente con aquel joven. Una vez que terminó de hacer las comprar soltó un largo suspiro.

Ya se iba dirigiendo al bosque para encontrase y retirarse con Chimuelo a Berk, aunque no quería dejar aún el lugar, pero la necesidad lo obligó. De pronto vio un puesto de metal, entonces recordó las palabras de Varok, se acercó al lugar a preguntar, y efectivamente existía un metal delgado como hoja y no era tan pesado, así que no perjudicaría con el vuelo.

Hipo le pidió al mercader decirle el tipo de metal que era y cómo lo fundia. El mercader todo amable respondió todas sus dudas y así Hipo se fue de aquel lugar con más conocimiento como herrero. Ahora iba a poder construirle una cola mejor a Chimuelo con metal puro, el metal que se necesitaba no era muy difícil de conseguir, es más, ese metal existía en Berk.

Con muchas cosas en mano, Hipo se fue precavido al bosque. Antes de adentrarse a aquellos árboles alejados del campamento, se fijó de un lado a otro para revisar que nadie lo hay visto o seguido. Seguro de estar solo, se adentró hacia aquel verde ambiente. El bosque era muy oscuro de noche, mas no para el castaño quien vivía y respiraba el aire de bosque en Berk.

No demoró mucho en hallar la caverna donde se alojaba la bestia más temida, Hipo entró de inmediato por lo apresurado que estaba, el dragón dormía pero despertó y solo rugió saludando a su amigo. El castaño cargó todas las cosas que traía en Chimuelo y partió hacia las estrellas.

Volando por ese azulado cielo Hipo se sentía tan bien, cada vez que volaba sentía libertad. Esa libertad que nunca tuvo en su pueblo, o más bien, que nunca se la dieron. Los aldeanos eran cada vez más cruel es con el joven ocasionando que Hipo no fuese o no quisiese caminar por la aldea temiendo a los insultos de la gente.

—Sube más, más, más…–ordenaba Hipo a su dragón quien aleteaba sus alas con más intensidad para elevarse más arriba. Hasta que llegó a un campo de estrellas, así es, podía ver claramente las estrellas. Todo parecía estar cubierto de humo de diferentes colores, y con estrellas más resplandecientes que la luna, mas no se quedó atrás, la luna se encontraba en su clímax. El castaño pensó estar en el mismo Valhalla.

Hipo se tiró de espaldas para echarse el lomo del dragón, Chimuelo mismo disfrutaba el cósmico campo. Ninguno de los dos había visto algo así en su vida, Chimuelo siempre estaba cazando y matando, así que ni tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su vida. Hipo simplemente no podía volar.

Volaron por las estrellas por un par de minutos, después bajaron y retomaron su rumbo a Berk. La misión estaba cumplida, se diría que ese día fue el mejor día de Hipo en toda su vida.

Llegando a Berk, aterrizó en la cala de siempre, la oscuridad de la noche pudo camuflarlo para no ser visto por ningún aldeano de Berk.

—Dónde estará Patapez. – se preguntó el castaño, su amigo no se hallaba ahí, claro que era lo más obvio, Hipo tardó horas en regresar.

Hipo dejó a Chimuelo descansar, había sido un día largo de golpes, sin embargo ambos amigos se encontraban satisfechos. Hipo al fin pudo ver y sentir qué era ser un dragón, Chimuelo logró volver a los aires a volar. Una cosa era evidente, ahora ambos se necesitan el uno al otro.

El castaño se retiró de la cala rumbo a su casa. Pensó en ir con Patapez para contarle toda su experiencia que vivió con Chimuelo, mas no pudo por el miedo a sus padres de su amigo. Al igual que toda la aldea, los padres de Patapez miraban a Hipo como una completa decepción.

Cuándo por fin llegó a su casa, puso las compras en la mesa de madera, así mañana no se le olvidaría entregarlas a su futura nuera. Todos sabemos lo de distraído que es Hipo y no sería de esperarse una sorpresa con las compras.

Antes de ir a la cama se quitó su morral y lo tiró al piso por lo cansado que se encontraba, sin embargo, la mochila al impactar contra los tablones de madera escuchó algo dentro la mochila. La levantó del piso y abrió aquel botón para ver el contenido del morral. Se trataba del collar de diamantes que compró para su prometida, al verlo podía imaginarse a la misma Astrid, pensó en sus hermosos ojos azulados.

Finalmente se llevó el collar a su cuarto para colgarlo en su cama. Se cambió de ropa y se lanzó a sus suaves sábanas para descansar su cuerpo.

—Hoy ha sido un día estupendo – pensó el castaño antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La cola al fin estaba terminada, la relación con Astrid parecía estar mejorando, la misión estaba cumplida. La vida de Hipo parecía mejorar. Esperemos que el día siguiente sea igual de bueno para el castaño.

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE DREAMWORKS_**

**_Antes de terminar la semana, lo logré. Una cosa, no creo subir 2 capítulos como es de costumbre. Estoy entrando en exámenes y subiré solo un capítulo._****_Ahora díganme, ¿les gustó?_**

**_Pequeños spoilers..._**

**_Desde ahora habrá incorporación de nuevos personajes, como lo es "Varok"._****_Varok, es un personaje que verán mucho, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta. Quiero que vean la actitud de este personaje como yo la imagino. Varok es un personaje muy filosófico e inteligente, incluso más que Hipo y Patapez juntos. Irán conociendo su historia y verdaderas intenciones en los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Déjeme sus comentarios y sugerencias, qué les gustaría ver próximamente..._**

**_Ahora los dejo con los comentarios del capítulo anterior._**

**_DjGuilox-018: Hola, eso mismo busqué en estos capítulos, alejar un poco el tema hiccstrid, sé que es el tema central pero había que darles un tiempito. Patapez si es muy obsesivo con los dragones, lo vimos en las películas y las series._****_Sobre su distanciamiento, gracias por tu sugerencia y la tomaré en cuenta; me gustaría que me dijeras las chicas que tienes en mente, ya que los celos vendrán cuando Hipo resalte en el entrenamiento. Cuéntame, qué te pareció el capítulo._**

**_Scorpionxs: Claro que no será Brutilda, siento que si Astrid de verdad va estar celosa debe ser alguien que le ponga pelea en todo aspecto. No creo poder agregar a Heather, tengo un futuro diferente para ella jeje. Lo más probable es que cree otro personaje para este papel. Cuéntame, qué te pareció el capítulo._**

**_El loco nocturno: Eso mismo quería mostrar, el pánico y demás emociones que sintió. Y tranquilo que los celos ya están cerca. Cuéntame, qué te_** **_pareció el capítulo. _**

**_Solo yo xd: Seguiré, esta semana no subiré 2 capítulos sino uno. Cuéntame, qué te pareció el capítulo._**

**_duran-sergio : El Hiccstrid volverá en el siguiente capítulo, aunque no te aseguro que será de buena manera. Sobre otro ship...mmm dime tú, qué ship te gustaría ver. Cuéntame, qué te pareció el capítulo._**


	10. Mi decisión

**_Mi decisión_**

Por mucho tiempo los pueblos primitivos se aliaban con otras tribus, no obstante, los vikingos se modernizaron en el aspecto bélico. Está claro que no se modernizaron en inteligencia, pues eran muy obstinados y necios, al parecer esos cascos oxidados les afectaron. Sin embargo, con la aparición de nuevas tribus, los vikingos no tuvieron de otra, más que, acostumbrarse a sus peculiares hábitos de las tribus nuevas.

Con el tiempo la alianza de tribus ya era algo normal, no obstante, cuando descubrieron las nuevas tierras habitadas por las bestias sin alma y corazón, la mayor parte de vikingos fueron aniquilados por las bestias. La tribus no tardaron en salir corriendo con el fin de preservar su existencia, es justo en este punto donde las alianzas entre tribus vikingas se rompen. La deserción del campo de batalla en aquellos tiempos, no solo afectó a los pueblos vikingos que saltaron al campo de batalla, también afectó a toda la existencia vikinga de Escandinavia.

Los Berserkers y Berk son las únicas tribus actuales, las cuales mantienen un tratado de paz y amistad. Pues las demás tribus vikingas, son muy hostiles y arrogantes. Pero sin que nadie se enterase, Berk sí tiene un aliado aparte de los Berserkers.

Después de la muerte del padre de Estoico, el nuevo jefe rompió, quiero decir, modificó las normas impuestas por sus ancestros. Aunque seguramente sus ancestros, que yacen en el Valhalla, estén muy decepcionados por las acciones tomadas por el jefe, nadie puede negar que Berk está pasando su mejor época en toda su existencia vikinga.

Durante una incursión en el oeste, los vikingos de Berk fueron sorprendidos por una cantidad enorme de dragones. En ese entonces, Estoico apenas empezaba a ser jefe, la inexperiencia y la desesperación hicieron que este fallara innumerables veces en aquellas incursiones. En el ataque de las islas del oeste, se perdieron muchas almas vikingas, la neblina y los colosales mares también les jugaron en contra, todos los barcos quedaron hechos trizas. Las pocas personas que aún tenían el privilegio de vivir incluyendo al joven jefe, llegaron a una isla en un bote pequeño.

Lo que pasó ese día es un hecho histórico en la cultura de Berk, pues la isla a la que llegaron los agotados vikingos, no estaba deshabitada. Se firmó un tratado con el jefe, o más bien, rey de esas tierras cubiertas de una espesa neblina. Y hasta el día de hoy, la alianza secreta sigue en pie entre ambas tribus.

—————————————

La mañana se levantaba con una enorme cantidad de vikingos dirigiéndose a su trabajo, el sol brillaba como de costumbre, aún con su radiante y caluroso rayo, no podía erradicar aquel frío invierno. Las ventanas y los techos estaban cubiertos de masas pequeñas de nieve, y aunque las nubes no se puedan visualizar por la caída de nieve, aún se distinguía ese color cielo, tan azul como el hermoso mar, que ahora estaba congelado.

Todos los vikingos miraban al cielo a pesar de ser golpeados por la lluvia de nieve que cada vez parecía no tener fin, todo lo hacían para poder disfrutar ese azul, que les recordaba al mar cuando en brisa de verano.

En una de las casas cercanas a la del jefe, despertaba un vikingo perezosamente, pues el día de continuar con su entrenamiento había llegado. Al principio pensó en quedarse en cama durmiendo, ya que no tenía control alguno, pues su padre salió en busca del nido junto con Estoico. Volviéndose a tapar con las suaves sábanas de aquella cama hecha de madera de roble, sintió paz consigo mismo. No obstante, se despertó nuevamente, pero esta vez de un golpe se vistió y salió de su casa con su hacha cargada en manos.

Tomó la ruta más cercana para llegar a la casa de su amor platónico, antes de llegar a la casa Hofferson, compró unas flores, las cuales alguna vez habían sido perfectas, pero con la tremenda helada que asechaba al pueblo, estas flores perdieron esa tonalidad de perfección. Aún así se veían muy hermosas.

Ahora se hallaba a metros de su puerta, buscando alguna escusa para poder hablarle. Sin embargo, recordó aquel anuncio de hace unos días, su mente de trastornó por completo. Y aún con esos recuerdos que revolvían su estómago, decidió armarse de valor para ir a tocar la puerta. Su mano empuñada estaba a centímetros de la dura barrera de madera, alzó lentamente su mano para dar el primer golpe.

Justo cuando su mano iba a impactar con la puerta, escuchó esa voz que aborrecía tanto, inmediatamente se escabulló por los costados de la casa para que su primo no lo viese. Se quedó observando cómo aquel chico tan flacucho y débil tocaba la puerta con suma tranquilidad, como si fuera algo fácil de hacer para el castaño. Al ver aquellas imágenes, apretó los dientes y sus puños, mostrando su conmensurable ira. A pesar de eso, decidió quedarse para escuchar qué tenía que decir un vikingo como Hipo a una chica tan hermosa y fuerte como Astrid.

El castaño llevaba una mochila grande cargada en su espalda delgada. No esperó más de dos minutos para que alguien le abriese la puerta, una chica rubia de ojos azules iguales a los de Astrid se hizo presente en frente del castaño.

—Hola Eiba —saludó Hipo.

—Hola Hipo—respondió la pequeña —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No deberías estar en el ruedo…

—Bueno… la cosa es que… logré conseguir todos los adornos para la… para mi boda—dijo avergonzado.

La pequeña Eiba estiró su cabeza y se paró de puntitas para alcanzar a mirar la inmensa mochila que llevaba el castaño. Su expresión cambió de repente a una de sorpresa. Abrió sus ojos como platos y no podía siquiera decir palabra alguna.

Hipo se rio despacito, y aún así su pequeña amiga y futura nuera no reaccionaba. El castaño empezó a llamarla por su nombre, después de tanto rato insistiendo, al fin sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su transe.

—Perdona Hipo, pero… en verdad conseguiste ¡todo! —comentó sorprendida la pequeña. Hipo solo asintió.

—Claro, no me digas que no confiabas en mí. —dijo el castaño muy enorgullecido.

—Pero, de dónde sacaste todo esto. —preguntó la pequeña, mientras inspeccionada de lado a lado la mochila del jinete.

Hipo cambió su cara por la pregunta de su amiga, pues no había pensado en eso, qué escusa inventaría para su suegra y su nuera. Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

—Ahhh… Eso es lo de menos ahora, luego te cuento. —respondió nervioso el castaño. —Ahora, puedo entrar a ver a…

—No está —dijo seca —se fue hace un buen rato, seguramente se dirigió al ruedo. Ha estado muy extraña desde ayer, solo se la pasó entrenando en el bosque.

—Entiendo, entonces le darías esto a tu mamá por mí. —pidió amablemente.

—Claro —luego lo pensó mejor. —mejor entrégaselos tú mismo. Le gustará verte.

—No, no, no, yo ya estoy algo atrasado y…

—Acaso basa rechazar nuestra invitación Hipo —dijo la señora Hofferson apareciendo detrás de Eiba.

—Ho… hola señora Hofferson, qué gusto verla —saludó nervioso el castaño.

—Hola Hipo, y ya te dije, no me digas señora. Creí que ya había quedado claro. —recriminó a Hipo.

—Okey, lo siento... —se le era muy difícil poder decirle mamá a Hely.

—Pero dime Hipo, a que se debe tu visita.

—Bueno, quería entregarle esto. —dijo el castaño descargándose la mochila con dificultad.

La señora Hofferson tenía una ceja levantada, prueba de que estaba confundida. Eiba no quiso arruinar la sorpresa a su madre, así que no comentó nada al respecto.

Una vez que la mochila cayó con fuerza contra el suelo, Hely no podía creer que tan delgado muchacho haya podido cargar semejante peso. Hipo bufó al quitarse todo aquel peso de encima, no solo de la mochila, también de la gran responsabilidad que él mismo se dio para conseguir los adornos.

—¿Qué es esto Hipo? —preguntó confundida Hely.

—Será mejor que usted lo averigüe. —respondió para después retirarse de la puerta e irse a su entrenamiento.

—¡Hipo espera! ¡Se supone que tú debías decirle! —exigió la pequeña mirando cómo se alejaba su amigo.

—Mostrarme qué señorita…

—Madre, Hipo logró lo imposible. —dijo Eiba sonriendo.

—A qué te refieres —preguntó su madre.

—Ese chico es más de lo que aparenta por fuera.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada.

—Los adornos—susurró Eiba.

—¡Qué!

—Los adornos están en la mochila mamá. —repitió más fuerte.

Hely no se lo podía ni creer, al principio pensó que su hija le estaba jugando una broma, pero después se dispuso a verificarlo ella misma. Prosiguió desabrochando uno de los botones superiores de la vieja mochila. Su mente no lo podía ni creer, aquello que había considerado imposible, se había hecho realidad.

Saltó de alegría mientras hurgueteaba el contenido de la mochila, Eiba solo la miraba compartiendo la misma felicidad de su madre.

—Esto es un milagro. —comentó Hely.

–Sí que lo es madre.

Ambas vikingas metieron la mochila a su casa , la verdad es que esa mochila estaba muy pesada, solo Thor sabe cómo Hipo logró cargarla en su pequeña espalda.

La puerta se cerró con gran fuerza dejando sólo el leve sonido de la nieve caer contra el suelo. Las personas no prestaron importancia por la reciente escena, todo lo que tenía que ver con Hipo les valía un rábano. Sin embargo, un pelinegro ocultando detrás de un barril, había escuchado hasta el último detalle de aquella conversación.

Sus dientes estaban por quebrarse, los apretaba con tantas fuerza al igual que sus puños; su respiración estaba acelerada. Sus ojos mostraban más que odio y envidia por su primo. Esa tonta sonrisa que ponía el castaño, hacía que le den ganas de destrozarle su dientes a Hipo.

–"_Maldito pescado, ahora sí te las verás conmigo. Te gusta hacerte el héroe verdad, pues yo te boya hacer héroe escuálido débil_ "—pensó Patán con una sonrisa maniática.

—————————————

La arena de entrenamiento estaba desalojada todavía, como estaba tan alejada del pueblo solo se escuchaba los rugidos de clemencia de los dragones pidiendo ayuda a sus hermanos. Los dragones lo único que deseaban era salir de ahí y poder disfrutar el viento en sus alas nuevamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la rubia ojiazul a la arena. Estaba vestida como de costumbre, pero la expresión de su cara ya no era como los días anteriores. Aquellos días los cuales había pasado con Hipo, fue como si volviera la chica de hace una semana, esa chica que solo se enfocaba en su arduo entrenamiento.

A pesar de estar sola, sus instintos le decían que abriese una de las jaulas custodiadas por los dragones. Tenía tanta adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba jalando la cadena para retirar el tronco que bloqueaba que la puerta se abriese. Se quedó unos minutos pensando, no sabía si era lo correcto desobedecer a su mentor. No obstante, recordó esos ojos verde de aquel dragón que halló en el bosque, sus dudas desaparecieron inmediatamente dando lugar a una cólera de ira. Sin dudar más, jaló fuerte de la cadena quitando el tronco sólido y viejo.

Se apartó para ponerse frente a aquel cautiverio, esperando que lo que yaciera ahí salga pronto. Sus intenciones de la rubia eran totalmente hostiles y solo quería dañar a la desanimada y triste bestia.

De pronto, se escucharon los gigantescos pasos de un animal que caminaba hacia la rubia. La rubia esperaba a que su presa saliese de una vez, pero solo se oía su cola arrastrándose por el suelo haciendo chirridos por sus espinas en esta. Cuando por fin se puso frente a la hermosa Astrid, sus ojos de ambas chicas se cruzaron por primera vez, La dragona reflejaba tristeza y le trataba de decir "liberarme ", pero Astrid tenía sus ojos llenos de odio por verla.

Astrid empuño su hacha y sin dudar saltó hacia la enorme nadder azul, la cual se asustó y se apartó volando a corta altitud por las enormes rejas del ruedo. Astrid la persiguió y sin misericordia alguna, le lanzó su hacha con dirección a su cola, y como Astrid jamás falla… la dragona cayó con su ala totalmente herida.

Astrid se aproximó rápidamente hacia el dragón, la cual se defendió dándole un latigazo con su cola. Astrid salió volando unos metros atrás, sin embargo, esta acción solo hizo que se enfureciera mucho más, nuevamente corrió hacia la nadder con intención de rematarla, la nadder ya no tenía fuerza que le sobrase, usó sus últimas fuerzas en aquel coletazo y ahora solo esperaba su muerte, cerró sus ojos fuertemente tirando su cabeza, ahora solo pedía que su muerte fuera rápida, lo único que la alegró, fue saber que ahora sería libre, ya no estaría mas en aquella asquerosa jaula.

La rubia estaba a menos de un metro con su hacha alzada sobre su cabeza, saltó de un golpe para que la arremetida sea mucho más letal, sin embargo, una voz hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Astrid no!

Astrid se detuvo al oír el llamado del único hombre que hacían que sus emociones se tranquilizaran. Detuvo su ataque y se giró a mirar a su prometido. Su ira calmó de repente, ver aquel chico le dio una sensación de tranquilidad y a la vez felicidad. No obstante, el ataque de ira regresó al recordar la decisión que había tomado un día antes.

Hipo estaba totalmente horrorizado al ver la escena, su mente se partió en dos bandos, cuando Astrid lo miró sabía exactamente que le preguntaría. Se arrepintió y a la vez no de haberla detenido, Ahora debía afrontar a su prometida que estaba echa una furia.

—Qué haces Hipo —dijo la rubia fulminándolo con sus ojos y su tono asesino.

—Trato de evitar que hagas una locura. —respondió Hipo mirando con suma tristeza a la nadder.

—¡Hacer una locura! A qué te refieres con eso.

—Sabes que está prohibido matar dragones sin…

—Y a ti eso que te importa, un dragón menos no nos vuelve ni más ricos ni más pobres.

—Sí pero…

—Otra vez me quieres ver la cara de estúpida verdad.

Astrid no dejó escapar esta oportunidad para romper los lazos con Hipo, quería propinarle una buena golpiza para que no se vuelva acercar a ella. Así que aprovechó la oportunidad ante sus ojos creando escusas ridículas.

—No claro que no…

—Te lo advertí Hipo, te advertí que no me vuelvas hacer enojar. —decía Astrid acercándose con su hacha a Hipo.

Hipo empezó a retroceder, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos. Solo tartamudeaba tratando de convencer a la rubia y justificar sus palabras.

—¡Dime la verdad Hipo! Por qué no quieres que mate al dragón, qué acaso quieres robarme la gloria.

–No, como puedes siquiera decir eso.

—Hipo, será mejor que inventes otra escusa si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo.

Hipo llegó al límite de la arena, Astrid se acercó y se puso frente a él. Astrid levantó su puño para golpearlo, su puño se quedó estático en el aire, por más que quería su corazón le decía que no golpeara a Hipo, a su prometido, a su amigo… Hipo solo se cubrió como tortuga para no recibir tanto daño, estaba totalmente asustado y temblaba como niño espantado. La rubia ya no aguantaba más, o bien esa mañana golpearía a su futuro esposo o lo dejaría y en vez se disculparía con él.

Ambos metidos en sus pensamientos, no se percataron que alguien pasó la entrada de la arena y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Astrid espera! —dijo el pelinegro haciéndose presente en la arena.

Para Hipo la repentina aparición de su primo fue su salvación, por primera vez se sentía feliz de ver a su engreído primo y más aún cuando este la detuvo. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Patán no se asemejaba en nada a lo que Hipo pensaba.

—¡Y tú qué quieres! —dijo Astrid molesta.

Patán se acercó a la pareja, una vez que se hallaba frente a ellos, sonrió levemente. Hipo lo miró con miedo, sabía exactamente que iba hacer. Ahora aclaró su mente y solo deseaba salir de aquel carnicero donde él se sentía la vaca.

—Astrid, déjame arreglar las cosas con mi primo. —dijo Patán.

Astrid pensó por un momento, se dio cuenta a qué se refería Patán con eso. Ahora sí no sabía que decir. Si acaso protegiera a Hipo, nuevamente se adentraría a aquellas emociones confusas de las que había decidió salir. Y si dejaba a Patán a solas con Hipo, probablemente el castaño nunca se lo perdonaría. Entonces pensó "Por qué me importaría que Hipo me odiara ". Mas una sensación de tristeza la invadió, temía a algo, pero no sabía que era con exactitud. Otra vez estaba confundida, y era justo esa razón por la que decidió alejarse de Hipo. Antes de dar su repuesta, suspiró hondo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —dijo Astrid caminando hacia la salida.

–A… A… Astrid – murmuraba Hipo sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia.

Recordó aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos, la pelea con el gronckle, la visita a su casa y los momentos con su nuera y suegra. Todas esas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba caminando sin siquiera mirarlo. Una tristeza inmensa lo acechó, aún no podía creer lo que acababa de responder su prometida, pues un día antes la misma rubia le dijo que era amigos y dónde quedó esa amistad pensó el castaño.

De pronto un fuerte golpe hizo borrar sus pensamientos, ahora veía a su primo agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa, sus ojos solo mostraban ira. No trató de defenderse, por que sabía que sería inútil. Ahora solo recibía los tremendos golpes de su primo impactar contra su cara.

Los gritos y las muecas de dolor no se hicieron de esperar, Hipo gritaba de dolor y no había nadie cercano para socorrerlo, excepto Astrid, que aún escuchando los gritos desesperados de su prometido, no se dio media vuelta.

Parte del suelo de la arena se había tornado rojo por la sangre salpicada del dragón herido, mas no era solo la sangre del nadder, también había sangre de Hipo desparramada por todo lado.

Patán no paraba de golpearlo, aún no podía creerse que Astrid lo hubiese dejado hacer eso. Nuevamente una chispa de esperanza sobre su relación con la rubia se encendió en su cabeza. No obstante, dejó aquellos pensamientos para seguir golpeado sin piedad a su primo, el cual ya estaba desmayado. Esa era la mayor golpiza que le había dado en toda su vida.

El castaño seguía sin comprender la razón de ser golpeado, siempre que su primo lo hacía, era por que Hipo lo solía molestar denigrando su inteligencia.

Todo aparentaba que Patán deseaba matar a su primo, los golpes no cesaban y si alguien no detenía al pelinegro, seguramente habría un funeral ese día. El pelinegro parecía un maniático, se había olvidado de sí mismo, solo quería golpear y golpear a su débil primo.

Para este punto, Astrid ya estaba muy alejada del lugar, los gemelos como siempre llegarán tarde, Patapez estaba asustado por no ver a Hipo el día pasado y temía que haya muerto, y Bocón se hallaba ocupado en los deberes de jefe.

–¡Patán! Que haces… —gritó el rubio deteniendo a loco pelinegro. Lo empujó sin contención alguna.

Patán cayó unos metros atrás por la enorme fuerza con la que había sido empujado. Se rio al ver a Patapez, pues su compañero no haría que su diversión se acabara ahí. En vez de eso ahora quería golpear a Patapez también.

—¡Patapez! Levántate o lo lamentarás. —amenazó al robusto.

El Ingerman se encontraba más que decidido, iba a proteger a su amigo cueste lo que cueste. Aun cuando eso significara pelear con el vikingo más fuerte de su generación.

—Puede que sí, pero crees que Estoico se alegrará al saber que su primo lo mató, no verdad, seguramente te desterrará para siempre. —dijo Patapez, esperando a que Patán caiga y deje en paz a su amigo.

Patán dejó su impulso, el cual lo había echo cometer tal locura, y lo pensó mejor. Muy enojado no tuvo de otra más que resignarse a sus intenciones.

—Escucha, si nos dejas en paz, te prometo que no diré nada. —dijo en modo de súplica.

Y la propuesta de Patapez le entró como anillo al dedo al pelinegro. Sin rodeos aceptó su condición y se fue sin decir nada.

—Hipo, Hipo… —trataba de despertar a su amigo.

La cara de Hipo estaba totalmente destrozada, su nariz estaba más que rota, sus cosillas echas trizas. Patapez evaluó a su amigo y se exaltó mucho. Inmediatamente lo cargó en su espalda, tenía que apresurarse antes de que alguien llegase a la arena.

Con Hipo en su espalda emprendió carrera, no sabía exactamente donde iba a ir. Pues si acudía a Goti, seguramente ella le contaría todo al jefe, y Patapez podía ser todo, pero era un hombre de palabra. Entonces lo llevó a casa de Estoico, pues si lo llevaba a su casa, sus padres se molestaría mucho con él.

La desesperación y la preocupación se apoderaron del rubio, corría a toda velocidad esperando que en casa de su amigo hubiera material para curarlo. Parecía que los caminos se hacían más largos, el robusto estaba sudando como si se estuviera quemando, el peso de Hipo parecía estar aumentado con cada paso que daba. Su recorrido hasta la casa del jefe sería más tardío, pues había decidido ir por el bosque para que la gente no lo mirase.

Llegó un punto en el cual estaba por desplomarse, sus piernas ya no aguantaban, había corrido tanto y aunque Hipo no pesara mucho, le dificultó llegar a donde estaba. Sus visión estaba nublándose por las gotas de sudor que chorreaban por su frente. Haciendo un último esfuerzo se las limpió con su manga y corrió nuevamente. No pasó más de un minuto para que visualizara la enorme casa, por fin, había llegado. Usando su último aliento se propuso a correr aún más rápido.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe entrando dos vikingos. Patapez estaba muy agotado, e Hipo…

La misión del rubio aún no terminaba, apenas dejó a Hipo en el sofá, se dispuso a buscar los materiales para curarlo. Una vez reunido todo lo necesario, empezó. Patapez tenía conocimiento en primeros auxilios, así que Hipo tuvo suerte al ser socorrido por Patapez.

Patapez se la pasó curando y desinfectado heridas de su amigo, tardó algo de tiempo, pero él perdería todo el tiempo del mundo para salvar al único amigo que lo entendió y lo aceptó como era.

El entrenamiento en el ruedo estaba transcurriendo de lo más normal, Bocón llegó tarde como de costumbre, y aunque Hipo y Patapez no se presentaron, el entrenamiento prosiguió. Lo único extraño fue ver al dragón tirado en el suelo, Astrid se entregó como culpable y su mentor la reprendió por eso. Sin embargo la rubia recompensó su error destacando en el entrenamiento. Patán se veía más animado que de costumbre y los gemelos causando destrozos como siempre.

Astrid no preguntó nada acerca de Hipo, supuso que había huido de su primo. Además que quería alejarse de Hipo. En el entrenamiento, mientras luchaba con el cremalleruss espantosus, visualizó una cosa brillante en el suelo, se agachó por un momento y la levantó confirmándole ser un collar rodeado de diamantes tan azules como sus ojos. Al toca el collar, una sensación de culpa la invadió. Pensó inmediatamente en Hipo, esta vez no quiso borrarlo de su mente, todo lo contrario quería encontrarlo y ver cómo estaba, pues su alma presintió cosas negativas.

Astrid al estar viendo el hermoso collar de diamantes, no se dio cuenta que el cremallerus la roseó con su gas, cuando salió de su trance ya era demasiado tarde, el dragón encendió el fuego con su otra cabeza, sin embargo, Astrid se lanzó hacia el dragón usando su cuerpo como escudo. ( Cómo dije, un entrenamiento de lo más normal).

Todos alagaban a la rubia por la heroica acción, pero Astrid parecía tener la mente en otro lado, hasta que lanzó una mirada asesina al pelinegro. Patán la miró confundido, preguntándose que había hecho mal.

El entrenamiento terminó con el cremallerus derrotado por la hermosa vikinga, todos se fueron a sus hogares para descansar y verse nuevamente en dos días. No obstante, justo cuando Bocón salió de la arena, Astrid agarró a Patán de la oreja y lo tiró contra el suelo. Patán gemía de dolor y suplicaba a Astrid que se detenga.

—¡Qué le hiciste! —dijo Astrid con un tono muy potente.

—A quién.

—Pues a Hipo, idiota —exclamó la rubia.

—Ahhh, solo le di una lección para que no se meta con lo que es mío. —respondió el pelinegro.

No había necesidad de mentir entre ambos, pues Astrid había accedido a que su prometido recibiese la golpiza.

La mente de Astrid divagó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin pensar corrió hacia la casa de Hipo, no sin antes guardar el collar de diamantes.

Cuando llegó, se acercó lentamente a la ventana, sus piernas temblaban cómo aquella noche en la que decidió pedirle disculpas, pero esta vez las circunstancias eran diferentes. Su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, ya presentía que vería ahí, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Lentamente se asomó a la ventana…

—¡Ataque de dragones! —advirtió un vikingo.

Astrid y los demás miraron al cielo, el cual se tornó oscuro por la noche. Y tal como dijo el vikingo, dragones en gran masa se acercaban a Berk. Todos se fueron a refugiar, Astrid incluida. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Un ataque dragón en medio invierno y no solo eso, era una cantidad masiva la que se acercaba. Y con la mayoría de guerreros de excursión, la pelea sería inútil al no tener a los mejores guerreros en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, tampoco podían quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo a los dragones destruir su pueblo.

Aún en desventaja, los vikingos obedecieron a sus instintos salvaje y atacaron a los dragones. La batalla era brutal, los dragones quemaban las frágiles chozas de madera. Las armas usadas por los vikingos parecían ser primitivas, pues los dragones portaban armaduras de metal. Todo parecía una pesadilla, Berk nunca sufrió daño de tal calibre, incluso más que en la noche que murió el jefe, los guerreros caían uno a uno a manos de los dragones. Los jóvenes aprendices no participaron en la pelea por órdenes de su mentor, el cual luchaba arduamente con tres dragones blindados.

Las pocas casas que aún estaban de pie eran las del jefe y su alrededor, al estar hechas de metal no sucumbían a los plasmas de fuego. Patapez e Hipo estaban adentro, Hipo aún desmayado y Patapez muy asustado.

Las armas usadas no tuvieron efecto alguno, los dragones luchaban y se movían de forma sincronizada. Por primera vez, aparentaban tener cerebro. Lo extraño era que no se llevaban nada, solo destruían por puro placer. Estos dragones eran más salvaje y agresivos que los normales, y con su armadura metálica que poseían, era imposible para los vikingos que luchaban matar al menos a uno.

Astrid decidió salir a pelear, empeño su hacha y se lanzó contra un pesadilla monstruosa blindado, la rubia atacó primero arremetiendo su hacha con el cuerpo del dragón, sin embargo, la armadura que portaba el dragón no era de un metal cualquiera, pues este era muy grueso y firme. Sin duda, alguien había fabricado tal armadura, por que sería imposible que un dragón fundiera metal. El dragón atacó a Astrid con su cabeza, la rubia voló por segunda ocasión en el día. Tumbada en el suelo, observó al dragón acercarse rápidamente con intención de matarla. Como si fuera un reflejo tomó su hacha y estaba por lanzarla al dragón, mas ya era tarde por que estaba a pocos metros de ella. El dragón saltó y Astrid no tuvo de otra más que cubrirse con su hacha para evitar morir.

Y efectivamente, Astrid sobrevivió casi intacta de aquel ataque, sin mencionar el que su hacha estaba despilfarrada en bastantes trozos. Aquella arma que había amado durante años, no era más que pedazos ahora. Miró el pedazo en el cual se hallaba estampado su nombre, y entonces sonrió. Ahora solo se sintió como aquel nadder que casi mata en la mañana, el dragón corría hacia ella con bestialidad.

Antes que el dragón tocara un pelo de Astrid, Bocón la salvó empujando al enorme dragón. No se quedó para regañarla pues muchas personas requerían su ayuda. Astrid se ocultó en un arbusto y se tendió en los verdes pastos, estaba tan lastimada por aquella llama de fuego del pesadilla monstruosa.

Los vikingos lanzaban sus redes y catapultas llenas de piedras gigantes con dirección hacia los reptiles alados. No obstante, no sirvió de nada, pues los dragones esquivaban fácilmente, o si bien recibían los ataques, estos se paraban con suma facilidad, al portar armaduras de tal jerarquía, estaban muy bien protegidos.

La masacre acabó, los dragones se fueron volando, todos en diferentes direcciones, dejando en ruinas a un pueblo. La noche y la blanca nieve se tornaron de un color rojo, había muchos heridos y las casas aún ardían en llamas. Los vikingos salieron a apagar el fuego de las pocas casas estables.

Aún con sus mejores guerreros y el jefe en persona, el resultado habría sido el mismo, nunca antes se había visto un ejército de dragones tan grande, y lo más impresionante, portaban armaduras y luchaban de forma ordenada.

La reconstrucción sería el mayor problema, al estar en invierno y con las mercancías estancadas en otra isla, no podrían comprar material, mas no perecerían. Todos ayudaban, a pesar de la gélida nieve y el brusco viento, trataban de cortar madera del bosque para sus casas, mas era inútil, los árboles estaban totalmente congelados y era muy difícil talarlo así.

Astrid corría desesperada, hasta que llleg. Vio su casa y soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio. A pesar del gran ataque, la casa Hofferson había sobrevivido. Era un milagro para las casas que aún estaban de pie, el fuego se fue apagando por la lluvia de nieve, sin embargo, el granizo de nieve vino acompañado de una tormenta helada.

Todos los factores estaban en contra de Berk, la construcción se tuvo que postergar para el día siguiente. Todos, excepto los que aún tenían casa, se fueron al gran salón a pasar la noche. Los gemelos Torton estaban entre ellos, pues su hogar no corrió con la misma suerte que la de Astrid.

Bocón que ocupaba el puesto de jefe sustituto, también fue al gran salón para ayudar a los demás con la poca comida que quedó, aunque los dragones no hayan robado nada, sus enormes plasmas de fuego destruyeron las granjas y los almacenes de comida. Y los mercaderes perdieron la poca mercancía que traían. No había nada que hacer, su comida y leche probablemente sustentarían al pueblo como dos días exagerando. Las maderas estaban deterioradas por la nieve, así que reconstruir sus casas no sería nada fácil.

La tristeza de la gente estaba hasta por los aires, de nada servía el hermoso ambiente blanco, la noche con la luna en su clímax y las estrellas brillaban más de lo normal. Berk estaba en crisis y con Hipo lastimado, Chimuelo no podría volar para ir en busca se ayuda.

**_Las heridas sanan, la cicatrices no_…**

**_Hola, lo siento no haber actualizado como es de costumbre, pero tenía exámenes y esa es mi prioridad. Pero ya pasó, ahora trataré de subir dos a tres capítulos esta semana._**

**_Dígame, que les pareció el capítulo. Muy bipolar la actitud de la rubia no creen. Sus emociones están muy confundidas. Con respecto a Hipo, pobre, solo eso puedo decir._****_Todo este capítulo es una introducción al personaje de.._**.

**_Este capítulo titula así no sólo por la marca que dejará la actitud de Astrid en el castaño, sino también por la eterna marca del ataque de dragones en el pueblo. _**

**_¿Cuál crees que sea? ¿Quién crees que ayudará a Berk? ¿Hipo perdonará a Astrid? Déjenme saber sus respuestas. Y no olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo, déjeme sus sugerencias_**.

**_Me despido diciéndoles que habrá capitulo en menos de dos días._**

**_Comentarios :_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Hola, tus sugerencias si que son grandiosas, espero más de ellas próximamente. Tomaré a... No le puedo decir pero creo que tú ya lo estas suponiendo al leer este capítulo. Como dije este capítulo lo hice como una intrucción para la persona elegida. Cuéntame, que te pareció el capítulo._**

**_duran-sergio: Hola, sobre los ships, me gusta la idea de incluir uno más. Y con Patán babeando por Astrid, Patapez tendría el camino libre hacia Brutilda. Cuéntame, que te pareció el capítulo._**


	11. Ayuda desde las sombras

**_Ayuda desde las sombras_**

En los confines de las islas del oeste, donde la neblina era muy espesa y las montañas muy rocosas. Habitaba un clan muy grande; las enormes construcciones sobre la altura eran algo llamativo, la isla entera estaba rodeada de rocas gigantes, lo cual les servía como barrera para que ningún otro clan no invitado viniese a su isla. Nadie conocía la ruta para poder llegar al reino. Sin embargo, si había una tribu conocedora de sus tierras, que incluso fue acogida en un pasado lejano.

El reino agradecía a su fundador por construir el reino en esas tierras tan lavadas, pues hasta la actualidad no han recibido ataque alguno. No era una isla muy grande, pero la civilización era inmensa, acompañados con su arquitectura avanzada. No obstante, no era un clan guerrero, sí tenían conocimiento en combate, pero al nunca entrar en combate real, eran inexpertos, y al no poder probar si sus armas eran o no efectivas, no priorizaban su armamento bélico. Además la gente de ahí, no tenían la misma complexión que los grandes vikingos, todo lo contrario, eran delgados.

La isla no estaba muy alejada, de hecho se ubicaba en el mismo Archipiélago, pero al estar cubierta de mucha neblina no era visible. En toda su historia, solo han recibido una visita.

Hace muchos años, un pueblo vikingo pisaba sus costas. Al principio los arrestaron y los llevaron con su rey. Los misteriosos visitantes estaban más que impresionados por el majestuoso ambiente de aquella isla. Cuando conocieron al gobernador de la isla, era un hombre muy benévolo.

El jefe de Berk se mostró muy respetuoso cuando conoció al rey, le justificó su razón de haber pisado sus tierras y el rey comprendió sus razones, e incluso brindó alojamiento a los visitantes hasta que pudieran reconstruir su barco. Estoico no se aprovechó de la bondad de su majestad, así que reparó su barco lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, justo antes de zarpar, una cantidad reducida de dragones los habían rastreado y buscaban venganza por sus hermanos caídos.

El reino de Bolvhia sufrió daños ese único día, y al no estar preparados para combate contra dragones, no les quedó de otra más que huir a sus refugios. Estoico y sus pocos acompañantes defendieron el lugar que los acogió con amabilidad. Como no eran muchos dragones y al estar Estoico en persona, derrotaron a las bestias fácilmente.

El rey agradeció a Estoico y le dijo que ahora él estaba en deuda. Prometió ayudarlo cuando requiera, Estoico aceptó y se firmó una alianza entre ambos clanes, zarpó de vuelta a su hogar con la satisfacción de haber hecho un nuevo aliado y amigo.

Invierno, esa palabra no existía en Bolvhia, la isla siempre disfrutaba de los días soleados y del mar azul. Las flores más hermosas crecían en sus dominios, y a pesar de vivir sobre montañas, existía un bosque de los más verde y pastoso. Los habitantes eran muy laburadores; sus principales redes de comercio se basaban en la pesca, pero no la comerciaban con nadie externo. La isla tenía los recursos naturales necesarios para sustentarse por sí sola. Solo tenían que administrar bien y jamás habría necesidad de abandonar su hogar.

El oculto reino jamás recibía ataques de dragón, la neblina también confundía a las sorprendentes bestias aladas, prácticamente, el reino de Bolvhia vivía en total armonía, sin guerras, sin enemigos y sin problemas.

Era una tarde de lo más común en Bolvhia, todos compartían de un buen tarro de cerveza en las ostentosas salas de reunión. Siempre todos se reunían ahí para compartir con la familia y los amigos, era una costumbre muy agradable.

Con tanta vegetación en su isla, era evidente que lloviese a diario. Y esa tarde, no se hizo de esperar, la lluvia llegó de repente con sus torrenciales tormentas, las gotas caían con gran potencia a los techos de las viviendas, causando un sonido apacible para los habitantes. Cuando la isla entraba en lluvia, el rey ordenaba refugiarse a todos de la tormenta, así los ciudadanos que aún trabajaban no tenían más opción que dejar sus puestos vacantes y dirigirse a compartir una buena bebida con los demás.

Como la lluvia estaba más fuerte que de costumbre, a los pocos minutos de haber caído la primera gota, absolutamente todo el reino yacía en el lujoso salón principal del castillo. El rey también estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto a su familia, que no era muy extensa, pues solo tenía a su amada esposa y a su futura heredera al trono.

La familia Shillian, era la gobernante de aquellas tierras ocultas. Su linaje es tan antiguo que no se sabe quién y cuándo fundó el clan. No obstante, la familia siempre se caracterizó por los benévolos y muy expertos gobernantes que tomaron el cargo de rey de generación en generación.

El rey actual, Grishman Shillian, tomó las riendas de su pueblo a muy temprana edad por la muerte de sus padres, los cuales murieron por una extraña plaga que invadió el reino hace muchas décadas. El rey se empeña mucho en su gente, pero más en los suyos, quiero decir, en su familia. Su única hija, Camicazi, de tan solo 17 años de vida, es su mayor tesoro para él.

Las gotas parecían aumentar su tamaño, pues el cielo parecía estar cayéndose, la tormenta aumentó a torrentes enormes de agua llevándose consigo algunas casas, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Así que la gente no se preocupaba por afuera y se centraban más en terminar su baso de cerveza.

Mientras todos disfrutaban, afuera se escudriñaba un sujeto encapuchado, tratando de evitar mojar su atuendo tan peculiar, corría a través de las casas que lo cubrían un poco, mas era en vano por la torrencial lluvia. Trataba de llegar al salón principal, ocultando entre sus brazos una mochila para que no se mojara.

Las puertas gigantes cubiertas de zafiros preciosos se abrieron de repente dejando pasar a un joven todo empapado con agua, todo menos la impecable mochila que protegió a toda costa. Todos pasaron su vista a él, lo miraban con rareza y desconfianza, mas el muchacho no prestó atención a ello y en vez, se dirigió hasta la mesa real de su alteza.

El rey lo miraba con suma sorpresa, pero inmediatamente cuando vio aquel muchacho acercarse dio la orden a sus blindados guardias para frenar el avance del extraño encapuchado. El joven paró sus pisadas y levantó las manos para demostrar que no portaba nada de armas.

—¡Qué haces aquí extraño! —exclamó el rey.

—Vengo de Berk, solicitamos su ayuda. Nuestro pueblo ha sufrido un ataque muy fuerte y… —decía exaltado.

Al principio, el rey se vio extrañando de escuchar ese nombre, mas le sonaba muy familiar. De repente recordó aquellos seres extraños que visitaron su isla hace muchos años.

—No tienes por que explicarme. —respondió el rey levantándose de su silla. —¡Todos a sus barcos! —ordenó el rey.

La gente comenzó a moverse como loca ante la orden de su rey. Pues también sabían que significaba ese nombre.

—Pero… no piensa leer la carta. —ofreció el joven estirando aquello que había cuidado mucho.

—No es necesario, Berk es el único pueblo que conoce estas tierras y si ellos están en problemas los ayudaremos. —terminó de decir.

—Con el debido respeto, pero me está diciendo que arriesgué mi vida por esto. —reclamó el encapuchado arrugado el papel.

—Tómalo de otra manera muchacho, piensa que cumpliste bien tu misión. —comentó el rey muy carismático.

Luego se dirigió a la mesa donde se hallaba su reducida pero querida familia.

—Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a Berk.

—Está bien Grishman, pero ten cuidado por favor, recuerda que nunca saliste de la isla. —dijo preocupada su esposa.

—Lo sé querida, solo asegúrate cuidar a nuestra hija. —dijo mirando con ternura a la pequeña rubia.

—Papá, déjame ir, quiero ir…

—¡No! Imposible, lo siento señorita. —dijo con firmeza el rey.

La rubia agachó su cabeza y encogió sus hombros sabiendo que sería en vano suplicar, ella quería ir, no era igual que el resto se personas que algún día gobernaría. Tenía un instinto aventurero, se conocía cada árbol, pradera, casa, pasaje, calle, montaña ubicada en Bolvhia. El pensamiento de salir a explorar las lejanas tierras desconocidas se borraban cada vez que su padre la regañaba por sus alocadas ideas.

A pesar, de la tremenda lluvia que caía, todos subían a sus barcos toda clase de materiales y comida, la gente se esmeraba tanto, al igual que el rey, el cual también ayudaba en el cargamento. Los charcos salpicaban fuerte por los apresurados pasos de la gente.

El navío de Bolvhia era enorme, y todo el cargamento pesado estaba llenando hasta el último barco del puerto. Más que todo llevaban comida, el rey después de todo, leyó la carta del encapuchado, en el cual Berk pedía material y comida.

Las cajas mojadas ya estaban sobre la inundada cubierta, todo listo para partir. Al menos treinta barcos se alistaban para zarpar a Berk, la lluvia fue bajando su intensidad cayendo solo menudas gotas de agua.

El rey se despidió de nuevo de su familia y subió al más grande de los barcos en altamar. Y como si fuera un ejército de piratas, levantaron las velas y partieron hacia las turbias aguas. A pocos minutos, los buques ya se visualizaban saliendo de aquella espesa neblina. La tripulación solo esperaba no toparse con percances en su viaje, tardarían exactamente cuatro días en llegar a Berk.

.

.

.

Bajaba las escaleras tambaleándose, apenas podía agarrarse del pasamanos de madera. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, todavía podía sentir los golpes de su primo impactar contra toda su humanidad. Al pisar el último tablón de madera de aquellas viejas escaleras, se vio en el espejo colgado en su puerta, suspiró fuerte al ver su destrozada cara, ahí lo recordó todo, recordó los incidentes del día pasado.

Se lavó su rostro para mejorar su aspecto, mas no fue así por los enormes moretones y ojos hinchados. Quería volver a la cama, no obstante escuchó los ronquidos profundos de un vikingo, pues solo estos podían emitir ronquido de tal grado. Se asomó en el marco de su puerta que conectaba la entrada con la sala, pues de ahí provenían aquellos ruidos molestos. Su sorpresa fue más grande al ver a su amigo robusto tendido en el viejo sillón.

Suspiró de alivio, luego se dirigió a la ventana; un sonido fuerte lo estremeció, se aproximó más y más y limpió el vidrio cubierto de humedad para mejorar su panorama. Entonces se relajó cuando observó que solo se trataba de un vikingo martillado su casa, pensó que probablemente la aldea había sufrido un nuevo ataque.

Sin embargo, su cara cambió de repente al mirar a las casas próximas, pues no eran más que tablones destruidos de madera quemada. Y no acabó ahí, las casas lejanas estaban en el mismo estado. Un pánico enorme entró en el castaño, su mente divagaba y solo se preguntaba ¿Qué paso?.

No podía soportar ver más esa monstruosa escena, se dirigió corriendo con los ojos cristalinos a despertar a su amigo, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

—¡Patapez! ¡Patapez! ¡Patapez! —llamaba alterado el castaño.

Llegó hasta su amigo y lo empezó a empujar para que despierte.

—Ya, ya, ya, por favor mamá no le cuentes a nadie que mojé la cama…

El castaño lo vio extrañado y se alejó asustado temiendo haber tocado las sábanas del sillón. Patapez despertó por completo y se estiró perezosamente mientras soltaba uno que otro bostezo.

—Hipo, veo que ya despertaste. Me alegro —comentó el robusto tratando de sonreír, pero algo lo tenía incómodo.

—Creo que te lo debo a ti, supongo que tú me salvaste de ese psicópata.

—Sí, así es. —afirmó el rubio.

—Ahora necesito que me digas qué…

—Dragones… —interrumpió Patapez.

—Eso es evidente, pero qué clase de… —fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Dragones blindados e inteligentes, y superaban en número a nuestros guerreros. —dijo el rubio con la cabeza abajo, su cara era melancólica.

El castaño se impresionó al escuchar cada palabra que decía Patapez, no se lo podía creer, el relato de su amigo parecía ser una historia de terror. Fue preguntando y preguntando y el rubio respondía a detalle los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Hipo se quedó pensado, luego caminó de izquierda a derecha muy desesperado. Un silencio se apoderó del escenario, los gritos de la gente trabajando se oían, no podían talar la madera y Bocón trataba de hacer alcanzar la comida para todos.

—Hipo que piensas… —lo interrumpió al castaño, el cual se detuvo y miró serio al rubio.

—Patapez, piénsalo… nos ataca una flota entera de dragones justo cuando mi padre está de incursión con los mejores guerreros, y dragones blindados… está obvio que alguien…

—Los controló —completó preocupado el rubio.

—Así es, pero… quién sería capaz de hacer tal hazaña. —comentó el castaño. —Además debe haber un espía que haya delatado nuestra situación.

—Puede que si. Lamento decir esto pero… aún con tu padre aquí el resultado habría sido el mismo.

—¿Tan grave estuvo?

—Por milésima vez, sí, estuvo terrible. —respondió triste el rubio.

—Entiendo.

Patapez suspiró hondo y se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de su amigo antes de salir de la casa prometiéndole volver con más información.

Hipo volvió a la cama y se puso unos copos de nieve en sus ojos, soltó uno que otro gemido por el dolor y el frío que sentía, la idea de ayudar en la reconstrucción del pueblo pasó por su mente, no obstante, desaparecieron al recordar que la gente no lo apreciaba y aumentó sus razones al imaginar con desprecio a su primo. Echado en la suave cama de madera, con su cabeza sobre una almohada que él mismo fabricó con algodón de oveja, soltó una pequeña lágrima para luego volverse en un mar. Pues ahora por más que trataba de olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules, no podía…

Las lágrimas rozaban la almohada blanca de algodón, el castaño se quedó dormido y aún así sus lágrimas de amargura no paraban. El día y la tarde pasaron como un furia nocturna; el castaño se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue bajar a verse al espejo, y definitivamente su cara se veía mejor. Sus ojos ya no estaban tan hinchados y sus moretones no eran tan visibles. Sin embargo, sus costilla tardarían al menos dos meses en sanar.

De pronto la puerta de la casa de abrió de un fuerte golpe, casi golpeando el recién recuperado rostro de Hipo, de no ser por los reflejos de este seguramente estaría nuevamente con su cara ensangrentada.

—¡Patapez! —reclamó el castaño.

—Lo siento…—se disculpó el rubio cerrando levemente la puerta.

—Y bien, qué noticias me traes —preguntó el castaño apoyándose en la pared.

Patapez suspiró antes de hablar.

—Es peor de lo que imaginábamos. —soltó el rubio muy triste. —La comida, exagerando durará hasta mañana… y la reconstrucción...no tenemos madera estable para ello. Y por último estamos en invierno.

—Bien, escucha… yo… puedo volar con Chimuelo a traer comida y…

—Sería inútil Hipo, estamos hablando de más de un pueblo entero. —dijo elevando un poco la voz. —Tendrías que hacer más de 100 viajes por día para transportar tales cantidades.

—Entonces qué hacemos, no podemos dejar a Berk así.

—Lo sé, pero temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Y Bocón qué dice.

—Está muy preocupado, se la pasa caminando de un lugar a otro.—respondió el robusto.

—Y los chicos como están…

—Si te preguntas cómo está Astrid, pues su casa y su familia no sufrieron daño alguno, pero ella sufrió un ataque de un pesadilla monstruosa.—respondió Patapez.

Hipo se alteró de repente quiso salir corriendo en busca de la rubia.

—Hipo, Hipo, Hipo, cálmate, ya se encuentra bien —calmó al castaño.

—Okey, okey pero mañana a primera hora iré a…

—¡No! —exclamó el rubio.

—Qué…

—Que no irás Hipo, Patán me contó lo que pasó en el ruedo verdaderamente y enserio piensas perdonar a esa chica así como así, debes estar bromeando. —regañó el rubio a su amigo.

—Sí lo sé. —dijo bajando la cabeza mas volvió a mirar a Patapez para dar su respuesta —Sabes, tienes razón, lo que Patán me hizo fue culpa de Astrid.

—Espero ese pensamiento dure y no bayas detrás de ella como siempre.

Ambos vikingos se echaron a reír levemente.

—Bien, te dejo Hipo, cuídate. —le dio la mano para despedirse y se fue.

El castaño quedó nuevamente solo en aquella casa tan grande, era envidiado por todos aquellos que ahora no tenían ni donde caerse muertos. Hipo subió las escaleras y se fue a la cama a descansar.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente, todos tratando de reparar sin éxito sus casas. Y la comida ni hablar, el último almacén quedó vacío para la noche. Hipo pasó todo el día en la cala con su mejor amigo, Chimuelo, su aspecto se veía mejor, sus moretones sanaron por completo y sus ojos estaban como nuevos, prácticamente todo su rostro estaba como nuevo.

Astrid y su familia se la pasaron todo el día ayudando, ya sea con recolección de recursos o caza. Sin embargo, los animales habían invernado y sus cuevas estaban cubiertas por grandes masas de nieve.

La noche cayó inevitablemente, las estrellas se notaban más apagadas y la nieve caía con delicadeza, el mar congelado por la helada. Los aldeanos trabajaban sin rendirse. Pero justo cuando la luna llegó a su clímax que marcaba la media noche, así que fueron a descansar para guardar fuerzas para el siguiente día.

El gran salón explotaba de gente, todos dormían en los bancos e incluso en la mesa cubriéndose con delgadas mantas que no evitaban que el frío llegase hasta sus cuerpos. Y aún siendo incómodos los viejos bancos de madera, se sentían agradecidos de al menos poder descansar. No obstante, sus lágrimas corrían, las madres abrazaban a sus hijos para calentarlos, los padres peleaban entre si para conseguir algo de comida para sus familias.

Mientras en las aguas congeladas, no se oía más que el leve sonido de la nieve, sin embargo, una flota entera de barcos se asemejaba a las orillas del pueblo vikingo.

Una trompeta sonó fuertemente como el rugido de un dragón, los vikingos se despertaron del letargo sueño dejando vacío aquellos bancos en los que reposaban. A tan solo un minuto de haber sonado el flamante sonido, todos ya se hallaban observando al causante de tan fuerte señal.

Los enormes barcos pasaban con facilidad las congeladas aguas, poseían trinchetes de hierro en sus proas delanteras los cuales destruían el hielo de las aguas.

Berk entero veía con asombro la llegada de las magníficas naves de agua. El jefe sustituto del pueblo vikingo no dudó en advertir a sus pocos guerreros ponerse a la defensiva, aún sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad con el enorme navío que se acercaba.

El vikingo de una pierna deseaba tener a su mejor amigo ese momento, no comprendía por qué Berk sufría tantas tragedias, solo pensaba en estar en su cama y entrenar a los jóvenes muchachos como hace unos días atrás. Sin embargo, ese era el presente y la triste realidad, e iba afrontarlo hasta con el último suspiro que diese.

Un navío iba al frente, además de ser grande y hermoso, cubierto de radiantes zafiros de preciosos colores, tenía la bandera de su pueblo. El emblema pintado en la vela superior mostraba un león mostrando sus tremendos dientes. El barco principal estaba a menos un kilómetro para rozar el puerto berkiano.

Anclas a todo dar castearon, los barcos se detuvieron como la estrellas del oscuro cielo, y los habitantes de la isla preparados para recibir el mayor ataque de su historia, niños y niñas también presentes el lugar despidiéndose de sus padres, los cuales les prometían verlos y cuidarlos por siempre en el Valhalla. Algunos rezaban a Odín pidiendo que su muerte sea honorable para ser dignos de entrar en el reino dorado.

No obstante, un señor salió del depósito del buque principal, portaba un traje totalmente negro con hombreras de lana color blanco y una capa tan roja como la sangre, y no faltó su accesorio metálico en la cabeza indicando que era un líder. Junto a él salieron dos guardaespaldas de brillante armadura.

Y tan pronto salió del cuarto subterráneo, el vikingo de una pierna lo reconoció inmediatamente, a pesar de los años transcurridos su cara no había cambiado mucho. La preocupación y miedo que sentía se transformó en una tremenda alegría.

En pocos minutos, vikingos y bolvhianos descargaban las cajas con comida y madera de aquellos barcos.

—Gracias mi rey, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin usted. —agradeció Bocón amablemente mientras caminaba por el muelle con el rey.

—No hay porque, yo y mi pueblo les debemos la vida. —respondió el viejo rey. —Y dónde está Estoico, apuesto que sigue siendo obstinado como siempre. —dijo entre risas.

—Pues no se equivoca. Sin embargo él no se encuentra aquí, salió a buscar el nido de dragones para que ya no suframos más ataques.

—Entiendo, espero verlo muy pronto, me gustaría saludarlo.

—Seguramente ya llegará, y espero su majestad se quede para la boda del hijo de Estoico.

—¡Cómo!¿Tiene hijos? —dijo sorprendido el rey.

—Solo uno, Hipo.

—¿Y se casará…?

—Así es. Por eso es importante que Estoico llegue pronto.

—Con gusto me quedaré, Estoico es un gran amigo para mí.

—Y usted… ¿tiene hijos?

—Al igual que Estoico, tengo una sola hija.

—Espero poder conocerla…

—Temo que no es posible, pues se quedó con mi esposa.

—Que lástima…

—Igual y un día nos visitan.

—Sí, tiene razón.

Aún con el invierno y la helada noche, el ambiente estaba alegre con las personas entusiasmada trasteando alimentos que ellos consumirían.

Dentro de unas horas, todos bebían y celebraban en el gran salón.

La mañana se apoderó de la noche, vikingos y demás dormían por la borrachera de la noche pasada. Sin embargo, se despertaron y aún ebrios se pusieron manos a la obra en la reconstrucción de su amada isla.

Mayor parte de berkianos ayudaron la noche anterior, no obstante, hubo uno que no participó y es más, ni siquiera se enteró de la llegada de los visitantes. Dormía en su cuarto cubierto con sus sábanas de tela, abrió sus ojos levemente parpadeando lentamente.

—¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo!... —lo llamaba una voz conocida para el castaño.

—Okey, okey… estoy despierto. —se levantó de golpe Hipo.

El misterioso sujeto entró en la habitación de golpe.

—¡Ah! —gritó de miedo —Patapez, porqué haces tanto alboroto. —le reclamó al ver a su robusto amigo.

—Hipo, tienes que escuchar esto. —decía agitado.

—Bien, pues suéltalo.

—Está bien, ayer llegó una flota… —fue contando detalle a detalle el rubio.

Hipo quedó desconcertado y sorprendido a la vez, no pudo ocultar sus ansias de salir y conocer a los visitantes.

—Ah, y Bocón me dijo que te informara que el entrenamiento de hoy será en la tarde. Con todo lo que ha pasado, está muy ocupado. —comentó el rubio antes de irse de la casa del jefe.

—Está bien, ahí estaré. —respondió Hipo con una cara muy melancólica.

Las heridas pueden haber sanado del cuerpo de Hipo, pero las palabras de la rubia aún estaban clavadas en su cabeza. Y por más que quería, no podía borrarse sus ojos azules y sus cabellos dorados. Su mayor preocupación pasó a ser ver a Astrid, con qué cara la vería después de lo sucedido. Sus sueños de las noches anteriores dibujaban a la rubia disculpándose, y eso era lo único que deseaba en su interior. Sin embargo, en ninguno de estos dos días, Astrid pasó o preguntó por el castaño.

Con el entrenamiento recorrido para la tarde, el castaño se dedicó a llevar su ración del día anterior para su mejor amigo. Pues no podrá estar con él en el resto del día, sus deseos de volar y disfrutar el aire en su piel lo tentaban, no obstante, recordó y miró al deslumbrante sol. Recordando que era de día, no se arriesgaría a que viesen a su escamoso dragón .

Martillos y serruchos sonaban por toda parte, clavos y madera también. Aldeanos trabajaban arduamente en sus casas, los niños y niñas recuperaron esa sonrisa de hace unos días, ahora cantaban y jugaban. Los jóvenes ayudaban a sus padres esperando con ansias la tarde para seguir con anhelado entrenamiento.

Astrid al no haber perdido su hogar, ayudaba a otros con la reparación. Los días pasados no había hecho otra cosa más que cazar o tratar de hacerlo para traerles algo de comida extra a su mamá y a su pequeña hermana. Ahora que sus preocupaciones por su familia se acabaron, podía pensar en el castaño. Sin embargo, no quería ir a buscarlo por su enorme orgullo, y al enterarse que estaba bien por parte del robusto, su preocupación acabó y solo pensaba en su entrenamiento.

La tristeza se adentró en ella al ver la herrería, pues días atrás perdió a su amada hacha. Añoraba con melancolía los restos es esta. Incluso trató de probar otras armas, mas ninguna le causaba tanta seguridad como aquella arma. Y lo que más adoraba, ver su nombre estampada en el duro metal.

Al medio día, el pueblo entero ya se notaba estable, los almacenes llenos y las casas casi reconstruidas por completo, no pasaría de la tarde para que todos volvieran a dormir en sus hogares y sus cómodas camas.

Y ahora, el momento más esperado por los jóvenes llegó, el entrenamiento de dragones.

Con las tragedias sucedidas, los vikingos querían desahogarse y divertirse. Y que mejor manera de hacerlo haciendo lo que les gusta, o al menos a la mayoría.

Como si fuera un milagro, todos llegaron puntuales esta vez, incluso los gemelos. Todos menos Hipo se encontraban en la arena esperando al mentor.

El castaño no tuvo de otra más que correr y ser visto por todos en la aldea, pues pasó mucho tiempo con el oculto dragón y el tiempo lo estaba pisando. Corría a toda velocidad, sin embargo esta vez no quería chocar con nadie, así que no despegó su vista de enfrente.

Ya estaba a pocos minutos de llegar al ruedo, no obstante, decidió cortar camino por un atajo, solo tenía que pasar un cruce de cuatro calles para llegar a la vía principal que lo dirigía hasta la arena. Incrementó su velocidad al ver aquel cruce, y no vio a otra parte que no fuera el frente, y justo al estar en el centro de las cuatro calles…

¡PUM!

Al parecer, no mirar en otras direcciones le terminó por cobrar factura al castaño. Pues chocó con una chica que venía de la calle de su derecha.

—Oye, fíjate quieres. —reclamó el castaño adolorido y con los ojos cerrados por wl dolor.

—Tú fíjate…—

—Pero si yo… —se calló al ver a la misteriosa persona.

—Eres un… —abrió sus ojos azules y miró boquiabierta al castaño.

—Es preciosa… —murmuró Hipo viendo encantado a la rubia, sin embargo, su murmullo fue escuchado por la ojiazul.

La misteriosa chica no pudo evitar que el color se le suviesen a sus mejillas.

—Gracias. Tú también eres guapo. —correspondió la rubia de cabellos sueltos muy sonrojada.

Ambos se pararon e Hipo quedó más embobado al verla de frente. Camicazi, era el nombre de la chica con la que había chocado. Era un poco más pequeña que Hipo y sus cabellos rubios llegaban hasta el extremo de su espalda baja, vestía con unas hombreras color blanco y un vestido color rojo cubriendo la mitad de sus muslos, y unas polainas de piel rozando sus rodillas. Y esos hermosos ojos azules hacían que se viera como una valkiria caída desde el Valhalla.

—Los siento, creo que me sobrepasé un poco. —se disculpó la rubia.

—No, el que te debe una disculpa soy yo. Fui muy torpe al correr así. —confesó el castaño con sus mejillas calientes.

—Me llamo Camicazi. —dijo estrechando su mano.

—Yo Hipo. —respondió agarrando la suave mano de la hermosa chica.

El nerviosismo se ambos era más que evidente.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a los ojos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, las personas que caminaban a su alrededor se desvanecieron para ambos. Sus manos aún sentían el calor de ambos, y por alguna razón, no querían que se acabe.

.

.

.

Un grupo de vikingos caminaban molestos por la aldea, pues su entrenamiento en el ruedo se había cancelado. Bocón, al estar tan ocupado con la administración de la nueva comida, no tuvo de otra más que suspender la clase y despedirse hasta dentro de dos días.

—Para mí es su flojera. —comentó con su hermano la rubia.

—Pues para mí es su garfio que creo que ya le está afectando. —se burló Brutacio.

—No chicos, es la edad. —discutió Patán.

—Creo que aún no lo entienden verdad —se entrometió Patapez a su conversación. —está muy ocupado con la aldea, no es ninguna de sus ridículas suposiciones. —riñó a sus amigos.

—Mucha razón Patapez. —comentó Astrid, la cual estaba más contenta de lo normal.

—Sí, Patapez y Astrid tienen razón. —confesó Patán poniéndose alado de Astrid, la cual hizo un gruñido de molestia.

—Por qué no mejor te alejas. —dijo Astrid empujando al pelinegro.

—Y tú por qué no dejas de ser tan hermosa. —dijo Patán muy seductor.

Astrid iba a responder con un golpe al narcisista de Patán, pero no solo sus pies sino su también su corazón se paralizó al ver aquella escena, sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido, era algo como si se estuvieran metiendo con lo que es suyo. Pero la rubia no lograba encontrar la palabra para describir aquello. Su respiración empezó a desvanecerse al ver cómo esos dos jóvenes se veían con mucha complicidad y ternura…

**_Espero poder publicar tres capítulos esta semana, ya hice uno, quedan dos, quiero terminar este mes el fic._**

**_Lo único que puedo decir es que este personaje de Camicazi, se lo deben a "DjGuilox-018" que fue él quién me sugirió que integrara a la ya mencionada._****_Sobre su parentesco con Astrid, me basé en los libros. Camicazi es una chica rubia y con ojos azules igual que Astrid. La verdad si hacemos una comparación, ambas son hermosas. Saben que yo soy fan del hiccstrid, así que no se preocupen por Camicazi, solo quiero que Astrid valore a Hipo y reciba su lección. O ustedes qué creen..._**

**_Bien me despido y con suerte nos vemos dentro de dos días._**

**_Comentarios _**:

**_Solo yo xd: Y se vengará, jeje. Solo espera al final y verás, gracias por el apoyo._**

**_annerose88: Lo siento, pero era un mal necesario, la verdad no encontré otra opción para que Hipo se alejara de Astrid, ya que si hubiera sido una discusión, se hubieran reconciliado rápidamente. Creo que Astrid debería sufrí un poco ahora no crees..._**

**_DjGuilox-018: Eso mismo quise transmitir, la ira de Astrid por sus confusiones. Y hasta para mí, se pasó mucho pero es un mal necesario. Sobre el ataque no te puedo decir mucho, solo espera y verás el plan maestro y los sucesos que están por suceder. Y tienes razón, Hipo no perdonará fácil a Astrid, ella merece una lección y espero Camicazi cumpla las espectativas que tengo en mente. Lo de alejarse de Astrid, eso mismo quiero que pase, Hipo no merece tal trato y que la ignore por un tiempo hará que ella aprenda a valorar a Hipo. Sobre la relación entre Hipo y Camicazi, no sé si hacer que se hagan amigos o algo más, tu que me dices..._**

**_El loco nocturno: No diré si es o no es drago, tú qué crees... Me gusta que te haya gustado el combate, traté de hacerlo lo más detallado posible y si eso te gusto, espera que el final te va a encantar._**


	12. La princesa de mis sueños

**_Confusiones_**

Corría sin parar, no le importaba resbalar por las pista de hielo, su ira era mucho más grande y solo deseaba llegar a su casa, a su cuarto… para meterse e él y pensar en lo sucedido. Sentía punzadas profundas en su pecho, y por más que deseaba esquivarlas, no podía, pues no era un ataque físico, las cuchillas se clavaban en su alma.

El grupo de jóvenes restantes, se quedaron perplejos por la acción de su compañera, cómo era posible que la mejor guerrera de la clase y de su generación haya salido huyendo como una niña pequeña. Aún no entendían las razones que la llevaron a correr lejos de ahí. Nunca cruzó por sus pensamientos que la razón principal, aparte del frío y la nieve que los congelada hasta los huesos, fuera Hipo y la misteriosa musa que yacía frente a este.

Patapez pensó en acercarse, sin embargo, al igual que el resto de varones presentes en la escena, había quedado totalmente embobado con la belleza de aquella chica. Patán estaba babeando al igual que Brutacio . No obstante, la única chica presente, no sintió más que celos por la chica a la que todos contemplaban con lujuria.

Sus ojos azules aún penetraban a los esmeralda del castaño, la chica solo parpadeaba coquetamente. Sus pensamientos estaban tan conectados entre si, sus miradas no se apartaron ni un segundo desde que se cruzaron por primera vez. Sus ojos parecían haberse congelado al igual que el azulado mar; no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de jóvenes vikingos los miraban a lo lejos.

La rubia fue la primera en apartar su pupila de los ojos del castaño, miró hacia la derecha observando a la pandilla de vikingos que los veían, o mejor dicho, que la veían con sorpresa y deseo. Hipo la siguió saliendo al fin de su eterno trance, al principio no hizo caso a lo que veían sus ojos, ya que deseaba volver a mirar a Camicazi y sus hermosos ojos azules. Sin embargo, no pudo pasar de largo al grupo de personas que él conocía bastante bien.

Aún con la pareja mirándolos, los vikingos varones no soltaban a la chica de su vista. Sin embargo, no todos los espectadores estaban encantados con su belleza, así que la gemela Torton decidió ponerse los pantalones y golpear a los flechados vikingos.

Brutilda golpeó a todos en la dura y obstinada cabeza de sus compañeros, estos soltaron muecas de dolor, mas al fin despertaron. La gemela los agarró de la oreja para acercarse donde la sorprendida pareja, que habían presenciado con atención los actos de Brutilda.

—¿Los conoces…? —preguntó la chica con una cara boba como la de Hipo.

—Bueno… se diría que sí. —respondió el castaño avergonzado.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me baya… —sugirió la rubia señalando por donde pensaba hacer su salida.

—No, es decir, quédate. —exclamó el castaño con temor a que se fuera.

—No me iré para siempre, es solo que mi padre me…

—¡Princesa! —gritó fuerte un guardia al ver a la rubia.

—Y a eso me refería… —suspiró la princesa muy agotada, pues huyó por horas de aquellos guardias para que no pillasen su verdadera identidad, y su plan seguiría hiendo de maravilla, si no fuera por cierto castaño que se cruzó en su camino.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

La pandilla de vikingos llegó a forcejeadas y con un dolor inmenso en sus orejas por la celosa Brutilda. Sin embargo, todos quedaron perplejos nuevamente, incluyendo Brutilda, al escuchar el llamado de aquel guardia dirigiéndose a la chica como una persona de la realeza.

—Es una historia larga… —respondió Camicazi a la confusión de su nuevo conocido.

—Y una historia que su padre querrá oír. —regaño el delgado pero alto guardia.

—Está bien, te veo al rato. —dijo la princesa despidiéndose de Hipo y partiendo hacia el gran salón para hablar con su padre.

—Okey… —dijo Hipo aún confundido.

—¿Hipo? —dijeron los vikingos que yacían tras de él.

—Ah… ah… qué… qué pasa…—decía Hipo sin poder enganchar bien sus palabras.

—¿Quién es ella? —se atrevió a preguntar Patapez.

—Quieren escuchar la verdad. —dijo Hipo muy serio.

—Sí —afirmaron todos.

—Bueno… la verdad es que… no lo sé. —respondió Hipo con una sonrisa tonta.

—¡Y por qué haces tanto drama entonces! —exclamó Brutilda furiosa.

—Huy, pero miren lo tarde que es, un momento… ¿No deberían estar en el entrenamiento? —comentó Hipo tratando de cambiar de tema pero se preguntó por qué sus compañeros no estaban en el ruedo.

—Se suspendió. —dijo Patapez.

—Sí, es que el gancho de Bocón le ha afectado estos últimos años. —comentó Brutacio aún con su ridícula suposición sobre su mentor.

—¡Qué no es eso! —excusó Patán —es que ya está muy viejo, por eso ya no piensa entrenarnos.

—Por qué tiene que ser tan ridículos… —discutió la gemela.

—Hay Thor, por favor no me castigues de esta manera… —suspiraba Patapez refiriéndose a sus compañeros.

Y así continuaron los siguientes minutos, discutían y peleaban sin que ninguno ceda territorio al otro. El único con algo de cordura era el rubio robusto, sin embargo, nadie lo obedecía o siquiera escuchaba palabra alguna que decía.

La generación de jóvenes estaba reunida en casi su cien porciento, pues la pareja de comprometidos no se hallaban discutiendo por tonterías como esas. Hipo parecía tener mejores cosas que hacer en el bosque con respecto a su "pequeño" secreto, y Astrid no aparentaba estar en condiciones de soportar las estupideces de sus compañeros de batalla.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el palacio vikingo, disfrutaban de un banquete lleno de cerdo y cerveza traído directamente desde Bolvhia, los vikingos se deleitaban e incluso lamian sus dedos por la sabrosura que comían. Los visitantes por otro lado, disfrutaban de lujos como este a diario en su isla, por esta y muchas otras razones, ellos no compartían la misma alegría que los berkianos.

Las paredes y demás fueron adornadas con detalles y cortinas brillantes, al igual que la mesa real, la cual se encontraba al centro. El rey y Bocón con algunos subordinados del consejo de ancianos se encontraban almorzando ahí. Todos se veían contentos y cómodos por la presencia del líder de Bolvhia, no obstante, el ya mencionado tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte y no escuchaba ninguna de las historias inventadas por Bocón.

Hace unas horas, su majestad recibió la punzante noticia de que su hija, Camicazi, princesa y futura reina de Bolvhia, había logrado escabullirse entre las cajas y así llegar a Berk. Y ahora estaba muy abatido, su mente solo pensaba en lo peor que podía pasarle a una niña indefensa en tierras desconocidas.

Sus penas se terminaron al visualizar a la famosa muchacha entrando con uno de sus guardias. La ira se apoderó de él, su león interno que ocultaba ante su pueblo estaba por salir por culpa de la rubia. Se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, y miró muy serio a su heredera.

Con esa mirada le fue suficiente a la rubia para que se encogiese de hombros y se asustara.

—Mi rey, estaba junto con un grupo de jóvenes en un cruce de calles. —explicó el guardia.

—Bien, gracias, puedes retirarte. —ordenó firme el rey. El guardia mismo se asustó un poco al ver a su majestad de esa manera.

—Papá yo…—intentaba excusarse la princesa.

—¡Papá nada! ¡Te ordené que te quedaras con tu madre en la isla! —reprendió muy fuerte a su hija.

—sí lo sé, pero…

—¡Pero nada Camicazi! ¡Ahora mismo te vas a casa! —gritó el rey furioso. —Mandaré uno de los buques a Bolvhia esta noche, e irás con ellos.

—Es su orden —dijo la rubia muy triste y con la cabeza abajo.

—Bien —dijo el rey firme, mientras daba la señal a uno de sus guardias para que se acercara. —ahora ve con él y asegurate que no se meta en problemas. —ordenó el rey al caballero de armadura.

—Sí, mi rey.

Camicazi y su acompañante salieron de salón adornado, la rubia cabizbajo soltaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Su padre jamás la había regañado hasta tal extremo de gritarla. El guardia solo observaba con tristeza a la joven chica, pues también había escuchado y sentido el enojo de su rey.

.

.

.

La casas reconstruidas, comida hasta por los aires, y una nevada que aunque fuera fría, era hermosa de día y de noche. Vikingos terminaban su labor y se dirigían a comer algo al gran salón, pues sus casas terminadas ya estaban.

Una de las pocas casas que no habían sufrido daño alguno o no se desmoronó con el ataque de hace dos días, que ahora no era más que un mal recuerdo que sería olvidado por la alegría que trajo Bolvhia, era la casa Hofferson, mas la familia ayudó en la reparación de las demás casas vecinas.

A pesar de hallarse en todo su esplendor, había sido testigo de la furia con la que entró la rubia lastimando sus puertas.

Su madre y su hermana quedaron más que espantadas por la actitud hostil que mostró su hija al entrar a casa. De nada sirvió los llamados que le daban, la rubia parecía estar muy enojada y lo peor es que no explicó la razón, simplemente entró y tiró la puerta con brusquedad para después subir las pobres escaleras, las cuales pisó con fuerza.

Las Hofferson discutían sobre las opciones que tenían sobre la mesa para calmar a la rubia, pero ninguna de las dos había visto a Astrid comportarse así nunca. Eiba quiso subir por las mismas escaleras de madera, las cuales tenían huellas de nieve que se quedaron pegadas por la fuerza bruta con la que pisó Astrid.

Solo ver los tablones del primer escalón hacían sentir miedo a Eiba, era como si al ver los restos congelados viera la ira de su hermana en sus narices. El caso de Hely no era muy diferente, a pesar de ser su madre y estar en todo su derecho de exigirle una explicación razonable para que haya tirado la puerta de esa manera, no pensaba entrometerse por respeto al espacio personal de su hija y sabía que podría hablar con ella cuando tuviera la cabeza fría.

Astrid sabía muy bien que ninguna de las otras Hofferson presentes en su casa, preguntarían algo al respecto, quién sea diría que eso es un símbolo de respeto, pero para Astrid era un martirio, se sentía tan sola como aquellos lobos que asesinaba de pequeña, y por su enorme orgullo nunca pidió y tampoco necesitó consejos de una persona, ahora más que nunca necesitaba una persona con la cual charlar y desahogarse.

Se hallaba tendida en la cama de su habitación, echada de panza con sus suaves manos entrelazadas apoyando su cabeza en ellas. Su cuarto desordenado reflejaba un claro ejemplo de sus pensamientos, su vista más que perdida en un hoyo sin fin. Y aunque no estaba soltando lágrimas, si sentía un nudo de un gran espesor ahorcando su delgada garganta. No dejaba de tragar saliva y por más que anhelaba, esas imágenes se dibujaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Preguntas llovían en su cabeza pero las respuestas no podía encontrarlas. Buscaba responder las mismas dudas que ella se planteaba, sin embargo, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Gruñía de histeria mientras golpeaba las sábanas con sus puños, en ese mismo instante sentía que la única forma de matar sus nervios, era ir al único lugar que la apaciguaba con sus leves ruidos y crujir de ramas, el bosque, no obstante, buscó su amada arma y no la encontró por ningún lado.

Sus nervios aumentaban a cada segundo y estaba por estallar. La tristeza aumentó al recordar la noche en la que perdió uno de sus objetos más valiosos.

Ya no aguantaba más, sus ojos estaban apunto se soltar gotas. Sin embargo, luchó y luchó contra sus sentimientos tratando de ganarles con su mente. Sus fuerzas iban bajando poco a poco dejando entrar un mar de emociones en su debilitado corazón, mas no lo pensó y corrió al bosque lo más rápido posible. Esta vez no dejó siquiera que sus familiares la vieran; voló como un coyote escabulléndose hasta su presa.

Los comentarios de la gente le importaban en lo más poco, aquella escena era semejante a la de la tarde, solo corría con la cabeza en frente y desprendiendo su enorme furia.

Una vez que llegó a los árboles que usó como saco de boxeo durante años. Donde las pocas hojas se marchitaban por la tremenda helada, y antes de que tocaran suelo, la rubia se anticipaba y escuchaba con atención el sonido relajante que ocasionaban al impactar contra la nieve.

A pesar de ser invierno, aún el ambiente era relajante como los calurosos días de verano; después de deleitar a sus oídos, se sentó en un pequeño tronco que ella misma había partido hace unos días, su ira volvió tan repentinamente como se había ido, pues recordó aquellos ojos verdes del dragón más temido del Archipiélago.

**_Hace unos días…._**

Una desbocada ira corría hasta por los aires. Una hacha afilada terminaba con la vida de los grandes y gruesos robles del bosque, animales y demás temían que el mismo demonio haya despertado en persona.

La hermosa valkiria expresaba sus blasfemias en contra de su prometido. Mas había un espectador ocultando entre los arbustos observando y escuchando detalle a detalle lo que gritaba la bella ojiazul.

Sin embargo, no se percató que la rubia era muy observadora y al haber sacado su cabeza de aquel arbusto verde, su color oscuro lo delató dejándolo al descubierto. Astrid en menos de un minuto ya observaba con deseo a su presa.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por primera vez. El dragón presa del miedo y la desesperación, salió de aquel arbusto de un salto, mostrándose a la chica en todo su esplendor, se posó a unos metros frente de Astrid, el escamoso reptil no encontró otra opción que no fuera seguir sus asesinos instintos.

Aquella ferocidad y sed de sangre, desaparecieron… Astrid cayó presa del miedo al ver aquel dragón al que sus mismos ancestros le temían, que ni el gran Estoico el vasto pudo matar, el dragón del que su mismísimo padre le contaba leyendas terroríficas sobre el reptil, aquel dragón que ningún vikingo vio jamás.

Sus hermosos ojos aún poseían ese brillo, mas sus pupilas temblaban al igual que sus extremidades. Tenía sus dos manos agarrando y aferrándose en su única oportunidad de sobrevivir, su hacha, la apretó con gran fuerza mientras rezaba a Odín para que la ayudase de esa desdicha.

Puso a funcionar sus cinco sentidos, pero más se centró en su oído. Escuchaba con suma atención el delicado sonido de las hojas cayendo en la nieve. Esperaba con paciencia que el dragón atacase, sin embargo, este era un claro reflejo de la rubia, pues no se movía, solo gruñía.

Sentirse una presa de aquel animal carnívoro, la alteró, pues si moriría lo haría honorablemente para así ir al reino custodiado por los dioses de Asgard. Empezó a pensar que el comportamiento del dragón era una burla, que quería humillarla para después devorarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó contra el dragón borrando sus miedos.

—¡Yo soy una vikinga!—gritó Astrid, de rabia con su hacha alzada sobre su cabeza.

(Pero qué le pasa) pensó el dragón.

Chimuelo esquivó el golpe con suma facilidad, dejando caer a Astrid contra el suelo de nieve, y como venía con gran impulso, su cabeza y cuerpo se enterraron en esta.

El dragón desdentado solo hizo gestos de burla y soltó una que otra risa burlándose de la graciosa escena frente a sus ojos.

Astrid logró salir apenas, para después volver a atacar con más rabieta que antes. Pisó con fuerza la nieve por su ira dejando huellas profundas, no obstante, el dragón volvió a evadir el golpe, sin embargo esta vez Astrid no se desmoronó, pues apoyó su pie derecho como soporte.

Los ataques no cesaban, mas para el dragón parecía ser un juego de niños. Chimuelo cansado de perder su tiempo, se abalanzó contra Astrid tumbándola y montándose sobre ella, la capturó con sus garras y estaba por lanzar su plasma de oscuridad.

La chica no hacía otra cosa más que gritar y pedir ayuda, sin embargo, nadie la escuchaba. Empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, como rezar a Odín diciéndole que se llevaría bien con Hipo si la dejaba vivir. Pero nunca hubo respuesta, así que solo esperaba el momento de su muerte y anhelaba ir al Valhalla.

Chimuelo vio que la chica ya se llevó un buen susto, de inmediato escupió restos de pescado sobre la cara de la rubia. Para luego echarse a reír a gran escala. La rubia totalmente asqueada y babeada salió corriendo por la primera bandada de árboles que vio.

Astrid corría totalmente espantada, sus hermosos ojos azulados estaban tornándose amarillos por el susto que se llevó. Llegó hasta una pequeña cueva donde sería su refugio por algunas horas.

Se abrazó así misma para evitar que todo el frío del invierno le entrase, sin embargo, también se acurrucaba rogando para que aquella bestia no se le vuela a aparecer. Hasta que recuperó la cordura y volvió la chica audaz de hace unas horas.

—Me las pagarás maldito… —maldecía la rubia. —¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!...

Su odio por las bestias que sobrevolaban las nubes creció a un extremo incalculable. La experiencia recién vivida la ayudó como inspiración para dejar de lado todo y proseguir con su entrenamiento, para algún día buscar venganza de la hábil bestia. Se sumó a la lista de cazadores que anhelaban matar un furia nocturna, pero ella tenía su visión clara, mataría al reptil y traería orgullo a su apellido y a su aldea.

—Me las basa pagar, juro que me las basa pagar maldito demonio…

**_Día actual…_**

El pobre tronco congelado recibía golpe tras golpe, la sangre empezó a salpicar, sus manos aparentaban ser frágiles y suaves, mas eran más letales que un martillo de hierro.

Empezó a gritar desconsoladamente, su sonido no era escuchado más que por los grandes árboles del bosque, pero aún golpeaba a los troncos, y no podía parar. Y si lo llegaba hacer, era solo para preguntarse por qué Odín la castigó en tales circunstancias, pues estos últimos días, han sido los peores de su vida.

A pesar de todo el drama en su vida, no soltó ni una sola gota… Su orgullo era bastante grande como para que una guerrera como Astrid derrame lágrimas.

No solo era una razón, sino varias la que la llevaron a tal estado, y no se enteró de estas de la mejor manera, pues hasta sus padres tuvieron que ver con la peor bajeza que le ha sucedido, su boda.

Hipo, no dejaba de pensar en él, y aún con su tonta sonrisa que le sacaba una que otra sonrisa a Astrid, no era capaz o simplemente se negaba admitir que tal sonrisa le causaba una alegría que ningún hombre causó jamás en su corta vida.

Y así como aquella hacha echa pedazo, la vida de Astrid estaba por llegar a tal extremo…

El cielo parecía estar en ardor, pues el atardecer había llegado, y en pocos minutos el sol iba a ser reemplazado por la luna, al igual que sus nubes por las brillantes estrellas. Mientras que la superficie mostraba todo lo contrario de aquel cielo en llamas.

Astrid pensó mucho en su futuro, que destino le esperaría al casarse con el hombre que hace unos días ni conocía, y que ahora era el único que podía calmar su pena. Su ira volvía cada vez que pensaba en qué era lo que sentía realmente por Hipo, pues a la vez que él era el único en calmarla, también era el único en hacerla estallar rápido.

Sin embargo, había olvidado un muy "pequeño detalle ", Camicazi. Y cuando su mente por fin se dio cuenta de la causa principal que la había llevado a tal punto, empezó a decir barbaridades en contra de la misteriosa visitante.

No muy alejado del gran espacio ocupado por la rubia, un joven llamaba bastante la atención de los diversos animales, ya que traía un aroma algo extraño. No era un olor desagradable, todo lo contrario, era un muy gustoso aroma.

Su tarde no fue muy diferente que de costumbre, excepto por dos cosas. La primera, Camicazi, el encuentro con la princesa fue algo más que una simple coincidencia; cada vez que recordaba esos hermosos ojos zafiro, se embobaba como si la tuviese en frente nuevamente, esos cabellos que hacían que más de un hombre suspire por acariciarlos.

No obstante, la segunda cosa que marcó su día parecía ser más beneficioso para él. No es sorpresa que haya pasado su día en la cala arboleada con su más grande de sus muchos secretos, mas esta vez pasó algo inoportuno.

Los dragones normalmente pueden ser invencibles, sus enormes rasgos los denotan de esta manera, son seres que pueden hasta volar y aunque su origen no es conocido por ser humano alguno, se cree que llegaron a la tierra hace millones de años. No obstante, los vikingos usaban sus métodos para derribar a estas magníficas criaturas.

Pero si están expuestos a una o unas muy tremendas debilidades, sin embargo, pocos conocen estas flaquezas de los dragones, y les puedo asegurar que no son vikingos. Pues su instinto de batalla los obliga a no aprovecharse de sus adversarios, sino matarlos en las mismas condiciones y así ser bendecido por todo el panteón de Asgard.

En la guerra de los ancestros (gran guerra que sucedió entre dragones y otros seres llamados gárgolas) los dragones obtuvieron una maldición, una con la que tienen que lidiar por el resto de sus vidas, pues el líder de las gárgolas, creó a las anguilas de mar, las cuales si son tocadas por un dragón, alteran sus nervios y en el peor de los casos si estas llegan a ser comidas, mata al pobre alado.

Hipo llevó un canastón lleno de pescados y se los dio a Chimuelo, el cual se los comió de volada, sin embargo, el baúl no portaba solo pescados, sino también una deliciosa anguila, el reptil pasó de ser el depredador a ser la presa de aquel animal marino muerto.

Para sorpresa de Hipo, su amigo se ocultó detrás de él soltando gruñidos hacia el animal muerto que yacía delante de ellos. Hipo inmediatamente lanzó a ese ese ser por el pequeño lago, pero ese día se fue con un nuevo y muy útil descubrimiento.

.

.

.

Berk siempre se ha caracterizado por la enorme tranquilidad que se huele hasta en los aires, claro, en los ataque muestran su otra cara de la moneda.

Era de noche, y cómo de costumbre la luna alumbraba las casas, las cuales relucían por la madera traída desde Bolvhia. Los visitantes enseñaban sus peculiares costumbres a los berkianos, como adornar sus casas y sus puertas con pequeños trozos de maíz dibujando distintas formas.

El entorno se observaba más feliz que antes, sin embargo, una persona no podía disfrutar del turismo de aquella isla con una cantidad enorme de bosques y páramos. Pues su padre la había castigado severamente por desobedecer sus sobreprotectoras órdenes.

Y justamente su barco que la llevaría devuelta a su pueblo, estaba por zarpar para nunca más volver. No obstante, sus deseos parecían estar atravesando esa muralla de respeto hacia su padre para poder volver a escapar y huir al curioso bosque. Pero se esfumaron por completo cuando vio la gran pared de guardias que la resguardaban como la princesa que era.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron, dejando pasar a su padre, el cual ya no se veía molesto. La rubia estaba posada en su cama, sus almohadas habían sido mojadas por las muchas lágrimas que salieron de sus hermosos ojos.

—Cami —dijo su padre tiernamente.

Su hija no respondió, solo se oía su suave respiración.

—Hija —volvió a llamar posando su manos sobre sus dorados cabellos para acariciarla. —Sé que fui muy duro, pero me desobedeciste deliberadamente.

—Perdona papá, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido. —dijo al fin la rubia, manteniéndose recostada de costado.

—No tienes que ni mencionarlo. —dijo su padre entre carcajadas. —Escucha, Bocón me dijo que navegar en esta época del año es muy peligroso para un solo barco, por los muchos enemigos que habitan por aquí, así que decidí…

—Gracias papá, muchas gracias. —saltó de alegría al ver lo que significaba.

—Muy bien señorita, pero debes prometerme que no te meterás en problemas. —advirtió su padre.

—Está bien papá —decía abrazando a su padre muy feliz.

—Y dime, qué muchachos eran con los que te encontró el guardia.

—Bueno, pues no los conozco a todos pero uno de ellos me dio una curiosa primera impresión. —se sonrojó la rubia recordando al castaño y refiriéndose a su extraño primer encuentro.

—¿Así? Y quién es ese muchacho, no será que mi querida hija se está enamorando verdad, por qué entonces me pondré muy celoso. —comentó el rey sonándose muy divertido.

—No, claro que no papá. —sonrojándose más.

—Okey, pero dime cómo se llama.

—Hipo, se llama Hipo. —dijo la rubia dibujando una pícara sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Hipo? Ese nombre me suena… mmm… —pensaba el rey. —Creo que es el heredero de Estoico, jefe de aquí, y además desposará a una chica en poco tiempo. —comentó el rey recordando lo que le dijo Bocón.

Una tormenta arremetió contra su corazón tan alegre, su sonrisa cambió de expresión a una totalmente sería. Sus hombros se cayeron al igual que su cabeza al darse cuenta que sus intenciones amorosas con Hipo no podrían siquiera comentarse con alguien.

—Enserio, que bien. —respondió tratando de sonar los más normal posible.

—Muy bien hija, creo que tienes una isla por explorar. Solo cuídate si. —terminó de decir, su hija solo asintió.

.

.

.

El pueblo relucía como nunca, sus antorchas estaban muy bien adornadas y solo se sentía alegría por toda parte.

Hipo mismo caminaba por las calles, mas no lo hizo por presenciar al nuevo Berk, sino buscaba algo o a alguien.

Su cara se llenó de felicidad al encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos que relucían con la luna. Esta vez sus tontos nervios no fueron un obstáculo para acercarse a una chica y solo deseaba oír su dulce voz nuevamente.

Se acercó corriendo hacia la chica de cabellos rubios.

—Hola —saludó Hipo apareciendo tras de ella.

—Por qué no me dijiste que te casarías. —soltó en un hilo.

La pregunta de la chica fue como una apuñalada para Hipo, no se lo esperaba y peor aún, no sabía que responder ahora.

—Bueno… Por qué… Me obligaron. —suspiró fuerte recordando aquello que no quería, Astrid. Alejó su vista de la rubia y se giró mostrando su enorme tristeza.

—¿Te obligaron? . —dijo acercándose a él al ver que se alejó por la tristeza.

—Sí, mi padre firmó un contrato y ahora debo casarme con Astrid. —explicó Hipo muy melancólico.

—Eso es una lástima. —consoló a Hipo, con una voz tierna para después abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Gracias. —susurró el castaño dándose la vuelta para corresponder el abrazo.

—Oye, hueles bastante rico. —mencionó la rubia pícaramente.

—Me agrada que te guste. —respondió Hipo.

Al igual que en la mañana, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y ellos disfrutaban aquello… Sus cuerpos no habían estado tan cerca jamás, y aún así, ambos deseaban experimentar otro tipo de cosas.

A diferencia de la mañana, la gente sí observaba a la joven pareja, los murmullos no faltaron y está vez, eran alagos hacia el castaño.

Sin embargo, unos ojos azulados no estaban contentos de verlos juntos…

.

.

.

**_Mientras tanto… _**

En una masa de tierra que aparentaba ser una isla, mas estaba totalmente deshabitada y parecía estar en sus últimas. No había más que rocas y montañas desmoronándose por doquier. No había ni agua potable, ni animales y mucho menos dragones.

Un joven había embarcado su pequeño barco contra la orilla, y se encaminaba hacia lo que parecía ser una entrada de una cueva muy profunda.

—Al fin —dijo el joven arquero suspirando por haber llegado a la entrada. —Cada vez estoy más cerca de lograr lo que tú nunca hiciste padre…

**_LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS._**

**_Bueno, tristemente no logré publicar en dos días y lo más probable es que no pueda cumplir lo que dije, de publicar un capítulo más esta semana, pero aún así, lo intentaré, tengo dos días, lo sé, poco tiempo, pero trataré de hacerlo._**

**_Y díganme, que les pareció el capítulo, perdonen por no haberlo redactado como los otros pero quiero subir rápido por que la próxima semana estaré nuevamente en exámenes._**

**_Con respecto a la historia, sé que estoy acelerando las cosas con la relación de Hipo y Camicazi, pero tengo previsto que esta historia durará 20 capítulos, les comentaré más el siguiente cap._**

**_Muchos disfrutarán los celos de Astrid, después de todo, lo hizo sufrir mucho y creo que Hipo ya se merece un descanso._**

**_Tengo planeado cambiar una costa de la película original, Astrid al estar celosa de Camicazi, no veo necesidad que sienta celos por lo bueno que se volverá Hipo en la arena. Más bien, será una razón para que Astrid se baya acercando más a Hipo._**

**_Bueno me despido._**

**_COMENTARIOS :_**

**_duran-sergio: Sí fue malo de parte de Astrid, pero fue un mal necesario. Y sí, Hipo no estará tan jalado ya de Astrid, y con Camicazi... Será mucho más difícil para Astrid recuperar a Hipo. Y Estoico, puff... Sí que se molestaría bastante si se entera, pero no creo que Patapez habra la boca._**

**_DjGuilox-018: Mas bien gracias a ti por tus sugerencias, me han servido para mejorar el fic._**

**_Sobre el ataque, sí hay un espía, y ni quiero adelantar más pero todo se irá armando como rompecabezas para así dar puertas a la pelea final que se avecina._**

**_Con respecto a Camicazi e Hipo, me gusta tu sugerencia, creo que al igual que ti, pienso que Hipo podría tener una relación con Camicazi, mas no creo que acabe con ella, pero el final te sorprenderá. _**


	13. Lazos que no existieron

**_Lazos que no existieron_**

Los espesos abrigos de lana soplaban por la brisa, y a pesar de ser muy gruesos no evitaban que su portador siéntese su piel congelada y sus huesos inamovibles. Las pequeñas antorchas clavadas en los postes de madera, no ardían lo suficientemente fuerte para contrarrestar el invierno. Alguno que otro, usaba gorro para cubrir su cabelluda cabeza.

Un pulido camino bordeado de rocas grandes, guiaban a cierto número de vikingos, a lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa en la cima de un monte. La casa no era visible desde el pueblo, pues se encontraba a espaldas del gran cerro ubicado tras de la aldea. Las huellas de botas eran muy notables, y todo indicaba que no era la primera vez que aquellos vikingos visitaban la choza.

Se abrazaban así mismos para así al menos, subir su temperatura un poco, sin embargo, aún temblaban bastante, y su único anhelo era llegar al pequeño refugio frente a sus ojos. La casa estaba iluminada por dentro, aunque la luz era mínima, pero eso suponía que alguien ya estaba adentro de la casa esperando a sus invitados.

El sonido de pisadas en la nieve, fueron cambiadas a un sonido más audible; los vikingos invitados llegaron por fin a posar sus cuerpos en el congelado peldaño de madera de la casa del "ambiguo" anfitrión.

La casa solo poseía una pequeña sala, casi vacía, pues solo poseía una deformada y vieja mesa de madera en el centro de la sala, que en pocos minutos, fue llenada por una gran cantidad de personas. Detrás de la mesa, había una pequeña silla, y en ella se encontraba sentado el vikingo que organizó la reunión.

El rubio de dos coletas reía maliciosamente al ver que la gente seguía llegando a su lugar secreto de reuniones, y por alguna extraña razón, no quería que tal información llegase a oídos de específicos vikingos, entre ellos la familia Haddock.

La sala estaba repleta de vikingos, que ya empezaban a reclamar por la tardanza del rubio. Mientras que Brutacio solo parecía estar escribiendo unas notas en un diario con las hojas casi arrancadas del lomo grueso. Cuando terminó de anotar la última palabra con su pluma de tinta bastante deteriorada, se levantó y miró hacia la multitud preparándose para dar su discurso.

—Primeramente, buenas noches gente de Berk… me alegra que cada vez estemos más cerca de desenmascarar a Estoico, su locura por encontrar el nido nos está trayendo muchos problemas, y cómo siempre… —se preparó para gritar—¡Él y su estúpida descendencia de Haddocks viven de lujosas vidas! Mientras que a nosotros nos dejan y tratan como basura. Y ahora piensa reducirnos la ración a la mitad… —preguntó sarcásticamente — por favor…

—Antes que nada —Levantó la mano un vikingo anticipando su garganta para hablar—¿Dónde escuchaste eso Brutacio…?

—Ya se los dije, lo escuché de mi buen y confiable amigo "Patapez". —respondió, señalando a su compañero de batalla como fuente de su más reciente travesura que estaba por pasar a ser más que una simple broma.

—Y porqué el no está aquí, para decirnos, o mejor dicho, confirmarnos de dónde sacó tal locura. —se impuso un anciano leal a Estoico.

—Eso no importa, lo que si importa es hacer entrar a Estoico en sus cabales sobre el inexistente nido que está buscando. —reclamó otro invitado.

—Sí tiene razón, ya no queremos más incursiones, solo perdemos guerreros…—comentó otro.

—Además, necesitamos un jefe que esté para su pueblo, y no metido con su obsesión de encontrar el nido. —dijo otro, más molesto.

—Pero no podemos derrocar a Estoico, él es nuestro líder y si se entera de esto…

—¡Basta! —gritó el rubio —para empezar, no derrocaremos a Estoico, solo decimos que ya es hora de que alguien le recuerde que tiene un pueblo y que deje de ser tan parcial con los suyos. Y segundo, un chismoso como tú, no debería estar aquí. —proclamó Brutacio echando al viejo vikingo por defender a su jefe—Ahora sí, hoy explicaré el plan para darle una lección a Estoico. Así que si alguien más desea ponerse de su parte, mejor lárguese de una vez y no perjudique a los que sí tenemos necesidades.

.

.

.

La isla más buscada por los ambiciosos mercenarios, la más buscada por los desesperados líderes, las más buscada por los que buscaban "poder". El lugar más buscado pero a la vez el más temido por las terroríficas leyendas que contaban los piratas que decían haber visto la isla. Sin embargo, todo el que entraba o siquiera veía al menos alguna parte de las desmoronadas rocas, era atraído por la maldición impuesta hace millones de años; cualquier individuo era tentado a entrar a la única cueva que yacía en un extremo de la isla.

Pero todo aquel que entraba en la cueva, no volvía a ver la luz del sol nunca más. Incluso dragones deseaban probar su suerte, mas tampoco volvían a sentir el viento en sus alas.

Las rocas tenían forma puntiaguda y la mayoría de estas estaban deformadas, ni siquiera las estrellas parecían adornar aquel lugar tan muerto y oscuro. No obstante, el poder oculto en ella era muy buscado por los ya mencionados. La isla estaba maldita y en su corazón, que la única manera de llegar ahí era atravesando toda una extensa cueva, se hallaba el pozo más profundo de la tierra. Y todo el poder de la isla centrado en aquel hoyo tan oscuro.

Se dice que nadie nunca a llegado al pozo, pues las leyendas cuentan que la cueva está infestada de las peores pesadilla que atormentan al visitante. Además de la profunda oscuridad en esta.

No obstante, una persona alumbraba las paredes a su alrededor, y aún con la llama alta solo se veía fragmentos de las paredes. Durante todo su recorrido, no vio más que deteriorados esqueletos, había miles de esas asquerosas cosas y el joven no parecía prestar atención a ello, solo mantenía su mirada firme hacia adelante, la misma mirada con la que había ingresado.

Sin embargo, llegado a un punto, se escucharon gritos y rasguños, todo parecía indicar que no estaba solo, y las entidades que lo asechaban no parecían tener buenas intenciones, mas el joven no paró su andar y siguió su recorrido a pesar de los agudos gritos. Los rasguños empezaban a molestar sus oídos, pero como si lo supiera, no alumbró las paredes que era de donde provenían los agudos sonidos, su antorcha siempre estuvo al frente para que este lo guiase en la misma dirección.

Parecía ser una eternidad, y concorde más avanzaba, más fenómenos pasaban. Llegó a escuchar pasos detrás de él, sin embargo, nunca miró atrás y solo seguía caminando. Una mano le tocó el hombro, y aún así no le importó.

Detuvo su andar, y al parecer, las leyendas eran ciertas, las peores pesadilla que uno tiene, pueden hacerse realidad en esa cueva maldita.

Parpadeó un par de veces, al ver al hombre que lo maltrató durante toda su infancia. Al hombre que aplastó sus sueños y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Sus ojos solo mostraban odio hacia aquel hombre frente a sus ojos, aquel hombre que no fue el padre que decía ser y solo fue un cobarde que vendió a su hijo como esclavo.

Los secos labios del joven, dibujaron una sonrisa larga y psicópata, su respiración empezó a ser lenta y agitada; sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes orbes. Miró entonces al hombre que odió por siempre, su padre…

—Ya no soy el mismo chiquillo que usaste para forrarte de dinero. Ahora poseo más poder y dinero del que puedes imaginar, y estoy a nada de llegar al pozo de "Dun'garak" , entonces veré mi destino y obtendré más conocimiento que ni el mismo Odín posee. Dentro de poco hasta los mismos dioses se arrodillarán ante mí…—decía, mirando a su padre —Cuando despierte a la bestia, no podrás ocultarte ni en el mismo cielo del que hablabas padre.

La imagen del hombre que torturó al dolido joven, desapareció de repente, pues ahora el muchacho ya no portaba miedo alguno con él. Se había desecho de todas las cosas que podían atormentarlo y solo alguien con tales características podía llegar al pozo maldito.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, el interminable camino de piedra terminó, ahora se encontraba a unos metros del diminuto hoyo negro. Se acercó con suma lentitud, hasta llegar a ver el infinito pozo. Se sentó de cuclillas un momento, luego cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo que había sacrificado para llegar hasta ahí.

No se oía más que la lenta y fuerte respiración del pelirrojo, sin embargo, se levantó de repente y sacó un cuchillo de su morral. Inmediatamente lo acercó a su ojo, y sin más… se lo clavó en su ojo izquierdo para arrancarlo de su cara.

Un enorme grito se apoderó del silencio y del extenso camino de rocas.

Pasó unos minutos, y el dolor parecía haber calmado. Su ojo separado se encontraba sostenido en la palma de su mano, de la cual chorreaba su propia sangre, al igual que en su rostro.

Su respiración intensa se aceleraba cada vez más. Se cubrió su cara con un paño que arrancó de su capa. Pasaron un par de minutos, y ya estaba listo para proseguir con el siguiente paso. Se acercó al pozo con su ojo en mano, y lo aventó hacia el infinito vacío.

El abismo empezó a brillar, su interminable interior empezó a desprender un remolino gigante que absorbió al joven, quien se dejó atrapar tranquilamente por el peligroso remolino, como si lo hubiera sabido de antemano. De repente, empezó a ser absorbido hacia el interior del pozo…

.

.

.

El sol tocaba la punta de la enorme montaña detrás de la aldea, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día, sus rayos ya rozaban los bordes de la primera casa más próxima a la montaña, la casa del jefe. A los pocos minutos, ya estaba deslumbrando sus rayos a las demás casas y el extenso mar congelado.

No obstante, los vikingos no salían de sus casas como de costumbre. Claro, era temprano, pero a los berkianos les gustaba madrugar siempre.

Pues todo se debía a los festejos del día pasado, y seguramente así seguiría siendo durante la estadía de los extravagantes visitantes. Y digo extravagantes por sus finosas costumbres.

No obstante, un joven se levantaba de su cama con toda la satisfacción del mundo. Pues su vida estaba comenzando a mejorar. En tan solo un día, logró sentirse más vivo que en toda su corta vida. Sus penas parecían haberse ahogado en lo que ahora era alegría.

Estiró los brazos como de costumbre, y de un brinco, se levantó de las suaves mantas que lo cortejaban apaciblemente. Inmediatamente se vistió muy animado, y su día tan corto mejoró al saber que su odiado "deber" no abría sus puertas ese día, su entrenamiento.

Movió una vez más su cuello en circulo, se ató sus botas de cuero, para emprender su viaje hacia el bosque. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para que así nadie lo oyese, pues lo único que no deseaba era tener que ver una de las muchas caras largas de los que lo odiaban. Se fue caminando rápidamente de puntitas, para que su engreído primo, que vivía al lado, no lo interrogara.

Finalmente salió de aquella cárcel, ahora estaba en su verdadero hogar, el bosque. Se puso el gorro que traía en manos para cubrir su cabeza, y también portaba un abrigo de piel de oso. Todo su vestuario le sentaba muy bien, a pesar de tener el cuerpo tan delgado podría decirse que era muy atractivo.

El dulce sonido que deleitaban sus oídos, venían de aquel montón de hojas, volando hacia los aires. El sol se presentó en todo su esplendor, alumbrando así, los congelados árboles. Cuanto deseaba que ya fuera verano, recordaba aquella época como si hubiera pasado décadas, de igual manera, extrañaba su vida de aquel entonces.

Soltó un largo suspiro, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, al bosque que desde niño exploró y descubrió hasta el más oculto de sus escondites. Y entonces pensó…—cuánto tiempo… si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, volvería a aquellos días de verano, donde la gente se divertía en la playa, y yo, pues jugaba solo en el bosque. Aún así… tenía al menos algo de felicidad en mi vida. — Pensó recordando los sucesos que habían hecho que piense de esa manera. Su obligada boda, su obligado entrenamiento, su golpiza de parte de su primo y… la indiferencia de la rubia.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, y se abstuvo a seguir con ese juego que solo le traería más depresión de la que ya tenía. Prosiguió su camino hacia la cala; no tardó mucho tiempo en ver aquel lago congelado, aquellos matorrales hermosos que ahora eran color blanco. La nieve caía constantemente contra su cara, y a veces la lamía con su lengua. No obstante, su corazón se exaltó, como los anteriores días, al ver al gigante lagarto durmiendo en una cueva.

Se deslizó por la enorme roca cubierta de nieve, logró tocar el piso sin rasguño alguno para después dirigirse hacia la cueva en la que reposaba su mejor amigo.

Chimuelo le regaló una sonrisa, se levantó y entonces cubrió con sus enormes alas el cuerpo frío del castaño. Hipo le agradeció el gesto y se propuso a encender una fogata. Reunió toda la leña posible, pues no había mucha debido al invierto, y haciendo fricción con dos rocas, logró encender el montón de palos en el suelo.

Sin embargo, la enorme ventisca vino a parar contra su pequeña fuente de calor, apagándola de un fuerte soplo, y dejando nuevamente expuestos a los amigos en la fría y oscura cueva.

Hipo solo se limitó a maldecir la nieve, tratando nuevamente de encender la fogata, sin embargo, el dragón se le adelantó… Chimuelo de una bola de plasma, prendió la fogata, mas esta vez, la llamarada era mucho más gigante.

—Y no podías hacer eso antes. —le reclamó el castaño, en tono divertido.

El dragón soltó una que otra risa. Nuevamente se acomodó a espaldas de Hipo, para después descansar su cuerpo junto al humano que lo hizo tocar las nubes otra vez. Y el dragón también esperaba con ansias la conclusión de la fría estación, para poder volver a sentir la brisa entre sus alas.

En días anteriores, Chimuelo intentó todo lo posible para que su jinete lo lleve a los aires nuevamente, no obstante, el castaño se negó rotundamente, pues le advertía que volar en plena estación era más que peligroso, y la única razón por la que lo hicieron, fue para ayudar a una persona que era especial para él.

Hipo se quedó viendo la llama, no podía olvidar aquellas ocasiones en las que los dragones atacaban su hogar, y él solo se resguardaba bajo su cama como un cobarde, mientras que sus compañeros de entrenamiento, al menos ayudaban a los niños. Se tapó la cara con sus palmas para abstenerse de las lágrimas, que incluso así, llegaron.

Recordó a su madre, la madre que había sido devorada por dragones según le contó su padre. Pero cada vez que trataba de matar a un dragón, no solo su enorme miedo no lo dejaban, sino su parecido con ellos… Hipo cada vez que miraba a un dragón directo a sus ojos, se sentía más identificado con ellos que con la muchedumbre de su pueblo. No solo sentía identidad, también lazos con ellos, y lo peor era que no podía explicar tal sensación.

Su mente lo obligaba siempre a razonar y lo llevaba a tal punto que, aveces pensaba en matar al furia nocturna y llevárselo ante su mentor y toda la aldea para que admiraran su maravillosa hazaña. No obstante, su corazón contraatacaba diciéndole que no era lo correcto hacer eso, y es más, a veces lo llevaba a pensar sobre el salvaje pensamiento que tenían sus parientes y demás, y en más de una ocasión, quiso correr hasta su padre, cuando este llegase, para contarle sobre sus emocionantes experiencias en el cielo, y así tal vez, cambiar no solo el pensamiento de su padre, sino de todo Berk en absoluto.

Mas, su imaginativa idea volaba cada vez que recordaba con pudor y asco, a la gente que su padre llamaba familia, matando sin misericordia alguna a las magníficas bestias.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando perdiéndose en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría en unas horas, no obstante, solo deseaba soñar con el verde bosque de verano…

.

.

.

El gran salón explotaba de bulla y carcajadas, debido a los audaces vikingos que yacían en el lugar. Sus risas se escuchaban hasta la más alejada casa del pueblo, pues se encontraban compartiendo conversaciones con sus amigos.

Los golpes a las distintas mesas, retumbaban de los fuertes golpes que hacían los vikingos. Hasta la sopa salpicada por el temblor que ocasionaban las mesas.

En el extremo de la sala, se hallaba un grupo de vikingos disfrutando de su desayuno y compartiendo la misma alegría de los demás. No obstante, una preciosa rubia no disfrutaba el momento y solo jugaba con su cuchara moviendo las verduras de su sopa.

No era nada raro que hasta el más despistado vikingo de Berk, se diera cuenta de que Astrid no estaba bien. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía siquiera a saludarla, pues muchos ya habían experimentado tal experiencia y salieron muy heridos, no obstante, esta vez no era como aquellas ocasiones en la que se enojaba por las cortejadas de sus pretendientes, esta vez parecía ella la que sufría un caso de depresión.

El rubio robusto se armó de valor, pues a pesar de estar muy pero muy expuesto a recibir una tremenda golpiza de la rubia, también pensaba en sus sentimientos, y se decía que tal vez su compañera deseaba hablar con alguien y así poder desahogarse.

—¿Astrid? —miró el rubio hacia la rubia, sus manos temblaban por debajo de la mesa, pero ya no podía retractarse de sus palabras.

Astrid alzó la mirada, y fue ahí donde absolutamente todos en la mesa, se preocuparon por su compañera. Tenía la cara totalmente descuidada, tenía ojeras muy notorias bajo sus ojos, y sus labios estaban secos. Esa solo podía ser la cara de una chica en depresión.

—Esa cara mi amiga, no muestra nada de alegría. —mencionó Brutilda, burlándose de la rubia.

—Quién crees que ganaría en una competencia de quién tiene la peor cara, ¿tú o Astrid? —se burló Brutacio de su hermana.

—Y quién crees que ganará en una competencia de goles. —se abalanzó la rubia contra su hermano.

Astrid no respondía a los ridículos comentarios de sus compañeros, es más, parecía que ni los había escuchado. Su cara no reflejaba más que tristeza, y sin pensarlo, salió de la sala para estar un momento a solas consigo misma.

Emprendió su rumbo hacia un pequeño acantilado, que siempre le servía para despejar su mente. Con suma delicadeza, se sentó en la nieve, y se abrazó así misma para evitar que el frío la mataste de hipotermia.

Sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, pues su vida era una total desgracia, y ella lo sabía. Y aún así, siempre trataba de ser la chica fuerte que conocía Berk, que conocían sus padres, su hermana… pero ya no podía, ya no aguantaba más, quería soltar lágrimas y gritar al horizonte sin contenerse.

Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser de una persona... Empezó a oír pasos a su detrás, inmediatamente quiso tomar su hacha, pero al ver que a su derecha no había más que nieve, se levantó y giró de golpe, para así poder enfrentar al misterioso individuo que asechó su descanso.

—¡Qué quieres! —exclamó la rubia, mostrando su enorme furia.

—N… na… na… nada —el joven estaba tan nervioso que no podía terminar de un hilo su oración.

—Entonces, ¡se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí! —volvió a gritar la rubia con más potencia que antes.

—Bu… bueno, es que yo… yo… —tartamudeaba el joven.

—¡Es que tu qué Patapez! Qué acaso te harás en los pantalones como aquella vez… —le recordó Astrid con maldad al nervioso robusto.

—Sabes qué, fue una mala idea venir aquí. —dijo el rubio, pero esta vez lo dijo sin rodeos y muy serio.

—Pues creo que sí inútil. —insultó la rubia a su compañero, que solo deseaba apoyarla en lo que ella dispusiera.

—Ahora entiendo a Hipo —mencionó Patapez de espaldas a la rubia; al mencionar el nombre del futuro esposo de la ojiazul, esta abrió sus oídos y prestó toda la atención del mundo a lo que tenía que decir el robusto— siempre pensé que él exageraba las cosas con respecto a ti, pero desde la horrible golpiza que Patán le dio a tu prometido, supe que no eras de fiar, y que estúpido pensar en apoyarte con tus problemas. —exclamó el rubio muy firme y seco, a la rubia.

—Yo no le hice eso a Hipo, yo… solo… —decía la rubia, ahogándose en el recuerdo de aquel muchacho pidiendo clemencia a su primo, y ella no hacía más que escuchar los gritos de su prometido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y por más que quería justificarse, no podía, por que sabía que las palabras de su compañero eran verdaderas— ¡No! Yo no… yo solo…

Patapez soltó un fuerte suspiro, recordando a su amigo y sintiendo pena por él al recordar que en unas semanas, se casará con la chica más malvada de todo el Archipiélago.

—Pobre Hipo—dijo el rubio, mirando con pena hacia abajo—Y si crees que toda tu belleza te ayudará con él… pues déjame decirte que él tiene mucho más que ofrecer que una vikinga tan malvada como tú —exclamó, con toda su valentía posible, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

Patapez esperaba el golpe de Astrid, mas este nunca llegó. El rubio alzó su mirada para ver a una Astrid totalmente dolida por las palabras que él le había dicho.

—Yo no quería que Patán lastimara a Hipo de esa manera, solo quería ya no estar más confundida. —mencionó la rubia, en un tono muy bajito, pero lo suficiente para que su compañero la escuchara.

—¡No, seguramente estabas pensando solo en ti! Pero de qué me sorprendo, si siempre has sido así. —declaró el rubio, desahogado toda su ira que guardo, por todos esos insultos y golpiza que ella le proporcionaba, así que no sintió clemencia alguna

Fue en este punto, donde ella sabía que si no hacía o respondía algo, el robusto seguiría insultándola sin pudor alguno. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y se preparó para confrontar a su compañero, y aún cuando este tuviera razón, no se dejaría intimidar, no más. Ya había sido suficiente hacer tanto drama por un chico, y más si era Hipo.

—¡Y tú qué sabes! ¡Tu vida no es una basura cómo la mía! —estaba lista para sacar todas las cosas que se guardo durante días —¡Tú no eres el que se casará con un desconocido! ¡Mi vida era perfecta hasta que me metieron en este circo!¡Todo por un estúpido contrato! —gritó Astrid, tan fuerte que hasta los pájaros en el bosque podían oír sus punzantes gritos.

—Ahora mismo sentiría pena por ti, pero… hace unos días conocí a un nuevo amigo. —mencionó el rubio, refiriéndose a Hipo—Y tú misma lo dijiste, tu vida era perfecta, pero… la de este amigo, siempre, siempre… ha sido un infierno. Y si tu vida es una basura, solo imagina cómo es la de Hipo al saber que se casará contigo Astrid. —insultó de manera indirecta a la rubia.

—Qué acabas de decir. —dijo la rubia, levantando un puño.

—Lo que oíste Astrid, y aún con toda esa belleza, no tienes lo suficiente para tener a un chico tan bueno como Hipo. —comentó Patapez, sacando valentía de donde no la había, pues tal vez luego se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero cuanta verdad tenían.

Astrid se puso a reflexionar, pues las palabras de aquel robusto le habían pegado muy duro, más de lo que nadie en la vida le había dado.

—Espero y encuentre a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es él, porque créeme, no hay chicos igual a él.

La mente de Astrid no pudo abstenerse a dibujar a la dulce princesa, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, frente a Hipo. Ese remordimiento le apretó el pecho nuevamente, otra vez sentía que su aliento se le escapaba, como la noche anterior en la que los vio abrazándose. Y esta vez, no tenía dónde correr para evitar ver esa escena, pues la imagen la atormentaba una y otra vez.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! No sabes lo que dices. —se exaltó la rubia, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Sabes, Patán no estaría mal para ti, después de todo ambos son igual de… —fue interrumpido, por el fuerte puñetazo que recibió en su mejilla.

Patapez cayó desmoronado al suelo, y si no hubiera sido la nieve, probablemente estaría desmayado por el impacto contra el suelo. Levantó su mirada poco a poco, tenía toda su mejilla hinchada, y su sangre corría por su labio. Pero aún en esas condiciones, quiso seguir diciendo sus verdades a la hermosa rubia.

—A eso me refiero, eres un monstruo, eres un… —Astrid lo agarró del cuello, increíblemente levantó el cuerpo pesado de Patapez con sus delgados brazos.

—Escúchame—advirtió Astrid, haciendo callar al rubio y enseñándole quien manda en verdad—te escuché decir todas tus blasfemias en contra mía, pero ahora basa escucharme—advirtió nuevamente con una mirada fulminante para el asustado vikingo —Puede ser que tengas razón, pero eso no te da derecho a decírmelo en mi cara, y sobre Hipo… ese insecto andante puede andar con quien se le pegue la regalada gana, que cuando me case con él, yo le haré vivir el verdadero infierno a ese inservible. —exclamó, apretando fuertemente el cuello del robusto, este empezaba a soltar muecas de dolor pero Astrid parecía no querer detenerse.

—Y… ya… bas… basta —suplicaba el rubio.

—Y si vuelvo a escucharte hablar de esto, te juro que te mataré. —advirtió Astrid, para después soltar al adolorido rubio.

—ahh… —gemía el adolorido Patapez.

—Y dile a Hipo que se aleje de mí, que sus ojos solo me recuerdan a ese maldito dragón.—luego se retiró del lugar dejando a un lastimado vikingo ante sus pies.

Pasaron los días y la amistad de Camicazi e Hipo, creció bastante. Patapez por otro lado, le contó todo lo sucedido al castaño, con respecto a su prometida, desde su "pequeña" charla que tuvieron, hasta los golpes que le proporcionó esta. Y el castaño no se lo quería creer, pero recordó todas las bajezas que esta le hizo desde el día del aviso, incluso más antes que el aviso, y aún con su chispa de esperanza… se dijo "basta" y sabía que tenía que parar de intentar algo que jamás iba a funcionar

.

.

.

La yema de sus dedos rozaba el mango de su nueva arma, la alzó por completo, pero no sentía el mismo placer ni la misma seguridad que sentía al levantar su anterior y amada hacha. No obstante, no había otra opción, pues esa era la mejor que Bocón le había hecho, y tampoco es que tuviera tantas opciones. Así que si más, se dispuso a dirigir sus pies hacia la arena, no sin antes discutir con su madre, que ya era una costumbre desde que Hipo ya no visitaba a la señora Hofferson.

—Ya te dije madre, él es un perdedor, y yo no puedo juntarme con personas así. —comentó la rubia.

—Cómo puedes hablar así de tu futuro esposo, además, escuché que se ha estado viendo muy seguido con la princesa de…

—¡Basta! Esa… —se molestó la rubia al escuchar la mención de aquella misteriosa amiga de Hipo, que últimamente todo el pueblo los ha visto juntos.

—Cálmate hija, yo solo decía que Hipo…

—No quiero escuchar nada de ese pescado. —decretó Astrid, para luego salir furiosa de su casa.

.

.

.

—Hipo, por favor, quiero ir. —suplicaba la rubia, la cual quería asistir al entrenamiento con su amigo.

—Y yo ya te dije que es muy peligroso para una chica como tú. —respondió Hipo, preocupado por la seguridad de la que en pocos días, se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

—Hipo… —le reclamó Camicazi—Te pedí que dejes de verme como una delicada princesa que no puede cuidarse sola.

—Pero…

—Además yo sola puedo defenderme, allá en Bolvhia soy la mejor peleadora de la arena. —pavoneó la rubia muy orgullosa por portar tal título.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste, como mil veces… —dijo riendo el castaño.

—Qué acaso necesitas una prueba… —retó la rubia, mirando con maldad al castaño.

—¡No! No pienso ser tu muñeco de entrenamiento otra vez, ayer casi me rompes el brazo.

—Entonces, iré contigo. —sentenció la rubia muy firme.

—Pero al menos te estoy enseñando a defenderte. —impuso la rubia. —Si me dejas ir, te ayudaré a mejorar en el combate.

—Okey, pero necesitarás… esto. —dijo Hipo, entregándole una hacha de la herrería.

—Bien, gracias, pero… no te parece que está algo gastada.

—Sí, tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, en la noche te hago una nueva si… —ofreció el castaño muy amable.

—¡Claro! —saltó Camicazi de alegría, abrazando al castaño fuertemente y levantándolo.

A Hipo se le subieron los colores, y no pudo evitar corresponder aquel tierno abrazo de su amiga, su olor de aquella rubia hacia que Hipo volara en sus pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron directo al ruedo...

**_Hola, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, que no les boya mentir, me costó un poquito hacerlo, pues mi atención está centrada en mis exámenes estas semanas._**

**_Pero díganme, ¿les gustó...? Me gustaría que comenten y dejen sus sugerencias._**

**_Con respecto al capítulo, Astrid cada vez se aleja más y más de lo que verdaderamente siente, no quiere aceptar que Hipo se ha convertido en un amigo para ella, y la verdad es que no les puedo asegurar si siente o no algo más por él, pero yo creo que no, pues no pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, solo tuvieron chispas nada más._**

**_Lo de Camicazi e Hipo, no quise relatar como evolucionó su relación en esos dos días por que... Creo es de suponerse que ambos dedicaron su tiempo juntos a conocerse y a entrenar también jaja... Pobre Hipo, todos lo golpean._**

**_Bueno, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Comentarios :_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Hola, primeramente gracias por tus sugerencias, me sirvieron de mucho. Bueno, lo del espía...mmm... Creo que mejor no te spoileo más, jaja. Tienes razón al decir que me emocioné un poco con los spoilers jaja... Pero creo que es más que obvio que por el ingenio que posee Hipo, el es uno de los candidatos a describir al impostor. Sobre la relación de Camicazi e Hipo, solo te puedo decir que te va a gustar como va ir, ya tengo una idea clara y estoy construyendo el camino que ambos recorrerán, aunque no prometo que baya a durar varios capítulos. La razón por la que dije que iba a durar 20 capítulos, es por que esa fue mi idea desde el principio, pero viendo las circunstancias, creo que además de que tú tienes razón, no entrará en 20 capítulos toda la historia. Pero aún así, no creo que pase de los 25. Respecto a la idea de usar el entrenamiento de Hipo como referente para que estos se acercaran, ya no la haré, porque además de forzar su relación, sería algo ilógico con la actitud que le di a Astrid, me refiero a su enorme orgullo. Pero ahí es donde entra Camicazi y poco a poco está causando celos a la rubia. Me agrada que te haya gustado, ya veremos qué pasa con Chimuelo y Astrid._**

**_duran-sergio: Hola, me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo, enserio me inspiras con tus palabras. Ahora, respecto a tu duda, sí, Camicazi se coló el barco, por eso es que su padre la reprende muy fuerte. _**


	14. Dragón encerrado

**_Dragón encerrado_**

La pulida y brillante arena, lugar donde los humanos normales pasan a ser vikingos. Los jóvenes que vienen a pasar su instrucción aquí, deben matar a un dragón cómo prueba de iniciación, para poder ser dignos de pertenecer completamente al clan. No obstante, no todos llegan a matar al tan jugoso animal, pues sólo el más destacado del entrenamiento obtiene este derecho.

Es más que evidente, que todos buscan este objetivo; aparte de tener el honor de asesinar en frente de toda la plaza, a la salvaje bestia; obtienen el respeto de toda la aldea. El individuo que llegue a cumplir el sueño de muchos otros, es glorificado con riquezas y es ascendido inmediatamente a capitán de batalla.

El mejor vikingo de Berk, hasta el momento, es el gran Estoico el vasto, jefe de Berk. En sus inicios cómo aprendiz, fue más que un demonio andante, pues mató a su primer dragón con tan solo 14 años de edad. Sus hazañas no terminaron ahí… En un ataque de dragones, el gran Estoico peleó contra 7 dragones de diferentes especies, y estando en desventaja, logró aniquilar sin problema alguno a las bestias aladas.

Estoico tuvo un mejor amigo, antes que Bocón. Fue su gran compañero de batalla, Alvin el traidor. Era tan grande en fuerza e inteligencia cómo el actual jefe, pero su ambición y codicia lo llevaron al destierro eterno de su propia tribu. Pero un día prometió volver para vengarse y acabar con Berk. Ahora él habita en una isla llamada, "La isla de los marginados ". Pues en esa gran masa de tierra, viven los desterrados como Alvin, y curiosamente él es el líder de los desterrados.

Nadie jamás a visitado tal isla, ya que está penado siquiera intentar buscarla. En ese lugar están los más grandes criminales y repugnantes seres que han habitado el Archipiélago.

.

.

.

Intenso viento arremetía con las casas, pero ya era una costumbre desde la llegada del invierno, sin embargo, los visitantes sí sufrían por la brusquedad del clima, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estar en una aclimatación helada, pues en sus tierras, no existe el invierno.

Las voluminosas barras de metal, que cubrían la arena, evitaban que tan torrencial viento entrase por completo, siendo así, un refugio, no obstante, no quien sea podía entrar al ruedo. Solo los estudiantes del herrero podían ingresar con libertad, pero eso no significa que puedan andar a sus anchas, no, solo tienen tal comodidad cuando es día de instrucción.

Huellas de botas se hacían presente en la nieve del ruedo, al igual que risas y golpes, que era lo más común entre vikingos. La arena ya estaba plagada por estos, y ahora solo esperaban que su mentor, que aún no llegaba, habrá la dichosa y maldita jaula de la bestia.

Todos tenían sus cosas que hacer mientras esperaban a Bocón, Patapez leía un nuevo libro de botánica, los gemelos se burlaban de él y Patán miraba con deseo a Astrid. Y por cierto, ella yacía sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados en un rincón de la arena, afilando su nueva arma.

En un momento desprevenido, Patán se acercó a la rubia para nuevamente intentar algo con ella. No obstante, esta se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e inmediatamente le lanzó su típica mirada fulminante. El Jorgenson no tuvo más opción que apartarse para no poner su vida en peligro, mas pensó en acercarse nuevamente, pero por otra dirección.

Y milagrosamente, el enano consiguió su objetivo, llegó hasta Astrid sin ser descubierto y ahora solo le faltaba la parte más difícil de su plan, invitarla a salir por milésima vez, y… que ella lo acepte.

—Hola preciosa, luces divina hoy. —alabó Patán seductoramente, pero la rubia no hizo ningún movimiento frente a tal afecto, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su cabeza parecía estar muy lejos. —¿Astrid? Te pasa algo… —volvió a intentar, pero nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta de la orgullosa guerrera.

Astrid no hacía más que afilar su hacha y tener la vista perdida en esta; Patán vio que tal vez no era buen momento para conllevar una conversación con la mujer de sus sueños, así que, triste y decepcionado se dispuso a buscar otra cosa que hacer, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera dé un paso afuera del campo ocupado por Astrid, esta alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a Patán, y al parecer estaba totalmente furiosa.

—¿Pasa algo preciosa? —dijo tontamente Patán, al parecer esta le iba costar caro.

Una serie de pasos se hacían presente en el lugar, y con ellos acompañadas un par de voces. La entrada de la arena dejó pasar a los causantes de tales ruidos, pero una de estas ya era conocida por los demás, sin embargo, la otra fue la que dejó más que sorprendidos a los jóvenes aprendices.

Hipo el inútil, el debilucho, el flacucho, el pescado parlanchín… venía acompañado de una hermosa rubia, o mejor dicho, de la princesa.

El pescado parlanchín y su hermosa acompañante se acercaron al robusto, pues Hipo pensaba presentar a Camicazi con su mejor amigo "humano" .

—Hola Patapez —saludó el castaño, mientras que la rubia se ocultaba en su espalda.

—Hola Hipo, creí que no vendrías. —dijo el robusto., mirando con curiosidad a la misteriosa chica que yacía a espaldas del castaño.

—Bueno… últimamente estoy muy ocupado y ya sabes… pero ya vine.—justificó el castaño con su típica sonrisa boba.

—Y veo que no vienes solo. —dijo el robusto, refiriéndose a la misteriosa chica que se ocultaba a espaldas de su amigo.

—Justo a eso quería llegar. —mencionó Hipo dejando pasar a la preciosa rubia. —Patapez, ella es Camicazi, Camicazi él es Patapez. —presentó cordialmente. Ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano, Patapez estaba más que nervioso, parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco por ver tan deslumbrante belleza.

–Mucho gusto Patapez, Hipo me ha hablado mucho de ti. —mencionó la rubia, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que más de uno se derritiera al verla.

—¿Enserio? cosas buenas espero. —dijo el rubio muy nervioso.

—Claro, me dijo que eres muy inteligente.—mencionó Camicazi, mirando a Hipo con ternura.

—Oh… pues no es para tanto, pero sí, sí soy un gran inventor y así… —decía el rubio tartamudeando.

—Espero y algún día compartamos ideas. —sugirió la rubia.

—Eso me encantaría, pero qué hace la princesa de Bolvhia en un lugar como este. —preguntó Patapez, refiriéndose a la arena de entrenamiento, y su sorpresa no acabó, pues visualizó el hacha que está portaba en sus manos. Ya estaba empezando a sospechar.

—Por qué todos me tratan cómo una delicada flor. —reclamó molesta la princesa. —Puedo cuidarme sola, y vengo aquí para entrenar, no creo que sea muy difícil…

—Oh, no fue mi intención hacerla sentir así princesa, pero créame cuando le digo que es muy peligroso entrenar con dragones.

—Ni lo intentes amigo, se lo dije como mil veces y aún así quiere entrenar. —suspiró Hipo.

El trío de amigos se hecho a reír por el comentario del castaño.

–Hipo, no vas a presentarme —dijo el enano acercándose a Camicazi y viéndola con lujuria.

La respuesta de Hipo no fueron palabras, sino se interpuso entre él y su amiga para que este no la siguiese viendo de esa forma tan repugnante.

—Qué, crees que por que una chica tan hermosa cómo ella anda contigo, boya dejar que me intimides. —dijo Patán provocando a su primo por haber interferido.

—No, pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí, por qué no mejor te vas y buscas otro hueso para roer. —respondió Hipo muy firme.

—Qué acaso quieres que te rompa la cara nuevamente. —amenazó el enano recordándole la brutal paliza que le dio hace unos días.

—¡Basta! —exclamó la rubia.—Hipo, no es necesario que me protejas, puedo defenderme de personas sin cerebro como tu primo.

—¡Qué dijiste! —gritó furioso el enano.

—¡Pero qué pasa aquí! —gritó el herrero y mentor, entrando por la puerta.

—Bocón —dijo el castaño aliviado, ya que la rubia estaba apunto de proporcionarle una golpiza a su primo.

—Bocón, esta chica me está insultando. —se quejó el enano apuntando hacia la rubia.

—No Bocón, yo te explicaré qué pasó en realidad… —dijo Hipo, para después proseguir a contarle lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, los profundos ojos azulados de Astrid, penetraban con odio a la princesa, un rencor incalculable tenía por ella. Y tal emoción, aumentó cuando Hipo se cruzó en medio para protegerla, eso solo hizo que quisiera hacerle más daño del que su mente perversa ya imaginaba.

Solo se limitó a observar, pues su orgullo seguía jugándole en contra, y sus sentimientos bellos parecían unirse más y más en un vacío sin fin.

Bocón creyó más en su alumno del taller que en el ridículo de Patán, pues Hipo tenía más testigos y argumentos para señalar a su primo como causa principal de aquel lio. Y después de mucho pero mucho rogar, el mentor aceptó tener de alumna a la princesa, pero le advirtió que si su padre estaba desacuerdo, tendría que obedecer.

Pasaron los minutos y después del calentamiento, ya era hora de abrir la jaula, y esta vez no se enfrentarían a un gronkle, sino al dragón más rápido "visto por vikingos". Al mortífero nadder.

La jaula se abrió, y un dragón cubierto de espinas salió con brusquedad. Sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y salvajes, más que la última vez en la que Astrid arbitrariamente abrió la jaula para torturar a la pobre nadder.

—Ten cuidado Patán, va contra ti. —advirtió Bocón, al ver que el mortífero dragón apuntaba sus cuernos punteagudos contra el enano.

Patán logró esquivar la arremetida, pero fue golpeado por la cola del dragón, quedando así, fuera de combate y totalmente inconsciente. Bocón se apresuró a sacarlo del ruedo, para que este no sufriera más daños y también para dejar más espacio a los demás estudiantes.

Los sobrantes en la arena, esquivaban con dificultad los ataques del nadder, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno cayese. Sin embargo, parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder su plaza, ni siquiera los Torton. Los gemelos peleaban unidos pero muy desordenadamente.

A los pocos minutos, ya no aguantaron más, el par de rubios cayó lastimado severamente. Pues recibieron una bola de fuego lanzada por el dragón por una de sus ridículas pelea de hermanos. Ahora solo quedaban tres restantes, y como siempre, Astrid se lucía, y a pesar de no tener su hacha favorita, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla.

Hipo y Camicazi, solo correteaban de un lugar para otro, y era cuestión de minutos para que al igual que los gemelos, cayeran ante la gran nadder.

—¡Hipo! ¡Yo la distraeré! ¡Tú encargarte de darle el golpe de gracia! —indicó Camicazi, había ideado un plan para dejar fuera de combate al dragón.

—¡Estás segura!—dijo dudando.

—¡Sí! —afirmó la rubia con decisión.

Inmediatamente, Camicazi corrió hasta la nadder, que estaba atacando a Astrid, y le lanzó la oxidada hacha. El dragón rápidamente esquivó el golpe, para después visualizar a su nuevo objetivo, al cual quería destrozar.

La nadder cayó en el odio, ya no peleaba para escapar, sino para matar, su mente no podía dejar de mostrarle a Astrid lanzándole su hacha hacia su cola, que por culpa de ese ataque, ya no podía emprenderán vuelo.

Camicazi esquivaba con mucha dificultad los coletazos del dragón, mientras todos, incluida Astrid miraban con impresión a su nueva compañera. No obstante, la nadder acorraló a Camicazi contra la sólida pared de piedra...

Estaba muy alejada para que alguien pudiera salvarla, el dragón ya estaba más que lista para lanzar sus espinas. La princesa solo se sometió a esperar su inminente muerte, pues ya no había escapatoria alguna.

Hipo saltó lo más alto que pudo, y aún con su dolor interno de dañar a la magnífica bestia, no se reservó nada en ese ataque, no podía dejar morir a su mejor amiga. Logró impactar la espada en la ala del dragón.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó, dejando atónitos a toda la multitud presente, Hipo el inútil, logró derrotar al gran mortífero nadder y a la vez salvar a la princesa.

El dragón se tumbó contra el helado piso, dejando escapar gemidos fuertes de dolor, Hipo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, su cara estaba bien, pero su corazón estaba totalmente desquebrajado por dentro. Quiso correr en auxilio del dragón, mas recordó que nadie podía enterarse de su relación con los dragones.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el castaño mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

—Gracias a ti. —respondió la rubia, para después abrazar fuertemente a su amigo y héroe.

Astrid ya no aguantaba más, quería correr hacia la rubia y borrarle esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Su odio crecía cada vez que la veía, y la única razón por la que no decía nada, era por que la chica que detestaba era la hija del rey. Y provocarla o causarle algún daño, podía ocasionar una guerra de clanes, en la cual, Berk perdería sin duda alguna.

Pero Astrid desconocían las razones de tan molesto sentimiento de celos, sus sentimientos hacia el castaño aún permanecían ahí, y por más que quería, no podía borrar esa sonrisa de Hipo de su mente. Quería volver a ver esa sonrisa, pero la quería para ella, quería volver a hablar con él, lo deseaba desde aquel día en su casa. Ya no soportaba tener que estar muda con él, deseaba en varias ocasiones, correr hasta él y disculparse por todo. Pero como siempre, su orgullo era más grande.

El salvaje dragón se levantó, y ahora buscaba venganza por su ala. E inmediatamente dirigió su miraba a Hipo…

—¡Hipo cuidado! —advirtió Camicazi. Sin embargo, la advertencia había llegado tarde, pues el nadder tiró un fuerte coletazo a Hipo, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

El castaño quedó desmayado por el impacto contra el suelo. Astrid no pudo evitar mirar, y al verlo, su corazón se aplastó…. No perdió tiempo y corrió a socorrer a su prometido.

El nadder estaba apunto de clavar su espina en el cuerpo del castaño, cuando una hermosa chica de ojos azules empujó con su escudo al nadder. Y se trataba de Camicazi, la rubia había salvado a su querido amigo.

Bocón frenó al dragón, y lo encerró nuevamente en su celda.

La rubia no se lo podía creer, pues ella estaba pensando en salvar a Hipo, pero al final Camicazi intervino con sus planes.

Astrid hecha una furia, corrió sin rumbo alguno, saliendo y dejando desconcertados a toda la multitud presente, no por Astrid, sino por la nueva dupla de jóvenes que habían sido capaces de derrotar a la nadder.

.

.

.

Una semana pasó desde aquel incidente, y la relación de Hipo y Camicazi creció bastante, pues ya no podían estar mucho tiempo separados. Y parecía que uno dependía del otro. No obstante, su amistad no fue la única que creció, pues sus vikingos internos también salieron. Ahora ambos eran los mejores en la arena, con alguna que otra trampa de Hipo, que a la vez compartía con su amiga.

Hipo no solo se la pasó durmiendo con Chimuelo, descubrió más de un secreto que su pueblo desconocía acerca de los dragones. Y es así como se convirtió en la nueva celebridad del ruedo. Todo parecía indicar que sería él quien mataría al dragón.

La rubia orgullosa no mejoraba, su confusión de sentimientos seguía persiguiéndola, y eso causaba su desconcentración en los entrenamientos. Su odio creció mucho, ya no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con su propia familia. Todas las tardes después del entrenamiento o en sus días libres, no hacía otra cosa más que ir al bosque y golpear a los duros robles de madera.

Sin embargo, el día pasado golpeó tanto, al enterarse que la radiante hacha que Camicazi portaba y presumía en los entrenamientos, se la había construido su futuro esposo, su ira explotó y no hizo más que correr al congelado bosque para desahogarse. Al principio pensaba que tal hacha, fue hecha por prestigiosos herreros de su isla, y que como era una princesa, pues se la habían forjado con los mejores materiales, y no pudo evitar sentir envidia, mas esa envidia creció cuando la chica culpó al castaño de hacer tan gloriosa arma, pues esta estaba pulida firmemente, su mango era muy duro y el metal era muy brillante, pero lo más impresionante, fue el estampado del nombre de la princesa en la hoja. Tales sucesos la llevaron a explotar de ira, y al golpear sin cesar, se desgarró los nudillos dejando severas marcas en sus manos.

El tiempo se hizo el peor enemigo de todos, los días pasaban y el jefe aún no regresaba. No obstante, cada incursión solía tardar al menos un mes, así que no había por que preocuparse aún, mas el castaño, Hipo, si estaba angustiado, pues cada vez que pensaba en su padre, no evitaba pensar en su boda y al pensar en ello, pensaba en Astrid.

Esa chica por la que suspiró desde que tuvo uso de razón, aquella rubia por la que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvarla y protegerla. Sin embargo, al pensar en ella, esos sentimientos ya no se presentaban, solo había pena y tristeza. Pero él quería aclarar las cosas, tanto con su mente como con Astrid, pues estaba muy confundido. No sabía si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Astrid, y solo hablando con ella cara a cara podría averiguarlo.

Por otro lado, su corazón empezaba a latir por alguien más, y eso le encantaba. Por primera vez, sentía que todo su esfuerzo era correspondido, ya que Camicazi también mostraba mucho afecto hacia él. Sus charlas siempre eran fluidas, y los abrazos ya se estaban haciendo una costumbre para ambos.

Ambos caminaban por el puerto, mirando el hermoso amanecer y escuchando la dulce melodia del viento.

—Bueno y qué harás el resto del día. —preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

—Creo que pasaré el resto del día trabajando, Bocón me pidió afilar unas cuantas armas y…

—Uff… se ve agotador. —dijo la rubia.

—Lo sé, pero más agotador será tu día. —se burló Hipo de su amiga.

—Sí tienes razón, lidiar con mi padre siempre es agotador. —suspiró la rubia, pues su padre la había citado a un almuerzo, para después pasar el resto del día con ella.

—Suerte con eso, y espero verte entera mañana. —dijo el castaño.—Paso por ti a la mima hora.

—Está bien Hipo, pero ya te dije que puedo ir sola, ya conozco el pueblo.

—Sí pero... ¿Acaso no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

–Mejor nos vemos mañana Hipo.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un tierno abrazo del que no querían soltarse, pero la obligación de ambos los llamó, alejándose el uno al otro anhelando el día siguiente para volver a verse.

El castaño, como había dicho, se metió en la herrería a trabajar, y baya que tenía bastantes espadas que afilar. Seguramente le tomaría todo el día afilar tal cantidad de armas, mas su mentor prometió llegar en la noche para ayudarlo.

Sus aventuras con Chimuelo avanzaron bastante, siempre salían de la isla a explorar islas cercanas, por qué cuando se alejaban mucho, les costaba volver a Berk. El invierno no le importó a Hipo, pues sus ansias de volar le ganaron. Y Chimuelo tampoco estaba disconforme con la nueva y feliz actitud que su amigo había mostrado últimamente.

Astrid regresaba del bosque, su cara estaba totalmente deteriorada. Aquella hermosa rubia de brillantes ojos azules, ya no existía, o al menos estaba en lo más profundo de un hoyo, del que nadie, excepto ella, podía ayudarla a salir. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo, su vestimenta estaba sucia y rasgada, al igual que sus manos, las cuales estaban vendadas con una tela blanca, teñidas por un color rojo profundo.

Los sueños que alguna vez tuvo, ahora estaban guardados en el fondo de su alma, esperando a que alguien vuelva a despertarlos. Su inspiración voló por completo, ya no sabía ni lo que quería.

Sus celos estaban por encima del cielo, el remordimiento la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Tenía celos por Hipo, ya que ahora él, era el mejor estudiante de Bocón en el ruedo, y por más que intentaba odiar al castaño, no podía…

La fragua ardía con intensidad, y a pesar del frío, esta calentaba el pequeño ambiente de la herrería. Un joven se encontraba dentro, con su pequeño mandil machado por carbón, su cara y sus manos se hallaban de igual forma, se notaba que trabajó bastante. Y aún así, le faltaba una gran cantidad de armas por afilar y pulir.

La Hofferson caminaba de regreso a su hogar, su deteriorada hacha estaba sobre su hombro derecho, mas su cara vacilaba. Sus hombros caídos y aún con toda su apariencia detestable, seguía desprendiendo su orgullo, se negaba a admitir sus errores, los cuales la habían llevado a su propia destrucción. Ella no se estaba dando cuenta, pero lo estaba o ya lo perdió todo.

Se abrazaba así misma, al portar solo una malla, sus brazos quedaban al descubierto. Su armadura aparentaba estar más pesada de lo normal, pero ya faltaba poco para llegar a su casa y así quitarse esas horribles piezas de metal. De pronto, alzó su vista y vio el humo salir de la herrería. Se preguntó, "Qué estará haciendo ", y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus secos labios, se imaginó a Hipo trabajando al metal, y esa simple imagen alegró su negro día.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la ventana de la vieja choza de donde provenía aquel calor tan intenso…

Los montones de armas parecían no acabar, cada vez que agarraba una arma, otra parecía ocupar su lugar. Su sudor ya estaba hasta por sus pies, el calor que hacía adentro era un completo horno. Mientras afilada una hacha, sintió que alguien le estaba observando, inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, mas no se veía nada por la nieve. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a dejar aquella idea, escuchó un sonido, como si alguien hubiese golpeado el vidrio…

Giró nuevamente su vista, pero sabía que no iba a hallar nada, así que decidido, salió en busca del impostor que lo espiaba. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, para después correr hacia la ventana y cuando descubrió la causa del sonido, su corazón se heló como la nieve que caía, su cuerpo se congeló como los glaciares, al verla, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no era por el frío. Sus mente se mezcló en un remolino de emociones, entonces recordó la última vez que ambos se habían dirigido la palabra, y el recuerdo aún lo golpeaba con tremenda rudeza.

Su vista se clavó en sus ojos verdes, al parecer su pequeña travesura había sido descubierta. Pensó en salir corriendo, pero con que fin, pues el castaño ya la había pillado con las manos en la masa, y correr solo empeoraría la situación. Además, algo paralizó sus pies, y ese algo le suplicaba que se quedara.

Ambos tenían sus ojos hipnotizados, y por más que anhelaban acabar con esa situación tan incómoda, ninguno sabía como. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, Astrid por su orgullo, e Hipo por que ya no quería acercarse a Astrid.

—Hola —dijo Hipo rompiendo el silencio, pero lo dijo con una tristeza inmensa.

—Hola —respondió la rubia, compartiendo la tristeza del castaño.

—Cómo estás —preguntó Hipo, tratando de encontrar un tema para conversar pero su conexión de hace un tiempo parecía haberse esfumado por completo.

—He tenido días mejores. —respondió Astrid, con una pequeña sonrisa.—Y tú, veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

Hipo iba a responder, pero bajó su mirada para ver las manos cubiertas de vendas de su prometida; le hubiera parecido algo normal si estas no estarían manchadas de sangre.

Culpa es lo que sintió, no entendía por qué, pero sentía culpa de ello.

—Astrid qué te pasó… —exclamó Hipo acercándose a Astrid para tomar sus manos con delicadeza. La rubia ante tal acción, no pudo evitar que los colores se le subiesen.

—Es solo una herida… —dijo la rubia.

—Está más grave de lo que crees, déjame curarte Astrid, puede infectarse y créeme no quieres eso. —se ofreció el castaño, ya no le importaba su tonta decisión, solo quería asegurarse que Astrid esté bien.

—No, cómo crees, estaré bien Hipo. —exclamó la rubia soltándose de sus manos.

—¿Acaso quieres estar en cama por varias semanas? —preguntó Hipo tratando de convencer a Astrid. La rubia solo asintió en negación. —No verdad, pues es lo que pasará si no curamos esas heridas.

—Está bien Hipo. —cayó Astrid rendida.

Los futuros jefes de Berk entraron en la choza, mas Astrid trató de convencer a Hipo de que no tenía nada, pero el castaño sabía que si esa herida se infectada podía pasar a mayores.

Hipo tenía implementó de curación, pues en varias ocasiones se quemó con la llamarada de la forja, y cómo no tenía a nadie que lo curara, solía untarse yerbas.

Astrid se sentó en una silla, se impresionó al ver la cantidad de metal que Hipo tenía que afilar, por una parte sintió pena por él, pero a la vez se sentía a gusta por estar con Hipo nuevamente. El castaño tomó asiento igualmente, frente a Astrid para poder curarla con mayor comodidad.

El castaño empezó a desenvolver con delicadeza, y nuevamente sintió ese molesto sentimiento, culpa. Terminó de quitar las manchadas telas y tocó con ternura las manos de la rubia; empezó a acariciar las partes afectadas con algo de ungüento, Astrid soltaba leves gemidos de molestia, pero aguantó ese dolor, todo por seguir sintiendo las manos de su prometido en las suyas.

Hipo no tardó mucho, después cortó un pedazo de su ropa y empezó a vendar las manos de su prometida con cuidado. Astrid apoyó sus codos en sus muslos acercando más sus manos a su cuerpo. Hipo terminó de vendar, y entonces alzó su mirada, pero se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de su futura esposa, de la chica a la que había amado por años. Astrid de igual manera miró a su prometido, y como aquella vez en la casa Hofferson, no, mucho más, sus ojos estaban muy cerca, al igual que sus rostros, ambos sentían la respiración y aliento del otro. Sus caras se tornaron totalmente rojas, y a pesar del frío, ambos sentían calor.

—Creo que ya es tarde, tu madre debe estar preocupada. —mencionó Hipo, mientras se alejaba para atrás.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya es tarde y yo debería… debería irme —respondió la rubia, nerviosa mientras se levantaba de golpe de la silla.

—Y yo debo afilar espadas, sino no podré estar completo mañana.

—Sí mejor descansa, mañana hay entrenamiento y hay que estar enteros.

—También debo pasar por Camicazi por la mañana y…

—¡No puedes estar un maldito día sin hablar de esa chica! —exclamó Astrid, cambiando su actitud de repente.

—Pero qué de malo tiene. —dijo el castaño inocentemente.

—¡Nada! Después de todo estás en todo tu derecho de hablar con quien quieras. —dijo Astrid, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con una ira tremenda.

—Sí tienes razón —mencionó Hipo, con frialdad. Se cansó de ser amable con ella para recibir tal trato. —¡Además tú viniste aquí recuerdas, yo no te lo pedí!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Astrid, girándose para ver a la persona que se dirigió a ella con ese tono tan fuerte. —Por qué yo vendría a verte, no significas nada para mí.

—No lo sé, tú dime…

—¡Yo jamás vendría a verte! ¡Eres un estorbo para mi vida! ¡Solo andas ocasionando problemas y perjudicando al pueblo! ¡Por qué no tomas un barco y zarpas lejos de aquí para nunca volver! —decía Astrid con rabia, sin importarle los sentimientos de Hipo.

—No... creí que me odiaras tanto. —dijo suave el castaño, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quieres oír la verdad… ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto que hubiera deseado que te comieran los dragones! ¡Ve! ¡Ve al ruedo mañana y suicídate para ya no causar más daño! ¡Le ahorrarías la decepción a tu padre! Pobre de él, es un gran jefe y tú… tú solo eres… ¡Un estorbo!

—Baya… —suspiró el castaño entre lágrimas —te tardaste mucho no. Pero aunque no lo creas, pensé que eras diferente a los demás, pero veo que eres igual que todos, igual que Patán, igual que mi padre...

—No Hipo, no todos son iguales, pero tus insolencias hacen que todos deseen que estés muerto. Y tal vez sería lo mejor, no crees… —dijo la rubia, después salió de la choza tirando la puerta con fuerza contra el marco.

—Adiós Astrid… —dijo Hipo, llorando delicadamente, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado. Sus esperanzas con Astrid murieron hace mucho, pero seguía creyendo que Astrid no era como los demás, pero después de las duras palabras de su prometida, sus creencias murieron por completo.

Las horas pasaron, Hipo no podía fundir el metal como hace unas horas, su depresión le estaba ganando y él ya no aguantaba, quería huir al bosque, perderse y nunca volver.

Bocón llegó en la noche como lo había prometido, entró y vio a su alumno llorando suavemente, y pudo sentir su enorme tristeza.

—Hipo, ¿Qué pasa?

El castaño ya no soportaba, tenía que soltarlo todo. Se sentía como un dragón enjaulado sin poder siquiera alzar sus alas. Ya no quería reservarse nada, estaba listo para soltar, que todo lo que hizo su padre sobre su compromiso no fue más que una locura y una estupidez.

—Bocón, ya no aguanto.

—Qué Hipo…

—Todo esto ha sido una farsa, mi vida es una estupidez.

—No Hipo, lo vez desde el ángulo equivocado, el pueblo pronto te aceptará cómo…

—¡No solo me refiero al pueblo Bocón! ¡Desde que mi padre me comprometió con Astrid, mi vida se fue al carajo! ¡Dime Bocón! ¡Por qué no me entregan cómo ofrenda a los dioses! —gritó Hipo, arrodillándose y ahogándose en un mar de lágrimas de un profundo dolor que lo habían marcado de por vida.

Su mentor lo entendía, pues el tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso obligado de su alumno.

—Creí que amabas a esa chica Hipo, cada vez que hablabas de ella… lo hacías con un entusiasma gigante. —mencionó Bocón, abrazando a Hipo como un padre lo haría con su hijo.

—Y sí, la amé como nunca amé a nadie, pero me ha hecho mucho daño. —seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

—No creí que la situación fuera tan grave. Dime en qué te puedo ayudar Hipo.

—Quiero acabar con todo esto.

—A qué te refieres…

—Quiero romper este compromiso, por favor Bocón. —dijo Hipo rogando.—Dime que sí se puede, por favor Bocón, por favor…

—Sí hay una manera.—mencionó Bocón, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Cuál es.—preguntó el castaño, curioso por saber la respuesta que salvaría su vida.

—Pues la única forma es casarte con otra chica de mejores condiciones que Astrid, tanto físicamente como económicamente.

La mente de Hipo no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, y su idea, era algo alocada pero no imposible. Solo había una persona en la isla capaz de derrotar a la gran Astrid Hofferson, y era su amiga Camicazi…

**_Hola, primero quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y me ayudan con sus sugerencias, de verdad que partes de esta historia, son gracias a ustedes que aportan con sus ideas._**

**_Bueno, pasemos con la historia..._**

**_Qué les pareció, primero que nada, no relaté los sucesos de los trucos que usa Hipo, por qué eso ya está en la película. Sobre la relación de Hipo y Camicazi, ustedes qué creen que pase, Hipo ya empieza a sentir cositas por ella, y viceversa._**

**_Sobre HIPO y ASTRID..._**

**_he leído los comentarios, y la mayoría desea que Hipo no se quede con Astrid, por la actitud de esta. Y de verdad que eso buscaba, quería crear a una Astrid malvada y orgullosa, para que lastimara a Hipo. Pero ya en este capítulo vemos un poco del lado sensible de Astrid. Y lamento decirles que esta historia es hiccstrid, y ya de poco a poco Astrid se va dando cuenta de sus errores._**

**_Bueno creo que no hay más que comentar, sus dudas y sugerencias pueden dejármelas en los comentarios._**

**_Comentarios :_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Sí, me emocioné con los spoilers. Y tenias razón, el mismo Hipo pidió la cancelación de su compromiso._**

**_Astrid es muy orgullosa, por eso no admite sus sentimientos, eso es justo lo que la está llevando a su autodestrucción._**

**_Correcto, Hipo poco a poco, está perdiendo el interés y el gran amor que tenía por Astrid. Y sobre Brutacio... Pues solo te digo que es todo un lokillo..._**

**_El loco nocturno: Gracias, me inspiras con tus palabras. Los que prestaron atención donde describo el pozo, sabrán quién es ese personaje._**

**_Scorpionxs: También opino lo mismo, Astrid vs Camicazi será totalmente legendario, pero ya veremos qué pasa._**

**_OiePrimo: Un cambio físico, sería algoalgo difícil de ver, ya que para esto tendrían que pasar meses, pero emocionalmente... Creo que ya lo está haciendo._**

**_Astrid está sufriendo mucho, aunque ella no lo comente con nadie, su interior se está muriendo. _**

**_Invitado : Hola, gracias por la sugerencia, y cómo podrás ver, Hipo mismo decidió romper el lazo, ahora solo toca esperar que pasa con ambos. Sé que Astrid es un monstruo, pero también tiene su lado sensible, e Hipo es el único que puede despertar ese lado amable. Pero ya veremos que pasa... _**


	15. Corazón congelado

**_Corazón congelado_**

Las congeladas calles del pueblo no evitaban que siga su camino, ni el más grande frío la detendría para poder llegar a la herrería. Su único anhelo era que aquel joven de cabello de alborotado estuviese ahí… Su vista se deleitó al mirarlo, mas no se atrevía a entrar, no obstante, el joven se dio cuenta de su presencia…

A los pocos minutos, ya se hallaba conversando con el chico. No sabía cómo, pero después de que aquel joven tan dulce le descubriera, la convenció para que entrara a su taller, para poder curarle sus heridas de su mano.

Para la rubia fue un gesto muy lindo, mas se reusaba a que este la viera tan indefensa e incapaz. Sin embargo, su linda y tonta sonrisa de aquel castaño, derretían a la Hofferson, y al verlo tan preocupado por ella… su orgullo no duró demasiado.

Disfrutaba tener las manos de su prometido acariciándola, sus manos eran pequeñas, sí, pero a la vez eran muy suaves y desprendían su inmensa ternura. Durante la curación , no se oyó más que la débil llama de la forja ardiendo, no obstante, los ojos de ambos hablaban por ellos; cada vez que uno decidía alzar la mirada, el otro también lo hacía, y sus ojos chocaban como una explosión de estrellas.

Astrid no quería que por nada del mundo ese bello momento se acabara, pues no todos los días Hipo la acariciaba de tan tierna manera. Pero sus lindos sentimientos iban y venían, se sentía muy confundida y pesar de eso, no dejaba de imaginarse a su castaño tocando de esa manera a otra mujer. La sola imagen de lo anterior, hacía que entre en furia y despecho. Sin embargo, se olvidó de aquello, pues ahora era ella a quien le tocaba, y eso le gustaba…

Ese bello momento no se prolongó mucho, ya que ahora se encontraban discutiendo muy fuerte, y Astrid ya no era la misma de hace unos instantes. Solo expresó lo que de verdad sentía, y a pesar de ver a su prometido soltar gotas… siguió y siguió sin pensar en sus palabras, y jamás pensó en las consecuencias que estas tendrían después…

No supo en qué momento, pero ya se hallaba caminando hacia su casa, envolviéndose con sus brazos y con sus nervios de punta. El frío era intenso pero su orgullo lo era más. Llegó a casa muy rápido, subió sus escaleras lentamente, tenía la cabeza agachada desprendiendo tristeza… Paró en el penúltimo peldaño, suspiró fuerte y pensó en lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. "¿Qué hice? " se dijo así misma…

Su mano agarraba con fuerza la barandilla, su respiración se detuvo al igual que su cuerpo. Lo más lógico para ella, era terminar con ese iluso pensamiento y subir de una vez hacia su cuarto para encerrarse y dormir, tal como lo había hecho las demás veces que pensaba en pedirle disculpas al castaño. No obstante, esta vez no quería que eso siga pasando, sus pies si querían ir a descansar pero ella deseaba correr hacia la herrería y lanzarse a abrazar a Hipo…

Subió el último peldaño para después entrar y encerrarse entre sus cuatro paredes, cerrando la puerta con suma rudeza… No sabiendo que, a cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida y del que estaba por arrepentirse…

.

.

.

El sol se posaba radiante como siempre, iluminando la vieja herrería del pueblo, como si el que estuviese habitando la choza, fuera iluminado y bendecido. Pues su vida estaba por dar un giro inesperado…

El castaño salió de herrería, no pudo conciliar el sueño después de la dura discusión que tuvo con su prometida, pero ya no, ya no iba a permití que aquella rubia que tanto "amó", le siguiera lastimando.

Tomó una decisión la noche anterior, e iba a hacer todos lo posible para cumplir su nuevo anhelo. Lo único que deseaba, era terminar con esa payasada a la que su padre lo metió, y si para eso tenía que alejarse de Berk para siempre, lo haría…

Caminaba por el bosque, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su mente divagaba. Las ramas se quebraban causando un sonido muy relajante para el castaño, pero lo que menos disfrutaba era tener que ver la nieve. Sus pasos se fueron acelerando al ver que ya llegaba, se calmó un poco y suspiró fuerte, pues no quería ser visto por su mejor amiga en ese estado.

Desde que Camicazi llegó, la vida de Hipo mejoró. Por fin se sentía importante, al menos para una persona, por fin se sentía feliz. Y así fueron pasando los días, decidieron tener un lugar oculto en el bosque, ya que los ridículos rumores no tardaron en salir. Hipo, al estar comprometido, con la mejor vikinga con futuro, tenía la obligación de estar a su nivel, pero lo que pasó en los últimos días fue impresionante hasta para el más distraído vikingo de Berk . Las habilidades de Hipo en la instrucción mejoraron mucho, al igual que la de su compañera de lucha. Aún así, eso no era suficiente para satisfacer las expectativas de los aldeanos; seguían creyendo que todo esto de la boda, no era más que un error de parte de Estoico, pues estaban condenando a la chica con más futuro, obligándola a ser la esposa del más inútil de la historia de Berk.

Después de pisar tanta nieve, llegó al hermoso valle de flores, teñido de variedad de colores y que aún con la nieve, estas flores se veían más preciosas. El viento soplaba con más fuerza, ya que no había montañas a su alrededor para cubrirlos, aún así, lo único que importaba, era poder disfrutar de la compañía del uno y del otro.

Al llegar, buscaba con el rabillo de su ojos a la rubia, hasta que la encontró sentada en una roca. Suspiró como un tonto enamorado al verla acercarse, esa chica enloquecía sus emociones y hacía que este volara con solo verla. La rubia se paró frente a él, esta le preguntó sobre su día anterior, esta simple pregunta estremeció al castaño, recordó lo que no quería. Su tierna sonrisa cambió a una expresión seria, bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Camicazi lo miró con tristeza, sintiendo como su corazón se partía al ver a su amigo así. Volvió a llamarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta… No lo pensó, se lanzó contra su castaño y lo abrazó con fuerza, ya no aguantaba verlo así. Hipo tardó en corresponder, pero después de asimilarlo lo hizo.

El castaño no aguantó, por más que trató, no pudo. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su amiga y sus lágrimas aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba. Abrazó con más fuerza a Camicazi, no quería soltarse de ella, no quería dejarla ir, y si fue ahí, no solo fue para encontrarse con su amiga, sino para romper con aquel contrato al que lo habían condenado…

.

.

.

El lago yacía congelado, al igual que las montañas enormes que rodeaban la cala, y eso era algo bueno, pues cubrían al grande reptil del frío, mas no del todo. No obstante, había una cueva en la cual el reptil se ocultaba, o más bien, se protegía del brusco frío. Dentro de esta también estaba el robusto vikingo, que pasó la noche en ese lugar.

La relación de ambos mejoró bastante, desde que Hipo los presentó….

La fogata no ardía a gran escala, pero con la fricción que tenían, se abrazaron para entrar en calor, y no fue una mala idea porque a los pocos minutos se vio los resultados.

Patapez cuidaba al dragón. Desde que la rubia princesa llegó, Hipo ya no venía muy a menudo, y el castaño estaba consciente de sus actos, y por eso le pidió a su amigo robusto cuidarlo mientras Camicazi visitaba la isla, pues le dijo que todo esto solo sería algo temporal, mas el rubio ya no creía en aquellas palabras… Sus suposiciones locas no faltaron, y una resaltaba de todas estas, y el solo pensarlo hacía que su estómago se revolviese.

Cómo era posible que Hipo se enamore en tan solo unos días, pensaba dudoso el rubio, y tenía mucha argumentación para creer en aquello, ya que todo indicaba que Hipo estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por la nueva rubia.

Todo esto no le importaba, es más, le gustaba. Disfrutaba que la vida de su amigo esté cambiando y mejorando, pero las leyes de la aldea no estaban en vano. Y eso mantenía pensando, si acaso su amigo castaño llegaba a traicionar a Astrid, sería exiliado de por vida, y ni su propio padre lo salvaría del consejo de ancianos.

De pronto, Chimuelo empezó a inquietarse, algo lo estaba fastidiando, y no era el clima o algo relacionado con la cala… Era una sensación de preocupación, su corazón le advertía que algo muy malo estaba por suceder…

.

.

.

Los cielos se torcían, rayos arremetían contra las lejanas aguas. El fuego no cesaba… cañones y espadas sonaban, pero los contrincantes eran más que superiores, tanto en número como en fuego.

La espesa y borrosa niebla se hizo presente, perjudicando la visión de los vikingos. El humo que brotaba de los barcos quemados perjudicaba la respiración de toda la tripulación berkiana, mas ninguno abandonaba el campo de batalla, estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, con tal de matar al menos a una de esas malditas bestias aladas.

Las catapultas no paraban de disparar, pero la munición se iba agotando y esto era algo muy complicado, pues si sus rocas se acababan, los vikingos tendrían que optar por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los disparos de fuego eran lanzados desde arriba, era muy difícil esquivar estos tremendos ataques. Los dragones atacaban con locura, solo trataban de defenderse así mismos, y aún no entendían por que aquel grupo de vikingos los habían atacado sin motivo alguno.

Uno a uno caían, tanto vikingos como dragones, pero los seres humanos tenían algo más de ventaja, pues sus catapultas derribaban a los alados, y estos caían al mar sin retorno alguno. Las naves de los berkianos eran bastantes, y de cada una se lanzaban redes para capturar un dragón y ser llevado como objeto de entrenamiento para los próximos aprendices.

El gran pesadilla monstruosa intentaba luchar para no ser capturado, ya que había caído en una de las molestas redes, pero por más que trataba, no lograba liberarse. Luchó y luchó, incluso envolvió su cuerpo en fuego, pero no lograba avances. Un vikingo vio que ya no había escapatoria, la nave quedaría hecha trizas dentro de pocos minutos, y con ello su muerte y partida al Valhalla llegarían, pero antes mataría al demonio de fuego. Se encaminó lentamente hacia el demonio, desenfundó su espada y la alzó a la altura de sus hombros, para después decirle unas palabras agónicas al indefenso reptil…

—Maldito monstruo… Ahora pagarás por tus actos. ¡Maldito! —se expresó el vikingo de barba larga, para después levantar su espada y cumplir con su deber de vikingo. Sin embargo…

En otro barco… El jefe peleaba con salvajismo. Parecía una máquina de matar, y sus soldados solo observaban asombrados, pues no lo habían visto en ese estado desde la muerte de su esposa.

El clima les estaba jugando en contra, los rayos caían aleatoriamente, ya que los barcos estaban construidos a base de piezas de metal. No obstante, los dragones caían también por las tormentas eléctricas.

El gran Estoico acabó con la manada de dragones del norte, para después ordenar al capitán que se dirigiese al sur, su única preocupación era poder salir vivo con la mayor cantidad de vikingos posible. Pero su plan se reducía a cenizas, pues el flanco derecho había sido totalmente aniquilado.

El flanco izquierdo luchaba desenfrenadamente, sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo para que acabasen con los monstruos. Aún estaban dudando sobre la información que recibieron, se preguntaban cómo era posible que el flanco contrario haya sido aniquilando. Se suponía que el derecho estaba conformado por los más versátiles guerreros.

El barco del jefe se topó con una nueva manada de gronkles, los tripulantes simplemente sonrieron con malicia, para después lanzarse a la lucha. La pelea aparentaba ser dominada por los fieros guerreros, ya que el gran Estoico los acompañaba, la gran hacha que portaba, era suficiente para acabar con tres de los robustos dragones.

No obstante, una cantidad de nadders llegaron al lugar para apoyar a sus hermanos, a lo cual la élite de vikingos se reservaron sus berrinches para cumplir con su deber…

En el flanco izquierdo… Los soldados no tenían dificultades, ya solo quedaban seis bestias por asesinar.

De pronto, un ejército de dragones se acercaban por el sur. Todos en la tripulación quedaron sorprendidos, pues no solo era una gran masa, sino estos portaban armaduras de hierro.

El comandante a cargo, ordenó inmediatamente atacar. Sin embargo, se tragó sus palabras al visualizar algo increíble. Un barco estaba siendo jalado por los dragones blindados, estaba atado con unas gruesas sogas a las patas de los pesadillas monstruosas.

—¡Levanten sus arcos! —gritó el comandante desesperado, su tiempo se le estaba acabando y estaba contra la espada y la pared. La decisión que este tomara definiría el destino de su tripulación.

—Comandante, debemos retirarnos —sugirió un soldado, pero el comandante solo lo miró con enojo.

—Debemos acabarlos, y si quieres huir… ¡hazlo! ¡No necesito un soldado inútil como tú! —gritó el comandante molesto. La cosa parecía pintar fea, los dragones cada vez se acercaban más.

El vikingo cobarde huyó… pero no de la batalla. Fue a informar al jefe de la llegada repentina de aquel ejército de dragones blindados.

Unos minutos después…

—Tan fácil como matar a un conejo. —pavoneó el jefe, su tripulación solo se puso a reír. Toda la patrulla dirigida por el jefe no había sufrido bajas, y Estoico pensaba lo mismo de sus flacos.

—Jefe, una canoa se acerca. —advirtió el Hofferson. El gran Tyrion solo deseaba llegar con vida para estar con su amada familia.

—Bien, parece ser un informante del flanco izquierdo. —dedujo Estoico, mirando con seriedad al pequeño barquito que se acercaba lo más rápido que podía.

Una vez que la canoa llegó, fue enganchada al barco de Estoico para que este llegase más rápido. El vikingo que huyó de la cruenta batalla del sur traía malas noticias.

—Y bien… suéltalo—dijo Estoico muy firme, pero a la vez trataba de hacer calmar a su guerrero, que parecía llegar de ver a un fantasma.

—Jefe… dragones… —deliraba el informante con mucho cansancio, pues este remó bastante.

—¿Qué dices? Habla más claro.

—¡ Dragones! ¡Dragones blindados se acercan por el sur jefe! —advirtió un vikingo, inmediatamente el jefe clavó su vista al sur, y al igual que toda su tripulación, quedó sorprendido.

—Ya esperaba un reto —desafió Spitelout, padre de Patán. Todos los siguieron diciendo frases desafiantes, mas el jefe no hizo otra cosa más que observar aún con la boca abierta.

—¡Retirada! —ordenó Estoico, saliendo al fin de su trance y sorprender a todos con sus palabras.

—Pero jefe… podemos con ellos. —dijo un vikingo muy molesto por la orden que acababa de recibir.

—¡Dije…! ¡RETIRADA! —gritó con más potencia, tanta, que espantó a todos.

—Es su orden jefe, ya lo escuchaste capitán, retirada. —dijo Tiryon muy calmado, pues este no reclamó. Sabía que si adentraban en aquella batalla, nunca saldrían con vida…

**_Mientras tanto en el barco enemigo…_**

—Señor, están huyendo. —dijo un gran hombre de armadura brillante.

—No te preocupes, el jefe estará contento. —respondió el que parecía ser el capitán—Además, el jefe se encargará de lo demás…

—Entiendo. —dijo el soldado, ya más relajado.

—Solo unas semanas más…El final está cerca…

.

.

.

Bajaba por los escalones, antes de eso, tomó su abrigo y se lo puso. Tenía pensando salir a entrenar un poco antes de ir al ruedo, normalmente eso le servía como calentamiento para el gran espectáculo que daba. No obstante, no contó con el llamado de su madre…

Protestó y soltó muecas de molestia; lo último que quería era pelear con la persona que le dio la vida. Sus suposiciones no pasaban de que se tratase de un simple llamado para preguntarle cómo estaba o cosas por el estilo, ya que su comunicación de madre e hija no iba del todo bien estos días.

Su madre se hallaba en la sala, sentada con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas. La rubia preguntó, mas la señora Hofferson le ordenó que se sentara para poder hablar con ella sobre un tema muy delicado.

—Mamá… Enserio tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —reclamó la rubia, buscando una escusa para evadir la conversación, pues ya sabía o al menos suponía de qué quería hablar su mamá.

—Un día menos no te matará —respondió Hely muy seria. Su mirada lo decía todo, y con esa simple vista, hizo intimidar a su hija, la cual se limitó a obedecer.

—Y bien, de que quieres hablar madre. —le dijo la rubia, muy apresurada para así poder retirarse.

La madre de Astrid suspiró antes de hablar, alzó la cabeza y miró muy sería a su hija.

—Hija… tú sabes de qué quiero…

—Lo sé. Y por última vez te digo… ¡Ese chico no me interesa! —exclamó la rubia, molesta con su madre, pues no era la primera vez que le preguntaba eso, y tampoco era la primera vez que la linda vikinga respondía.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, creí que ambos se llevaban bien. —respondió Hely, dolida por escuchar aquellas palabras de su hija.

—Pues te equivocaste mamá, él y yo… —decía la rubia, mas no podía completar su oración. A ella misma le dolía decir todas esas cosas sobre su prometido.

—Él y tú son prometidos, y se casarán en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? —preguntó la madre, con un toque de molestia y decepción.

—Tal vez, pero eso no implica que nos tengamos que llevar bien. Soy una Hofferson mamá, y mi único objetivo es llegar a ser grande, no ser la compañera de un… de Hipo. —respondió la rubia, molesta. Su cara se clavó en un punto del piso, y ni ella misma se creía lo que estaba hablando, sentía cómo si su orgullo se hubiera apoderado de ella.

—Eso ya lo sé, y aún así te pido que no dejes ir a ese muchacho. —recomendó Hely con tristeza.

—¡Por qué! No es que sea la gran cosa. —se refirió Astrid a su prometido.

—Hija… —suspiró hondo —No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así. —completó con sus ojos cristalizados, sentía tanto dolor e impotencia por no poder hacer más por su hija que se estaba sumergiendo en una oscuridad de la cual nadie la salvaría.

—Por qué lo dices…

—Porque lo estás perdiendo todo. —soltó su madre, y sus ojos chocaron con los de su hija, quién solo miraba con sorpresa por las palabras de su madre.

—A qué te refieres, si yo tengo todo lo que deseo. —se excusó la rubia, con duda en sus propias palabras, pues sabía que su madre tenía razón.

—No te creo, ni tú misma te crees—dijo Hely mirándola fijamente, Astrid agachó su cabeza ante estas palabras que la hirieron—Tan solo mírate hija, no estás bien, y la verdad no sé a que se deba, pero quiero que sepas que soy tu madre y estoy aquí para ti.

Astrid no contenía esa agonía más, la estaba torturando por muchos días y quería gritar, llorar… Y ahí tenía la oportunidad, su madre le decía que siempre estará con ella.

—Madre… yo… —decía la rubia, sus labios empezaron a temblar y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar soltando pequeñas gotas.

—Hija… Ya no tienes por qué seguir aguantando. —dijo Hely, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a su hija, la cual no aguantó la tentación y sin pensarlo se lanzó al tierno abrazo de su madre.

—Mamá… ya no lo soporto… ya no quiero… no quiero… —lloraba la rubia, desconsoladamente, mientras su madre le acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas, estas caían al piso de madera. El silencio se apoderó de la sala, lo único audible eran los sollozos de Astrid. Su madre trataba de decir algo, mas no sabía qué… pues no conocía la razón del mar de lágrimas de su hija, por otro lado, también pensó en preguntar, para así aclarar sus dudas, pero no era momento, o ella así lo pensaba. Por el momento solo optaba por abrazar fuerte a su pequeña niña, como cuando era pequeña y se lastimaba.

Los recuerdos llegaron a Hely. Hacía mucho que su nena no lloraba, y ahora ahí estaba, apoyada contra su hombro buscando refugio como un animalito indefenso. Hely sintió mucha ternura y sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar; sabía muy bien que su hija era una guerrera por fuera, eso aparentaba siempre, pero que en su interior, seguía perdurando una niña.

Ambas Hofferson lloraban, la sala se inundó de las lágrimas de estas, más de la rubia, pero aquel momento era totalmente hermoso. La primera en reaccionar fue Hely, y ahora quería respuestas. Calmó un poco a su hija, y luego la empezó a acariciar de su espalda de forma circular.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó la madre, separándose un poco del abrazo para tomarla suavemente de sus hombros y verla directo a esos ojos color cielo.

—Sí madre… gracias —dijo la rubia, tratando de relajarse para poder vocalizar lo que iba a decir, pero su madre se le adelantó.

—Ahora… ¿Me dirás que pasó? —preguntó Hely nuevamente, pero con un tono más preocupante.

Sin duda Astrid pensó en crear una escusa para salir de ese tema, podría decir que ya se le hizo tarde para su entrenamiento, o que debía ir a entrenar… Sin embargo, ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir guardándose sus penas, su dolor y su tristeza. Su orgullo quiso volver a apoderarse de ella, pero no pudo y ya no lo haría jamás. Por primera vez, pensó bien las cosas y las palabras que iba a decir, su mente se aclaró y antes de responder a su madre, se limpió sus mejillas y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Es Hipo mamá… —su voz se quebró, el solo mencionar ese nombre le traía hermosos recuerdos pero a la vez pensaba en la princesa. Su madre ya esperaba esa respuesta, pero sí duda, se sorprendió mucho

—¿Qué pasa con él hija? —dijo Hely saliendo de su trance, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Pues… en realidad no es él directamente. —respondió Astrid— Es su amiga… —continuó, pero al pronunciar la palabra "amiga" soltó un fuerte bufeo de molestia.

—¿Amiga? —dijo su madre extrañada, no obstante, se puso a pensar y entonces se dio cuenta que los rumores que corrían por el pueblo habían resultado ser ciertos, ¿realmente Hipo estaba engañando a su hija?.

—Sí madre, esa chica es… la princesa de Bolvhia. —gruñó la rubia, el solo recordar a esa chica, hacía endurecer su mandíbula.

—Entonces los rumores eran ciertos… —susurró la señora, pero fue escuchada por su hija.

—¿Cuáles rumores? —preguntó Astrid, con un toque de molestia y desconcierto.

—Bueno hija… se dice que Hipo ha estado rompiendo las normas del contrato, a lo que voy es que Hipo tal vez de ha estado… —no sabía si completar el hilo, pues temía las acciones que su hija iba a tomar en contra de Hipo.

—¡¿Engañando?! —gritó la rubia de furia, cómo era posible que su castaño le haya estado poniendo el cuerno. A pesar de haberlo visto mucho con esa chica, en ningún momento cruzó esa idea por su cabeza, y el solo imaginarlo haciendo cosas indebidas con ella, ponía sus nervios de punta. —No madre, Hipo no pudo…

—Lo sé Astrid, yo tampoco creo que él te haya engañado. —apoyó su madre.

—Pero y si sí lo hizo… —dudó la rubia, mostrando dolor en sus palabras.

—No hija. Hipo no es como todos, él es un chico estupendo y estoy segura que jamás te traicionaría. —la consoló su madre, volviendo a poner sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

—Por qué lo dices. —dijo Astrid confundía, pues solo había visto esto una vez, y era la ocasión en la que hablaba con Eiba y esta le dijo lo mismo.

—Él me pidió no decirte nada, pero en vista de la situación, no me queda de otra. —confesó Hely, no muy conforme con lo que iba a pronunciar, pues estaría traicionando a Hipo—Hipo… fue el que trajo los adornos para su boda… tu boda…

—¡Enserio! —se sorprendió Astrid, no podía creer que aquello que los mercaderes creían imposible había sido posible. Pero más aún, le resultó muy tierno que Hipo se preocupara de la boda después de todo.

—Sí, pero no se lo bayas a decir por qué me meterás en líos con él.

–No, no te preocupes mamá… —dijo Astrid, aún asimilando las palabras de su madre. —Aún así, esto no cambia nada mamá, le hice mucho daño y no sé si él pueda perdonarme. —confesó, en cada palabra que decía mostraba dolor y arrepentimiento.

—Pues discúlpate—sugirió su madre con suma tranquilidad.

—No es fácil sabes mamá. —respondió Astrid vagamente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes dejar las cosas así. Y más sabiendo que tú tuviste la culpa.—recomendó Hely, las palabras de esta dieron justo en el blanco del corazón congelado de su hija. —No te digo que bayas donde él y te lances a sus brazos, no. Pero al menos trata de ser su amiga, él puede necesitarte en este momento sabes.

—Tienes razón mamá, voy a disculparme con Hipo. —Y una vez más… gracias mamá. —dijo la rubia, para luego salir corriendo en busca de su castaño.

—Me alegro mucho hija, y tal vez con el tiempo… ya sabes…—comentó la señora, echándose a reír por su comentario, mientras que Astrid se sonrojó.

.

.

.

La pradera lucía más bella que de costumbre, resaltando su pasto con puntillas blancas por la nieve, y con el sol alumbrando fuertemente. Los pájaros ocasionaban ruidos en verano y primavera primavera, mas no en invierno, sin embargo, pasos acelerados se escuchaban pisar.

La rubia pisaba con fuerza, respiraba fuerte y apretaba sus puños. Todo para tratar de no mirar a su amigo, y evitar el tema que la aterraba. Se alejaba de él lo más rápido posible, pero no podía evitar verlo de reojo; Hipo trataba de alcanzarla, caminando rápido como la chica de su enfrente, ya que no quería forzarla a hablar…

El castaño no evitó sentirse triste. Antes de hablar con su mejor amiga, sabía que sería difícil y pudo predecir un poco de la reacción de la rubia, pero no creyó que fuera tan grave. El tema tocado, no es una broma, todo lo contrario, es algo muy delicado que puede definir el futuro de una persona.

La ojiazul temía al matrimonio, siempre ha deseado tener una relación amorosa, mas nunca creyó en el matrimonio. Pasaba por alto las propuestas que su padre hacía con sus pretendientes en su isla, y eso era por que jamás se dio el tiempo de conocer alguno de los pervertidos jóvenes, los cuales solo pensaban en sus lujuriosas intenciones.

—Por favor Hipo, deja de seguirme… —exclamó la rubia, deteniendo su caminata pero aún dando la espalda al castaño.

—Escucha…si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo. Pero no puedo dejarte sola, puedes perderte, recuerda que no conoces la isla del todo. —respondió el castaño, con tristeza manteniendo su distancia, pues no quería incomodarla.

—Gracias, eres muy tierno. —comentó la rubia, abrazándose así misma, y por más que trataba, no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de decirle "Sí "acepto.

—Perdona… lo que menos deseaba, era hacerte sentir mal. Mejor olvidemos este tema, ya no quiero estar así contigo. —dijo el castaño, con su voz quebrada. Pero sabía que era lo correcto, pues se dio cuenta que estaba usándola para salir de una guerra que no era la suya.

—No Hipo… tú siempre me has apoyado desde que te conozco. —respondió la rubia, dándose la vuelta por completo, mas no se atrevía a mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos de bosque—y ahora quiero estar ahí para ti.

—Qué quieres decir… —dijo Hipo, naciendo en él una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

—Yo… yo… —decía la rubia, insegura y tratando de mantener su cordura, lo pensaba una y otra vez—¡ACEPTO!

.

.

.

La arena relucía bochornosa, después de varios días de entrenamiento. Todo estaba destrozado y desordenado, con las armas despilfarradas por todo el ruedo. Y aún así, los jóvenes aprendices se presentaron.

Astrid se sentó como siempre en el pequeño banco de la esquina, mientras sus compañeros hablaban de cosas sin sentido. Patapez llegó tarde y algo agitado, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, todos lo pasaron por alto pero ella sospechaba algo.

Hipo y Camicazi no llegaban, y ya estaba por dar inicio. Esto último molestó mucho a la ojiazul, su mente no evitó hacerse ideas que la ponía muy mal. No obstante, la pareja de amigos llegó a la arena.

El entrenamiento fue muy agitado, pues se enfrentaron a un cremallerus, pero Hipo se encargó de ellos salvando a la rubia princesa.

Astrid esta vez mantuvo su calma, no iba a dejar que su orgullo vuelva a apoderarse de ella, y esta vez iba a hablar con su prometido para arreglar las cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vio solo, lo llamó…

—Hipo…

El castaño la miró de reojo, pero después se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera verla. Ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más, y estaba apunto de romper... el último lazo que los unía.

La rubia no entendió muy bien, pensó en salir de su tras, pero al ver a la princesa ocupar ese lugar, su corazón se apretó. Y lo peor era, que aún no entendía qué era esa sensación de dolor al verlos juntos, si solo sentía amistad por su prometido.

Se limitó a apretar sus puños, y se dio media vuelta para recoger su hacha, y dirigirse a su casa.

La noche se estrelló con Berk, y Astrid caminaba por la aldea. Pensaba, eso la relajada, y ver a toda su gente feliz, hizo que ella absorbiera la misma sensación. Pero le duró poco, pues no muy lejos, su rival se encontraba bailando con su padre.

No quiso, pero lo hizo. Se acercó lentamente para espiarla, una sensación le rogaba que escuchara a detalle su conversión, pero su cordura le decía que entre en razón. Astrid no evitó, y se acercó hasta estar cerca.

—Padre…—lo llamó la rubia, parando de bailar, ambos estaban agitados. Así que se fueron a sentar a un largo banco.

—¿Si hija?—contestó el rey, algo agitado por la edad.

—Alguna vez pensaste en casarme verdad —mencionó la rubia, mientras que Astrid oía a detalle oculta entre la multitud.

—Sí lo recuerdo.—dijo su padre, algo decepcionado por las acciones que cometió en el pasado.

—Bueno… que tal si ahora yo quiero casarme.—soltó de golpe, con muchos nervios.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—respondió su padre, muy sorprendido.

—Quiero casarme con Hipo Haddock, jefe de esta isla.

.

.

.

A lo lejos… Un barco se acercaba, era uno pequeño pero su contextura era de un metal muy brillante.

La embarcación llegó a las costas de la isla, pero no aterrizó en el muelle. Era una acción muy extraña.

De pronto, un hombre encapuchado bajó del barco, y con él, unos cuantos hombres.

—Llegamos…—dijo uno de los hombres.

—Sí así es—dijo otro.

—No se emocionen, esto apenas comienza… —mencionó el joven arquero y encapuchado. —La primera responsabilidad es definir la realidad, para así perder soñar más...

.

.

.

**_Hola..._****_jeje_**

**_Perdonen la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo por la mudanza, jeje_**

**_Bien, quiero empezar dando las gracias a todos los que comentan, enserio eso me inspira a seguir._**

**_Respecto al capítulo, no creo que haya mucho que decir, ya que todas sus dudas serán aclaradas en los próximos capítulos._**

**_¡Los dragones blindados atacaron a Estoico! Y este huyó... ¿Quién será?_**

**_Ustedes díganme..._**

**_¿Creen que Hipo debe darle una oportunidad más a su prometida?_**

**_Comentarios :_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Pobre Astrid, ¿no crees? Ella está muy confundida mientras que Camicazi sabe lo que quiere. Si que acertaste, y me hubiera gustado usar mejor el tema del hacha, pero vi la opción del rompimiento del contrato, y enserio... Esto no estaba en planes, jeje._**

**_Sraggron: Sí, sería encerrarlos, jeje... El momento hiccstrid también me gustó, no sé de dónde pero salió la idea. Y en este capítulo por fin... Astrid se da cuenta de sus errores._**

**_oabarria: Nunca dije que Hipo se quedaría con Astrid, así que tú sigue nomás con tus esperanzas, cualquier cosa podría pasar, jeje._**

**_annerose88: Sí, muy egoísta, pero si te das cuenta, Astrid era así antes del vuelo romántico en la película. Solo quiero profundizar más su actitud antes de ese vuelo. _**


	16. Emociones de doble filo

**_Emociones de doble filo_**

No había nada… no se escuchaba nada… ni siquiera el zumbido de la madera deteriorada, o la brisa del viento de afuera… nada…

Se hallaba completamente perplejo, sus sueños no se comparaba con aquella sensación tan satisfactoria. Pues lo había logrado…estaba en el reino "sombrío" y en si antigua casa, que tanto destestó de pequeño.

Empezó a respirar calmadamente, sus brillantes ojos celestes comenzaron a tomar brillo. Ni él mismo sabía dónde se encontraba parado, lo único visible era un escritorio viejo y maltratado, alumbrado por la penumbra de la luna. No obstante, reconoció aquel mueble de madera al instante, pues no conocía a otro más que su padre, que guardaba cosas viejas a pesar de tener gran dinero.

Apretó los puños con rudeza, su aliento empezó a brotar de sus secos labios; sus ojos se transformaron por completo, desprendiendo odio y asco hacia su padre.

Al instante recuperó su cordura, recordando el motivo de su visita a aquel lugar tan espantoso. Empezó a caminar lentamente, observando a detalle toda muestra de peligro, pues aunque se pareciera, esa no era su casa…

Sabía que no podía salir de las cuatro paredes de madera, pues no estaba en sus planes morir en aquel lugar tan mórbido. Tenía planeado salir con vida del abismo, así tuviera que arriesgar su vida. Sus manos tocaban con suavidad toda muestra física de aquel cuarto oscuro, buscaba algo, y aún con todo ese odio en su interior, aún sentía remordimiento por el hombre que le arruinó su vida.

De pronto, un sonido fuerte sonó, se escuchó como dos tablones de madera chocaron. Guardó su asombro para después, sabía que la hora había llegado. Aquellos seres malignos habían abierto la puerta, buscando al joven tuerto por invadir territorio sagrado.

El joven descolgó su arco sacando una flecha de su carcaj, apuntó directo a la cabeza de aquel ser tan pútrido y despreciable.

—Qué haces aquí intruso. ¿No sabes que estás pisando suelo sagrado? —dijo aquel demonio, con su voz gruesa y amenazante. Pero el joven no se inquietó ni un poquito.

—Lugar sagrado… —respondió el joven, con su claro sarcasmo al referirse al lugar en el que yacía, pues era el mismo averno de los demonios. —no me hagas reír.

—Estás pidiendo que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa humano, pero creo que me divertiré un poco contigo. —sentenció el despreciable ser.

—Antes que nada, te ves muy peligroso… pero no me causas ni el más mínimo terror —comentó el joven, con dichosa tranquilidad, cosa que molestó mucho al demonio. —y segundo… "cumplí los requisitos para acceder aquí de la forma correcta". ¿Qué acaso no ves mi ojo…? —terminó, mientras se señalaba así mismo con su dedo largo.

El guardián quedó atónito ante esa declaración.

—Lo siento… no me fijé antes joven…—trató de disculparse, con un tono de disgusto y molestia, pero no podía hacer nada, solo acatar las nomas sagradas en la que se regían.

—Varok… puedes llamarme Varok…

—Sí joven Varok… pero aún no entiendo el motivo de su visita a estos lugares. Debe ser una urgencia para usted, ya que sacrificó uno de sus ojos. —comentó el demonio, tratando de provocar al joven arquero.

—Presta tu oído a todos, pero a pocos la voz. Escucha las censuras de los demás, pero no des tu opinión. —respondió Varok muy tranquilo. —Ahora quiero que me lleves al "Pozo de Zulgh't".

—Entiendo, usted quiere ver su futuro…

—No, sino el futuro que aguarda este mundo…

—Bien, sígame joven. –ofreció el demonio abriendo la vieja puerta, para guiarlo a ver su destino.

.

.

.

Un sudor frío corrió por su cuerpo, escuchar esas palabras fueron estocadas para su corazón. La rabia la invadió, y si no fuera por el padre de la chica, que se situaba al lado de la princesa, la mataría sin piedad alguna.

Apretó sus puños, y entre dientes, empezó a maldecir a la rubia. No le importaba quien la veía, o quien la escuchaba, solo anhelaba que el rey se fuera para poder confrontar a la intrusa.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… —susurró la rubia, entre dientes y tratando de no empuñar su hacha.

El rey y su linda hija entraron en un campo de silencio, después de la declaración de la hija. El rey no podía vocalizar letra alguna, su ojos quedaron tan abiertos como búho, y su hija solo agachó su cabeza sintiendo vergüenza por aquella petición que le hizo.

—Hija… —dijo el rey, suspirando. —No puedes casarte con él. Bocón me dijo que Hipo ya estaba comprometido. —confesó, y pensó que esa declaración, apagaría la ilusión de su hija. Pero no fue así.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero Hi… —se detuvo. No quería involucrar a su amigo con su padre, ya que si se alguien se enteraba que Hipo fue el de la idea, sería considerado como traidor. —alguien me comentó que el contrato se podía romper con un reto.

—Pero qué estás diciendo Cami, ¿acaso no sabes que la chica con la que se casará el hijo de Estoico es la más fuerte vikinga? —le dijo su padre, entre susurros para que nadie ajeno escuchara la conversación.

—Astrid... o cómo se llame no es mejor que yo —exclamó la rubia, señalándose con su pulgar. —Así que si para casarme con Hipo tengo que luchar con ella. ¡Lo haré!—sentenció, no sabiendo que su contrincante estaba a metros de ella esperando con ansias aquel reto para de una vez saldar cuentas pendientes.

—No lo sé hija… No quiero que te pase nada. —comentó el rey, mostrando su enorme preocupación por su hija, no quería que le pase nada malo.

—Por favor papá, te lo suplico. —rogó la rubia, abriendo sus ojos como almendra y dejando visualizar mucho más, ese bello brillo de sus ojos color cielo.

El rey de Bolvhia lo pensó, pues una decisión así era muy importante, y su respuesta definiría el futuro de su hija. Mas estaba por ceder, ante esos ojos tan resplandecientes como las estrellas y hermosos como el mar.

—Está bien hija… —aceptó el rey, dejando caer un fuerte suspiro. Aún no sabía como se lo iba a explicar a su esposa.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias papito. —saltaba la rubia de alegría, mientras que su rival salió del lugar sin ser vista con una ira tremenda.

—Aún no entiendo cómo te enamoraste tan rápido hija, no llevamos ni un mes aquí.

—Es que… Hipo es alguien especial…—decía la rubia con encanto, mientras recordaba la loca propuesta de su amigo…

**_Hace unas horas…_**

La pradera relucía de hermosura. Mientras que unos jóvenes se encontraban abrazados.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó la rubia, disfrutando aquel tierno abrazo de su amigo.

—Sí, gracias Camicazi. Eres una gran amiga. —dijo el castaño.

—Tú igual Hipo, desde que llegué, no has hecho otra cosa más que complacerme. Gracias Hipo. —respondió tiernamente. Ambos se separaron, y ahora la rubia quería respuestas. —Ahora… ¿dime que te hizo Astrid?

—¡¿Cómo…!? —dijo el castaño, sorprendido por lo bien que la rubia lo conocía.

—Hipo, te conozco. —respondió la rubia, soltando una pequeña risita de sus rojizos labios.

El castaño quedó impresionado, se unió a la rubia riendo de igual manera, mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus mangas. Suspiró fuerte, para calmarse un poco más, y poder contarle todo a su amiga. Necesitaba salir de ese oyó, ya no le importaba lo que su padre diría ante tal decisión, solo quería ser feliz, y con Astrid no lo sería.

—Astrid….—comenzó a relatar, no dilatando ni un detalle. La rubia princesa sintió tristeza por algunas partes del relato, y más por Hipo.

—Qué pasa con esa chica… —mencionó Camicazi, con repugnancia.

—Camicazi… —la llamó el castaño, muy nervioso. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y pronto sus palabras…

—¿Si?

—Bocón me contó que… ese contrato se puede romper. —respondió el castaño, y aún dudaba de la acción que estaba por realizar, mas recordó esos ojos llenos de odio de su prometida.

—¡Enserio! ¡Cómo! —exclamó emocionada, un alivio enorme invadió su ser, pues su amigo podía liberarse de aquella condena, y tal vez… volverse a enamorar.

—Solo con otra propuesta de matrimonio, para que así, haya un reto entre las dos candidatas. —explicó el castaño, con enorme vergüenza. Su amiga volvió a su expresión anterior, y ahora sentía impotencia.

—Oh… —fue lo único que llegó a decir.

—Camicazi… quiero que tú seas la que…rete a Astrid. —dijo Hipo.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar. Y la rubia quedó atónita, ante aquellas palabras. El solo pensar en aquella palabra, "matrimonio", hacía que su mente se trastorne.

No dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a un lugar sin rumbo…

**_Actualidad…_**

—Hipo… —suspiraba la rubia.

—Bien, entonces hablaré con Bocón para preparar el evento. —dijo el rey, retirándose del lugar.

.

.

.

No detenía su caminata, y aún no conocía su rumbo. Tenía su mirada clavada en las brillantes estrellas. Su mente tenía dudas, sabía que tarde o temprano la propuesta de la princesa llegaría a la casa Hofferson, y ella tendría que dar la respuesta. Si aceptaba, su orgullo sería dañado, y aún con la conversación que tuvo con su madre, no iba a dejar que su nombre se ensucie por un chico.

Se sentó en el pasto para seguir observando a la noche, y a su gran luna resplandeciente. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la princesa que tanto detestaba, y aún no se explicaba por qué ese sentimiento de odio yacía en ella.

Lo más prudente para la rubia, era ir a su casa y esperar el reto, para después rechazarlo y así librarse del futuro al que la habían condenado. Pero algo pellizcaba su corazón, y no dejaba que hiciera lo anterior. No obstante, no podía arriesgar tanto, por un muchacho al que nisiquiera conocía del todo, pero que había llegado a apreciar bastante.

Se rasguñaba su cabeza, demostrando su enorme enojo por sus dudas, otra vez…

Pensaba y pensaba, si de verdad valía la pena aceptar y pelear por Hipo, aquel tontito castaño que fue lo más cercano a un amigo para ella, aquel que arriesgó quien sabe cuanto, para conseguir los adornos de la boda. Una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Astrid, al recordar esos pequeños encuentros que tuvieron ambos. Su corazón empezó a galopar con fuerza, sentía algo que jamás en su vida sintió hacia alguien, atracción.

Su tristeza volvió al encontrarse con su realidad. Su pasado le rogaba que rechace ese reto, para así poder seguir con su entrenamiento y sus sueños intactos, tal y como era antes de enterarse de ese contrato. Podría simplemente olvidar, y enterrarlo cómo un mal recuerdo que tuvo, pero conocer a Hipo fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó.

Y sin duda, olvidarlo y peor aún, verlo disfrutar su vida con la princesa, no estaba en sus planes. Así que tomó con firmeza la decisión de aceptar el desafío.

Sus oídos eran algo flojos, aún así, escucho los débiles pasos de alguien o algo en su detrás. Inmediatamente empuñó su desgastada hacha, preparada para enfrentar lo que sea que esté detrás de esos arbustos. El miedo no era ni mencionado en su ser, pues había entrenado años para enfrentar lo que sea, mas no pudo evitar pensar en el reptil asqueroso que se atrevió a humillarla hace unos días.

Casi suelta un grito, para preguntar quién se hallaba ahí, pero pensó que la estrategia más acertada era esperar al villano, para así darle su elemento sorpresa. Permaneció en silencio por un largo periodo, mientras oía cómo aquel sujeto se acercaba poco a poco, luchando con sus ganas de saltar hacia la lucha, mas volvió a abstenerse se su idea.

Sin duda correr no era una opción, pues su apellido nunca se lo perdonaría, y si acaso fuera un dragón, o mucho peor, el furia nocturna, se enfrentaría y pelearía hasta que su último suspiro prevalezca, para así al menos, morir honorablemente y partir merecidamente al reino dorado.

Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, su respiración se cortó. Un tremendo sentimiento invadió su ser por completo, y su corazón latía con más velocidad que nunca. Pues al fin el sujeto se hizo presente, quedando igual de impresionado que la rubia.

—Hipo… —logró soltar, aún tratando de recuperar su aliento.

.

.

.

La nieve refutaba con el viento, mezclándose y creando una fuerte ventisca helada. El invierno ya estaba en su punto más alto, y era cuestión de semanas para poder volver a los hermosos días de primavera que recordaban con antaño los vikingos.

La casa de reuniones secreta, nuevamente se reunió… pero el protagonista principal en esta ocasión, no sería el rubio de dos coletas. Ya que este mismo les mencionó sobre la llegada de un invitado especial…

Con lo impacientes que eran todos, ya estaban pensando en una manera de tomar el mando para poder de una vez, derrocar al gran jefe y su obsesión por encontrar el nido, que cada vez, parecía sonar más como un cuento de hadas. Los presentes aún no comprendían la importancia de esperar al misterioso personaje, pues sus mentes no razonaban mucho.

A los pocos minutos de espera, el misterioso y encapuchado sujeto abrió la puerta con cuidado, cerrándola tras de sí. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio al ver al invitado, y aún poseyendo enormes y fuertes cuerpos acompañados de una experiencia grande en armas, se sintieron amenazados ante tal sujeto, que era muy delgado por cierto, y también poseía un arco muy bien detallado con forma de una bestia o demonio.

El encapuchado se paró al lado de Brutacio, enfrente de todos. Guardó silencio por un momento, esperando a que el ciervo que utilizó para llevar a cabo su plan, terminara de presentarlo.

—Buenas noches queridos vikingos. Me place estar presente en esta reunión, pero más me complace ver a tantos de ustedes. Supongo que es por el añorado sueño que tienen, ese deseo de obtener libertad y felicidad por siempre. —dijo el arquero, con mucha elegancia y manteniendo su larga sonrisa.

—Cómo podemos confiar en ti… ni siquiera eres de Berk bandido. —reclamó un vikingo de entre la multitud, levantando su mano para poder ser visualizado por los de adelante, y consiguió su objetivo.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al maestro! —saltó en su defensa, el rubio y organizador de toda esta revuelta. Que la parecer era discípulo de aquel misterioso muchacho.

—Tranquilo… —dijo el arquero, tranquilo y sereno. —"Ningún enemigo puede hacerte tanto daño, cómo tus propios pensamientos" —se dirigió aquel vikingo que lo interrumpió. —Libérate de tu propia autocritica, y expandirás tu mente desorientado humano. —el vikingo solo encogió sus hombros y sus dudas.

—Pero cómo… si no sabemos a qué vienes. —interrumpió nuevamente, otro vikingo.

El encapuchado solo extendió sus labios, formando una larga y malvada sonrisa. Cosa que asustó a algunos.

—Mi trabajo no será ser complaciente con ustedes. Mi trabajo será impulsarlos para lograr que alcancen su máximo potencial. —respondió el arquero, intimidando con tan solo esas simples palabras al vikingo grande y fuerte. Nadie más preguntó, sabían lo necesario para al menos, confiar en el invitado.

—Sin ninguna duda más, proseguiremos con el programa. —habló Brutacio, aclarándose la garganta para empezar su discurso diario.

—¡Al menos dinos tu nombre! —exigió un vikingo, con atrevimiento.

El encapuchado tardó en responder, pero sabía que al menos debía dar sus datos básicos para poder ganar la confianza de los tontuelos que cayeron.

—Varok… pueden llamarme Varok…

.

.

.

La marea de estrellas los observaba, al igual que la redonda y bella luna.

—Astrid… —susurró el joven, poniéndose tieso y "asustado". Su peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad. Lo que menos quería, estaba pasando. Ya no estaba dispuesto a sufrir más por ella.

—Hipo yo… —trató de hablar la rubia. Pero aún recordaba el trato que le dio hace un día, y su mente no le estaba mintiendo, Hipo realmente la veía con desprecio.

—No Astrid… no tienes nada que decirme, no te preocupes, entiendo que solo estabas expresando lo que de verdad sientes por mí. —dijo Hipo, en un solo hilo, con suma tranquilidad, y como siempre, con esa amabilidad única que tenía.

—Yo solo lo dije porque me hiciste enfurecer. —se defendió la rubia, tratando de sacar las palabras correctas para disculparse, pero no aparecían.

—Eso lo sé, pero entiende que me dolieron… —dijo Hipo, con la voz ronca, mas esta vez no iba a caer en llanto. Ya no.

—Hipo… Por favor perdóname… —dijo la rubia, con toda el alma que tenía, con todo el corazón y afecto que sentía por Hipo.

Las palabras resonaron como eco en la mente del castaño, no sabía que decir o hacer. ¿Acaso su prometida se estaba disculpando?

—Te perdono Astrid. —respondió el castaño, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió levemente. Pero no daría vuelta atrás, se casaría con Camicazi. Sabía que cuando Astrid se enterara del reto, lo rechazaría, pues es lo que quería desde que se enteró de la boda. Estaba segurísimo de eso.

La felicidad que inundó su cuerpo no expiraba, escuchar esas palabras devolvieron el brillo de sus ojos. Su mente ya enloquecida con miles de ideas, así como abrazar a Hipo en ese instante, cosa que ya deseaba con antaño. Pero la que más resaltaba, era poder iniciar de nuevo con su prometido, iniciar como amigos… y tal vez luego como algo más.

—Gracias Hipo… —logró vocalizar, con la voz quebrada y soportando el llanto.

—No te preocupes, ¿somos amigos no? Los amigos se perdonan. —mencionó el castaño. Pues pensaba que no tenía nada de malo ser amigo de Astrid, ya que en pocas horas se comprometería con su mejor amiga.

—Tú… enserio me consideras tu amiga. —le dijo la rubia, con sorpresa por escuchar la palabra "amiga". Después de todo lo que le hizo, le resultaba difícil asimilar que Hipo aún la trate como todo un caballero, y eso le resultaba aún más lindo de su parte.

—Claro Astrid, tú misma me dijiste que somos amigos, hace una semana. Lo recuerdas. —mencionó Hipo, recordando el día que fue a su casa para visitar a su "ex futura nuera".

—Pero creí que nuestra amistad murió… —lo pensó un momento, antes de decir lo que quería, pero ya no le importaba nada. —creí que nuestra amistad murió, por que estás más tiempo con esa chica. —completó la rubia, pronunciando la última palabra con recelo y molestia.

Ahora Hipo estaba más confundido. Primero su futura ex prometida se le disculpa, y ahora muestra ¿celos?.

—Pero si tú me abandonaste… —decía el castaño, recordando lo sucedido ese día, en la arena. Patán y sus golpes. Y aunque sus heridas de esa terrible golpiza hayan sanado, las palabras de Astrid aún retumbaban su cabeza. "Haz lo que quieras"—me abandonaste y me dejaste solo con Patán.

Aquellas pronunciaciones clavaron en el blanco, pues Astrid entró en pena total, solo se limitó a bajar su cabeza, para sentir una vergüenza enorme. Ahora recién era consciente de sus acciones, no solo de esa, sino de todas la que hizo con Hipo, y ahora frente a sus ojos, estaban las duras consecuencias.

—Hipo… yo… perdóname. —volvió a disculparse, sin encontrar excusa por su culpabilidad, pues sabía que cometió el peor error de su vida ese día, pero estaba dispuesta a solucionarlo.

—Y yo ya te dije que no te preocupes. —reprendió el castaño, amablemente.

—Pero no es correcto Hipo, yo… Tú tan bueno conmigo mientras yo fui un monstruo contigo. —dijo la rubia, con su voz quebrada como una rama, débil e insegura.

—Dejemos todo eso en el pasado. Ahora yo te digo que te perdono. —repitió Hipo, dibujando su linda sonrisa, esa que alegraba el día de quien sea.

—Gracias Hipo, eres… eres alguien especial… —dijo la rubia, sonriendo de igual manera, y sintiéndose perdonada, pero aún quería hacer más por su prometido.

Con cada palabra que la rubia le decía, quedaba más y más impresionada. Ya no parecía la Astrid que lo insultó y maltrató durante el lapso que se vieron, sino parecía la verdadera Astrid, la chica de la que se enamoró perdidamente, a la que le regaló aquella hacha, con la que de verdad deseaba casarse, aunque no lo admitiera. Pero ya era tarde, muy tarde...

—Gracias… —respondió con sorpresa. Ahora estaba a punto de decirle sobre su decisión tomada. Estaba más que seguro que su relación mejoraría aún más con la noticia que le tenía. —Astrid… —la llamó, atrayendo su atención como lo quiso, y sin dudar más, empezó a hablar. —No tienes por que preocuparte sobre la boda, ese caso ya lo resolví. —su prometida lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la rubia, sin entender el significado de lo que le dijo.

—Que… ya no es necesario que sigas pensado en eso. —respondió con tranquilidad, pensando que la rubia se lo iba a tomar bien. —Arreglé un acuerdo con Camicazi…

—¡Qué tú qué …! —exclamó con furia, empezando a entender de lo que hablaba su querido prometido.

—Tranquila… —trató de calmarla—Yo solo quería librarnos de esta payasada del contrato.

—¡Entonces tú le dijiste que me retara! —exclamó con potencia, provocando el pánico y susto del jinete.

—Cómo te enteraste…

—Eso es lo de menos Hipo. —respondió la rubia, con un tono muy claro que reflejaba dolor.

—Okey… esto se está tornando extraño.—le dijo Hipo, provocando más la ira de su prometida.

—¡Hipo Haddock! ¡Respóndeme ahora! —exigió con furia. Acercándose más al castaño frente a sus ojos, con su hacha alzada y lista para degollar al desafortunado.

—Yo… no… quiero decir… —balbuceaba con los nervios elevados, y con su miedo hasta por los pies.

—¡Tú qué!— gritó la rubia, posándose frente a él, con sus ojos cristalinos que trataban de ocultarse con su ira.

Hipo suspiró un momento, sabía que Astrid tenía derecho a saberlo, y aunque no se esperaba esa reacción tan repentina, no cambiaría de opinión.

—Astrid, quiero decirte que lo que hice no lo realicé solo por mí, sino por ti también. —respondió Hipo, en un solo hilo. Sus palabras tenían mucha verdad, pues al momento de pedirle el favor enorme a su mejor amiga, Camicazi, no lo hizo solo por él, sino también por su amor platónico que aunque le disgustara la idea, quería que fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otro hombre.

—Se nota que pensaste en mí —dijo la rubia, hablando con claro sarcasmo. —No tuviste la decencia de preguntarme siquiera Hipo. Esto es inaudito. —sentenció con locura y al borde del llanto.

—Yo… no sabía que… ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces Astrid! —se exaltó el castaño, ahora sería él quien expresaría su ira. —¡Si tú me dejaste en alto que no deseabas casarte conmigo! ¡Así que no quieras hacerte a la víctima!

—¡No me alces la voz! ¡Que yo tenia derecho a saberlo! ¡Es mi decisión si quiero casarme o no! —refutó con furia, superando la ira de Hipo por mucho.—¡Créeme que no te dejaré que seas feliz con esa zorra Hipo! ¡No te daré el gusto de irte con ella! —sentenció para luego empezar a caminar apresuradamente hacia el bosque. El castaño estaba perplejo.

Ahora era Hipo el confundido, ¿Qué acaso Astrid sí quería casarse? Esa pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza. Empezó a deducir que la rubia aceptaría el reto. Y eso lo asustaba como un conejo frente a su depredador. Las dos chicas que más quería estaban por enfrentarse. Y todo por su culpa. Todo su plan estaba viniéndose abajo, pues el estaba seguro que su actual prometida no aceptaría y en vez saltaría de alegría, pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

La fragua ardía intensamente, la llama se hacía cada vez más grande, expulsando humo hasta por los orificios de aquel pedazo de metal. El carbón se quemaba con rapidez, el calor era fuerte en la herrería. Un señor se encontraba en aquella casa que parecía el mismo infierno, y aún con las llamas grandes, permanecía ahí cumpliendo con su deber de herrero.

Afilaba espadas, hachas, escudos, arcos, armas de todo tipo. Creando todo un arsenal suficientemente para aniquilar a un ejército entero de dragones. Sus manos estaban cansadas, su edad ya no le permitía forzarlas a dar más, e incluyendo que todo el día atendió las tontas necesidades vikingas, el viejo herrero estaba exhausto. Mas no había tiempo para descansar, las malditas bestias aladas podían atacar en cualquier momento, y tendrían que estar listos para el combate.

No obstante, estaba consciente que su vida no era eterna, y que algún día, su sucesor tendría que tomar sus responsabilidades. Y tenía a la perfecta persona para tal responsabilidad, Hipo. Su gran alumno de herrería, del ruedo y el hijo que nunca tuvo… Con cada acción que su alumno hacía, sorprendía más y más al vikingo de una pierna.

Su tristeza de verlo llorar el día anterior fue tanta, que aceptó ayudarlo. Y así lo hizo, pues hace unas horas, aceptó el reto de la princesa de Bolvhia, e inmediatamente mandó la carta hacia la casa Hofferson. Aún no sabía cómo su alumno hizo para convencer a la princesa, pero su mente no evitó pensar en que de verdad la rubia sentía cositas por su alumno, y eso lo alegraba.

Al igual que su alumno, estaba más que seguro que la Hofferson no aceptaría el reto, y más bien saltaría de felicidad al enterarse que se liberó de la garrapata de Hipo. Esa sensación sacudía su mente, y no evitaba sentir tristeza, pero no por Hipo, sino por Astrid… ¿Cómo era posible que Astrid no se dé cuenta que está perdiendo a un gran hombre? Se decía repetidamente el herrero. Pero sus penas se acabarían cuando su querido hijo dé el sí en el altar.

Su actual preocupación era su mejor amigo, cómo le iba a decir que su propio hijo pidió no casarse con Astrid, y en vez, con la princesa. Pues tal vez el jefe no se lo iba a tomar tan mal, ya que la unión de dos grandes clanes forjaría un pueblo invencible.

La puerta de la choza se abrió fuertemente, cerrándose tras una chica que no parecía estar de buen humor, y con ella su furia estaba por desatarse contra aquel vikingo.

Bocón se tranquilizó un poco al ver que solo era su mejor alumna, pero para su sorpresa esta venía con ganas de exigir algo, lo podía sentir, mas no sabía que era. La hermosa Hofferson se paró frente al mostrador, cruzando los brazos y matándolo con su mirada. Su cuerpo de la rubia aparentaba estar tenso, como si algo la inquietara.

—¿Astrid? En qué te puedo ayudar much… —decía el herrero, mas fue interrumpido.

—¡Dónde está! —exigió la rubia, parecía buscar algo o a alguien. El herrero no entendió y se limitó a mirarla, pues hasta para él era peligroso responder a Astrid en ese estado.

—No entiendo, a quién es…

—¡La carta! —exclamó, revelando que deseaba ver la carta del reto.

—Así que ya te enteraste. —dijo el vikingo, con pena, pues él, aunque fuera maestro de Hipo, también era maestro de Astrid, y la había traicionado. No la culpaba, por el trato que estaba recibiendo, ya que sentía que lo merecía.

—Hipo fue el que me lo dijo… —respondió la rubia, suspirando y tranquilizando sus emociones. Agachó la cabeza y en su voz se sentía claro dolor.

—Entiendo… De verdad te felicito Astrid, al fin le librarás de él, seguro ya estás satisfecha. —comentó Bocón, dudando en cada palabra que dijo, pues sabía que podía lastimar a su alumna, pero el recuerdo de su alumno llorando y rogando, se apoderó de él. Aunque estaba desconcertado por una cosa, ¿Por qué Astrid estaba tan triste?

—¡Cómo puedes decirme eso! Yo… —perdió el control. Estaba por pronunciar algo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió.

—Astrid estoy seguro que tú no deseabas casarte con Hipo. ¿Por qué ahora estás molesta por la decisión que tomó? —preguntó el herrero, con un toque de molestia.

—No es que él me importe, o que quiera casarme con él. Más bien es el hecho de que ambos piensan burlarse de mí, de mi apellido… Y yo no voy a permitir eso. ¡No! —sentenció la rubia, con molestia y enojo apretando su hacha con rudeza.

—Te puedo afilar esa hacha si quieres… —comentó el herrero, tratando de cambiar de tema. La rubia aunque con esfuerzo, aceptó y se la entregó. —Sabes… esta hacha no se compara con la anterior, pues la otra era más sólida y brillante. —recordó a la vikinga, la cual solo agachó su cabeza al recordar la pérdida de tan amada arma.

—No es divertido Bocón. —respondió la rubia, con voz melancólica mientras se giraba para examinar la herrería.

—No lo decía por eso… Es que esa hacha que tenias, te la hizo con mucho esmero. —le reveló, sorprendiendo por completo a la vikinga. ¿Acaso Bocón sabía quién la hizo?

—¿Quién? —dijo la rubia, sorprendida y ansiosa por escuchar quién había sido forjador de tan dichosa arma.

—¿Tú quién crees…? —respondió el herrero.

La rubia no entendió a quién se refería, pero conforme pasaban los segundos comprendió.

—¿Hipo? —susurró con duda, a lo cual su mentor asintió. Su corazón empezó a galopar con fuerza. Felicidad la llenó por completo, esa sensación era de agrado para ella. Cada vez que se enteraba que Hipo hizo una hazaña, sentía alegría por su amigo.

—Ese chico te tiene mucho afecto Astrid, y aún no entiendo cómo lo…

—No te preocupes Bocón, no lo dejaré casarse con ella. —dijo la rubia, mientras salía de la herrería con su sonrisa inocente. Dejando atrás la hacha desgastada.

—Esto si que se va a poner interesante… –comentó Bocón. Dos rubias estaban por pelear.

.

.

.

Cómo era de esperarse, la carta llegó a las manos de Hely. La cual quedó muy sorprendida, y sus sorpresas aumentaron al saber que la retadora y rival de su hija, sería la misma princesa de Bolvhia. Sus esperanzas de que su hija aceptara yacían en su ser, pues ella la conocía muy bien y le aterraba que su hija rechace el reto.

La perilla de la puerta empezó a girar, dejando pasar a una tranquila y feliz chica de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo. La madre inmediato se aproximó hacia su hija, pensando aún, en una forma de decirle el reciente recado.

—Hola Hija. ¿Cómo te fue? —dijo con nerviosismo.

—Madre, ¿llegó la carta? —comentó la rubia, borrando su sonrisa de su rostro, y remplazándola por una seria.

—Así que ya te enteraste… Hija, antes que la rechaces, déjame….

—¡Por qué todos piensan que voy a rechazarla! —exclamó la rubia, ya harta de recibir el mismo comentario.

—Entonces… ¿No la rechazarás? —respondió Hely, extrañada por el comentario de su hija, algo no andaba bien..

—Claro que no. No pienso dejarles el camino libre, así que aceptaré el reto y le enseñaré a esa princesita a no meterse con lo que es mío. —sentenció Astrid, firme y segura. Sus dudas al parecer, desaparecieron por completo. Ahora sólo tenía un objetivo, y era ganar ese reto.

—Esa es mi niña. —dijo entre risas.

—Ahora necesito una nueva arma, y con eso la haré pedazos.

.

.

.

En los aposentos del rey, la princesa y su padre se encontraban hablando sobre los preparativos de su boda, ya que la rubia estaba segura que su contrincante se resignaría a pelear, así que no estaba nada mal adelantarse un poco.

De pronto…

—¡Mi rey! ¡—gritó un guardia, posándose frente a su alteza y su hija. Sosteniendo entre sus manos, un papel.

—Qué pasó.

—La señorita Hofferson aceptó el reto y dice que está deacuerdo con las condiciones de este.

—Así que aceptaste Astrid…. Prepárate, por que estas por perder no solo la pelea, sino también a Hipo…

.

.

.

**_Hola..._**

**_Sé que tienen muchas dudas, no me lo nieguen... Jaja._**

**_Quiero empezar diciéndoles que habrá un capítulo más esta semana, y temo que no podré subir durante 2 semanas, después de subir el capítulo 17. Luego les explico..._**

**_Pero bueno, dígame que les pareció el capítulo, no me molesta recibir críticas y sugerencias, más bien me alegra._**

**_Pasando a la historia..._**

**_Sé que algunos estarán preguntándose cómo Varok le hizo para estar en dos lugares. Déjenme decirles que la primera escena pasó hace días, cuando Varok llegó aquella cueva y fue absorbido por la vórtice de ese pozo. Ahora ya se encuentra en Berk. ¿QUE BUSCARÁ? ¿ACASO QUIERE A CHIMUELO? Creo que solo el tiempo lo dirá. Jeje_**

**_Muchos me han dicho que Hipo se quedé con Cami, pero otros me dijeron que le dé una oportunidad más a la Hofferson. La verdad es que ya lo tengo decidido, y estoy seguro que ambas partes quedarán conformes._**

**_Ahora, Astrid quiere recuperará el tiempo perdido con su prometido, y aunque ella no lo admita, está empezando a sentir costas por el castaño._**

**_Hipo por otro lado, parece estar seguro de quererse quedar con su amiga, eso no quiere decir que la ame. Si recuerdan, en ningún capítulo mencioné que a Hipo le gustaba Cami, tal vez él solo se sentía nerviosos al estar frente a una chica tan hermosa._**

**_¿Astrid contra Cami? Quién será más feroz..._**

**_Bueno con eso concluimos por hoy, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y no duden en preguntarme sus dudas en el sector de comentarios._**

**_Nos vemos dentro de 3 a 4 días..._**

**_Comentarios_**

**_Solo yo xd: Hola, no te puedo decir con certeza, pero creo que Hipo aún siente algo por ella. Un amor de años no se va rápido. Sobre Camicazi, sé que no detallé bien su relación, y es por que no encuentro gusto a hacerlo, pues soy amante de hiccstrid, y ver a un Hipo o una Astrid con otra persona no es de mi agrado. Camicazi no estaba en planes, pero debo admitir que vuelve la trama más interesante. Y por último, trató de subir lo más rápido, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo. Y después de subir el próximo capítulo, me ausentaré dos semanas._**

**_Sraggron:Hola, no sé que decirte, pues adelantarte mis respuesta definiría gran parte de la historia. Mejor dejémoslo al tiempo, y al igual que tú, espero Hipo dé una oportunidad a Astrid._**

**_Sobre los misteriosos personajes... Solo quiero decirte que son una gran amenaza._**

**_DjGuilox-018: Hello, tienes razón, ya es demasiado tarde... Y espero haber saciado tus expectativas, con la escenas que dejé en blanco el anterior capítulo. La verdad no tenía pensado hacerlas, pero leer tu comentario me hizo reconsiderarlo._**

**_Sobre la idea de presentar a Chimuelo, tal vez pueda darse, todo dependerá de cómo terminé el reto._**

**_Los dragones acorazados son una terrible amenaza, ya vimos cómo destruyeron a todos los jefes en la película 2, y en mi historia vimos cómo acabaron con Berk dejándolo al borde de la extinción._**


	17. Preparen las armas

**_Preparen las armas... _**

Un mar de tormentas perduraban en su cabeza. Ya no aguantaba, su avaricia y su envidia crecía más y más… Y para lo peor, no podía hacer algo al respecto, pues matar al hijo del jefe no era algo permitido de hacer, aún cuando este fuera la deshonrar y vergüenza de la isla.

No le importaba pagar el precio, añoraba el trono, deseaba a la rubia entre sus brazos. Hizo tantos esfuerzos para poder siquiera, llamar la atención de la orgullosa vikinga, para que su tío y su "querido" primo, arreglasen un contrato y le arrebaten lo que por esfuerzo le pertenecía.

El odio reinaba y crecía en su marchito corazón de vikingo. Y por más que deseaba, era imposible cambiar las cosas… Su ira era tanta, que deseaba degustar nuevamente aquella sensación tan extraña, que jamás había sentido. Golpear a su primo fue lo mejor que le pasó, y quería repetirlo…

Celos, odio, envidia… Con el pasar de los días, su corazón se volvía más oscuro. Ver al pescado parlanchín disfrutar de su vida con tanta belleza, hacía revolver su estómago de asco y odio. Verlo rodeado de admiradores, más que todo chicas, no lo hacía sentir nada estable. Era evidente, deseaba la vida de su primo, y la deseaba mucho.

Sus sorpresas no frenaron, pues ahora era el mejor en el ruedo, y no solo eso, también mágicamente logró amistarse con la princesa de Bolvhia. Y para rematar, en pocas semanas se casaría con su amor platónico.

Sacudía su cabeza caminando de lado a lado en su casa; aquel pensamiento no se esfumaba, y si seguía así, probablemente no pueda resguardar más ese deseo que lo ha estado tentando desde hace días. Pues lo quiera o no, su primo sería jefe, mas no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El sonido de nudillos tocando su puerta se oyeron, se limitó de preguntar quién era, no tenía tiempo para atender a nadie ahora. No obstante, la puerta volvió a sonar, y con toda la desesperación del mundo, molesto, se dirigió hacia la barrera de madera. Terminó soltando un bufeo para proseguir a abrir la puerta.

—Qué quieres. Si eres de esos que vienen a pedir limosna, mejor lárgate. —exclamó el enano, con violencia. Su estupidez no tenía límites, ya que le dijo limosnero a aquel joven que vestía con prendas lujosas.

—Lo siento… No pensé que fueras un hombre tan… —iba a insultarlo, pero en las pocas horas que ha estado en Berk, estudió bien al enano, y un paso en falso arruinaría sus intenciones con el pelinegro— fuerte e inteligente…

—Gracias, ya me lo han dicho. —respondió Patán, apartando su mirada de golpe, girándola hacia un costado mientras soltaba un bufeo.

—Apuesto a que sí. Pero el objetivo de mi visita no es hablar sobre tus virtudes, Patán. —dijo el arquero, sonriendo levemente.

—Cómo ya te dije… no te daré limosna, pobre bandido. Arréglatelas. —sentenció el pelinegro, preparándose para cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

—Ni siquiera… ¿el trono de Berk? —comentó el pelirrojo, antes que este le cerrase la puerta por completo. El receptor volvió a abrir su puerta, viéndolo con desconcierto.

—No me vengas con bromas, extraño. ¡Verás que ese trono será mío, tarde o temprano! —exclamó el pelinegro, con ira y molestia.

—Y no lo dudo. Pero, ¿no te gustaría tenerlo ahora? —preguntó con cinismo. ¿Cómo podría convertir a Patán en jefe? Si Estoico aún perduraba en vida.

—¿Cómo? Si Estoico es…—aunque deseaba ser el próximo jefe, jamás pensó en derrocar a su actual líder. Pues si sentía celos por su primo, pero quería a su tío.

—Tú no te preocupes por ese tema. Seamos realistas; Estoico es un buen jefe, pero su obsesión con el nido hacen que este pobre pueblo pague los platos rotos. —comentó el arquero, con cierta maldad en cada palabra que decía.

—Sí pero… Yo… yo… yo no traicionaría jamás a Estoico. —respondió con firmeza. Su lealtad estaba primero antes que sus sucias ambiciones.

—Y quién habló de traición. Solo hablamos de renovación. Dime… ¿no te gustaría ver a Berk en la cima de los siete clanes del Archipiélago? ¿No te gustaría ser el principal héroe de Berk y sacarlos de sus angustias? —decía el pelirrojo. A lo que el pelinegro, ya no estaba seguro de las decisiones que tomó hace unos instantes, ahora sus oídos se deleitaban con aquellas propuestas tan tentadoras.

—Yo… yo… No lo sé. —respondió aún inseguro.

El arquero sabía que no podría convencerlo tan fácil, así que si más, se dispuso a usar sus últimas armas que consiguió gracias al gemelo rubio, Brutacio.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar con Astrid? Esa chica que se casará con el más debilucho de esta isla. Dime... ¿Dejarás que ese escuálido tome tu lugar cómo jefe? —suscitó el arquero.

Hipo, Astrid, jefe…. Todas esas palabras arremetieron con él. Deseaba estar en la cima de Berk. Deseaba tener a Astrid a su lado. Y a pesar de no ser un experto en relacionarse con personas, sentía total confianza en aquel hombre. Aún se preguntaba cómo ese desconocido haría posible sus sueños, pero, "Jefe Patán", no sonaba nada mal.

—Cómo iniciamos… —dijo el caído, sonriendo levemente, aún inseguro por la respuesta que acababa de dar.

Cayó en su trampa, justo como el joven había predicho. Una parte más de su plan estaba lista, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su "plan maestro y final" se pusieran en marcha.

—Empezamos presentándonos. —sugirió el arquero. —Me llamo Varok.

—Patán Jorgenson a tus servicios.

.

.

.

Bombos y tambores se alistaban. Los vikingos trompeteros practicaban para el gran día. El rumor había corrido como pétalos de flor. Y a pesar de la sorpresa de la mayor parte de habitantes de Berk, estaban seguros que sería un duelo muy entretenido. Ya era oficial, Astrid Hofferson se enfrentaría a Camicazi Shillian. Vikinga contra princesa pelarían, para dejar a una sola como ganadora. Y esta sería no solo la esposa de Hipo, sino la futura jefa de Berk.

Las expectativas sobre la contienda que estaba por suceder eran grandes, pues ambas eran guerreras puras y muy fuertes, las mejores de sus respectivas islas. El espectáculo se libraría dentro de dos días. Días que servirían para que ambas rubias se preparasen.

El castaño nunca había estado tan espantado. Después de enterarse sobre la respuesta de su actual prometida; no solo quedó asombrado, sino asustado. Conocía a Camicazi, sabía que ella era muy fuerte, pero también sabía cómo era Astrid. Sin duda, sería un show digno de ver, pero Hipo estaba más que seguro que esa contienda la ganaría su amor platónico. Pues desde muy niño veía el arduo entrenamiento que empleaba la rubia, y aunque la princesa sea hábil, la pobre no tendría oportunidad alguna contra la fiereza de Astrid y su "hacha".

Pensaba en un plan para acabar con esto, y ese era redimirse de su petición. Lo que menos quería era ver a su mejor amiga y a su prometida batiéndose a muerte. Se sentía alegado, pues dos mujeres bellas pelearían por él. Pero para el él, eso era lo de menos.

Apenas el sol hizo contacto con las nubes, se dispuso a buscar a Camicazi para acabar con todo esto. Se dio cuenta que estaba arrastrando a su amiga a un asunto que no le correspondía asumir. Mas su reacción fue muy tarde…

.

.

.

Tomó su hacha, que apreciaba tanto, para después dirigirse a un lugar apacible para entrenar. Sabía que el combate sería difícil, así que no se confiaría por nada del mundo. No permitiría que aquella vikinga le arrebate su oportunidad. La oportunidad perfecta de tener al chico que flechó su corazón. Y aunque sabía que su ojiverde estaba enamorado de la vikinga salvaje, estaba decidida a cambiar eso, una vez que se casen.

Llegó al campo de flores, aquel lugar secreto que solo ambos sabían de su existencia. Se sentó en su cómoda roca, y empezó a acariciar el filo de el hacha. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, aquel tierno gesto que Hipo hizo por ella….

**_Hace unos días…_**

La noche se estrelló con el cielo, trayendo con si, una cantidad bellísima de luces resplandecientes. Las nubes se tornaron más fantasmales, pues el sol se había ocultado por completo.

Los berkianos regresaban a sus casas, cansados y alguno que otro borracho. Con la llegada de los visitantes salvadores, fiestas se realizaron. No obstante, los jóvenes aprendices estaban más exhaustos.

Sin embargo, la herrería todavía irradiaba trabajo. Dentro de esta, se hallaba el castaño de ojos tan verdes como el bosque. Al parecer, trabajaba en algo. Parecía ser un arma o algo así… y aún con dolores en su cuerpo por el salvaje entrenamiento de dragones, continuaba forjando aquella arma.

—Estoy seguro que le encantará. —se dijo así mismo, moldeando el metal. Iba a ser la mejor hacha que hizo, incluso más que la de Astrid.

La noche pasó como ladrón, pues ya era de día, y el joven aún seguía despierto. Pensaba acabar esa lujosa arma lo más pronto posible. Y así lo hizo, ya que al cabo de unas horas, el arma estaba lista para usarse.

Era una gran hacha, forjada por el metal más caro de Berk. Decorada con estampados de diferentes formas, y con ello, grabó el nombre de la princesa en aquella hoja brillante como el sol, y plateado como la luna.

Sus ojos estaban agonizando, pidiendo a gritos cerrarse; al igual que sus manos. Sus ropas lucían sucias, manchadas por el carbón y restos de metal oxidado. Sin embargo, aún prevalecía de pie, pues su objetivo aún no estaba cumplido. Esa misma tarde, con el invierno y demás altibajos en su camino, salió en busca de la afortunada.

Enviones de nieve aterrizaban contra su cara. Frío carcomía sus huesos, pero no cesó su andar, la encontraría pase lo que pase.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que la noche se pose sobre la isla, relegando al sol hasta ocultarse. Y así fue. Las horas pasaron y la ventisca aumentó su magnitud, mientras que el pobre castaño sufría por el clima. Y por si fuera poco, apenas si podía cargar el arma que él mismo fabricó. Odiaba no tener fuerza, a veces se preguntaba por qué los dioses de Asgard lo maldijeron.

Llegó a pensar que su misión, tendría que suspenderse. No obstante, recibió una noticia que le devolvió el deseo de encontrar a su amiga. No podía dejarla morir en el bosque…

Al preguntar al rey sobre el paradero de Camicazi, este le respondió con preocupación, informándole que no se presentó al almuerzo.

Lo sabía, sabía que Camicazi amaba el bosque. No lo pensó dos veces, se adentró en aquel bello bosque de día, pero oscuro de noche. Pero para un experto como él, este no era un problema, pues miles de veces aventuró el bosque de noche.

Minutos y minutos pasaron, y no hallaba ni un rastro de la rubia. Su preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo, carcomiéndolo por dentro, quemándolo como madera en fogata. Empezó a desesperarse, y ya estaba empezando a pensar en sus diferentes opciones que tenía.

Decirle al rey o pedir ayuda al pueblo era lo más prudente, pero se sacó a rastras esa idea; pues solo lo considerarían loco.

Se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un valle. La ventisca nublaba su visión, y la nieve frenaba su andar. Sus botas comenzaron a ceder a la parálisis, al igual que sus manos. Su nariz empezó a tornarse roja y sus ojos aún agotados, se cerraron poco a poco… Escuchando el llamado de una persona, trató de mantenerlos abiertos, pero lo último que escuchó fue su nombre…

Abrió sus ojos… Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse al sol que yacía frente al él. Se levantó a duras penas; el cansancio aún lo tenía encadenado. Estiró sus brazos y piernas mientras soltaba uno que otro bostezo. Miró su panorama y era… precioso.

En la noche no se veía así, por la oscuridad que reinaba. Pero ahora, el sol iluminaba aquel lugar tan colorida, con variedad de flores. Sin embargo, hizo memoria, y recordó lo acontecido el día pasado.

Su cabeza empezó a reventar, y su estómago exigió alimento. Al parecer, ni siquiera comió el día pasado por forjar la lujosa arma. No obstante, se preguntó quién lo salvó, quién lo trajo a ese lugar. Alzó la cabeza, miró a su frente y ahí estaba.

—Camicazi —logró decir, con un mar de sentimientos, alegría y enojo.

—Ya despertaste dormilón. —respondió la rubia, acercándose a Hipo de forma coqueta.

—¡Dónde estabas! —preguntó el castaño, molesto por la desesperación que esta le produjo el día pasado.

—Tranquilo gruñón. Solo salí a dar un paseo y…

—¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡No sabes que el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso de noche! —reprendió el castaño. Mientras que su acompañante, lo ignoró girando su cabeza como si no le importara.

—Ya no soy una niña, y por si no lo sabes… Soy una aventurera. —se excusó la rubia, mostrando molestia en sus palabras— Y yo no te pedí que me buscaras.

—No, pero… pero…—intentaba encontrar las palabras, mas no salían por su nerviosismo de tener frente a frente a la rubia, y a gran cercanía. Sin embargo, recordó el objetivo de su misión —Tienes razón Cami… no me pediste que te buscara. Es solo que me preocupé por ti.—dijo, alejando su molestia.

—No, tú tienes razón. Debí decirte antes de salir.

—Bueno, creo que ambos nos equivocamos.

—Tienes un punto eh…—ambos se echaron a reír.—Ahora dime… ¿Por qué la urgencia de buscarme? —mencionó la rubia, seductoramente acercando su cara al castaño. Hipo no aguantó y se sonrojó mucho.

—Bueno… yo… yo… yo… quería darte algo. —respondió Hipo, alejándose un poco de ella.

Camicazi quedó desconcertada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, pues se olvidó del compromiso de Hipo y por un momento pensó que ella y él…

—¡Esto! —exclamó feliz el castaño, elevando y mostrando la arma que con mucho esfuerzo forjó.

—Está muy hermosa Hipo. —comentó la rubia, sorprendida.

—Es tuya Cami. —dijo el castaño, ofreciéndole el hacha que apenas sí podía sostener.

—Enserio. Muchas gracias Hipo. —respondió, tomando el hacha para después abrazar a su amigo con cariño.

—No hay de que. Te dije que te construiría una, y así lo hice.—comentó el castaño, recordándole que ella misma le pidió una arma el pasado día.

—Gracias Hipo, esto significa mucho para mí.

—Ahora veamos este lugar, no sabía que existía un lugar como este. —comentó el castaño, sintiendo cierta incomodidad por el abrazo alargado, aún no sabía que era, pero pronto lo pensaría mejor.

—Ven, te muestro. —respondió la rubia, tomándolo por la mano para después llevarlo a conocer el lugar que descubrió.

—Qué te parece si este se vuelve en nuestro lugar secreto. Después de todo nadie se adentra al bosque por mucho tiempo. —sugirió el castaño, quien era guiado por su amiga.

—Me encantaría. Un lugar solo para los dos. Eso me gusta, sabes.

—A mí también…

**_Actualidad…_**

Recordar lo que pasó ese día hacía que se sonroje. Sentía especial el arma que empuñaba, todavía con la duda de cuánto tiempo le habrá costado a Hipo hacérsela. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que sí quería casarse con Hipo, incluso más antes de la loca propuesta de su amigo. Iba a dejar todo en la arena para ganarle a Astrid.

—No importa qué, no importa cómo, pero te ganaré Astrid Hofferson. Lo prometo. —se dijo así misma, prometiéndose acabar la contienda y salir victoriosa cueste lo que cueste.

Sin nada más que pensar, alejó sus sentimientos y se empeñó a entrenar duro. Practicando sus movimientos y esquíes; goles y patadas letales. No cabía duda, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para ganar en el ruedo y consagrarse futura jefa de Berk.

.

.

.

Los árboles congelados perecían. Las últimas hojas colgadas de las ramas de aquel árbol, caían por el tambaleo de su progenitor. Pues el tronco sólido y helado, recibía golpes y patadas, arremetidas de una, aunque gastada, filosa hacha de casería.

Gritos de guerra salían de su boca, no solo expulsada toda su ira, sino también toda su energía que mostraría cuando esté frente a ella. Tenía su visión y objetivo más que claro, acabaría con la intrusa que se atrevió a quitarle su amistad con su castaño. No se lo perdonaría, y jamás había estado tan segura de algo, ganaría cueste lo que cueste. No perdería el combate, el trono de Berk, su honor, a Hipo…

A pesar de estar en desventaja, por el hacha oxidada que portaba, no perecería ante ella. Conseguiría una arma lo suficientemente resistente para hacerle frente a la magnífica hacha de su oponente. Los celos la carcomían, no se quitaba de la cabeza, el hecho de que su prometido le haya hecho esa hacha a su rival. Pero a la vez, recordada con ternura su anterior hacha…Cuánto la deseaba en ese instante, cuanta falta le hacía…

Pasaron horas… Y el momento de la verdad cada vez se avizoraba más. La valentía y coraje de ambas no las protegían de los nervios que invadían con sutileza.

El sudor corría por su cuello. Su arduo entrenamiento había finalizado, sin embargo, aún quería más. Más fuerza, más habilidad, más tiempo… tiempo, tiempo para poder reparar su error. Tiempo para decirle cuantas veces fueran necesarias, "lo siento". Y si no fuera por el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, se abalanzaría a su prometido para abrazarlo…

Existía límites dentro de ella, y estaba a punto de cruzar uno de ellos. Deseaba, añoraba correr a la herrería, que es donde seguramente se encuentra el joven herrero, para abrazarlo y pedirle perdón por todo. Se reprendió así misma para no ir, para no correr. Pero fue inútil, estaba lista para deshacerse de todo su orgullo de su ser. Estaba lista para admitir que quería que Hipo le forjara una nueva hacha… estaba lista para admitir que sentía celos de la princesa. Lista para admitir que deseaba casarse con Hipo…

De pronto, un ruido familiar escuchó. Su mente se trastornó al reconocer aquel sonido; ese sonido que odiaba tanto. Está vez no, no sería presa del miedo cómo en aquella vez. Reconoció el rugido al instante, se sorprendió oír de nuevo ese espantoso sonido. Pero esa impresión desapareció, siendo suplantada por deseos de venganza. Ahora ella era la que deseaba no estar en el lugar del furia nocturna…por que lo destrozaría sin misericordia alguna.

Emprendió carrera hacia el origen de aquellos rugidos, aún no entendiendo por qué aquella bestia no había salido aún de la isla. Mas se consideró afortunada, ya que tendría el honor de matarlo con sus propias manos. Lo consideraba un tonto por delatar su posición, pero ningún pensamiento relevaría su idea y deseos de venganza por aquella bestia que la humilló.

Frente a sus ojos, una división de pequeñas montañas. En el cual visualizó una cesta tirada, que probablemente haya portado pescado. Se adentró más, pues ya no oía los rugidos, mas se paralizó al ver lo que yacía bajo sus pies. Era una "cala". Una hermosa cala con un lago pequeño en ella. Sin embargo, su impresión desapareció al oír de nuevo aquel sonido tan detestable.

Bajó con sutileza. Visualizó una cueva, y dedujo que ahí se hallaría el causante de su ira. Empuñó su hacha, y se acercó poco a poco a la caverna… no pudiendo evitar, el mismo sentimiento de la anterior vez, miedo… miedo a encontrar al furia nocturna.

El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, con cada paso que daba. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, sus labios también. Pero sin más, se adentró a aquella abertura tan oscura… pero por instinto propio, se dio la vuelta... Ahí lo miró...

.

.

.

Se acercó hasta cierto punto. Observándola de lejos, para así, no interferir con su entrenamiento. No obstante, tampoco deseaba acercarse, quería seguir soñando… babeando por la belleza de esta. Sus ojos verdes se deleitaban con lo que veían, se veía tan tierna entrenando.

El castaño pensaba que veía a una valkiria. Ocultando tras unos arbustos evitando la maleza. Sin embargo, el brillo se sus ojos se terminó apagando al ponerse a pensar. ¿Qué sentía por Camicazi? Era verdad que ella y él tenían una conexión inigualable, la cual había adquirido en pocos días. Pero… se sentía mal por Astrid, recordando las palabras de esta, sus disculpas…

Quería a Camicazi, pero no sabía de qué manera. Quería a Astrid, cómo amiga y tal vez aún como algo más. Ya estaba confundido.

El llamado de una voz dulce lo arrancó de su mente. Era su amiga quien lo había llamado. Verla acercarse era ver a un ángel. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la belleza que esta poseía, aún con sudor en su frente, eso hacía que se viera más linda.

—Hola Camicazi. —saludó el castaño, embobado.

Camicazi se echó a reír al percibir los nervios de su amigo. Aunque ella también prosiguió a sonrojarse.

—Hola Hipo. —saludó la rubia, posándose frente a él y a una gran cercanía.

—¿Cómo estás…? —preguntó el castaño, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación rápida. No sabía por qué, pero ese momento se tornó incómodo para ambos, o solo para él.

—Bien… ¿y tú? —respondió la rubia. A diferencia de Hipo, ella se sentía nerviosa por la acción que estaba por realizar…

—Igual bien. —dijo Hipo.

El silencio aterrizó. Ambos se quedaron esperando que uno hable, mas nada pasó. La rubia sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Hipo… —lo llamó, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar— ¿sabes? Eres un hombre muy especial para mí. Desde que llegué no has hecho otra cosa más que ayudarme y complacerme, y ten por seguro que te liberaré de esa chica. Por que yo… yo… —empezó a acercar su rostro poco a poco. Se frenó milímetros frente a su pecosa cara. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con la suya, su aliento mezclarse con el suyo. Esperaba que su "amigo" diera el siguiente paso, pero este parecía haber entrado en coma…

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que hacer… Al momento de tener a su amiga frente a sus ojos, su corazón dejó de latir y con ello la parálisis llegó a su cuerpo. Sentía la respiración de la rubia a milímetros de él, y lo que más deseaba era poder salir de su trance para poder besarla con deseo. Lo quería, lo deseaba… Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y pensó… que toda esta locura no estaba bien. No estaba bien que engañe a su prometida, qué, aunque no fueran nada, tenía el deber de cumplir las normas. No obstante, sintió el sabor dulce y delicioso de unos labios unirse con los suyos. Todas sus ideas de evaporaron. Correspondió el beso enseguida…

Lo había hecho… lo logró. Consiguió su objetivo; besó al niñito de sus sueños. Aquel del que se había enamorado a primera vista… Y ahora más que nunca, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo. Unió más sus labios a los de él, apasionando más el beso. La colmena de mariposas en su estómago estalló, por fin se libró de aquella curiosidad que su mente le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Cuando le faltó el aire, se separó angustiada de aquel beso. Angustiada por la reacción de su amigo, angustiada por no volver a sentir esos labios que ahora necesitaba en su vida.

No dijeron nada… Hipo, por impulso propio, besó nuevamente a Camicazi. Esta vez, la agarró delicadamente de su mejilla, y la empezó a acariciar suavemente y con ternura. Desconocía que estaba pasando, era como si su mente no estuviese con su cuerpo. Solo no quería que aquel beso se acabase…

El sonido de su amigo pidiendo auxilio lo hizo despertar. Aquel dragón que amaba tanto pedía ayuda y él ahí besándose.

—Chimuelo —susurró, separándose de su amiga con torpeza.

—Qué… —dijo desconcertada, pues escuchó el susurro de su amigo, al igual que aquel rugido.

—Ve a la aldea. — le ordenó Hipo, sonado firme y mandatario.

—Qué dices. No puedo dejarte solo. Podría ser un…

—¿Dragón? Sí que lo es. Pero recuerda que soy el mejor en esto. –respondió Hipo, con inseguridad y miedo. Temía que ya fuera tarde, y que por sus tonterías que hizo, su amigo ya estuviera muerto. Se echó la culpa por completo, pues sabía que ahora mismo podía estar con Chimuelo, pero no, estaba con Camicazi.

—Entonces déjame acompañarte. —comentó la rubia, con preocupación sintiendo que algo muy terrible estaba por suceder, o por perder…

—No. Debes ir al pueblo rápido. Diles que fui en busca del invasor. No lo vez Camicazi… necesito refuerzos y tú debes traérmelos. —advirtió el castaño. A lo cual Camicazi asintió disconforme.

Hipo comenzó a correr despavorido, imaginándose sus peores miedos. Sintiendo seguridad en sí mismo, corrió más rápido hasta visualizar la cala. Estaba listo. Enfrentaría las consecuencias, pero protegería a su dragón a toda costa.

Su aliento se fue… apenas pudiendo pronunciar el nombre de la persona que yacía frente a él…

—Astrid…—dijo, viendo cómo estaba a punto de entrar en la cueva.

—Hipo… —respondió. Casi soltando su hacha por la impresión de encontrarse a su amigo ahí.

_El rugido volvió a surgir dentro la cueva…_

.

.

.

**_Hola..._****_Tengo malas y buenas noticias._****_Empezamos por las malas._****_No podré subir capítulos por dos semanas o tal vez más... Pero oigan, creo que este pequeño receso me ayudará a renovar mi imaginación, que creo ya está oxidada. Jaja..._****_Bueno, el motivo por el que dejaré de subir es simple. Iré a un campamento militar, en el cual no podré llevar mimi celular, ni mucho menos mi laptop._****_Eso sí, no dejaré de subir._****_Ahora pasemos con las noticias buenas._****_Va a ver nuevo fic. Tengo un montón se ideas, y lo peor es que ya no puedo agregarlas a esta historia. Así que haré un nuevo proyecto. Estoy seguro les encantará. Escribiré el primer capítulo volviendo del campamento._****_Sobre el capítulo..._****_Pensé que ya era hora de un momento romántico, espero les haya gustado el beso. Y ahora Astrid e Hipo deberán enfrentarse... Jaja_****_El momento de la verdad está cerca, Camicazi y Astrid están por enfrentarse._**

**_Bueno me despido nos vemos la siguiente._**

**_ Comentarios_**

**_El loco nocturno: Gracias, me inspiras diciéndome eso. Yo también ansío escribir la pelea de ambas rubias._**

**_Sraggron: Así es, la vencedora se quedará con Hipo, la contienda será muy reñida ¿no crees?. Sobre Varok, este personaje es más inteligente que Hipo, y eso lo verán. Jaja_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Sí, el evento principal está cerca. Se los dije hace unos caps. Sobre Brutacio, sabemos lo idiota que puede llegar a ser._**

**_Comienzo a pensar que Hipo se vería mejor con Camicazi, ya veremos que pasa._**

**_Sobre la escena en donde se encuentran la pareja de prometidos, sé que faltó fuerza y créeme que quería que Hipo se desquitara. Lo siento, pero mi imaginación no ha estado estable, pero volviendo regresaré con todo._**

**_La pelea de ambas, se aproxima. Ya veremos quien gana._**

**_Espero haber llenado tus expectativas con la escena del beso, yo también ya sentía que le debía ya una escena de amor fuerte._**


	18. La profecía

**_La profecía_**

Una sobra seguía su andar, paso por paso… Decidió girar su cabeza para comprobar que no fuera un espectro; y así fue… Soltó un suspiro de relajo al ver que el único que lo seguía, era el arquero de pelo rojizo como el fuego. Se tensó por un momento, y por ningún momento, desde que salieron de la casa del enano, bajó la guardia. Ya que el pelinegro, todavía no depositaba su confianza en el misterioso individuo que se presentó en su casa horas antes. Sin embargo, su avaricia era más grande, así que no dudó en aceptar la ayuda del arquero.

Llegaron al bosque. Patán aún con la incertidumbre; pues desconocía el plan que tanto mencionaba su acompañante. El cual, solo se abstuvo a observar y manosear el follaje de su alrededor; parecía estar inspeccionando el lugar.

El pelirrojo se detuvo. Mirando al enano con malicia, mostrando su larga sonrisa. A veces esa expresión asustaba demasiado al rudo vikingas, mas no lo demostraba por su ego.

Se quedaron viéndose ojo a ojo. El pelinegro esperando escuchar alguna palabra, pero su aliado no decía ninguna palabra. Lo nervios empezaron a circular por todo su cuerpo, estaba empezando a desesperarse y solo era cuestión de segundos para que Patán le exigiera respuestas. Cómo de por qué y qué hacen ahí. No obstante, el pelirrojo se le adelantó…

—Escucha… Las hojas, los árboles, este viento… Significan más, que lo que la gente común comprende. Los seres humanos pueden ser idiotas, pero saben definir qué es y qué no es, especial. Sin embargo, ninguno está consciente del riesgo que "elegir" puede llevar. Por eso te traje aquí. Pará que no seas cómo el estúpido de tu jefe, como tus compañeros… Todos los vikingos tendrán fuerza, pero no tienen cerebro y eso los llevará a la destrucción. En este lugar te entrenaré… no solo para ser un líder, para cuando asciendas al trono, sino también para cuando te enfrentes al jinete… —expresó Varok, sonando lo más elegante posible. Patán solo se abstuvo a escuchar, quedando incrédulo con cada palabra que soltaba Varok.

—¿Jinete? —preguntó el pelinegro con escepticismo.

—Así es. Hay un jinete que monta un furia nocturna. Y tú mi amigo serás el que lo asesinará. Si lo logras, serás digno para tu pueblo de ascender y descoronar a Estoico.

—Debes estar bromeando. Nadie nunca a visto a un furia nocturna.

—Confía en mí, verás que tú serás el primero en verlo y asesinarlo.

—Pero… nadie nunca a matado a un furia nocturna.

—¿Pues me harías los honores…? —Patán solo asintió levemente. —Entonces...que comience el "plan maestro"

.

.

.

Sus ojos se estremecieron. Su corazón dejó de palpitar. La piel de su cuerpo empezó a carcomerse… Su secreto había sido descubierto.

Deseaba que su brillante ingenio lo saque de ese embrollo, pero pronto su imaginación de convirtió en un baldío vacío. Y por más que pensaba en inventar algo rápido, las palabras simplemente no brotaban. Sabía que en pocos minutos, ya tendría a todo el pueblo de Berk pisándole los talones; pues su acción sería pagada con su vida y el sacrificio, del primero del que llamó amigo, Chimuelo…

Sin embargo, la acción de Astrid, al escuchar el tremendo rugido proveniente de la caverna, dejó boquiabierto al castaño. Pues la rubia empezó a retroceder y a temblar del terror; ya que, conocía exactamente al causante de tal ruido tan desagradable para el oído humano.

Por otro lado, Hipo aún en su trance trataba de reaccionar, pero cada vez que trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra, sus cuerdas bucales erraban. Al ver a su prometida en tal estado, decidió reaccionar con acciones y no con palabras.

Hipo se posó frente de Astrid dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la enorme cueva que los embestía. Tomó una piedra, y se preparó para lanzarla en caso de ser necesario. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la oscuridad.

Los ojos azules de la vikinga retomaron su brillo y su fulgor. Al ver que el más debilucho e inútil del pueblo trataba de defenderla; eso dañó enormemente su orgullo, pero, también le pareció un gesto muy tierno. No obstante, se encaminó a acompañar a su prometido en su travesía. Sabía con precisión qué abordaba la cueva, y con el miedo evaporado por completo, no dudó en ayudar a Hipo a exterminar a la bestia que tanto la atormentó por semanas. Conocía los riesgos que esta misión conllevaba, pero se encontraba con el "mejor alumno" del ruedo, qué podría salir mal…

Pará el castaño todo esto se convirtió en un mar de angustia y temor; temor a que maten a su mejor amigo, por que de él no se preocupaba. Su plan de entrar fingiendo ser enemigo del enemigo, pronto resultaría ser un fracaso. No tenía mucho tiempo. Con cada paso que daban, se acercaban más a la entrada de la cueva y con ello su destierro de Berk.

Temprano se dio cuenta que su plan sería totalmente un fracaso. Arrinconado contra la espada y la pared, tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Y tal vez su nueva idea era algo alocada, pero sin duda le ofrecía una salida más favorable para él y su amigo.

Hipo detuvo su andar. Se giró por completo y estiró los brazos hacia los laterales, expresando que quería proteger a quien yacía en la cueva. Sin embargo, esta acción fue mal interpretada por Astrid, que al inicio pensó que Hipo quería abrazarla, esto por la cercanía que tenían ambos, causando un sonrojo en ella. No obstante, el tiempo fue suficiente para responder a sus preguntas, y al poco rato ya dedujo que su prometido trataba de… ¿defender al dragón o a ella?

—Astrid… Lo siento. De verdad, pero no puedo dejar que cruces. —expresó el castaño, rompiendo el silencio que los invadió.

La cara de Astrid lo decía todo. Estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos abiertos como orbes.

Y al igual que Astrid, Hipo también empezó a tornarse de un color rojo, pues esa cara que tenía frente a sus ojos hacían que sus emociones exploten. —(tiene una cara tan tierna) —se decía el castaño olvidando sus prioridades.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, sonando débil e insegura.

—Escucha… Sé que lo que te voy a decir, no te va a gustar. Pero créeme que si me logras comprender, verás que no es muy malo que digamos. —mencionaba Hipo, con sarcasmo y entre risas esperando no terminar golpeado por su prometida.

Astrid perdió su tonalidad roja, ahora estaba insegura. ¿Qué quería decirle Hipo con esas palabras?

—Explícate. Por qué no te entiendo nada. —suscitó Astrid, poniendo sus manos en las cintura.

—Bien. —dijo firme. Sabía que su secreto tarde o temprano sería descubierto, y que mejor perdona él para contarlo—Astrid yo… yo encontré a un furia nocturna hace dos semanas. Justo antes de nuestro compromiso.

El viento dejó de correr para ella. Y su peor temor se hizo realidad. Con tan solo esas palabras supo que Hipo había traicionado a su tribu, a su padre, a su especie, a ella…

—Después me hice amigo de él y… —no pudo terminar, pues su prometida lo empujó ocasionado que este cayera contra el suelo. Astrid se aproximó a paso veloz a entrar a la cueva con su arma empuñada. Hipo no dudó en levantarse y perseguir a su prometida—Astrid escúchame. Él no es malo.

El castaño la agarró de la cintura. Astrid so volvió a sonrojar deteniendo su andar, pero a los pocos segundos recobró la postura y volvió a empujar a Hipo, pero este reaccionó agarrando el hacha de Astrid y jalándola con fuerza, causado que Astrid cayera contra el frío suelo de piedra.

Tarde se dio cuenta que, la oscuridad acechó a la luz, el frío corrompió a su cuerpo. Las paredes frías de piedra la rodearon con malicia; y los ojos verdes de aquel maldito dragón ya la observaban…

—Astrid… perdón, yo no quería… —trataba de disculparse, por la acción que hizo. Sin embargo, una sombra se paró detrás de él. Conocía perfectamente el aroma de aquel ser que yacía tras él, Chimuelo.

Hipo giró rápidamente su cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos verdes luminiscentes. Lo acarició brevemente para después volver a su verdadero problema. Astrid por otro lado, se limitó a observar, luego se puso de pie con rapidez al ver que tenía dos enemigos acechándola. No encontró salida alguna, sabía que no podía contra el furia nocturna. No lo pensó dos veces, se echó a correr como loca…

—Perfecto, es el fin. —dijo el castaño, sabiendo con exactitud a dónde se dirigía Astrid.

Su nuevo plan, nuevamente resultó ser un fracaso. Pero su mente dibujó otra idea loca. Y aún con la incertidumbre, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

Inmediatamente montó al furia nocturna, y despegó con rapidez siguiendo el aroma de su amor platónico. No tardó mucho en dar con ella; la cual se encontraba subiendo una pendiente llena de maleza. No lo dudó… Aprovechando las enormes garras de su amigo, levantó a la chica de la superficie para después llevarla al cielo…

.

.

.

Los vikingos y el mismo mar, anhelaban la llegada de Estoico. Después de tantos festejos y celebraciones por los invitados, los aguerridos guerreros sabían que algo muy malo tuvo que haber sucedido, por la tardanza de su jefe.

El mar lucia blanco, congelado por la terrible helada que arremetía el invierno. Las olas paralizadas por la nieve y la ventisca no era tan vigorosa. Pero a lo lejos; un navío, que alguna vez estuvo conformado por los más versátiles guerreros, regresaba con signos de haber sufrido una derrota abismal.

Barcos y canoas apuntaban hacia el puerto berkiano; suplicando ayuda tan solo con la apariencia que mostraban. Pronto, se aproximaron a menos de un kilómetro para llegar a su objetivo. Sin embargo, las enormes masas de hielo no permitirían que cruzaran.

El jefe ignoró por completo el navío de los visitantes de Bolvhia, solo deseaba llegar a su hogar y poder tomar una siesta; para después pensar en lo sucedido. Sus suposiciones lo aterraban. Lo que menos deseaba era envolverse en una guerra contra Drago Manodura y su ejército de dragones, que con antaño destruyó a no uno, sino a casi todos los líderes de las islas cercanas.

La desesperación se apoderó de Estoico. Apretaba sus puños con vigor. Deseaba destruir el maldito hielo que impedían su paso. Y sin un plan, quedarían varados en medio del océano hasta que la helada se acabe. Pero con más de la mitad de su tripulación aniquilada y la otra mitad herida; necesitaba un milagro.

Le pareció ver aquel fuego morado que tanto aborrecía. Miró al cielo y efectivamente, aún quedaban los restos del plasma de aquel dragón tan legendario. Furia nocturna.

Pensó que su mente ya le estaba jugando en contra, así que sacudió la cabeza y se emprendió en buscar soluciones y no esperar milagros.

No obstante, aquel milagro que parecía que nunca llegaría, llegó. El cuerno de la aldea, que indicaba cuando un barco se acercaba, sonó…

El muelle se llenó a los pocos minutos. Para los visitantes, no fue muy difícil ayudar a los sobrevivientes. Los vikingos esperaban con regocijo a sus seres queridos, sin saber que la mayoría de ellos no pisaría Berk nuevamente.

Estoico bajó primero. Vio a tantos hombres, mujeres y niños, esperando a sus héroes. Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo… Pues por su culpa muchos valientes guerreros perdieron la vida; y todo por su obsesión de encontrar el inexistente nido de dragones. Siguió su camino tratando de encontrar consuelo en su amigo, Bocón, que no aparecía por ninguna parte. No pasó mucho para que la gente empiece a buscar respuestas.

A los pocos minutos todos comprendieron la magnitud del problema. Sollozos y lágrimas empezaban a inundar la isla completa. Los niños comenzaron a abrazar a sus mamás para consolarlas. La reciente incursión trajo con sí, una desgracia inminente. El jefe no levantó la cabeza, sabía que era su culpa y asumiría las consecuencias.

—Estoico —lo llamó una voz, que mostraba ser un hombre algo mayor. Estoico levantó su cabeza para encontrase con un viejo amigo, que aunque pasaron años no lo olvidó. Junto a él, su gran y mejor amigo, Bocón. —Pero si es… ¡Grishman!

—Así es. Pero dime. ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó el rey, sin embargo, con solo ver a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta que su amigo sufrió una derrota.

—Pues… no muy bien. Pero me alegra mucho verte Grishman. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó el jefe con recelo; no era el momento ni lugar adecuado para molestarlo. No sólo su orgullo, su honor, habían sido calcinados, también su valor fue dañado severamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía miedo…

—Ya veo… Bueno, yo vine por una llamada de auxilio que recibí de tu pueblo, Berk, al parecer fueron atacados por…

—Dragones —completo el jefe, no denotando preocupación alguna, pues su pueblo era blanco constante de las bestias aladas.

—No cualquier dragón, Estoico. —expresó Bocón, torciendo su mirada. Agachó lentamente su cabeza clavando su mirada en sus pies; era evidente, se sentía culpable por no poder ofrecer resistencia alguna contra los feroces blindados.

—A qué te refieres…

—Blindados. Dragones blindados e inteligentes. —dijo Bocón. El silencio inundó el espacio de los tres amigos.

Estoico, el más fuerte y más reconocido asesino de dragones, sintió el verdadero pavor. Sus ojos se inundaron en un abismo sin fin. Se tragó grandes cantidades de saliva. No podía creer que el maldito de Drago haya sido tan cobarde como para atacar su isla en su ausencia. Y aún con las ganas inminentes de entrar en una lucha con él, su miedo lo refutaba.

—¡Que nadie salga! ¡Aseguren los barcos y todos permanezcan en sus casas! ¡Entramos en toque de queda! —exclamó Estoico, alarmando no solo a sus amigos, sino a todo Berk.

—Pero qué pasa…—exigió el herrero, aún con la incertidumbre en su cabeza.

—Drago Manodura ha vuelto —finalizó, para después dirigirse a alarmar a todo su pueblo.

La noticia corrió con el aire. Todos ya sabían la gravedad del problema, y aún con su rabia, los vikingos hicieron caso a la alarma.

No muy lejos del pueblo, donde los árboles aplastaban la tierra, y la nieve de trababa en sus marchitas ramas. Se hallaban los planificadores para quitarle el trono a Estoico.

—Ya… acabamos… —decía agitado, Patán. Su entrenamiento había durado todo el día, lanzando flechas para afinar su puntería; y al tener a Varok como entrenador, la cosa no era tan complicada.

—Sí, y veo que te esforzaste muchacho. Pronto, tus esfuerzos serán recompensados. —respondió el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose hacia su morral.

—Aún no entiendo cómo derrotaré a un furia nocturna con un arco y unas cuantas flechas. —bramó el pelinegro.

—Con esto. —expresó Varok, mostrándole una flecha con punta de color verde. —Con esto, acabarás con la bestia, y matar al jinete será fácil para ti.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Hierba de dragón. Solo procura no fallar y verás que la victoria estará en bandeja de plata.

—Entiendo…

—Ya vete. Mejor descansa, mañana será el último día que Estoico el Vasto pise esta tierra como jefe.

—Entonces mañana mataré al…

—Sí. Mañana será "el gran día". Mañana se acaba todo.

.

.

.

Podía acariciar e incluso sentir las nubes entre su piel. Esa sensación era mágica. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento ganó la suficiente confianza para soltar la cintura del chico que sin duda, sentía algo por él.

No obstante, volvió a abrazar al castaño. Alzó su vista, miró por arriba del hombro del castaño; su pueblo, reluciente y hermoso, el pueblo que juró proteger. Era obvio que en ese momento no estaba pensando, solo quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación tan magnífica. Empezó a respirar calmadamente. Acarició al dragón más temido del Archipiélago y pensó que no se sentía tan mal.

Ese momento era solo de ellos. Hipo deseaba perpetuar ese momento para toda la eternidad; sentir los brazos de su prometida abrazándole. Sentir su aliento por la nuca.

Sin embargo, Chimuelo adoptó una actitud agresiva. Empezó a volar sin darle oportunidad a su jinete para que lo guiase. La pareja se asustó y lo único que pudieron hacer es lanzarle reclamos al enorme reptil.

Dragones se hicieron presentes a su alrededor, con pescados y demás alimentos para llevárselo a la gran reina del nido.

Y así fue, los jóvenes vikingos fueron llevados al gran nido, nido que fue buscado por generaciones por sus antepasados. El mayor descubrimiento vikingo era obsequiado a un par de jóvenes de tan solo 15 años.

Se asustaron al ver las magnitudes de la bestia que reposaba en la isla; pues era un dragón enorme que al parecer, controlaba a todos los demás dragones del sector.

Regresaron a Berk. La rubia tenía sus intenciones establecidas, hablaría con Bocón y le contaría a detalle lo ocurrido. Por otro lado, Hipo supo que la nueva experiencia vivida traería con sí, una ola de catástrofe si su padre se llegaba a enterar.

A pesar de las escenas que Astrid tuvo con Chimuelo, ambos se dieron tregua...

El vuelo fue suficiente para mostrarle a Astrid que los dragones no son lo que creían.

Hipo y Astrid discutieron un rato, ambos tenían diferentes opiniones sobre lo ocurrido, y los más difícil, no sabían que hacer. El castaño logró convencer a Astrid; la rubia, aún disconforme con su decisión, no mostró indicios de querer continuar discutiendo con Hipo, sabía que ya pelearon mucho y era lo que menos deseaba. Todavía no entendía por qué había accedido a optar por el plan de Hipo, parecía una locura. Sin embargo, confiaba en él y no pudo evitar empezar a sentir mariposas en su estómago. Sin poder evitarlo, besó la mejilla de Hipo, dejándolo atónito. No esperó respuesta alguna y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás, con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Los labios de la chica, que había amado por mucho, aún se clavaban en su mejilla y en su corazón, y seguramente se transformaría en el más hermoso recuerdo que ha tenido. Sus pensamientos fueron absorbidos por culpa. Al recordar el beso que se dio con Camicazi, aquel beso que lo marcó de por vida, su primer beso…

Nuevamente se halló en una lucha contra sí mismo; una partición que lo carcomía. Quería a Camicazi, pero aún no aclaraba si solo era amistad.

Abandonó tales pensamientos, se alistó para volver a casa y descansar. Miró una última vez a Chimuelo para después emprender rumbo al pueblo.

Pasó por la herrería, mirando lo descuidada que estaba, todo por culpa de la guerra, una guerra que si bien mantenía la moral de todos al máximo, traía muertes inocentes y hambruna a la mayoría. Dudaba de su capacidad para cambiar las cosas, recordando lo que le dijo a Astrid, que haría cambiar de opinión a todos sobre los dragones. No obstante, estaba decidido, no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo la desgracia por la que pasaba su pueblo; el día de mañana Hipo Hadock arriesgaría todo por su pueblo. Antes de dirigirse a su casa, la cual vislumbraba por dentro, entró a la herrería para forjar quizá su última arma.

Recordando el evento que había mañana, entre su mejor amiga y su prometida. Le pareció injusto que Astrid peleara con esa hacha tan desgastada, así que se puso manos a la obra. Forjaría una igual a la de Camicazi…

.

.

.

La rubia llegó a su cuarto. Se tiró contra la cama boca abajo, agarró su almohada para después soltar suspiros de chica enamorada. Empezó a hacer memoria, sobre la mágica experiencia que había vivido; el tocar las nubes y poder mirar mejor las estrellas. Pero más que todo, abrazar a Hipo, aunque haya sido por la cintura…

Se hallaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no vislumbró las notas colgadas en su pared… Inmediatamente se levantó, caminó hacia la pared que sostenía su puerta. Detuvo su andar para poder leer las notas manchadas con "sangre"…

"_Estás condenando a tu pueblo" _

Decía la primera nota. Al lado, dos más se posaban..

"_El jinete y tú son unos traidores" _

Se espantó al leer aquella frase. ¿Qué acaso se refería a Hipo? ¿Y cómo alguien fue tan rápido para enterarse de lo sucedido para que inmediatamente halla colgado tales trozos de papel?

Sacudió su cabeza para proseguir con el último papel…

"_El despertar de la bestia está cerca, mañana será el gran día…" _

No entendiendo muy bien lo último, sopesó que todo esto tenía que ser una broma ¿pero de quién? Retiró los trozos de papel con vigor, los arrugó y los tiró a una esquina de su cuarto. Apretó sus puños ya suponiendo quien había sido la de la broma, Camicazi…

Pero aún contra la espada y la pared, no vendería a Hipo. No lo haría…

Sonrió al recordar a Hipo, y descansaría con la intección de reposar para estar completa el día de mañana.

Pero sin duda las notas que encontró; tenía que contárselo a Hipo, él y ella podrían estar en peligro. Pero su cansancio alimentó su flojera, quedando dormida y con la intención de advertirle a Hipo...

.

.

.

Una caverna oscura y profunda fue iluminada de repente. La baja llama fue suficiente para alumbrar tan espantoso lugar. El pelirrojo se adentró a lo más profundo con dos hombres detrás de él. Sus pasos aligerados retumbaban como pequeños ecos dentro de la cavernosa estructura.

Llegaron a un montón de palos amontonados, prueba de que ya habían acampado ahí con anterioridad. Prendió la fogata con simpleza, recostándose sobre las fría superficie de piedra.

—Mi señor —interrumpió uno de sus acompañantes—¿Por qué quiere destruir Berk?

—Simple. La profecía lo dice muchacho. —respondió Varok, aún acostado dándole la espalda a su emisor.

—¿Puedo saber que dice la profecía…?

—Claro… Oye —se dirigió hacia su otro acompañante—Ve por algo de comer, que tengo hambre.

—Si joven… —respondió el acompañante, dejando solos a los dos.

—Bien. Ahora que nadie nos molesta. Quiero decirte que si estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo, a cambio de esta información.

—Cla-claro joven. —dijo dudando, pues Varok alargó su sonrisa muy demoniacamente.

–¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre la "guerra de los ancestros"?—preguntó Varok.

—¿Esa tonta leyenda donde los dioses se enfrentaron a una bestias?

—Así es. En la guerra de los ancestros, Odín y todo su panteón enfrentaron a la gran bestia, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos les resultó inútil luchar contra él. Así que decidieron crear a los dragones para que su fuego dañe a la bestia. Pero la gran bestia creó a las quimeras… Bestias más poderosas que los dragones. Fue la mezcla de un león con un dragón; las quimeras destrozaron con facilidad a los dragones, sin duda, la guerra duró centenares de años. Pero aún con las quimeras de su parte, la gran bestia fue sellada por un conjuro que todo el panteón realizó. Los mismos dioses sucumbieron ante el conjuro, se sacrificaron para poder sellar a la gran bestia. Aunque no fueron precavidos con las quimeras, las cuales se mantuvieron ocultas esperando a que alguien descifrara el lugar donde la bestia duerme y espera ser liberada…

—Entiendo, pero aún tengo la duda… ¿Qué hacemos en Berk?

—Hace meses logré encontrar la susodicha profecía. Y con esfuerzo también la descifré.

—Un momento. Quiere decir… ¿Qué la leyenda es cierta?

—Sí. Todo este mundo pronto estará plagado por bestias, la era de la humanidad ha terminado y la gran bestia retomará su lugar en el ciclo vital. Todos somos marionetas, de los dioses muchacho. Pero yo no, yo no soy marioneta de nadie, y por eso despertaré a la gran bestia. —dijo Varok.

—Eso quiere que…

—La profecía cita así:

"_Cuando el guerrero de cualidades especiales amiste con el enemigo, será el momento del Armagedón._

_Donde la bestia negra y el valiente guerrero se unan, será el lugar donde repose la bestia que añora volver a este mundo para obtener su venganza…" _

—Usted debe ser una especie de genio para descifrar toda esa estupidez joven.

—Ahora que ya sabes la historia, debo decirte que la gran bestia habita aquí.

—Y cómo la despertará, le dará un susto… —dijo con sarcasmo, no creyendo en la historia que Varok le acababa de contar.

—Para despertarla tendré que reducir esta isla a cenizas, sin ningún rastro de ella. Y para eso ingenié un plan. Mañana amigo mío, el "gran día" llegará. Por fin después de milenios, la gran bestia despertará.

—Estás comenzando a asustarme Varok…

—¿De verdad? Pero si ni siquiera comienzo. Ahora que ya te enteraste de todo, no puedo dejarte con vida, amigo mío. —tomó su arco y disparó directo a la cabeza del hombre maduro— Mi visión que tuve en el pozo no puede equivocarse. Mañana despertará la gran bestia y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera el "guardián". Patán se encargará de ese jinete y ya no habrá guardián que me detenga…

.

.

.

La sala de reuniones de Brutacio rompió los límites. Más de la mitad del pueblo estaban de acuerdo con el plan del rubio, después del fiasco de la incursión de Estoico, todos querían verlo destronado y exigían que un nuevo líder tome las riendas.

—¡Gente de Berk! ¡Hoy es nuestra última reunión! —gritó Brutacio, llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Y dónde está Varok!

—Mi maestro no vendrá a esta reunión, pero ultimamos los detalles para el día de mañana. El día de mañana será "el gran día". Mañana, Berk renacerá de las cenizas y todos seremos libres al fin.

—¡Siiiiiiii! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—Todos ya sabemos el plan, así que no se puede permitir falencias. Es hora de que Estoico el vasto y su familia de engreídos, paguen los platos rotos…—terminó de decir Brutacio, alzando una copa de hidromiel.

.

.

.

Hipo terminó de hacer el hacha, ultimó detalles para después guardarla en su cuarto de la herrería.

Llegó a su casa donde se encontró con una sorpresa. Su padre había vuelto…

—Papá…—dijo Hipo, dando un respingo por el susto.

—Hipo, ya me enteré sobre el reto. La verdad es que no me puedo sentir más orgulloso de ti hijo mío, tienes a dos mujeres lindas pelando por ti, y por si eso fuera poco, te has vuelto en el mejor del ruedo. Creo que tu lado vikingos por fin está saliendo.

—Sí papá… sobre eso…

—No digas nada hijo, solo descansa para mañana. Será un gran día y pronto estarás cazando dragones con tu padre, jajaja…

—Está bien papá. Buenas noches. —se despidió el castaño, subiendo las escaleras cabizbajo.

—Buenas noches hijo.

—(llegó la hora, mañana todo el mundo verá que los dragones no son lo que creemos. Un largo y gran día me espera mañana.) —pensaba el castaño, suspirando por la pesadez y responsabilidad que cargaba.

.

.

.

Reposaba sobre su cama, tenía la vista clavada en techo de su cuarto. Todavía pensando en lo que estaba por hacer; sería el primero en matar a un furia nocturna y a la vez, matar a un traidor de la raza humana y barbárica. Sin duda, estaba contento e iba a deleitar la sangre de su adversario.

Miró una última vez su arco y su carcaj de flechas envenenadas con hierba de dragón, poseía suficiente munición para acabar con un ejército entero de dragones.

—Mañana Patán Jorgenson se convertirá en jefe, y tú Astrid Hofferson en mi esposa. Desterraré a Hipo para siempre y… mataré al jinete y su dragón… mañana será… "el gran día".

.

.

.

**_Hola, volví..._****_Perdonen la tardanza, pero ya les expliqué las razones._****_Pero ahora habrá capítulo esta semana, y tal vez dos..._****_Pasemos a analizar el capítulo._****_Cómo se los dije: "no describiré escenas de la película detalladamente"_****_Es por eso que el vuelo romántico de Hipo y Astrid no fue detallado. Pero sí quería detallarlo a fondo, ya que el título de este capítulo quería que se llame "volando junto a mi" o algo refiriéndose al vuelo que la pareja tiene. Ahora sí ya podemos decir que Astrid siente algo más que amistad por Hipo..._****_Varok y Patán sí que están locos, bueno Patán no, Varok lo llenó de rencor hacia Estoico y su gente. Ahora Patán quiere matar al jinete, sin saber que es su propio primo. ¿Ustedes creen que Varok sepa quién es el jinete? ¿Hipo vs Patán? Wooo..._****_Aquí vemos algo más de la guerra de los ancestros, que fue una batalla brutal entre dioses y la gran bestia._****_Brutacio también llevará a cabo su plan._****_Astrid vs Camicazi_****_Varok y su plan..._****_Patán vs Hipo_****_Las notas rojas que aparecieron._****_Los dragones blindados._****_El final está cerca amigos..._****_Próximo capítulo : El gran día_****_Bueno eso es todo. Me despido y espero verlos pronto._**

**_Comentarios_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Hola, pues sí, Brutacio fue un tonto, pero ya sabes cómo es, me refiero a que siempre lo toma todo a juego, pero al verse en la cima de una sociedad secreta, se le subieron los humos._****_Ahora, pobre de Hipo, no tendrá la opción de decidir con quién quiere quedarse. Ya que la ganadora del reto será la prometida de Hipo._****_Sobre sus sentimientos, no sé que decirte, Hipo demuestra ser afectuoso con ambas rubias._****_Sobre el encuentro entre Astrid y Chimuelo, quize basarme más en la película, claro agregándole un toquesito mío. Saludos y hasta la próxima. _**


	19. El gran día

**_El gran día_**

Las estrellas apagaban su fulgor para dar paso al sol que salía por el este. El viento era vigoroso, tal y cual cómo los otros días. La nieve parecía querer alargar su estadía, pues cada día nuevo está aumentaba su potencial. Sin embargo, todos los eventos pendientes para ese día, serían sin duda, un gran recordatorio para todos…

Un solemne evento se presentaría esa mañana. El combate entre la vikinga más fiera, contra la princesa y mejor espadachín de su reino; se daría lugar en la arena, que ya aclamaba el ingreso de ambas. La gran arena de combate, ya lucía espléndida, con los asientos adornados con cintas de colores; solo faltaba la presencia de la multitud y, obviamente de las protagonistas de la gran pelea.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojo perezosamente. Se estiró un momento, haciendo crujir sus flácidos huesos. Terminó con lo suyo para después dedicare a su aseo, sabía la importancia del día presente, tenía que estar presentable, pues no todos los días uno revela que ha estado congeniando con el enemigo.

Tomó su desayuno vorazmente; ni siquiera esperó a su padre para compartir la primera comida del día con él, así que limpiándose su boca, salió de la casa del jefe rumbo a buscar a la rubia para acordar los últimos detalles de su plan.

Ideas e ideas chocaban con su cabeza, mas no podía elegir ninguna. De todo ese montón de ideas, en ninguna salía con vida. Sabía los riesgos que traería en caso de que su plan fracasara (que era lo más probable). No obstante, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, ya no soportaba un día más con familias desconsoladas, niños huérfanos, madres viudas…

Durante el camino soltó varios suspiros; en momentos llegaba a recomponerse y trataba de usar más su cabeza que sus instintos, para así abandonar esa loca idea. Sin embargo, ningún pensamiento fue lo suficientemente sólido para acabar con su plan.

Teniendo su cabeza en sus pensamientos, no visualizo cuando llegó a la herrería. Y al no estar atento, no observó que cierta rubia se acercaba a él, dando brincos de felicidad. Hipo se paró frente a la puerta, tomando la perilla con su mano, y justo antes de abrirla escuchó los llamados de su amiga.

—¡Hipo! —dijo magnánima, poniéndose frente al castaño, quien se dio la vuelta con la cara enrojecida, pero no por lo sucedido entre ellos en el campo de flores, sino por la vergüenza que sentía al haberla casi engañado.

—Ho-la—saludó Hipo, con la voz apagada. Sintió tanta vergüenza de sí mismo, que agachó la cabeza para no tener que ver a Camicazi, la chica que le brindó su primer beso y la que lo apoyó en las malas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con empatía, pues cada vez que su amigo, y posible futuro esposo, se ponía triste, ella lo sentía.

—Nada… —respondió el castaño, con escepticismo. Aún con la cabeza agachada y la vergüenza en su ser, decidió decirle todo a Camicazi, toda la verdad—Camicazi… tengo que contarte algo, y entenderé si después de esto, ya no quieres ser mi amiga. —finalizó, alzando y enfocando sus ojos en los de ella.

Camicazi se inquietó un poco ante tal declaración, ¿qué era tan catastrófico para que él pudiera perder su amistad? No le pasó nada por su cabeza, ninguna suposición. Solo esperaba que aquella cosa que dijo Hipo no se hiciera realidad. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo su dolor, sabía que el secreto que estaba por revelar la lastimaría. Pensó en escapar, pues no quería perder la linda amistad que ambos forjaron.

Incluso sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y no por el frío, sentía cómo su mundo estaba por venirse abajo. Los ojos de aquel muchacho que tanto la cautivó le decían todo, él estaba sufriendo, pero no por él…

Por otro lado; Hipo no lograba articular palabra alguna. Se paralizó por completo al ver a aquellos ojos azules que los atraparon desde la primera vez que los vio. Sin embargo, por más que trataba, no lograba sentir nada más que amistad por ella. Al recordar que ella lo besó el día pasado, que también había correspondió, se sentía horrible, pues se sentía culpable por traicionar a Astrid.

Y además, después del vuelo que tuvo con su prometida, sintió cómo aquellos sentimientos del pasado volvían a su ser. Era definitivo, Hipo estaba totalmente enamorado de Astrid Hofferson y claro que quería casarse con ella, de hecho, después de entregar el hacha a su prometida, tenía planeado ir a visitar a Camicazi para pedirle que no se presentara al reto. Pero su plan fracaso, como siempre…

Estaba listo, listo para perder a su mejor amiga, y a pesar del dolor que iba a sentir, sabía que era lo correcto. Suspiró fuerte, volvió al planeta tierra para responderle a Camicazi, y sin vuelta atrás comenzó a hablar:

—Yo… —se detuvo, un hombre se hizo presente en el lugar. Se paró de lado de Camicazi, estaba encapuchado, mas no podía ocultar que un parche color negro cubría su ojo.

La repentina presencia y el desdén que desprendía, asustó a los jóvenes. Alargó su sonrisa, cargaba un arco en su espalda…

Pará Hipo, ese sujeto le parecía familiar, cómo si ya lo hubiera visto antes, mas no recordaba dónde y cuando. Sin embargo, al visualizar su larga sonrisa, lo recordó… Era aquel sujeto que le habló con tanta elegancia y sabiduría en la isla de los mercaderes.

—Hola Hipo. Tiempo sin verte muchacho. —saludó Varok.

—H-hola Varok. ¿Qué haces aquí? En Berk…

Camicazi inmediatamente se alejó del pelirrojo, posándose al lado de su amigo.

—Negocios. Pero eso es lo de menos. Solo vine a visitarte para entregarte esto. —respondió el pelirrojo, dándole un sobre que parecía contener una carta dentro, sin embargo, esta presentaba pequeñas manchas rojas.

—Oh. ¿Pará mí? Gracias… creo

—Una cosa más Hipo. No habrás ese sobre hasta el momento del reto, no te gustaría enterarte antes. Adiós Hipo. —se despidió, alejándose del lugar rápidamente, dejando en shock a los presentes.

—Ese joven me da mucho miedo—comentó Camicazi, aferrándose más a Hipo hasta sentir su mano para después agarrarla.

—Sí, a mí también…

—¿Pero los conoces?

—Eso creo.—respondió Hipo, aún anonado por la visita de aquel pelirrojo.

—Se parece a los simios que hay en Sujtler. —mencionó Camicazi, para alegrar el entorno que se había tornado oscuro.

—¿Simio? ¿De dónde?...

—Entenderás Hipo, que para llegar aquí, Berk, no nos fue sencillo. Tuvimos que atravesar muchas islas, ya que Bolvhia está muy lejos de aquí, son cuatro días de viaje y…

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió Hipo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó la rubia, confundida por la sorpresiva reacción de su amigo.

—Repite lo que dijiste por favor.

—¿Que Bolvhia está muy lejos?

—No lo otro.

—¿Qué está a cuatro días de aquí?

—Cómo es eso posible, si se supone que ustedes llegaron dos días después del ataque de los blindados.

—¡¿Cómo?! —ahora ella era la sorprendida.

—Así es…

—Quieres decir qué…

—Ya lo suponía. —siguió el castaño, sobándose el mentón —Patapez me dijo que los dragones blindados peleaban de forma ordenada, eso me llevó a pensar que alguien o algo los controlaba. Sin embargo, no podía concluir nada. Pero conociendo esta nueva información, creo que el enemigo que nos atacó, no solo sabía que mi padre no estaba presente para proteger la aldea, sino que conocía sobre la existencia de tu pueblo.

—Bien, bien, bien. Suponiendo que tienes razón, incluyendo la parte en la que dices que un hombre controla dragones. ¿Por qué el enemigo nos avisaría sobre el estado de tu pueblo? ¿Qué acaso no querían destruirlos? —argumentó la rubia.

—Eso es justo lo que tenemos que averiguar. —respondió más serio —Ahora debes prepararte para el desafío, debes alistarte Cami. —dijo para alejarla, pues no quería volver a conversar con ella, y en lo más profundo de su corazón, si es que el reto era inevitable, quería que su amiga perdiera.

—Tienes razón, después de todo está en riesgo nuestra boda. —dijo la rubia, al mismo tiempo que se sonrosó fuertemente.

—No vemos Camicazi —expresó Hipo con desdén. Abriendo la puerta para cerrarla rápidamente y dejar a una anonada rubia allí afuera.

—Sí, nos vemos… —susurró la rubia con los sentimientos hechos pedazos, esto por la indiferencia de Hipo.

Camicazi solo quería saludar y en lo posible recibir apoyo de su único amigo antes de la pelea. Quería besarlo y abrazarlo, tal y como el día pasado; su escepticismo aumentó con las preguntas que llegaban cómo lluvia. ¿Por qué Hipo se comporta así? ¿Qué le hice? Cuestiones cómo esas atravesaban su ser.

Empezó a creer que el chico dulce y noble, la había abandonado cómo saco viejo… y a eso le sumó el hecho de tener que enfrentar a Astrid.

.

.

.

Se estaban ultimando los detalles para la gran revolución que iban a ocasionar. Brutacio, el gran organizador y líder de toda esta sublevación, se hallaba frente al público en aquella vieja cabaña lejos del pueblo; pues el gran día había llegado, y con ello, la caída de Estoico el Vasto estaba por verse. Y no solo eso, también el final del linaje Haddock, ya que una vez Estoico esté fuera del camino, Brutacio pensaba asumir el puesto como nuevo jefe de Berk, su maestro, Varok, así se lo había prometido.

No pudo evitar pensar en su hermana, el cómo ella iba a ser testigo de la locura que su gemelo iba a realizar. Ni es sus sueños más profundos y felices, hubiera imaginado verse cómo nuevo líder de Berk.

Miró la hora, y al parecer el tiempo se hacía de esperar, pues el rubio estaba más que ansioso por ver a su líder destrozado…

—¡Llegó la hora! ¡Estoico el Vasto debe caer!—animó el rubio, antes de la gran guerra civil que estaba por suceder.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó otro vikingo, denotando ansias por matar.

—Pero… ¿cómo atacaremos con todos esos soldados que están de parte del rey? Si les declaramos la guerra, sería como firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte, qué no vieron que esos soldados están armados hasta los dientes? —exclamó otro vikingo, cuestionándose si era lo correcto o no ayudar al loco gemelo.

El sonido dejó el lugar, el viento dejó de correr y los cimientos de aquella casucha reverenciaron al gran y principal líder de toda la revolución, Varok.

—De eso ni te preocupes. —respondió Varok, haciendo temblar a más de uno de los presentes tan solo con mirarlos—Hoy será el inicio de una nueva era, una era en la que dragones y vikingos dejarán de pelear. Hoy Berk será libre del prepotente Estoico, y también de su descendencia.

—¿Te refieres a Hipo?...

—Así es. Pero de eso no se preocupen, yo mismo me encargaré del hijo de Estoico. Ustedes sigan con el plan, no me defraudes. —sentenció, para después retirarse a proseguir con su plan.

—¡Ya lo escucharon! —gritó el rubio —Será mejor que nos vayamos, sino se nos hará tarde para el evento. Después de todo, no todos los días Astrid pelea con la princesa.

Todos listos, con armas y escudos; hachas y arcos ; se dirigieron al gran ruedo de Berk, para presenciar lo relevante del día, sin embargo, su verdadero objetivo era el de corroer a más vikingos a su causa, para así, dar el golpe en pleno evento y sorprender a Estoico.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se arreglaba detalladamente. Recostó su cabeza una vez más contra su almohada, soltando suspiros de enamorada, pensaba en la gran experiencia vivida con el dragón, sin embargo, lo más relevante para ella, Hipo…

Agitó su cabeza decenas de veces para salir de su mundo, para aterrizar al verdadero. Lo primero y lo más importante en su agenda ese día, ganar a como de lugar aquel reto de parte de la chica que tanto aborrecía.

Lo primero que hizo, fue vislumbrar su hacha vieja y desgastada. Pero aún con la moral alta, tenía pensado destrozar a Camicazi con o sin hacha. No obstante, antes de seguir con lo suyo, observó la pared que sostenía a su puerta…

Unas notas manchadas con sangre se hallaban colgadas ahí, justo en el mismo lugar de la anterior noche. Se estremeció al pensar que el intruso había irrumpido en su casa, y aún peor, en su cuarto… Empezó a sentirse observada, pero con todo el valor que tenía, se acercó lentamente hacia la pared para así, confrontar lo que sea que decían esas notas.

Tomó la primera, pues habían tres en total.

_Quiero ver sus ojos verdes hechos pedazos, con su corazón destrozado_

No entendiendo bien el mensaje, aunque una que otra idea se le pasó por la mente al recordar que el malhechor con el que estaba tratando, sabía sobre la existencia del furia nocturna, y aún peor, sobre el vuelo que ambos dieron el día pasado. Sin embargarse tanto en eso, pasó con el siguiente mensaje.

_¿Traicionarás a tu pueblo?_

Eso último fue el detonante para hacer explotar a Astrid. Quería encontrar al infeliz que se dedicó a jugarle esa broma, para hacerlo pagar y comer sus palabras. Furiosa y controlada por la ira, tomó el último papel…

_Tu hermana y tus padres ¿están a salvo?..._

De pronto, un grito estremecedor se escuchó desde la sala. La rubia bajó las escaleras con rapidez, no sin antes tomar su hacha para enfrentar al ladrón que había irrumpido la casa Hofferson.

Llegó al gran cuarto, sin embargo, no había nadie… solo se oía el débil soplido que acompañaba la madera ardiendo en la chimenea; y sintiendo claramente el olor a sangre. No obstante, pasos débiles se hicieron presentes, saliendo de entre las sombras, un joven pelirrojo desprendiendo total maldad.

—Hola Astrid. Que gusto verte tan arreglada, pero a Hipo le gusta el cabello suelto ¿sabes? —insinuó el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

—¿ Q-quién eres? —preguntó la rubia, sonrojada por la repentina insinuación del arquero.

—Digamos que soy un hombre de pocas palabras. A lo que me lleva a… decirte lo que harás, claro, si es que quieres ver a tu familia con vida. —amenazó el pelirrojo, sonriente y con el semblante confiado.

—¡¿Qué les hiciste?! —bramó la rubia, saltando hacia él con el hacha elevada a nivel de su cabeza.

El impacto fue letal, pero no en la cabeza del joven, sino en la gran pared de madera. Varok, esquivó fácilmente el ataque…

—No me hagas reír Astrid, eres tan lenta cómo un gronkle.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Revisa el primer mensaje que te dejé esta mañana, eso es lo que deseo.—dijo Varok.

—Entonces… ¿fuiste tú? —exclamó Astrid, con rabia y semejantes ganas de golpear al arquero.

—Hasta para eso eres lenta. Pero sí, fui yo. —respondió el pelirrojo con descaro.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!—volvió a preguntar la rubia, trataba de volver a golpearlo pero podía sentir la gran aura de maldad que este emitía.

—Creí habértelo respondido. Pero como veo que eres tan tonta, tendré que explicártelo.—suspiró Varok —En unos minutos, Hipo vendrá a verte, te regalará una linda hacha.

—¿Hipo?—mencionó, sintiendo angustia por su prometido al saber que este también estaba inmiscuido en todo esto.

—Así es. Pero no te emociones rubia. —comentó Varok —Una vez que él llegue aquí, tú rechazarás el regalo, y no solo eso, quiero que lo lastimes, pero no físicamente… Quiero su corazoncito… ¡roto!

—Pe-pe-pero por qué, él no te hizo nada

—No, pero me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, y si no haces lo que te digo, puedes olvidarte de tu familia.

TOC TOC TOC

—Creo que ya llegó. Me ocultaré detrás de las pared. Tú decides Astrid…—finalizó, para después retirarse del lugar.

—¡Astrid! ¡Ábreme soy yo, Hipo!

Sentía cómo su mundo se le venía abajo, no se sentía con el valor necesario para confrontar a su prometido. Hace un par de días, aún se sentía con la audacia para acabar con el corazón de Hipo, de hecho lo hizo, pero ahora era diferente; perdió todo ese valor… Ya no quería seguir lastimando al castaño, y por más que deseaba odiarlo en ese momento, no podía…

Limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de su mejilla, se armó de valor y con todo su orgullo que aún tenía, fue a abrir la puerta de su destino, y probablemente el final de la relación con su castaño. Y ella lo sabía, sabía que Hipo no le iba a perdonar esta, pero su familia corría peligro y no podía dejarlos morir a manos de ese maniático, que de lejos la observaba.

Abriendo la pieza de madera, recordó todos los momentos bellos de la noche anterior, esos momentos que construyeron juntos, y estaban por desvanecerse por completo…

Los ojos verdes del castaño se clavaron en los suyos, y esa sonrisa que hacía que se derritiera. Calmó sus emociones por un momento, para después verlo a los ojos.

—Hola Astrid. Que lindo día hoy, ¿no lo crees? —saludó el castaño, muy nervioso por estar tan cerca de su prometida.

—Hipo, está nevando, cómo el frío podría ser bonito. —respondió con desdén.

—Oh sí, tienes razón. Pero siempre debemos verle el lado bueno a todo día ¿no crees?

—Si no tienes nada más que decirme, mejor me voy, tengo que alistarme para el reto. —dijo Astrid, para así, deshacerse de Hipo.

—Pero… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—¡No! No pasó nada Hipo, solo…—quedó embelesada al ver lo que su prometido le mostraba.

—Astrid, esto es para ti. —dijo el castaño, mostrando su trabajo de un día entero.

—Hi-Hipo, es-es precioso —comentó la impresionada Astrid. Sin embargo, recordó que tomar aquella arma, era condenar a su familia.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! —exclamó, notando la triste expresión que puso su castaño, la cual la destrozó por completo—Se nota que fue hecha por un mal herrero. Y hablando del material… que idiota usaría este metal para fabricar un arma de combate, seguro fue alguien que nunca a participado en peleas. Y esto del nombre, por favor, eso me parece muy cursi y ridículo. ¿Quién hizo esta monstruosidad?

—Creo que… me equivoqué de lugar Astrid, y no te preocupes, nunca volverás a ver a este tonto herrero. —respondió Hipo, con los ojos brillando por las gotas que ya no podía mantener.—Pero de qué me sorprendo, si tú siempre has sido así. Ahora lo veo, el estúpido aquí ¡soy yo! —gritó con potencia, agarrando el hacha y lanzándola lejos.

El corazón se le destrozó, ver a Hipo lanzar ese hermoso regalo que era para ella, quemó sus entrañas. Deseaba correr a recogerla y pedirle disculpas a Hipo, por todo lo que había dicho. Nuevamente se sintió en esa cárcel, de la que apenas salió obteniendo el perdón de su prometido. Pero ahora, sabía que era diferente, él jamás la perdonaría.

Hipo inmediatamente se fue corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia su casa para empacar sus cosas y largarse para siempre; no estaba pensando, solo quería diluir y expulsar su enojo…

Apenas Hipo se fue, Astrid se dirigió a buscar a buscar el hacha que con mentiras había rechazado. Una vez la encontró, la agarró con hostilidad, pues su próximo objetivo sería acabar con el maldito pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, buscó por toda su casa y no encontró al hombre que acabó con sus ilusiones. La impotencia la abarcó, pudiendo solo abrazarse del hacha que desde ahora, atesoraría para siempre…

Entrando a su cuarto, nuevamente halló una nota escrita

_Muy bien Astrid, se ve que al menos cumples tus palabras. Pero cómo dije, eres bastante tontita…_

Y nuevamente se retorció de dolor, al verse engañada por aquel joven, pues su familia ya no estaba. No obstante…

—¡Astrid! ¡Astrid dónde estás!

—¿papá?... —susurró, para después correr a donde su ser amado.

—¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿El secuestrador no te hizo nada? —preguntaba el Hofferson, abrazando a su hija.

—No papá, estoy bien. ¿Pero mamá? ¿Y Eiba?

—¿De qué hablas hija? Ellas están allá afuera buscándote.

—¿Qué? Pero el monstruo ese… ¿no les hizo nada? —preguntó Astrid, ahora se sentía confundida.

—No, claro que no. A nosotros nos llegó un mensaje esta mañana, diciendo que el jefe nos convocaba a tu madre, hermana y a mí para hablar sobre la boda, pero cuando llegamos el jefe nos aclaró que no envió ningún mensaje. Sin embargo, un hombre se nos acercó diciendo que te secuestraría. Traté de perseguir al sujeto, pero era tan delgado que se escabulló entre la multitud. ¡Juro que lo encontraré!

No tenía palabras… ¿acaso aquél hombre la había engañado?

—Papá necesito hablar con Hipo —logró decir, separándose del abrazo de su protector para después empuñar su hacha.

—Pero hija el…

Las trompetas que señalaban y exigían la presencia de las combatientes resonó por todo Berk, pues la arena ya se hallaba llena de espectadores esperando el tan ansioso final.

—Astrid, no te obligaré a ir. Eres libre de decidir, si no quieres casarte con…

—¡NO! Vamos al reto papá, quiero acabar con esa princesita.

—Esa es mi hija. Pero… ¿en verdad ese sujeto no te tocó?

—Luego me encargaré de hacerle pagar a ese infeliz, lo destrozaré papá. —gruñó la rubia.

—Bien, entonces vamos que se nos hace tarde.

.

.

.

No lo pensó siquiera, estaba decidido, emprendería un nuevo viaje, un viaje sin su padre, sin Astrid y sin la gente que lo atosigaba. Solo serían él y su escamoso amigo.

Empacó todo lo que pudo, pues sin conocer su rumbo, se adentraría en una nueva travesía de aventuras y peligros…

Sin embargo, antes de salir de su cuarto, escucho el vigoroso sonido del cuerno. No quería ver más a Astrid, pero tampoco encontraba correcto irse sin despedirse. Quería hacer una última cosa para Astrid, una carta… Agarró lápiz y papel, escribió rápidamente, pero antes de que la dejase en su cama, una nota de le escapó del bolsillo… Era la nota que Varok le había dejado.

La abrió con sutileza pues sabía que ese hombre era muy misterioso. Recordó la advertencia de este, eso de no abrirla hasta después del reto, pero ignoró esto por completo y sin darse rodeos la leyó…

_Tengo a tu furia nocturna Hipo, ven a la cala_.

—Chimuelo…

.

.

.

La leña aún era bordeada por las cenizas de la fogata inerte. Sin embargo, dos hombres sentados en un roble se hallaban ahí…

—Señor, el jinete ya se dirige al punto de encuentro. —avisó un hombre, haciéndose presente.

—Bien. Ya sabes que hacer Patán, en instantes te mandaré al invitado.

—Sí Varok, en menos de lo que te esperas traeré la cabeza del jinete.—dijo Patán, para después correr hacia la salida de la cueva.

—Oye tú—se dirigió al hombre —¿Ya están en camino?

—Sí joven Varok, los dos dragones alphas y los dragones blindados ya se dirigen aquí.—respondió el hombre.

—Okey, perfecto. Todo está saliendo de acorde al plan.

—Señor, nunca me dijo de dónde sacó a esos dragones alpha

—Bueno, la explicación es sencilla. Acabar con Drago y esa amante de dragones… ¿cómo se llamaba?... A sí, Valka, fue sumamente sencillo. Me aproveché de la guerra que libraban, y debilitarlos fue fácil, y una vez que lo hice, los maté a ambos. —reveló el pelirrojo, sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

—Entiendo… Este día sí que será un espectáculo.

—Sí que lo será. ¿Ya abriste las jaulas de los dragones de la arena?

—Sí joven, ya lo hice. Esas pobres muchachas serán devoradas por ellos.—se rio el hombre.

—En caso de que ese plan falle, ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí joven.

—Bien, pues ve a tu posición, recuerda que no deben notar que eres un infiltrado entre ese pueblo de idiotas.

—Al menos son mejor que los vikingos.

—Bien, ya sabes qué hacer, ve y acaba con la última fase de nuestro plan, yo me encargaré de Brutacio.

—Sí señor. —obedeció, dirigiéndose a la arena para presenciar el gran evento.

.

.

.

La éxtasis se apoderaba del lugar; vikingos y demás gritaban por la emocionante pelea a suceder. Los dos líderes de cada bando ya lucían sus majestuosos atuendos preparados para ese gran día. Todos alzaban sus hachas y espadas, exigiendo la entrada de las participantes.

Estoico y Grishman, estaban sentados en la parte superior y central de la arena, ambos en finos asientos dignos de los reyes.

Los tambores resonaban una y otra vez tratando de incitar más los alientos de la gente. Los vientos mismos ya rugían con fulgor, soplando con ímpetu.

La bomba explotó cuando las dos protagonistas hacían presencia en sus respectivos lugares, una en un extremo y la otra en otro. La tensión se apoderó del lugar, pues una vez las dos doncellas aparecieron, todos cesaron sus gritos.

Ambas se encontraron con deseos de matar a la otra. Ojos azules chocaron por primera vez. Sus hachas ansiaban encontrarse; las hojas brillaban a pesar de la poca luz. Por fin, Astrid tendría la oportunidad de descongelar su corazón por completo.

El silencio se sentía, la tensión y las ansias también. La nieve calmó su tormenta, las nubes mirando desde arriba… El jefe del pueblo vikingo se levantó; ajustó su prepotente voz.

—¡Doncellas! ¡Qué esta lucha comience!

La vikinga se abalanzó contra su oponente, sin embargo…

.

.

.

Suspicaz y consumido por el miedo, corrió sin detenerse. El miedo había sido un mal acompañante en su vida, pero jamás se habría imaginado sentir tanto miedo por alguien, por Chimuelo…

Debido a sus constantes visitas a la cala, conocía atajos. Aún llevaba la nota en sus manos, la apretaba con fuerza, deseando llegar a tiempo antes de ser testigo de una desgracia. Pensó en pedir ayuda, a Patapez o a Astrid, ya que los nombrados eran los únicos que conocían sobre la existencia del dragón; pero ellos se encontraban en la arena. Estaba solo, como siempre, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a Chimuelo por sus errores.

Agitado pero cegado por la furia, llegó al sagrado lugar. Cómo ya lo suponía, el hombre frente a sus ojos, era Varok…

—Así qué eras tú. ¡Qué quieres! ¡¿Dónde está Chimuelo?! —exclamó el jinete, al no encontrar a su amigo alrededor.

—Hola. Qué modales —dijo sarcástico —La mayor parte de tu pueblo está presente en el reto; que lástima que no están aquí para presenciar el evento principal.

—¿A qué… te refieres?

—Qué pensarían si se enteraran que su próximo heredero está congeniando con el peor enemigo de la cultura vikinga.

—¡¿Dónde está Chimuelo?!—volvió a exigir. No obstante, este solo le mostró la cola fabricada por él.

—No te precipites. —respondió Varok —¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué se sentía ser poderoso?

—¿Poderoso?

—Pero claro que no lo comprendiste, si solo montas a un dragón. Aún así, él tiene debilidades ¿sabes? Pero un hombre omnipotente no debería tener debilidades, y eso es lo más repudiable de la raza humana, es más, de toda la existencia de este mundo. Tener debilidades siempre te lleva a la perdición. —arguyó el pelirrojo.

—No si fortaleces esas debilidades. —respondió Hipo.

—Pero que común eres —le dijo, mirándolo con asco y desprecio— Creí que serias más inteligente, pero veo que eres cómo la bola de gente que te rodea. Claro que puedes mejorar tus debilidades… pero solo las superficiales, por qué las debilidades que te acompañan desde nacimiento, se vuelven en tu talón de Aquiles. Cómo tu amigo; tu dragón y toda su raza tienen una gran maldición, ya te debiste darte cuenta con la hierba de dragón o las anguilas.

—¡Maldito! ¡Qué le hiciste!

—El está bien, así que ya deja de comportarte cómo un chiquillo. —insinuó el pelirrojo —Pero yo obtendré el poder máximo.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Está noche, será la última… Pero mira la hora, ya se me hizo tarde. Ahora a lo que íbamos… Un pequeño amigo te espera al otro lado, deberás enfrentarlo si que quieres verla viva.—amenazó el pelirrojo.

—¿Viva?

—Sí mi querido Hipo, a tu prometida, Astrid.

—¡QUEEEEE!

—Si no me traes la cabeza de tu oponente, mataré a Astrid. —sonrió maléficamente—Ah, casi lo olvido. Tu dragón está en la cueva, de dejaré usarlo para tu pelea, pero me quedaré con esto. —dijo señalando la cola artificial de Chimuelo.

—Pero yo… yo no…

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada, si quieres perder a Astrid, pues no hagas nada. Pero yo mismo mataré a tu dragón después. Tienes hasta medio día, la hora corre Hipo, tic tac tic tac… jajaja —se alejó entre el follaje de los alrededores.

El castaño sabía que tenía que cumplir las exigencias del pelirrojo. No podía dejar morir a Astrid… Apenas recobró su compostura, corrió hacia la cueva, y efectivamente, su gran amigo estaba ahí, algo atontado pero a salvo. Lo montó sin dudar, para luego correr hacia el lugar indicado por el pelirrojo, deseando no conocer a su contrincante, pues así sería más fácil matarlo…

.

.

.

Apenas pudo esquivar el zarpazo, por poco y la nadder la atraviesa con su gran garra. Después de realizar su ataque, todos los dragones enjaulados salieron con demencia de sus cárceles, deseando acabar todo lo que se moviera…

Las dos rubias, ahora se encontraban esquivando ataques de los dragones. No obstante… Una flecha salió disparada, no tenía cómo objetivo a las doncellas, no.

—¡Traición! ¡Mataron a nuestro rey! —gritó un hombre, al ver cómo su noble rey daba su último suspiro…

—¡Que la revolución! ¡Comience! —gritó Brutacio.

.

.

.

**_Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpen si no está bien redactado, pero lo hice rápido para no fallarles._**

**_No hay mucho que comentar, pero si tienen dudas, pueden dejármelas en los comentarios._**

**_Últimos capítulos..._**

**_Próximo capítulo_**

**_El plan maestro - parte 1_**

**_Comentarios_**

**_annerose88: Gracias, esperó te guste los capítulos restantes. XD_**

**_TEIET:¿El muerte roja contra los alphas? Que gran idea. Tal vez lo veamos... Jaja_**


	20. El plan maestro - parte 1

**_El plan maestro parte - 1_**

Los cielos retumbaban, desquebrajándose por completo. El sol, que hace unos momentos denotaba esplendor, ahora se apagaba, dejando a las nubes griseas que amenazaban con una torrencial lluvia.

Las gotas comenzaron a sentirse. Bajo las nubes; la muerte de un noble y magnánimo rey se lloraba; los súbditos, guardias y su amada hija, estaban con el corazón hecho pedazos. El gran Ghishman, rey de Bolvhia, había caído a manos de una traición tan deshonorable. Una cruenta batalla se asomaba con ímpetu…

Dragones gruñían con demencia. Guerreros y vikingos se alistaban para encontrarse en una sutil pero feroz batalla. Las gotas acompañaron la pérdida del rey caído, y la venganza estaba consumiendo a los guerreros.

Astrid miraba con tristeza a su rival, pues lo que ella estaba sufriendo no se lo deseaba a nadie. Su intuición la hizo despertar, ya que, dragones le mostraban sus filosos colmillos. Esquivaba una y otra vez, sin poder emprender o siquiera alzar su hacha para contraatacar por la fiereza de las bestias.

La princesa corrió en auxilio de su padre al ver que este había caído. No pudo hacer mucho, pues las gruesas barreras de metal se lo impedían; solo lograba estirar su brazo tratando de alcanzar, tocarlo una vez más. Empezó a llorar y a gritar, implorándole que no la deje, mas ya era tarde… El gran rey, había caído…

Todo el público vikingo quedó perplejo, mirando el cuerpo inerte del rey que, los salvó en sus momentos más difíciles. Con la repentina muerte del gran rey, toda la arena se ahogó en un silencio total, sin embargo, los guerreros de brillante armadura, ya alzaban sus escudos y jabalinas con el objetivo de matar a los traidores.

Fue el grito de Brutacio el que desató la batalla. De pronto, vikingos empezaron a matar a sus propios hermanos, al igual que los guerreros, los cuales ya atacaban y exigían la cabeza del jefe de Berk. Las espadas empezaron a chocar; flechas salían disparadas por todos lados. En pocos instantes, el campo de batalla ya se bañaba de sangre y sudor…

Estoico zarandeaba el inerte cuerpo de su amigo. No obstante, al ser atacado por muchos guerreros fieles a Grishman, no tuvo otra más que unirse a la riña. Movía su espada de lado a lado, tratando de no herir a los guerreros, pues estaba casi seguro que todo esto era un mal entendido. La cantidad de guerreros creció rápidamente, sin embargo, pudo percatarse que sus propios hermanos lo atacaban con la misma intención que los visitantes. Matarlo.

Niños y niñas, quienes se presentaron en la arena solo para ver a su gran heroína acabar con la princesa, ahora corrían tratando de escapar de las garras de sus amenazantes. Las madres protegían a sus hijos, los padres también… Los gritos no cesaban, por cada minuto un vikingo o soldado perecía… Hachas y espadas se encontraban, haciendo chirridos irritables. Las armaduras de los soldados aguantaban por la gran calidad del metal. Mas los vikingos eran más grandes y fuertes, así que aplastaban a los soldados.

El problema creció más, pues un grupo grande de vikingos suscitaban a la mayoría, engendrándoles ideas excéntricas sobre su jefe. De un momento a otro, gran parte del pueblo berkiano se unió a la revolución, añorando la cabeza de Estoico y con ello, la liberación de su pueblo contra los dragones.

Grandes tormentas empezaron a caer. Las catapultas y arpones salieron de su escondite para atacar, la lucha se esparció por todo el pueblo. Mientras que en la arena, Astrid y Camicazi luchaban al compás de los dragones, esquivando el fuego que estos escupían con odio.

Sin conocimiento y experiencia, Astrid trató de entablar amistad con el gronkle. Recordaba a Hipo diciéndole que los dragones no era lo que todos creían. Sin embargo, el robusto dragón no daba indicios de querer entabla una relación con un vikingo. Intentó con otro, con el cremallerus, mas este la bañó con su humo y muy apenas, logró escapar de las garras de la muerte. La siguiente vez tal vez no tendría la misma suerte, pero no podía desistir, su pueblo la necesitaba, su jefe, Hipo…

Tratar con él pesadilla monstruosa era una locura. Pensó la rubia. ¿Pero qué opciones más tenía? ¿Intentar con la nadder que ella misma lastimó? En un intento por tocar al pesadilla, este prendió su cola, para proporcionarle un tremendo coletazo, haciéndola volar( por tercera vez) . Lastimada y víctima del miedo, se recargó sobre la pared, y con las últimas fuerzas, trataba de evadir a los dragones. Camicazi no podía ayudarla aunque quisiera, pues tenía sus propios problemas; el nadder y el gronkle ahora le pisaban sus talones.

—¡Astrid! —gritó Patapez, al ver a su compañera en tal estado.—Aguanta un poco más…—le pidió mientras libraba un combate con un soldado.

Instintivamente luchaba y mataba cómo un león. A pesar de nunca haber prestado atención a los entrenamientos sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía la sangre Ingerman corriendo sobre sus venas. Con un enorme mazo derrotada a muchos soldados y vikingos. Cuando se deshizo de su adversario, visualizó lo que nunca creyó ver… ¿Brutacio liberando una revuelta? Luego averiguaría más al respecto, ahora solo se centraba en proteger a su jefe, no podía dejarlo morir, con Brutacio en la cima, Berk se iría a la ruina y eso lo consternaba. Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar sola a Astrid, después de lo que su amigo le contó, sobre su vuelo romántico; ahora la consideraba una gran aliada para hacer cambiar de opinión al jefe sobre su idea de los dragones. Estaba contra la espada y la pared, solo podría ayudar a uno…

Un puño atravesó su cara. Tumbándolo boca abajo y con el labio totalmente reventado, sus ojos le empezaron a fallar viendo solamente chispazos de su rival que tan cobardemente lo atacó. Sin opción y ateniéndose a su fatal destino, se disculpó silenciosamente con su jefe y su compañera que no pudo salvarlos después de todo…

.

.

.

Lo esperaba… esperaba al traidor de la humanidad. Todavía no pudiendo creer que existiera un hombre montando en un furia nocturna. Pero apartó sus preguntas para más tarde, pues ahora debía cumplir con su cometido para así, convertirse en el líder y jefe. Estaba seguro que llevaría a Berk a la cima. Cada vez imaginándose las maravillas que podrá hacer una vez se siente en el trono.

Un cosquilleo lo despertó, su intuición le decía que su gran rival ya estaba cerca. Levantó su hacha de la roca de al lado; empezó a olfatear cómo un can. Solo una cosa se veía en sus ojos, odio y hambre, hambre de poder.

Acomodó una última vez su pesada armadura. Portaba una armadura totalmente oscura, la cual lo cubría de pies a hombros. Quería que su rival lo viera a los ojos, por eso no optó por un casco. En su espalda, cubierta con una larga capa polar oscura, ocultaba su arsenal más letal, su arco y sus flechas envenenadas.

Fuertes y apresurados pasos se empezaron a acercar. Aún no usaría su arco, mejor optaría por tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el traidor. Acarició una última vez a su hacha, temiendo lo peor, se puso en pose de batalla inclinándose un poco y poniéndose en guardia con su arma alzada, lista para degollar al malnacido.

Con la respiración agitada. Su corazón apunto de paralizarse, y con sus nervios apunto de reventar; tenía la difícil misión de matar a alguien. Ni siquiera sabía si era mujer u hombre, mas no le importaba, debía cumplir con la petición de su agresor, ya que si no lo hacía, su amor platónico moriría…

La lluvia empezó su invasión. Gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero no le importaba, debía encontrar al sujeto, y el tiempo no era su mejor aliado; solo tenía hasta medio día y con los nervios que lo atormentaban, su angustia crecía descomunalmente. Astrid lo había tratado mal, sí, pero aún la amaba, y esta sería la última vez que haría algo por ella. Una vez con Astrid a salvo, escaparía lo más lejos de Berk, a un lugar dónde el y su amigo sean felices. Dónde él sea feliz…

Le pidió a Chimuelo detenerse. Una respiración agitada se escuchaba a su detrás; imitando su respiración, se giró para confrontar a su rival, no obstante, solo halló el follaje del bosque congelado. Se calmó un poco, relajando su respiración. Sin embargo, una hacha salió disparada de la maleza, teniendo cómo blanco, a él.

A duras penas esquivó la gran arma. Esta se clavó en un árbol detrás suyo. Alzó su mirada esperando ver al cobarde que lo atacó por la espalda, y efectivamente, ahí estaba… Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Este portaba una armadura muy bien forjada, suficiente para resistir los plasmas de su amigo. Llegó a su cara, y no se lo podía creer. Dio un grito ahogado, dejando caer su mandíbula hasta el piso. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su corazón galopaba con rapidez. Era su primo… Patán.

La sangre le hervía. ¿Cómo pudo su primo traicionar a su propio pueblo, a su padre? Apretaba sus puños tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de matar a su primo, pues antes de golpearlo, nuevamente, quería una explicación lógica para que al menos, lo mate rápido y sin dolor. No podía evitar sentirse iracundo, estaba que explotaba con su cara totalmente hirviendo. Pero aun así, por alguna extraña razón, no deseaba matar a su primo…

—¡Dame una razón para no hacerte pedazos! —amenazó el enano, apretando sus puños y detonado gran ira. —¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?!

—No tengo por qué darte razones a ti Patán. Ya no soy el mismo al que golpeaste. —se defendió el castaño, mirándolo con el mismo deseo de pelear que su primo tenía.

—Pues vaya que el niño creció —le dijo con sarcasmo. —No creas que por que eres mi primo te tendré piedad. Te haré pagar por tus insolencias y llevaré orgullo a Berk. Con tu cabeza y la de ese dragón, ¡seré el nuevo jefe! —finalizó, lanzándose hacia su primo para acabarlo.

—Creo que sería inútil convencerte. Y no puedo dejar que mates a Chimuelo. —respondió el castaño, esquivando con facilidad el ataque de su primo.—No puedo dejar morir a Astrid, deberé matarte si no piensas ayudarme.

—Pues aquí te espero, "primito" —lo provocó el enano, saltando nuevamente con su hacha alzada.

Hipo, dejando su nobleza y por una vez en su vida cómo vikingo, empuñó su espada y con gran ímpetu, desmontó a su amigo para después arrojarse contra su primo. Ambas espadas chocaron, desatando el dulce sonido de una digna batalla…

.

.

.

Uno a uno caían; algunos de la mano de sus propios camaradas, hermanos… La batalla que se libraba era brutal. Espadas y hachas resonaban con vigor. Cantidades incontables de flechas atravesaban las duras pecheras de los soldados. Sangre se desparramaba por cada rincón del pueblo; los vikingos gritaban de ira e impotencia, pues a pesar de su gran arsenal de catapultas y ballestas, estas eran inútiles contra los soldados. Quienes avanzaban con rudeza e ira, buscando un solo objetivo. La vida del jefe.

Gran parte del pueblo berkiano se pasó al otro bando, al bando del loco gemelo que también añoraba la cabeza de su jefe. Al ver que Estoico se iba debilitando y escaseaba de seguidores, todos empezaron a apoyar la revolución.

Bocón y algunos fieles a su jefe, aún peleaban para defender los ideales de su jefe. Sin embargo, todos los vikingos tenían un problema en común. Los soldado visitantes no veían diferencia entre los dos bandos, únicamente mataban a todo lo semejante a un vikingo. La revuelta de Brutacio, iba reduciéndose a cenizas, pues con el pueblo vikingo partido en dos, jamás podrían acabar con la milicia de sus enemigos, a menos que se unieran de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, las hermosas guerreras luchaban por sobrevivir. Astrid, quien apenas podía sostenerse de pie, tambaleándose y con algunos cortes por su cuerpo, aún sostenía su hacha. Sus ojos irradiaban deseos de seguir peleando.

Empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, recordando a sus padres y hermana, que seguramente estarían luchando de parte del jefe. Pero más que todo, recordaba a Hipo. Sus grandes gestos que él hizo por ella; solo deseaba salir de ahí con vida para así poder disculparse de su amigo.

El pesadilla monstruosa empezó a enloquecer. Atacando a toda cosa que se moviera, incluso a sus propios compañeros de jaula. El primero en caer fue la nadder, y el pesadilla viendo cómo se retorcía de dolor, quiso acabar con su desdicha, así que acercándose sutilmente, alzó su colosal pata para darle el tiro de gracia a su hermana.

Sin embargo, la rubia, Astrid, con sus últimas energías que la acompañan, lanzó su hacha contra el agresor. La fuerza y el aire le empezó a abandonar, sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo usual, y cerrando los párpados poco a poco. Lo último que llegó a mirar fue a la nadder posándose frente a ella para ¿protegerla? De un momento a otro, cayó desmayada totalmente.

Camicazi, no comprendió lo que acababa de pasar. Con la distracción que esta le ofrecía, pues el pesadilla y el nadder estaban por devorársela, se escabulló con gran habilidad. Encontró una abertura que la catapulta había ocasionando, así que escapó por ahí con facilidad. Miró una última a su rival, y sintiendo lástima por ella, se fue de la arena, pues ahora tenía un ejército que comandar.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos. La cabeza aún le retumbaban profundamente. Soltaba suspiros incontrolables, pero solo necesitó un instante para recuperar el aire. Prosiguió a examinarse, y al ver que solo su labio sangraba por el terrible puñete que recibió, se enlistó para rescatar a su compañera. Levantó su pesado cuerpo del piso, volvió a empuñar su mazo, miró a su alrededor. La guerra aún continuaba. Encontró a su jefe, este se hallaba luchando contra tres soldados y dos vikingos. Sus pies comenzaron a correr hacia su jefe, pero se dio media vuelta para ver si su compañera aún estaba con vida…

Cambió su rumbo inmediatamente. Pues Astrid estaba al borde de la muerte; todos los dragones la rodeaban hambrientos, solo la nadder estaba de espaldas a la chica, cómo queriendo protegerla.

De un solo golpe, levantó la gran puerta de la arena. Corrió hasta Astrid, pero el gran gronkle se le impuso. Iba a atacarlo, pero recordó los sucesos con Hipo y el furia nocturna. Usando esos hechos, se atrevió a lanzar su mazo y su casco al piso, para demostrarle a la bestia que él estaba de su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, comprimió su propio cuerpo esperando lo peor. Sin embargo, una lengua pasó por su cara… Abrió nuevamente sus ojos, viendo al gran dragón. Estiró su mano para hacer contacto. El dragón aceptó amablemente…

—Gracias chica. Creo que te llamaré Albóndiga. —dijo el robusto, acariciando más a su nueva amiga.—Pero ahora debemos salvar a…

—¿Decías?...—dijo la rubia. —Ye presento a tormenta.

—Pero ¿cómo?...

—Pues no eres el único que pasó tiempo con Hipo. —respondió la rubia, montada en la gran nadder.

—Bueno… técnicamente…

—No hay tiempo para esto, debemos ayudar al pueblo. —exclamó Astrid.

—Sí, tienes razón. Solo una más. ¿Cómo calmaste a los otros dragones?

—Solo les demostré que no era una amenaza y ya. —le respondió la rubia con sume simpleza.

Astrid regañado a su compañero, partieron rumbo al campo de batalla, sin darse cuenta que dos hombres los observaban de lejos…

—Señor, el plan a fracasado. —alarmó el hombre a su amo.

—Ya lo vi. Pero no importa, optaremos por el plan B. —respondió el pelirrojo sonriente. —Además, los dragones alphas ya se acercan, con todo nuestro ejército de blindados. Pero aún así, no podemos correr riesgos. Quiero que pongas en marcha el plan B, no quiero a esa rubia con vida.

—No se preocupe señor, ahora mismo iré a preparar el plan B. —dijo el hombre, retirándose del lugar.

—Patán, espero ya hayas acabado con esos dos, ya que si me fallas, yo mismo te haré pagar.—dijo Varok para sus adentros.

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Las armas aún chocaban, y el más impresionado era Patán, pues su primo demostraba ser un gran guerrero después de todo. Sin embargo, todavía tenía su arma secreta, en caso de ser lastimado.

Patán arremetía su gran hacha, cortando el aire, apuntando a la cabeza de su adversario. Pero el castaño no era lento, esquivaba con habilidad los ataques de su primo, y una que otra vez, lograba darle una patada. Las largas sesiones que pasó siendo el muñeco de Camicazi le sirvieron después de todo...

—Tra-i-dor —decía el enano, agarrándose su estómago.

—Podré serlo. Sin embargo, más traidor el que se alió con ese hombre, quién sabe para qué… ¿Y tratas de obtener el puesto de mi padre?... Si hay un traidor aquí, ese ¡eres tú! —exclamó el castaño, señalando a su primo con ira.

—Tú eres el traidor. Enserio me sorprendiste primito. De un día a otro pasas a ser una estrella. Felicidades Hipo, lograste la vida que querías. —felicitó Patán con la voz apagada y mostrando dolor en sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te hagas. Tú eres el culpable de toda esta mierda. Tú eres el culpable de que mi vida sea una mierda. ¡Te odio maldito!—bramó con ira, empezando a soltar lágrimas.

—Si yo no te hice nada, tú eres el que me molestaba.

—¿Qué no hiciste nada? ¡Si tú me robaste lo que por derecho era mío!

—Pues lo siento, si eso querías escuchar. Pero aún podemos arreglar todo esto, ayúdame a solucionarlo Patán, y te juro que una vez que esto acabe, yo me ir…

—¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, mucho menos tienes mi perdón. —dijo el enano, cayendo más y más en su angustia y sus lágrimas. —Me robaste al amor de mi vida, me robaste el puesto de mejor aprendiz en el ruedo, me robaste el trono de Berk… ¿¡Qué más quieres?!

–Patán por favor…

—¡Maldito! ¡Te acabaré ahora mismo! —saltó nuevamente hacia su primo con la intención de terminar de una vez esta contienda.

Ninguno cedía terreno. Espada y hacha nuevamente se encontraban colisionando. Pero los truenos y las enormes gotas de agua no favorecían a ninguno de los dos, pues constantemente estos resbalaban con el lodo.

Mientras Chimuelo solo se limitaba a observar, por órdenes de su amigo y jinete. Pero un mar de preocupación lo invadía, y si la pelea se tornaba más sanguinolenta, interferiría sin dudar.

El castaño, ya cansado y bañado con su sudor, pensó en ser más estratégico para poder vencer a su primo. El tiempo se le acababa, pronto sería medio día, y con ello llegaría la muerte de Astrid. Tomando un último suspiro, empezó a retroceder poco a poco, esquivando los rápidos pero torpes ataques del enano. Sin poder idear un plan aún, quedó arrinconado contra un árbol muy gigante.

Con la sangre hervida y con las ganas de matar a su primo, elevó su hacha para de una vez terminar con su misión. No obstante, empezó a sentir sus pies más densos; bajó su mirada hacia sus pies. Sus pies se iban hundiendo poco a poco. La tierra reclamaba al vikingo pelinegro.

El Jorgenson empezó a forcejear, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Perdió de vista a su rival, tenía mejores cosas que solucionar ese momentito. Mas ese fue su peor error…

—¡Oye! ¡Escúchame! —exclamó el castaño, agarrando a Patán por el cuello.—Nunca, nunca vuelvas a amenazar a mi dragón! —advirtió, alzando su puño a gran altura.

Hipo sin pensárselo, brindó un gran golpe a la cara de su oponente. La sangre del traidor salpicó, este recibía golpe tras golpe; gritaba y suplicaba a su primo, mas sus gritos eran en vano. El castaño fue poseído por la ira y la venganza, que no veía en lo que se convertía, solo deseaba destruir al hombre que lo molestó por años.

Finalmente, Hipo fue detenido. Chimuelo se abalanzó contra él, quedando encima de su jinete. Hipo trató de zafarse del agarre, sus ojos iracundos connotaban hambre, hambre de seguir golpeando a su primo, el cual aún estaba sumergiéndose en el pantano.

Después de sus inútiles intentos de liberarse del dragón, dejó caer un fuerte suspiro. Calmó un poco sus emociones, ya que supo que si seguía así, mataría a Patán…

Chimuelo, al ver cierta tranquilidad en su amigo, desaflojó el agarre, lo suficiente para que Hipo logre reincorporarse. Hipo se paró lentamente; tomó un gran trozo de madera para sacar al malvado de su primo de su condena. Patán, con la cara totalmente golpeada, no tuvo de otra más que aceptar la ayuda de Hipo. Una vez a salvo, tiró su cuerpo contra la nieve blanda y suave.

—No creas que voy a perdonarte Hipo. Esto solo es… un retraso. —dijo el pelinegro, aún tumbado boca arriba y con la respiración agitada.

—Eso ya lo sé. Y no creas que me agrada la idea de salvarte, pero si te dejaba morir ahí, entonces sería justo como tú, un cobarde. —insultó Hipo preparando la silla de su dragón para montarlo.

El Jorgenson se dio cuenta de esto. Atontando y con la sangre quemándole la piel, se puso de pie para dar la última pelea. Levantó sus puños a la altura de su mentón, indicando que esta sería una riña a puño limpio.

—Veo que no te rindes… Pero entenderás, que yo no quiero pelear Patán, no se en qué estaba pensando. Arrebatarte la vida solo me traería problemas a mí, ahora veo lo que en verdad quería ese sujeto. —comentó Hipo mirando con firmeza a su primo. —¿No lo ves Patán? Somos una distracción, ese maldito nos usó cómo…

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo pones excusas inéditas para no combatir! ¡Cobarde! —le gritó el pelinegro.

—Podré serlo Patán. Pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar. —respondió Hipo, con sosiego, luego se dio media vuelta para ir en busca del pelirrojo. —Tú quédate aquí, reposa… Al menos eso sabes hacer ¿no?—empezó a caminar hacia la maleza.

—¿Con que quieres huir eh? –susurró, sacando por fin su gran y resplandeciente arco.

Desalojó una de sus flechas de su carcaj, prosiguiendo a apuntar a Hipo, quien estaba de espaldas. Puso la munición en su lugar, estirando la cuerda de su arco, soltó su dedo… dejando escapar la envenenada flecha qué, pondría final a la batalla.

—¡AH! —gritó de dolor, observó la gran flecha en su espalda, y esta estaba ¿envenenada?

Chimuelo se lanzó contra el pelinegro, mostrando sus filosas y grandes garras, ansiando penetrarlos en el cobarde, sin embargo, Patán fue más ágil, desenvainando otra flecha de su estuche. Disparó con ímpetu, y gracias a las clases del loco de su maestro, atravesó al dragón con su flecha.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó el preocupado de Hipo, arrastrándose para llegar ante su amigo.

Los efectos de la hierba de dragón, pronto se hicieron realidad. Chimuelo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, pero a la vez, sus sentidos se iban perdiendo. Parpadeaba rápidamente, tratando de no cerrar sus ojos, mas ya era tarde; los efectos hicieron perecer a Chimuelo.

—Hay primito… Eres tan ingenuo, y dicen que eres el cerebrito. —se burló el golpeado vikingo.—Ahora… ¡Te haré pagar por tu traición! —alzó a su primo del suelo, atenazándolo del cuello.

Sacó una daga de entre sus mangas, preparándola para acabar con la vida de su primo. Por fin, la victoria le pertenecía; llevaría orgullo a su familia, y con la cabeza del dragón ganaría honor. Las gotas de la lluvia comenzaron a aumentar su tamaño, llorando por lo que estaba a punto de hacer el cobarde y traidor…

.

.

.

La pequeñas facciones de ceniza flotaban por el aire como pétalos de flor. Casas y niños corrían despavoridos con la gran guerra que tomaba lugar en pleno pueblo. La sangre se hacía cada vez más grande, las lágrimas caían como la lluvia…

Astrid, después de haber escapado de las garras de la muerte, ayudaba a los demás a refugiarse. Cargaba con sí, a un niño, este no mostraba signos vitales pero su respiración era leve, y siendo siendo prueba suficiente para Astrid, no dudó en cargarlo.

Sus padres luchaban contra Berk, y los visitantes. Estaban de lado de su jefe. Tomando el mismo rumbo, montó a la nadder y emprendiendo vuelo hacia la colina, lugar donde la última resistencia de Estoico luchaba, cortó el aire con sus enormes alas para llegar rápido al gran escenario.

Aterrizó algo torpe, pero fue suficiente para hacer un decente aterrizaje. Su compañero, Patapez, iba detrás de ella. Ambos tocaron tierra, y con ello, una batalla nueva comenzó para los jóvenes, pero tenían su determinación intacta y eso nadie se los quitaría.

Los Hofferson peleaban hombro a hombro; ni siquiera se quejaron por la presencia del dragón, ya que, mientras sea de utilidad, no protestarían. Estoico por otro lado, estaba preocupado por su hijo, Hipo, quien no se había hecho presente frente a él desde la noche pasada.

—¡Astrid! —la llamó un vikingo, mientras corría hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tienen a Hipo Astrid… La nueva reina de Bolvhia tiene a Hipo y quiere tu cabeza.

—¡Qué! —exclamó la rubia con potencia.

—Ella te espera en lo alto de la colina del bosque. —finalizó para después largarse.

—Patapez —llamó la rubia. —Busca a Hipo, yo me encargaré de la princesa.

—Hecho. Solo… ten cuidado. —respondió del robusto, montando a su dragón.

—Okey, pero pase lo que pase… Debes encontrarlo ¿si?—el robusto solo asintió.

.

.

.

Camicazi, quien ahora comandaba las fuerzas de su padre, portaba aún su gran y poderosa hacha doble. Quería saltar al campo de batalla para vengar a su padre, pero los guardias aún no la dejaban.

—Princesa Cami —la llamó un guardia. —Quería informarle sobre la muerte de su noble padre.

—¿Qué sabe al respecto? —preguntó la rubia fríamente.

—Sé que su rival, Astrid, pagó al arquero que disparó la flecha. Ella solo quería evitar su lucha por que sabía que usted la vencería.

—¡Maldita! ¡Me las pagarás!

—Señorita, ella la espera en la cima de la colina del bosque. Dice que quiere acabar con…

—Pues su espera terminó. ¡Ahora la haré pagar por sus acciones! —amenazó mientras se retiraba al nuevo campo de batalla.

.

.

.

El cielo se torcía con sus rayos. La lluvia se apoderó de las nubes tornándolas grises. La colina Lucía perfecta para el más grande duelo vikingo que se ha visto.

Astrid llegó primero. Desmontó a Tormenta para después alistar su magnífica hacha, creada por Hipo, para poder de una vez por todas, acabar con la princesa.

Camicazi llegó unos minutos después. Tardó más de lo debido por los altibajos que se presentaron en su sendero, pero estaba ahí, y solo deseaba una cosa. La vida de Astrid…

Azul con azul chocaron por segunda ocasión. Pero esta vez nadie las interrumpiría. La batalla más feroz estaba por librarse.

—¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! —dijo Camicazi con gran desdén y odio.

—¡¿Dónde está Hipo?!

—¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a decirme nada, pero si pides clemencia… tal vez pueda ser más compasible con tu muerte.—dijo la princesa.

—Entonces que así sea. —respondió la vikinga.

Ambas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para hacer resonar sus hachas…

.

.

.

**_Bueno, para los que querían una pelea entre ambas, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo._**

**_ Próximo capítulo :_**

**_El plan maestro parte - 2_**

**_Comentarios :_**

**_DjGuilox-018: Camicazi ahora está cegada por el odio y venganza, la verdad nose que vaya a pasar cuando se hallé contra la espada y la pared, me refiero a cuando se encuentre con Hipo._**

**_Sraggron: Sí, pobre Astrid. Veamos qué hace para obtener la disculpa de su prometido, pues ahora mismo se encuentran en una guerra. _**


	21. El plan maestro - parte 2

**_El plan maestro - parte 2_**

El filo del hacha apuntaba al castaño. La fuerza con la que su portador la apretaba era increíble. Tenía a su rival, primo y traidor ante su merced, tenía la pelea ganada… pero aun así, no podía insertar el pedazo de metal en el cuerpo de su oponente.

Había ganado de forma cobarde, mas eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único relevante para él era llevar orgullo a su familia y al pueblo. Y a pesar de tenerlo atenazado y acorralado, no podía matarlo… Una parte de él, lo detenía con vigor.

Hipo, por más que forcejeó y luchó para librarse del agarre, no logró nada. Estaba débil, cansado y triste; solo pensaba en Astrid y Chimuelo. No podía dejarlos morir, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo, solo sus ojos aún conservaban el espíritu de lucha de un campeón. En ningún momento cerró los ojos, sus brillantes orbes esmeralda pedían a gritos seguir con la contienda.

Al verse ya al borde de la muerte, decidió salvar al menos a uno de ellos. Con la voz ronca y débil, iba a pronunciar sus últimas palabras…

—P-a-tan… —llamó el acabado castaño, con las últimas fuerzas de su ser y su alma.—De-bes salvar a Astrid…—soltó, empezando a cerrar sus ojos y extinguir la llama de su vida.

—¿Qué?... —se impresionó el enano, desaflojando un poco el agarre. —¡¿Qué tiene que ver Astrid en todo esto?!

Escuchar que su amor platónico estaba en peligro lo alarmó por completo, y si su primo sabía algo al respecto, pues le daría unos momentos más de vida.

—Es-tá… en pe-ligro...

—No te entiendo. ¿¡Quién la lastimó?! —exigió el enano con gran potencia en su voz.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras… antes de caer en un mundo de oscuridad y gran profundidad. Pues había recibido un golpe tremendo en su nuca….

—¡Hipo! ¿Estas bien?

—cof cof cof cof… —tosía el castaño por la asfixia provocado por su primo. —Pata-pez… amigo… ¿Qué haces acá?—preguntó Hipo, agotado y tendido en el piso.

—Vine a buscarte. —respondió el robusto, tratando de no sonar tan desesperado.

—Gracias Patapez, me has salvado de nuevo. —agradeció en susurros, pues su conciencia estaba apunto de abandonarlo.

—No te preocupes Hipo, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan ¿no? —comentó el robusto. —Pero… ¿Dónde está Chimuelo?—preguntó, mirando a los alrededores para ver si lograba visualizarlo.

—Está… está muy herido. Debes ayudarlo… cof cof cof —dijo el castaño, cerrando poco a poco los ojos y señalando, con las últimas energías de su cuerpo, el lugar donde se hallaba tendido su amigo.

—¡Chimuelo! —gritó el robusto. Salió corriendo en auxilio del gran furia nocturna.

Examinó un momento al dragón, el cual solo soltaba gemidos de dolor y molestia. Sacó la flecha del dragón, pensando que su estado mejoraría. Pero no, Chimuelo no mostraba indicios de mejora, por lo contrario, empeoraba más y más conforme pasaban los minutos y los segundos. El tiempo era valioso para Patapez, su pueblo estaba siendo destruido por los suyos, y él ahí, ayudando al enemigo a reponerse.

—Lo siento Chimuelo… —se disculpó el robusto, perdiendo las esperanzas.

Segundos y luego minutos transcurrieron rápidamente. La lluvia aún caía con grandes gotas y más gente moría en Berk…

Sin embargo, empezó a abrir los ojos, los cuales estaban siendo regados por la lluvia que caía. Parpadeó rápidamente cuando el líquido le entró a los ojos, se limpió tratando de aliviar la molestia. Y algo recuperado y con ganas de ayudar a su prometida, se levantó de un solo salto, determinado y con mucha confianza, quería terminar su misión.

—¡Hipo! Despertaste. —dijo Patapez, alegre y miedoso por la batalla que estaba por venir. —Qué alegría que hayas despertado, pensé que morirías, Hipo.

—¿Dónde está Chimuelo? —inquirió el castaño, buscando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Hipo… —suspiró. —Él… no creo que…

—¿Tan mal está? —preguntó el castaño, con la voz torcida y miedosa, tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amigo. —Pero… debemos…—miró a su amigo, tratando de encontrar soluciones, mas este solo le negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que le quede mucho tiempo. —lágrimas empezaron a brotar al decir esas palabras. —La flecha con la que fue atravesado, contraía un gran índice de veneno, y nunca había visto veneno de tal magnitud, al menos no para matar a un dragón. Se supone que los dragones son más resistentes que nosotros, es por eso que jamás sufrían por estas cosas. No entiendo…

—Fue Patán… Él llevaba con si, un carcaj entero de esas cosas… —aclaró el castaño con rabia por no acabar con su primo cuando pudo.

—¿Así que Patán te atacó? Pero aún no entiendo cómo él…

—No lo sé. —dijo el castaño. —Un hombre pelirrojo me entregó una carta y en ella decía que atrapó a Chimuelo. Yo obviamente no tardé en ir al lugar acordado, y efectivamente, Chimuelo estaba ahí. Sin embargo, este hombre me arrebató la cola artificial y me obligó a luchar contra Patán… ya que si no lo hacía… ¡Astrid! —recordó, su importante misión.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó el robusto.

—Está en peligro. Patapez… tenemos que buscarla. —alarmado y desesperado se empezó a mover de lado a lado.—Ese sujeto, me dijo que tenía a Astrid encerrada y…

—Hipo, Hipo, Hipo. Tranquilízate. —trataba el robusto de calmar a Hipo.

—No lo entiendes Patapez, ella… yo…

—Primero cálmate. —dijo Patapez firme. —Ahora déjame que te explique; en primer lugar, ella está bien. Y en segundo, necesitamos tu ayuda. Berk te necesita Hipo. —le dijo el rubio con un tono serio que contagió a su amigo.

—¿Berk? —inquirió Hipo, no sabiendo la razones por las cuales su pueblo lo requeriría a él.

—Sí Hipo. Cosas terribles están sucediendo, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. —respondió Patapez, sorprendiendo más a su amigo.

—Si me explicaras, yo…

—El rey de Bolvhia a muerto Hipo. —está revelación dejó pasmado a Hipo. —Y sus seguidores quieren la cabeza de tu padre, nos culpan de haber matado a su rey; y para rematar, Brutacio a armado una revuelta en contra de tu padre. ¡Y Astrid en este momento está peleando con Camicazi!

Cada palabra que salió, cada advertencia dejó sin habla a Hipo, quien, deseaba que todo esto se tratase de una pesadilla. Pero no era así, y ahora tenía la responsabilidad de salvar al pueblo, que lo despreció y abochorno desde su niñez. Pensó en olvidar todo e irse de esa isla cómo lo tenía previsto antes de su encuentro con Varok. Pero no solucionaría nada. Sin embargo, sus recuerdos de la infancia, siéndole maltratado por sus compañeros, el desprecio de su padre y la indiferencia de Astrid...

—Yo… yo no puedo Patapez.

—¡Qué!

—No puedo dejar solo a Chimuelo. Y además, salvar al pueblo que me trató como basura durante años… ¡Jamás! Por mí, se pueden ir al diablo.

—Pero tu padre y Astrid…

—Ambos me dieron la espalda. Ahora yo se las daré a ellos. —exclamó con desdén.

—Creí que querías salvar a Astrid. —le dijo el rubio con cierta rabia en su habla.

—Astrid —refunfuñó Hipo. —De la última que quiero oír es de Astrid.

—Pero no puedes dejarlos solos.

—Sí puedo. ¡Ahora mismo me largaré de este estúpido lugar y jamás regresaré! —bramó, para después dirigirse hacia Chimuelo.

Sus palabras y su actitud fueron producto de todo la rabia y desprecio hacia su pueblo, el pueblo que lo maltrató e insultó como si fuese un dragón, como si fuese el enemigo. Jamás miró atrás, tomó a Chimuelo por el cuello y lo empezó a jalar camino a la orilla. Quería largarse y jamás volver a ver esa isla.

—Hipo no puedes hacernos esto. ¡Te necesitamos! —gritaba Patapez al compás de los pasos de Hipo, quien se alejaba más y más.

Escuchar las palabras de su amigo hizo reconsiderar su decisión, más no hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidido, se largaría de Berk para nunca más regresar a pisar suelo vikingo. Imaginó una vez más la cara de su prometida, su sonrisa, sus cabellos tan dorados como el oro, y esos lindos ojos que tanto lo cautivaron. Recordó a su padre, el imponente Estoico, su ojos y su gran actitud prepotente, pero sobre todo, su decepción que reflejaba cada vez había contacto entre padre e hijo.

Giró su cuerpo y su mirada para ver una vez más a su amigo.

—Lo siento Patapez. —se disculpó, tratando de resguardar su llanto, pero no pudo. —Ya no insistas amigo. Debes irte, Berk te necesita y tú eres el único que puede salvarlos.

—Cuídate Hipo, fue un gusto conocerte y espero encuentres esa felicidad que tanto añorabas. —respondió Patapez, soltando lágrimas de dolor.

El rubio podía seguir insistiéndole, pero sabía muy en el fondo, que su amigo tenía razón sobre el maltrato y desprecio de su pueblo. No podía combatir una guerra ya ganada, y al menos deseaba que su amigo fuera feliz en la nueva aventura que estaba por emprender.

—Tú también Patapez. Cuida a los dragones. Trae la paz a Berk, sé que lo harás. Astrid también te ayudará.

—Gracias, y espero nos volvamos a ver algún día. Recuerda que aún debemos acabar el planeador para humanos. —dijo el rubio, sonando algo burlón.

—Pues claro. Adiós amigo —se despidió girando nuevamente, pero con las lágrima resbalando por su mejilla y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Adiós amigo… —susurró.

Aunque ambos se dijeron hasta pronto, ambos se habían dicho hasta nunca.

El rubio, triste por la partida de su amigo, no desperdició tiempo. Había visto irse a Hipo, pero su pueblo lo necesitaba. Decidido, embarcó rumbo al campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, Hipo, tenía el corazón totalmente destrozado. Su cabeza agachada y sus ojos apagados. Cada paso que daba, cada rama que pisaba y cada huella que dejaba, lo hacían pensar más en reconsiderar su decisión. La cara de su padre, de Astrd… Jamás los volvería a ver, pero tal vez, era lo mejor.

Llegó a la orilla. Cansado por arrastrar a su dragón hasta ahí. Soltó un último suspiro, miró hacia atrás una última vez, recordando los bosques en los que correteaba y jugaba, las cuevas en las que se ocultaba de los malos tiempos y los hermosos recuerdos construidos recientemente con Astrid.

Encontró un barco pequeño ahí, subió a su lastimado dragón a duras penas, y sin más, se subió al pequeño bote esperando y soñando con nuevas aventuras, nuevos dragones por encontrar, y, una nueva vida por forjar.

Desde ahora, las nubes serían su compañía, las estrellas su linterna y la luna y el sol su familia junto con Chimuelo...

.

.

.

Las montañas eran testigos del choque de hachas más grandioso y fino. La lluvia no evitaba que el fulgor de las doncellas se apacigüe. Hacha con hacha se encontraban. Las miradas de ambas reflejaban ansias de seguir con el combate. El odio era mutuo.

Pisadas profundas se visualizaban en la nieve. Los árboles y sus ramas eran rebanados por las arremetidas de tan tremendas armas.

Astrid pateó a Camicazi en la pierna, desbalanceándola y haciéndola caer de espaldas. La nieve estaba demasiada blanda, así que el terreno no era factible para ninguna de las dos.

—Para esto, Camicazi. —exclamó la rubia vikinga. —Solo dime dónde está Hipo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ustedes mataron a mi padre!

—Nosotros no matamos a tu padre. No sabemos quién fue, pero te prometo, que si paras esto, averiguaremos quién mato a tu padre.

—¿Tú me ayudarás? —dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba. —No me hagas reír Hofferson. Si tú eres una inútil.

—¡Qué dijiste! —gritó la rubí vikinga.

—Lo que oíste. Y no sé dónde está Hipo, pero cuando lo encuentre le daré muchos besitos. Ah espera, si ya no los dimos, y fue delicioso… sus labios… ahhh… —provocó la rubia princesa, haciendo gestos con sus labios.

—¡Cállate! —bramó Astrid, arrojándose hacia su rival con su hacha elevada.

—Así me gusta.

El golpe rozo e incluso cortó algunos cabellos de Camicazi. Azul con azul nuevamente se miraron. Camicazi empezó a atacar adiestra y siniestra; Astrid solo se defendía debido a la gran potencia de los golpes de su oponente.

Astrid, en un movimiento rápido, desarmó a su rival. Aprovechando su sorpresa, la jaló de su muñeca y con su rodilla impactó su plano abdomen. Camicazi retrocedió agarrándose su estómago, y con el aire abandonándola se arrodilló tosiendo fuertemente.

La vikinga no desaprovechó, inmediatamente la empujó con su hombro, tumbando a la cansada princesa. Le puso un pie en su cuello y empezó a hacer presión para asfixiarla.

—Se acabó. —despectiva y firme, dispuesta a terminar con la princesa.

—Mira... ¡es Hipo! . —advirtió señalando a su delante.

—¡¿Dónde?! —girando rápido su cabeza.

Camicazi dio un rolito hacia atrás, liberándose del agarre. Astrid furiosa y con ganas de destruir a la traidora y cobarde, apretó con más vigor su arma, teniendo cómo objetivo matar a Camicazi.

—¡Esperen!

Ambas detuvieron su ataque. Giraron cómo trompa para ver quien era el osado atrevido. El vikingo de prendas quemadas y rasguñadas; pelo rubio y su semblante denotando seriedad lo decían todo. Y el gran gronkle a su detrás lo hacía ver imponente y todo lo contrario al que en verdad era Patapez.

—¡Patapez! —gritaron ambas al unísono, demostrando su clara molestia por haberlas interrumpió.

—Lo sé, lo sé, están en un combate. Pero ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para eso. —dijo el robusto. —Estoico está apunto de morir y Brutacio piensa subir al trono. —advirtió, desesperando y con la voz seca.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Astrid. —¡Camicazi! Debes decirme dónde está Hipo, él es el único que…

—No Astrid. Hipo no participará esta vez… —agachó su cabeza, invadido nuevamente por la tristeza por la pérdida de su gran amigo.

—¿Por qué?... —preguntó la vikinga, extrañada y con los ojos abiertos.

—Se fue… —suspiró el robusto.

—¡¿Se fue?! —exclamaron nuevamente al unísono.

—Sí —afirmó, ignorado la reacción de las rubias.

Aún no lo podían creer. El que Hipo se haya ido era más grave para ambas que para cualquier otro habitante de Berk. El chico tierno y de lindos ojos esmeralda las abandonó.

Vikinga y princesa se miraron. Sus ojos chocaron, mas ya no deseaban matarse, sino ambas reflejaban su profundas tristeza y sus ojos poco a poco se iban cristalizado, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua…

El remordimiento la devoró; jamás se había imaginado un mundo sin Hipo. Antes no eran más que simples habitantes unidos por lazos de tribu, pero su actitud y sus descabelladas acciones la hicieron perder su tenacidad ante él. Cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que lo escuchaba, no sentía más que regocijo y aunque nunca lo demostró… se enamoró perdidamente del castaño.

Para la princesa no cambiaban mucho las cosas. Perder a su padre en sus ojos la atenazó vilmente, haciéndola perder la cordura y por momentos desear la muerte de su mejor amigo con todo su pueblo vikingo. No obstante, enterarse que su mayor interés se había cumplido sin haber tenido que mover ni un dedo, no trajo alegría o sentimiento de victoria a su ser. Todo lo contrario, se sintió la malvada de todo y automáticamente se echó la culpa encima.

—No…no puede ser. Tienes que estar bromeando. —logró vocalizar la princesa, con la voz ronca y apunto de entrar en llanto por la partida de su amado.

—Lo siento Cami, pero Hipo así lo decidió. —aún con la cabeza agachada, pues no se atrevía a encarar a las rubias.

El se sentía tan terrible como Astrid y Cami, pues pudo detener a su amigo, pero no fue así… Hipo se había ido, y Patapez no hizo otra cosa más que mirar, eso lo carcomía por dentro.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?! —bramó Astrid, acercándose rápido hacia el vikingo con la intención de golpearlo.

—¡Lo intenté! ¡Lo intenté! Lo… intenté…—respondió el rubio, cayendo en un llanto innecesario pero guardado.

Astrid paró su andar, sorprendida por lo que miraba. Las lágrimas no eran comunes en los vikingo, pero también comprendía cuando eran dispensables, y al compartir su mismo remordimiento, la rubia también cayó en un mar de lágrimas. Se tiró al piso de rodillas y se cubrió con sus manos toda la cara.

Camicazi, conmovida por la escena, tuvo ganas de también liberar toda la carga que llevaba, la muerte de su padre y la pérdida de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, alguien debía estar estable para poder tomar las riendas de algo muy terrible que estaba por llegar, una espina o un mal presentimiento que sentía. Una gran batalla estaba por venir, ella lo sentía…

—Perdonen… —se disculpó el vikingo, limpiando sus lágrimas. —Chicas… debemos volver a Berk. Algo terrible está por suceder. —advirtió con la voz temblorosa y torcida.

Astrid salió de su jaula, apretando los puños, y lista para terminar con su misión. Debía dejar ir a Hipo, después de todo, ella lo lastimó mucho y si una persona merecía ser feliz, era Hipo. Pensaba la rubia.

—¿Qué aparte de la revolución de Brutacio puede ser terrible? —sarcástica y con el corazón quemándola, dijo Astrid.

—Escuchen… —se preparó el rubio. —Hace unas semanas, Hipo tenía una hipótesis sobre el gran ataque que tuvimos aquí.

—¿Sobre los dragones blindados? —preguntó Camicazi.

—Sí, él decía que estos dragones debían estar siendo controlados por alguien. Para mí, en ese instante, me parecía irreal algo como eso. Pero cuando encontré a Hipo hoy, en el bosque. Estaba peleando con Patán.

—Ese maldito —refunfuñó Astrid.

—Tranquila. Después, él me contó que alguien lo había obligado a pelear con Patán, teniéndolo amenazado con matarte Astrid.

—¿A mí? —preguntó la cada vez más sorprendida Astrid.

—Sí. Me dijo que era un pelirrojo y algo…

—¡No puede ser! ¡Ese desgraciado! —dijo Astrid con vehemencia, apretando el magno de su hacha.

—¿Lo conoces?... —preguntó Patapez, algo confundido por la reacción de su compañera.

—De hecho, esta mañana un sujeto con la descripción que no das, vino a la herrería a entregarle una carta a Hipo.

—Eso hace mis sospechas más eficaces.

—¿Qué sospechas? —inquirió Camicazi.

—Bien, como les decía: Los dragones no pudieron ser atraídos aquí sin motivo, y con la revolución de Brutacio y el ataque de Patán hacia Hipo, me hace pensar que este sujeto ha estado manipulando a todos. Patán no pudo averiguar la cala donde se encontraba Chimuelo sin que alguien le haya dado esa información, además portaba flechas envenenadas con raíz de dragón.

—¿Quién es Chimuelo? —preguntó Camicazi.

—Larga historia, pero para reasumírtelo, el dragón de Hipo. —respondió Astrid.

—Todo esto me lleva a pensar que este pelirrojo manipuló a Brutacio y a Patán, e incluso que es el responsable de la muerte del rey, pero alguna razón o algún fin tuvo que tener para armar toda esta locura. Si nos ponemos a pensar, puede ser que incluso haya sido él quien comandó a los dragones blindados.

—Sobre eso… —interrumpió Camicazi. —Hipo también tenía una sospecha. Recuerdo que le comenté sobre el tiempo estimado para llegar aquí, y él se sorprendido, pues tardamos cuatro días en llegar y me dijo que para Berk, llegamos en el segundo día después de su ataque.

—Eso significa que…

—Había un espía. —completó Astrid, con el semblante pensante y serio.

—Entonces… ¿este hombre mató a mi padre? —dijo Camicazi, con tristeza.

—No necesariamente tuvo que ser él en persona, pudo haber engatusado a otro, tal como lo hizo con Brutacio y Patán. —respondió Astrid, entendiendo mejor la situación.

—Pero, un hombre me dijo que tú, Astrid, pagaste al arquero para matar a mi padre.

—Pues ya ves que no. Jamás comería tal aberración y cobardía. —respondió la ofendida Astrid.

—Un guardia del reino me lo dijo, y también me informó donde podía encontrarte. —reveló Cami, entrando en confianza con su rival.

—A mí un hombre me dijo que tenias a Hipo, e igual me informó sobre donde podía encontrarte.

—Okey, ambas fueron manipuladas también. —dedujo el robusto.

—No perdamos más tiempo, debemos apresurarnos y averiguar qué trama ese sujeto. —dijo Astrid, autoritaria y decidida a destruir a su nuevo blanco.

—Ignoré el hecho de que ustedes están conviviendo con dragones. Pero ahora, por favor, alguien me puede explicar por qué llevan dragones con ustedes. —dijo Camicazi.

—Ahora no hay tiempo, solo debes saber que los dragones no te harán daño si no los lastimas. —dijo Astrid recordando que las palabras de su ex prometido.

—Y qué estamos esperando. Tenemos dragones y un gran ejército, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese imbécil. —animó la princesa.

—Sí. —dijo en júbilo Astrid.

El trío de guerreros se embarcaron en el nuevo combate que estaba por estallar…

.

.

.

Estoico, quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie, aún sostenía su gran hacha. Sabía que su hora estaba cerca, y sólo deseaba una cosa, ver a su hijo de nuevo. Sin embargo, un sentimiento lo estaba matando por dentro, el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando perdió a su esposa. Pérdida.

Rodeado contra toda la gente que alguna vez llamó amigos, que ahora lo deseaban muerto. Sólo le quedaban dos opciones, morir honorablemente o saltar al gran océano a su detrás.

—Si tanto desean acabarme, aquí estoy… —dijo el jefe, soltando su hacha para aclarar su rendición.

Todos aclamaron, el jefe había caído. Berk era libre ahora, con Brutacio en la cima, Berk llegaría a ser el pueblo vikingo más poderoso de todo el Archipiélago. Eso pensaban todos.

—¡Alto!

Dos dragones aterrizaron violentamente sobre tierra. Los vikingos retrocedieron velozmente temiendo por la bestia que yacía frente a sus ojos. De pronto, dos jóvenes bajaron del lomo de las bestias, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo presente.

—Escuchen, sé que esto puede ser muy confuso para todos, pero todos hemos sido manipulados por alguien. Él quería todo esto, pero aún podemos detenerlo, pero necesitaremos su ayuda.—dijo la rubia.

—El maestro sólo quiere la paz entre los dragones. —exclamó Brutacio.

—Es lo que él te hizo pensar, pero tenemos grandes sospechas para pensar que él fue quien mandó a los dragones blindado.—dijo Patapez.

—¿No fueron ustedes? ¡Traidores! —gritó un vikingo.

—Claro que no. Hipo fue el primero en montar un dragón, y él me enseñó que los dragones son más que simples bestias sin cerebro. Son grandiosos, y créanme, si te ganas la confianza de un dragón, no hay nada que el no haría por ti. —dijo Astrid, acariciando la cabeza de su dragona.

De pronto, el ejército guerrero se hizo presente en el lugar. Algunos cargaban a los heridos vikingos y otros llevaban armas para proporcionar a los vikingos. Camicazi iba a la cabeza, pues había explicado a su pueblo todo lo acontecido.

—Brutacio, date cuenta, tu jueguito se acabó. Detén esto y vuelve a nuestro lado, vuelve a ser el gran vikingo que eras. —decía la rubia, conmoviendo a su compañero

—Pero yo…

—Hermano. Vuelve a ser cómo eras antes. —dijo la gemela, haciéndose pasó entre la multitud. — Ese tonto y aniñado hermano que siempre me acompañó.

—Tienen razón, no sé en qué estaba pensado. —respondió el rubio botando su hacha y dando fin a la revolución.

Todos gritaron de alegría, pues la lluvia, aún con sus grandes gotas, soltaba gotas de regocijo. No obstante, el verdadero anfitrión, quien lo vio todo, no estaba conforme y para acabar con su misión, acabaría antes con el traidor, con ambos traidores…

—¡Oigan! —gritó un hombre, montado sobre un dragón blindado.

El aire se les fue a todos. El ver nuevamente a ese tipo de dragón traía malos recuerdos. Sin embargo, el caos empeoró, pues este sujeto disparó una flecha hacia Brutacio, dándole en el pecho…

—Eso fue por traicionarme. —dijo Varok.

Las sorpresas no acabaron, pues también traía a Patán en la parte trasera del dragón, lo empujó y el cuerpo desmayado de Patán se desquebrajo al colisionar contra el suelo.

—¡Patán! —gritó Patapez.

—Tú eres el malnacido que armó todo esto. ¡¿Por qué?! —exigió saber Astrid

—Sus mentes no entenderían… Pero ahora, llegó el momento final y el final de toda esta travesía.

—Estás loco —dijo Camicazi con desdén.

—Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso, pero para mí solo eres una niña mimada y sin madurez para comandar a tu reino. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre al enterarse que su esposo murió? Y su hija no hizo más que llorar…—comentó Varok haciendo gestos para molestar a Camicazi.

—¡Entonces sí fuiste tú! —bramó, alzando su hacha para lanzársela.

—Jamás imaginé que unos cavernícolas como ustedes lograrían deducir parte de mi plan, pero como dije, parte de mi plan. Lo malo es que no averiguaron la verdadera razón por la cual creé este magnífico plan maestro. —con tranquilidad y elegancia dijo el pelirrojo.

—Fue tu culpa que Hipo se fuera—exclamó la rubia vikinga, sorprendiendo a todos con la nueva información.

—El guardián se fue por su cuenta. Yo lo único que hice fue darle un empujoncito; sabemos que tarde o temprano él hubiera abandonado esta isla.

—¿Qué te hicimos nosotros para que nos hagas esto?—preguntó Patapez.

—Nada, pero necesitaba acabar con esta isla. Reducirla a cenizas para dar paso a la gran bestia, pero ustedes están alargando su inminente muerte. —respondió Varok, sonriente y feliz por como se llevaba su plan.

—Entonces… ¿trabajas con Drago? —preguntó el imponente pero cansado Estoico.

—jajajajaja… —se empezó a reír como maníaco. —Yo maté a ese idiota y a tu esposa Estoico. Tal cómo lo escuchas Estoico, maté a tu esposa, a la que creías muerta. Hice realidad tus peores pesadillas, aplasté a tus seres queridos. Ya no tienes nada, mejor ríndete y acepta que tanto tu esposa, como tu hijo te han abandonado por dragones. La diferencia es que uno de ellos ya reposa con los muertos, y del debilucho de tu hijo me encargaré después, una vez que despierte a la gran bestia, nadie me derrotará.

—¡Me la pagarás! —le gritó, su ira estalló y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —respondió Varok, elevando sus manos con un dedo apuntando al cielo, haciendo una señal. —¡Ahora!

De entre las nubes grises, dos figuras gigantes se hicieron presentes con una cantidad descomunal de dragones a su detrás. Pero los dos dragones que iban al frente parecían ser los líderes.

—Estos, son los dragones que le arrebaté a Drago y a tu esposa. ¡Llegó su fin!

Los dragones se acercaban más y más, con un solo objetivo, destruir todo Berk. No dejarían ni un rastro de la isla.

Los vikingos alarmados por la gran amenaza que venía, no hicieron más que pedir a los dioses piedad…

.

.

.

**_Hola, sé que me tardé algo, no he tenido mucho tiempo..._**

**_Pero dígame, qué les pareció._**

**_No detallé mucho las escenas, es porque eran muchas escenas, y yo sin tiempo... Jaja_**

**_Ya solo quedan dos capítulos, espero les gusten._**

**_Próximo capítulo :_**

**_Colisión de estrellas_**


	22. Colisión de estrellas

**_Colisión de estrellas_**

Las gotas de la lluvia fueron desapareciendo concorde avanzaba; la canoa fluctuaba al son de las olas. El mar estaba tranquilo y no daba augurios de empeorar.

A su frente, a sus alrededores, solo había agua. Apenas si podía visualizar una gran montaña en el oeste. El sol lo acompañaba y esperaba que al menos llegue a una isla para tratar a su enfermo dragón.

Sentado sobre la pequeña proa, con sus pies balanceándose intercaladamente, trataba de digerir todo lo acontecido. Sin embargo, una punzada en su pecho lo iba perforando desde que salió de la isla de los salvajes vikingos. Desde luego, no le puso interés alguno, pues abandonó su hogar junto con su vida pasada.

Por más que intentaba no pensar en ello, no podía. Todo parecía indicar que esa cicatriz lo seguiría hasta el día de su muerte.

Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados por el agua, mas los susodichos no tenían vida.

Cada segundo que transcurrían, recordaba a los seres que más amó en la isla, isla en la que lo trataron cómo basura. No obstante, su rabia y rencor desaparecieron tan repentinamente como aparecieron.

Con toda la voluntad posible, no miraba atrás… pues sabía que si esto llegaba a pasar, regresaría a Berk. Aún con su determinación de acero, se sentía vulnerable a ceder a las súplicas de lo más profundo de su corazón.

La canoa iba aletargada, tampoco quería alejarse rápido del lugar al que una vez llamó hogar. Comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los brazos de orfeo lo abracen. Deseaba soñar una vez más con su hogar, ver una vez más los verdes árboles en verano, los cedros en los que reposaba en total sosiego. La cala en la que encontró a su primer y mejor amigo; sin duda, jamás olvidaría ese maravilloso día y lugar. Y aunque no lo admitiera, añoraba ver a su ex prometida una última vez; sus cabellos rubios y esos labios tan jugosos que siempre deseó probar, pero los más relevante de su amor platónicos, esos ojos tan hermosos como el mar mismo.

El mugido débil pero audible fue el que recargó las energías a Hipo. De un respingo se levantó de la proa y se dirigió hacia su dragón, quien tendido y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, parecía haber llamado a su jinete. Hipo se posó a un lado del furia nocturna, empezó a acariciarle suavemente. Y por la impotencia y miedo, comenzó a llorar. Su amigo, pronto partiría al Valhalla e Hipo pensaba acompañarlo. Él no lo dejó solo cuando más lo necesitó, ahora Hipo tampoco pensaba dejarlo ir solo.

—Tranquilo… —decía entre lágrimas, abrazándolo y recargando su cabeza en su lomo. —Lo sé, lo sé… No te dejaré solo.

Con una sensación en sus órganos y con su cuerpo temblando desenfrenadamente, Chimuelo gimió para advertirle algo a su jinete.

—¿Peligro? ¿Qué pasa…? —alzó su mirada. Sorprendido y asustado, visualizó la gran isla frente a sus ojos.

—Una isla… —susurró para sí. —¡Debemos apresurarnos! Tal vez haya algo para salvarte amigo. —dijo entusiasmados.

Sin embargo. Un sonido potente y destructivo destruyó el pacífico silencio que los rodeaba. Fue tan descomunal que las aves mismas se espantaron, pero parecían estar huyendo del causante de tal sonido.

Dragones empezaron a rodear la isla, para después entregarse al volcán de la susodicha. El espantoso sonido volvió a emerger de las profundidades de ese volcán tan lejano. Nuevamente, más dragones comenzaron a aparecer surcando los cielos, pero estos tenían una cosa en particular, llevaban comida entre sus filosos colmillos. Desde una pequeña rata hasta grandes jacks.

Miró fijamente hacia la distante montaña. Y sopesó que este sonido era un rugido, más sus dudas se confirmaron, pues el rugido volvió a brotar de la isla. Esta vez, las aguas mismas temblaron, la isla de tambaleó espantando a las aves restantes en ella.

Esa neblina, esas montañas puntiagudas, esos dragones y sobre todo, ese rugido… Espantado y presa del miedo, trató de girar la canoa, pero ya era tarde. Estaba seguro, seguro de estar en la isla de la reina alpha.

Chimuelo fue afectado con el último llamado, comenzó a tratar de volar. Pero con su cola partida y su escasa energía, no logró siquiera elevarse una zancada. No obstante, se lanzó hacia el agua…

Hipo hizo lo mismo al ver su herido dragón luchar con las aguas.

La corriente de las turbias y oscuras aguas era vigorosa y amenazaba con llevarse la vida de ambas víctimas. La neblina era un punto a desfavor para ambos, pues era tan espesa que no se lograba ver nada.

Chimuelo, herido y controlado, alargaba más y más la distancia con su jinete. Hipo nadaba lo más rápido que sus manos y pies podían, sin embargo, el dragón era tan hábil en el agua que se fue en cuestión de segundos para perderse entre las tinieblas.

Sin poder hacer nada, se propuso llegar a la orilla de la tenebrosa isla, que con antaño recorrió. Jamás se imaginó volver a tocar tales rocas, ver esas montañas afiladas y sentir ese miedo que tanto aberraba.

No supo si tardó horas, minutos o segundos en llegar a rascar la tierra dura de la orilla. Estaba agotado y con el cuerpo totalmente cubierto de agua sucia. Tocar la orilla le trajo por primera vez en su día: felicidad.

Se recostó contra el sólido e incómodo suelo que lo rodeaba. Solo había piedras y restos de huesos. Empezó a zarandear su cabeza, pues tenía la importante misión de recuperar a su amigo de las garras del monstruo, que habitaba en la isla. Con su determinación inquebrantable, se puso de pie, las fuerzas lo abandonaron desde Berk, pero su corazón de luchador nunca lo dejó.

Recorriendo la isla, vio las peores asquerosidades de su vida. Había restos de dragones y huesos de humanos. No obstante, los huesos humanos parecían haber sido situados recientemente. Con las tremendas náuseas, encaminó rumbo al apilado de huesos…

Para su sorpresa, yacían restos de armaduras destrozadas. Una gran batalla se había librado ahí, y lo peor, era reciente…

Acercó más su cuerpo a la gran montaña de huesos. Tenía la mano en su boca para contener su vomito.

Escuadriñó por un corto tiempo. No parecía haber nada útil para salvar a su amigo, al menos tenía la esperanza de ver a alguien con vida.

Rendido y cansado, se dejó caer sobre la tierra. Lloró… ya no aguantaba la angustia de saber sobre su amigo, sobre su pueblo… Miró hacia su debajo, y un gran escudo se alumbraba levemente con el sol. Empezó a tocarlo y acariciarlo, se le hizo muy familiar.

Dio un grito ahogado. Era un escudo fabricado por él. Eso significaba que todos los cuerpos de ese lugar fueron todo el tiempo de los berkianos. Inmediatamente se levantó, espantando y con el alma fuera de su cuerpo, corrió hacia otro lugar…

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se hicieron realidad. Un hombre yacía tendido en el suelo. Hipo se aproximó rápidamente hacia él, pues quería respuestas. ¿Acaso su padre logró descubrir el nido en su última incursión?

—¡Sven! —gritó el castaño, al ver al habitante de su antiguo hogar.

La vida del vikingo estaba por irse. Estaba débil y con mucha sangre. Pero sacó sus últimas fuerzas para responder al llamado del ser que jamás esperó ver de nuevo :Hipo.

—Hi-po—logró vocalizar con su voz clemente y casi muerta. —Debes… ir-te…

—Sven… ¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió el castaño, exasperado y sintiendo nuevamente impotencia.

—En la última… incursión…—apenas lograba hablar. —Fuimos atacados por dragones blindados… pe-ro los dragones eran contro-lados… por alguien. Ese sujeto nos trajo hasta aquí y nos dijo que destruiría Berk… —declaró el vikingo, a quien la vida ya lo abandonaba.

—No… puede ser… —musitó Hipo, al recordar todos los acontecimientos sucedidos.

—Hipo… Salva a Berk… Ese sujeto porta dos dragones descomunales… Con ellos los controla. —estiró su mano, llorando por la destrucción de su pueblo y por partir tan rápido al Valhalla.

Hioo tomó su mano, pero esta se tornó fría y opaca. La vida de un gran guerrero había desaparecido…

—Te lo prometo Sven. No dejaré que ese monstruo destroce Berk.

Chimuelo apareció entre el añublo. Corrió rápidamente y se lanzó contra su jinete.

—Amigo… Volviste… —reía el castaño, tratando de liberarse del abrazo de su dragón. —Chimuelo. Debemos regresar…

El dragón sólo rugió, tratando de mostrar su aprobación.

—¿Ya no te sientes mal?... —el dragón rugió nuevamente, presumiendo su buena salud. —Okey, eso es un sí. Ahora… no sé cómo vamos a derrotar a esos dos dragones gigantes de los que me habló Sven. Debemos ser más inteligentes que Varok. Todo este tiempo nos ha estado manipulando, y no voy a permitir que cumpla con su objetivo. Nuestra labor ahora, será acabar con él. Y creo que ya tengo una idea… —comentó, mirando hacia el gran volcán de su frente.

Chimuelo, pareció entender sus intenciones, se asustó por un momento, pero sabía, al igual que su jinete, que debían enfrentar fuego con fuego…

—¡Vamos amigo! No tenemos tiempo que perder, entrenemos a ese dragón.

.

.

.

La destrucción pasó a ser masiva. Dragones blindados y salvajes arremetían contra el destrozado pueblo vikingo. Todos corrían desenfrenadamente, tratando de buscar algún refugio, mas ese refugio parecía convertirse en un cuento de hadas…

Los dragones eran comandados por los grandes alphas, quienes sobrevolaban la isla. El espectador, montado encima de uno de los susodichos, disfrutaba el gran espectáculo desde los aires.

—¡Qué les parece! ¡Sufran antes de morir! Jajajaja—se regocijaba con el sabor de su victoria.

La mayoría corría. Sólo Astrid y Patapez intentaban frenar el avance de los salvajes dragones. Pero era inútil… Los blindados los superaban en gran número y eran más versátiles que los jinetes. Su caída era cuestión de tiempo…

Camicazi y su pueblo también luchaban, mas no eran de mucha ayuda. Sin poder volar y con los ataques de larga distancia, los guerreros eran aniquilados uno a uno. La princesa estaba bañada por la sed de venganza, que no pensaba en su gente, sólo quería destruir al asesino de su padre, pero el cobarde pelirrojo se ocultaba bajo las faldas de los alphas.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Baja y pelea! —exclamó la princesa, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

—Oh princesa. No hay necesidad de pelear, cuando tus propios enemigos causan su propio final. La guerra está dividida en dos bandos, la de las marionetas y los líderes. Tú y tu pueblo fueron manipulado por mí, ahí te darás cuenta a qué bando perteneces… —respondido Varok, elegante y preciso cómo siempre.

—¡Agrrrrr! —gritó la princesa, de la rabia e impotencia que resguardaba. —¡Juro que yo misma te encontraré y te haré pagar por todo!

—No me hagas reír… —empezó a reírse cómo maniático. —Cómo te lo dije, y ahora te lo repito. No eres más que una mimada chiquilla, que cree entender las cosas, pero sólo vez lo superficial de las cosas. Eres igual que la escoria de este pueblo.

—Estás loco —dijo la princesa al escuchar las palabras de Varok.

—La gente inteligente… siempre está loca…

El fuego se esparcía velozmente. Las casas ya estaban quemadas, los almacenes totalmente en cenizas, sin dejar rastro alguno de haber albergado alimento. El gran salón, se desmoronaba en pedazos. Si esto seguía así, Berk pasaría a ser una leyenda entre los pueblos vkingos…

La rubia, en más de una ocasión trató de acercarse al arquero, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano contra el gran ejército de comandado por el pelirrojo. Y ya prediciendo el final de esta contienda, al menos quería ofrecerles unos minutos más de vida a los niños indefensos de la isla, ellos le recordaban a Hipo…cuánto deseaba que él estuviera ahí…

Patapez hacía lo mismo que su compañera, ayudaba a los que podía. Sin embargo, su dragón mismo ya se sentía cansado. Con los dragones blindado atacando adiestra y siniestra, no podía siquiera protegerse así mismo.

—¿Qué pasa jinetes? Pensé que serían más entretenidos que esto. —hizo un ademán con su mano, mostrando el gran caos ocasionado por él mismo.

—Para esto por favor —rogó Astrid, vencida y con las fuerzas escasas que ya no perduraban en ella.

—Pero miren. Astrid Hofferson está suplicando ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? —se burló el pelirrojo. —Está bien Astrid. Cumpliré tu petición.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó la rubia al ver la sonrisa demente del pelirrojo.

—Sí. Vamos… pídeme que acabe con esta masacre. Y lo haré…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Suplícame, y acabaré con esta isla de una vez por todas. Los liberaré de esta tortura. —ofreció el arquero, sonriendo maniáticamente y deseando acabar con todos.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritó Astrid, soltando lágrimas de dolor.

—Ya que no quieres suplicar… ¡Destrocen todo! ¡Quiero que los hagan sufrir antes de comérselos! —ordenó Varok a sus dragones, quienes se volvieron más salvejes de un momento a otro.

Los dragones comenzaron a devorar a los guerreros de Bolvhia. Les arrancaban parte por parte, extremidad por extremidad para luego engullirlos.

Estocio estaba aterrado, jamás presenció horror de tal magnitud. Y con la indignación carcomiéndolo no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar cómo sus amigos y hombres morían a manos de los dragones. Él también ya quería morir. Con la información recién recibida sobre su esposa e hijo, el remordimiento le suscitada ganas de suicidarse. Añoraba ver a su esposa en el Valhalla… para así poder cuidar a su hijo desde los cielos y ser el padre que nunca fue…

—Detente por favor —seguía clamando Astrid, al ver el caos desatado en su hogar.

—Pídemelo Astrid. —insistía Varok.

—Está bien… —tendida, estaba dispuesta a acabar con el sufrimiento de su pueblo. —Varok… Por favor… destru… destruye B…

—¡Alto!

Esa voz, esa profunda y furiosa voz se hizo presente en el campo de batalla.

Los cielos abrieron paso a una figura oscura como la noche. Sobre ella montaba un hombre. El jinete y su dragón se posaron frente a Varok.

—¡Hipo! —dijo Astrid, con la satisfacción de ver una vez más a su prometido.

—Varok… Eres una maldita bestia. —bramó Hipo, con toda la furia que podía desprender.

—Miren, miren, miren… Aquí está el gran Hipo. Me sorprende que hayas vuelto, debiste huir lo más lejos posible. Ahora caerás junto con tu pueblo. —hosco y con imponencia.

—Tal vez tengas razón… —respondido el castaño, firme y con la vista clavada en su rival. —Pero ten por seguro, que si nosotros caemos, tú caerás con nosotros. No te permitiré cumplir con tus ambiciones.

—Pero… ¿qué podrías hacer? Eres débil. Estás asustando, y tienes a un ejército de dragones hambrientos frente a tus ojos. —respondió el arqueo, levantando su mano para dar la orden a sus dragones.

—Mmm…Pensé que eras más inteligente. —comentó el castaño, sonriendo con malicia. —Creo que esta vez te llevé un paso adelante…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Espera y lo verás… —giró su cuerpo y le pidió a su dragón rugir.

De entre las nubes, una figura gigante fue dibujándose, torciendo los cielos y espantando a la lluvia misma. La gran figura fue bajando sutilmente, era lenta y difícil de visualizarla bien, solo Hipo conocía la verdadera identidad de la gran bestia.

Todos miraban impresionados a la gran figura. El miedo nuevamente se apoderó de ellos y estaban preparados para aprovechar la distracción y escapar en los pocos barcos aún estables. Pensaban en dejar solo a su futuro jefe.

La figura fue tomando forma. Se distinguía su color de piel, era de un color rojizo. Era gigante y sus dientes eran muy grandes. Se posó detrás de Hipo.

—No… —rezongó Varok, apretando sus puños y apunto de estallar. —No puede ser… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo hiciste que ese dragón?...

—A diferencia de ti, yo no obligó a los dragones a seguirme. La mejor forma es ganarte su confianza, y si te ganas su lealtad, no hay nada que él no haría por ti.

Más dragones fueron apareciendo alrededor de Hipo. Dragones de todo tipo, desde un pequeño terrible terror, hasta un cortaleña. Todos seguidores de la muerte roja.

—Me impresionaste. —habló con sinceridad —Aún así… simplemente este es un retraso, y tú estás alargando tu inminente derrota. Date por vencido de una vez Hipo. Si eres listo deberías sopesar que no puedes ganar. —miró con odio al castaño y decidido a no rescindir con su objetivo. —Yo mismo lo vi… Vi el futuro Hipo, jamás podrás contra mí. Tu pueblo será el artífice para despertar a la gran bestia, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

—Aunque tengas razón, no puedo dejarte ganar. No entiendo qué es eso de la gran bestia, pero si es tan importante para ti… Debo suponer que es peligroso para todos.

—Si así es cómo lo quieres… —levantó nuevamente su mano. —No entiendo cómo piensas ganarme con un grupo de salvajes dragones, los míos están entrenados.

—¡Él no está solo! —gritó la rubia, situada detrás de Hipo.

—Astrid… —susurró Hipo, sonriendo levemente.

—Si vas a enfrentarte con Hipo, entonces te enfrentarás con todos nosotros. —retó la rubia vikinga.

—¡Sí! Nosotros también lucharemos —exclamó la princesa desde tierra.

—¡Nosotros también! —gritó Estoico.

—¡Está bien! ¡Los mataré a todos entonces! —dio la orden. —¡Ataquen!

—Listo amigo —se dirigió a su dragón. —¡Hagamos esto!

La batalla estalló. Dragones contra dragones luchaban desenfrenadamente. Los blindados eran menos, pero adoptaban formaciones de combate bien organizada y con ello destruían a gran cantidad de dragones. Sin embargo, los vikingos y soldados se unieron a la pelea, ayudando por primera vez en su historia, a los dragones.

Varok se abstuvo de participar en el combate, y se repelió hasta uno de los alphas. Miraba con atención cada detalle de la gran batalla que se libraba bajo sus pies. No obstante, Hipo lo atacó por atrás…

—¿Muy cómodo?...—le dijo Hipo, brindándole un puñetazo en su cara. —Eso fue por lo de Chimuelo.

Hipo desmontó a Chimuelo y subió al lomo del alpha para luchar contra Varok.

—No tengo tiempo para pelar contra ti. —respondió el pelirrojo, saltando hacia su otro alpha. —¡Alpha! ¡Ataca!

Uno de los dos alphas de Varok saltó a la pelea y con sus ráfagas de hielo, cubrió gran parte del pueblo con un sólido hielo.

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó Hipo, dejando a Varok para ayudar a su pueblo.

No había escapatoria. Los barcos fueron pulverizados y los refugio ocultos ya no existían. Lo que una vez fue un hermoso bosque, ahora parecía un cementerio reducido a cenizas. La lluvia no se iba, y los relámpagos aumentaban su potencia cada vez más.

Patapez trataba de idear algo para detener al gran alpha, mas todo parecía ser vano. No obstante, Hipo ya planeaban su siguiente jugada, y, aunque era muy arriesgada, tal vez era la única manera de frenar al salvaje dragón alpha.

—Patapez, tú distrae a Varok. —ordenó Hipo, sonando como todo un auténtico líder. —Astrid, tú vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué planeas Hipo? —incitó la rubia.

—Probablemente una locura…

—¿Y qué es?

—Ese dragón puede controlar a nuestros dragones, incluso a los de la reina. Pero se me ocurrió, si la reina reta al alpha de Varok, podrá apoderarse de sus dragones. —arguyó el castaño.

—Eso, suponiendo que la reina derrotará al alpha de Varok. —respondió Astrid, tratando de sonar positiva, pero las circunstancias no la favorecían. —Pero… ¿y si pierde?

—Entonces será el final de la civilización, tal y como la conocemos. Si ese loco huye de aquí con esos dragones, imagínate lo que haría. No podemos permitirlo. —respondió el castaño, firme y seguro.

—Está bien… —suspiró Astrid, no muy convencida del plan. —Hipo… —lo llamó, cabeza abajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… lo siento Hipo. Te traté muy mal esta mañana, pero quiero que sepas que Varok me obligó a decirte todo eso. Tal vez no obtenga tu perdón, pero no podía guardar ese remordimiento más tiempo. Perdón Hipo…

—Luego hablaremos de eso Astrid. Pero me alegra que me lo dijeras. Ahora salgamos de esta, y en lo posible… vivos ¿si? —respondido el castaño en un tono burlesco.

—Sí. Hagámoslo. —afirmó Astrid, lista para luchar al lado de su compañero.

—Bien, necesito que tú uses todo el fuego de tu dragón. Dispara al alpha de Varok, yo traeré a la reina.

—Pero… ¿no crees que si pelea destruirá todo? —preguntó Astrid.

—Sí, pero debemos correr ese riesgo. Astrid… dime… ¿alguna vez te he fallado?

—No… —dijo la sonrojada rubia.

—Entonces confía en mí. Sé que todo esto es una locura, pero es la única manera de frenar a ese maniático. —le dijo el castaño, tratando de aliviar la preocupación de su amiga y prometía.

—Tú eres el loco, Hipo —comentó Astrid burlándose de su amigo. —Pero te he visto cometer locuras más grandes. Gracias Hipo, por todo…

—Luego hablaremos Astrid, ahora has lo que te dije. —pidió amablemente.

Hipo voló a toda prisa rumbo a la reina, llamó su atención para pedirle que se enfrentase al gran salvajibestia. La reina hizo caso y partió rompiendo los cielos, se elevó a la altura del gran dragón y lo empezó a dispara con un fuego inminente.

Astrid siguió las indicaciones de su amigo, empezó a disparar desenfrenadamente al gran alpha. Todos los dragones comandados por la reina, la siguieron, disparando a todo dar al pobre dragón.

—¡Eso! —festejó Hipo, uniéndose al fusilado del dragón.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó Varok.

El fuego cesó. El gran alpha fue cayendo a la deriva. Su vida y su control sobre los dragones se extinguió… Cayó al mar donde su cuerpo se fue hundiendo poco a poco, desapareciendo entre las olas agresivas.

—¡Lo logramos! —festejó un vikingo, viendo cómo todos los dragones ya no atacaban.

Varok, corroído por la furia y odio, descolgó su arco nuevamente y alistó una de sus flechas envenenadas. Apuntó y disparó cortando el aire con la potencia con la que la lanzó.

—¡Hipo! —gritó espantada al ver que tramaba Varok, y por impulso, se interpuso entre la flecha y su prometido.

—¡Astrid!

Astrid había recibido el disparo en su espalda. Resbaló del lomo de su dragón, pero antes de caer Hipo la agarró entre sus brazos. El castaño empezó a llorar temiendo lo peor.

—Astrid por favor… no te mueras…

—Hipo…¿ me per-do-nas?

—Pero no hay nada que perdonar, tú eres perfecta Astrid. Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa, hui cómo un cobarde cuando pude estar aquí…—Astrid lo calló con su dedo.

—Pero ya estás aquí. Y me alegra haberte visto una última vez… —la llama de su vida estaba por extinguirse.

—Astrid… yo… yo te amo. —sin aguantar más las ganas, besó a su prometida.

El beso fue profundo, cálido y sobre todo, denotaba placer de parte de ambos. El tiempo pareció haberse ido, solo eran Hipo y Astrid, cómo en aquellas veces en las que ambos pasaron tiempo juntos.

No querían separar sus labios. Hipo aún quería seguir sintiendo el dulce sabor de los labios de su amor platónico. Astrid, con sus pocas energías trataba de no apagar el fulgor de ese beso, pero la vida la estaba abandonando y por más que quería, su corazón empezó a perecer.

Separaron sus labios, pues los labios rojos de Astrid estaban tornándose más blancos y secos.

—¡Patapez! —gritó Hipo.

Patapez se acercó a velozmente, pues presenciaba todo desde una distancia considerable, pero volando llegó rápido.

—¿Si Hipo? —preguntó con la cabeza abajo, pues temía perder a su compañera.

—Llévate a Astrid. —firme y furioso por la cobarde acción de su enemigo.

—Pero… ¿y tú? —respondió Patapez, asombrado por las palabras de Hipo, ya que pensaba que el castaño mismo iba a llevar a Astrid.

—Escucha, Astrid no está muerta. Pero si no te apresuras lo estará. Yo me haré cargo del maldito de Varok.

—Entiendo. La llevaré con Gothi, ella está curando a los demás en una isla cercana…

—¿A los demás? —preguntó Hipo, confundido.

—Sí. Varok hirió a Patán y a Brutacio también.

Hipo sin tiempo para más preguntas, le dio el cuerpo desmayado de Astrid a su amigo. No sin antes acariciar su cabello y su mejilla, y le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de entregársela por completo.

—Astrid… No quiero llegar viudo al altar, así que no te mueras. —dijo, recordando que ella le dijo lo mismo hace unas semanas. —Cuídala mucho amigo.

—No te preocupes Hipo, no dejaré que nada le pase. Tú mata al desgraciado ese…

—Lo haré.

El gronkle se fue volando a toda marcha. Varok miraba todo con detenimiento y deleite, rio como un maniático recién salido del manicomio.

—¿Tú me derrotarás? —señaló al castaño, riendo más fuerte.

—Pues derroté a tu ejército de dragones, así que…

—Eso es lo que crees. Pero se ve que nunca trataste con dragones alpha. La reina es más débil que mi alpha, y por eso, todos deben hacer caso a mi dragón. —explicó feliz Varok, pues ya sentía la victoria de entre sus brazos. —Alpha… ordénale a todos los dragones acabar con este pueblo, incluido a ese furia nocturna…

—Espera ¿qué?

El gran alpha rugió. Todos los dragones empezaron nuevamente a disparar, a excepción de la reina que prevaleció con su mente intacta. Sin embargo, Chimuelo no fue la excepción, y botó a Hipo de su lomo. Hipo cayó en el mar, gritando a su dragón para que lo rescatase, pero el susodicho hacía caso omiso a su jinete.

Mientras tanto, en tierra los soldados restantes luchaban y protegían a los niños. Vikingos los imitaban.

—Debemos ayudar a Hipo. —dijo el jefe, mientras veía caer a su hijo.

—Yo iré por él jefe. —dijo Camicazi montado a un dragón alocado.

Hipo cayó entre las aguas y le costaba luchar contra las fuertes olas que, aumentaban de tamaño con la lluvia.

—¡Reina! —gritó Hipo.

La reina lo alzó de entre las aguas, e Hipo la montó. Nuevamente una idea surgió en su mente, pero esta era la más loca que había tenido.

—¡Hey Varok! ¡¿Quieres matarme?! Pues sígueme…

Varok, arto del castaño, lo siguió. Hipo y Varok se elevaban a una altura extrema. Hipo iba a la cabeza pero miraba de reojo a su rival, listo para jugar su último movimiento.

Hipo giró por completo, quedando frente a frente con el alpha y su amo. Y sin pensarlo, empezó a volar hacia el alpha.

—¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Nos matarás a ambos!—gritó Varok, sin poder frenar a su dragón.

—Eso es lo que busco Varok… Si esta es la única forma de derrotarte, que así sea.

Una gigante explosión se vislumbró en los cielos. Las nubes de fueron apagando por la tremenda colisión que acababa de suceder. Un humo intenso fue cubriendo todo el panorama vikingo. Todos tenían sus vistas clavadas en los cielos, esperando ver al héroe que los salvó. Pero Hipo no salía, pues él había caído…

.

.

.

**_Hola. Me tardé de nuevo, lo sé. Disculpen la demora, pero mi imaginación ya es escasa y no tenía ideas._**

**_Bueno, ya sólo queda un capítulo, será cómo el epílogo o algo así..._**

**_El último capítulo no es tan largo, así que probablemente se publique esta semana._**

**_Bueno, estén al tanto. Saludos y nos vemos._**

**_Próximo y último capítulo :_**

**_Siempre serás tú _**


	23. Siempre serás tú

**_Siempre serás tú _**

Era medio día y el clima ofrecía buenos augurios. El viento soplaba débilmente, y la poca nieve que aún quedaba era extinguida por la potencia del sol estival de verano.

El follaje del los árboles brillaba por los destellos del sol; las plantas adornaban gran parte del bosque y también de la aldea. Esto, para rememorar al sujeto que sacrificó su vida para salvarlos.

Pero sin duda, ese día jamás sería olvidado por los habitantes de de Berk. Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde esa horrible catástrofe, y el dolor por las pérdidas de sus seres amados aún perduraba en los vikingos. Muchos inocentes, niños y niñas, murieron ese día, pero todos eran y serían recordados cómo los verdaderos héroes de Berk.

No se podía sopesar el dolor de una pérdida, pero sin lugar a dudas la mayoría honraba a alguien en especial. Ese alguien que sacrificó su vida para brindarles una segunda oportunidad de vida a su pueblo. Ese alguien sería recordado por siempre en la memoria de todos.

El funeral vikingo se hizo esa misma noche después de la ardua batalla. Esa noche todos lloraron, pues aunque la batalla había sido ganada, la pérdida de sus seres amados jamás sería recompensada con nada.

La aldea fue reconstruida, no tardaron mucho, pues con la ayuda de los dragones el trabajo era más sencillo para todos en absoluto. Algunos tardaron un tiempo en acostumbrarse a tener lado a lado a las bestias que alguna vez destruían. Sin embargo, el jefe mismo empezó a montar un dragón, y con ello todos empezaron a adoptar su ideología.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana, iluminando parte de su habitación. Desde la reconstrucciones del pueblo, su casa era más ostentosa.

Yacía echada en su lecho. Sus ojos denotaban gran tristeza, pues al recibir esa carta en la mañana recordó todos los sucesos del gran día que con antaño y dolor recordaba.

Jamás imaginó volver a sentirse así. Pero al parecer la sombra de los acontecimientos de ese día aún la perseguían. Sabía que jamás olvidaría esa batalla, al igual que todos en Berk, pero al menos el tiempo la apaciguó un poco el alma. No obstante, esa carta fue el detonante para despertar nuevamente esa culpa en ella…

La susodicha carta reposaba a un lado de la rubia; ella estaba tendida con los brazos y piernas extendidas. Todo el día la rubia ignoró el trozo de papel en su cama, no quería abrir el sobre, no se sentía lista para leerla…

Sin embargo, la curiosidad también la mataba. Se levantó lentamente y desganada, lista para enfrentar su realidad y lista para nuevamente soltar más lágrimas…

Tomó el sobre y lo empezó a examinar, sonrió al sentir el aroma del chico que amaba. Hipo.

Con sus manos, apretó un poco la carta y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. Armada de valor y con su semblante a punto de quebrarse, se atrevió a abrir el sobre, que contenía las últimas palabras de su prometido antes de la gran batalla suscitada por Varok.

Inmediatamente reconoció la letra, era la de su amado. Aún dudando si era una buena idea, empezó a leerla sin la mínima intención.

**"****_Hola Astrid… Creí que seria bueno escribir esta carta ¿sabes?_**

**_¿Qué porqué? Pues no lo sé. Solamente quería despedirme de ti antes de partir a mi viaje, un viaje del cual nunca regresaré…_**

**_No te voy a negar que me lastimaste mucho, pero aún así me importas, Astrid._**

**_Jamás quise a una chica tanto cómo a ti. Sé que para ti yo no significó nada, eso me lo demostraste esta mañana, pero aun así, jamás experimenté y experimentaré con alguien lo que hice contigo._**

**_A Chimuelo le agradas… espero y algún día volvamos a vernos. No cómo prometidos, pues esta locura en la que nos involucraron fue el artífice de tu desprecio hacia mí… Quisiera volver a verte, pero solo como amigos ¿te parece?_**

**_A veces me pongo a pensar, ¿cómo hubiera sido mi vida si jamás hubiera encontrado a Chimuelo? A penas lo conozco desde hace unas semanas y ya he congeniado lo suficiente con él para saber que los dragones no son lo que nosotros creemos._**

**_La vida es como un parpadeo, tan lenta pero corta como el pétalo de una flor…._**

**_Astrid, por favor, trae la paz entre dragones y vikingos. Sé que tú eres capaz de conseguir lo que yo nunca conseguí. Ahora mismo estoy siendo un cobarde, estoy huyendo…_**

**_No te sientas culpable de mi partida, son varios los detonantes que me hicieron tomar esta difícil decisión, pero creo que ya es hora. Algún día iba a pasar, y ese día es hoy._**

**_Todos en la aldea siempre me han tratado como algo inservible, y tal vez así sea. Pero créeme que me esforcé por ser ese alguien que todos deseaban que fuera, pero ya no. Descubrí que hay más cualidades que la fuerza, la agresividad e instinto en un humano, y estoy dispuesto a profundizar más a la especie de los dragones._**

**_Dile a mi padre que no se preocupe, si es que lo hace. Estaré bien, tengo a Chimuelo…_**

**_Me despido con un beso, aunque sé que me golpearías si es que estuviera a tu lado, y espero verte de nuevo en un futuro._**

**_Firmado por : Hipo Haddock III" _**

Si llanto era inminente, sabía que se pondría así después de leer esa carta, y sin duda golpearía a Hipo cuando lo viera. Pero en ese instante solo deseaba abrazarlo y disculparse por todas las cosas horribles que hizo.

—¡Astrid!

El llamado de su madre la hizo secarse rápido sus lágrimas. Guardó rápidamente la carta bajo su almohada. Abrió la barrera que la separaba de su madre…

—Hija… ¿Qué te pasó? —le dijo, sorprendida por las gotas de agua que aún resbalaban por su mejilla. —Estabas llorando ¿verdad? —completó la madre en un tono molesto por la acción descuidada de su hija.

—Nada mamá…—respondió la rubia tratando de ocultar su voz ronca y dolorosa.

—¿Hija?... —se cruzó de brazos esperando indagar más sobre el reciente llanto de su amada Astrid.

—Está bien. Hipo escribió una carta. Tú sabes, antes de ese día… —respondido la rubia con la voz torcida y dolida.

—Astrid… —regañó su madre. —no tienes porqué seguirte culpando la muerte de… ya sabes. Tú no tuviste la culpa, y ya es hora de que des cuenta que Hipo te ha perdonado.

—Aún duele madre. Yo estuve ahí ese día, y tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo.

—Pero estabas lastimada y con tu abdomen perforado.

—Si tan solo yo… yo hubiera… Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido mejor que yo muera y ella…

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —exclamó su madre, para después tomar a su hija y sumergirla en un tierno abrazo.—Hija… debes olvidar ese suceso, todos lo estamos haciendo. Hasta Hipo.

—Lo sé mamá… Pero aún duele mucho.

—Veo que mis abrazos no son tan efectivos como los de él ¿verdad? —bromeó su madre des aflojando un poco el abrazo.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tales insinuaciones.

—¡Mamá! —dijo la rubia con vehemencia.

—Bueno apresurémonos, que hoy es tu boda y tu prometido no puede verte así.

—Tienes razón mamá. Pero me gustaría hablar con Hipo…

—¡No! —gritó Hely.

—Está bien… —bufó la molesta Astrid.

—El novio no puede ver a la novia antes…

—Antes de la boda. Lo sé —trató de imitar Astrid mostrando su clara molestia por su petición denegada.

—Jamás cambiarás ¿verdad? Pobre de Hipo…

Las dos mujeres se mataron a carcajadas por el último comentario. Pero pronto y rápido se pusieron a arreglarse por el solemne evento que estaba por venir. La boda, que había sido postergada muchos meses por fin se daría.

.

.

.

Aún soñaba, o más bien tenía pesadillas con respecto a ese día… El recuerdo cada vez perpetuaba más en su cabeza y se clavaba más en su alma.

Él la vio morir en sus propios ojos. Sabía que podía haber hecho algo, y por eso no olvidaba…

Se levantó de su cama y empezó a cambiarse, pues en unas horas el día más añorado por él se daría a cabo. Sólo esperaba no tener que lidiar con medio pueblo, que desde la batalla lo molestaban y elogiaban.

Su dragón le rugió para darse a entender su entusiasmo, estaba tan feliz por su mejor amigo que olvidó terminarse el baúl de pescados situado en una esquina de la habitación.

—Lo sé amigo, ya no tienes que seguir insistiendo. Me pondré el traje sí, pero aún pienso en… ese día… —dijo, bajando sus alegres ánimos de repente.—Ojalá y yo hubiera chocado con Varok y su dragón, y no ella…

.

.

.

**_El gran día…_**

Los recuerdos sobre ese día eran vagos. Las imágenes borrosas…

Pero nunca olvidará esa mirada, esos ojos, y esa valentía de…

Por más incisivo que era Hipo, no podía recordar a detalle esa escena. Pero aún el remordimiento perpetuaba en su pecho.

Las pobres imágenes que recordaba eran rápidas y borrosas...

Estaba frente a frente con el peor enemigo que Berk halla visto. Tenía pocos metros más de vida, pues estaba a punto de colisionar contra el escupe hielo de Varok. Su vida pasó en una transición veloz. Sabía que no sobrevivirá a ese choque.

Astrid, quien aún con sus golpes y tremenda herida en su abdomen, decidió volver al campo de batalla para ayudar a su prometido. Mas no le fue sencillo escapar del tímido de su camarada, Patapez, quien se rehusaba explícitamente a dejarla ir en sus condiciones. Sin embargo, la gran vikinga tenaz y osada, escapó…

Se encontró con Camicazi en el camino, la cual le alertó sobre el peligro inminente que corría Hipo al estar vagando en el mar. Astrid trató de volar hacia él, pero Camicazi la frenó…

—Camicazi ¡¿Qué haces?! —bramó la rubia vikinga, mientras la princesa la agarraba por la cintura y evitaba que despegara.

—Astrid… Tú quédate aquí, yo salvaré a Hipo. —respondió tenaz.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar.

—¡No! Hipo se pondrá triste y molesto con todos si algo te pasa. Además estás con una perforación en tu estómago y los golpes que te di aún te producen dolor ¿no es así? —inquirió la princesa, amena y graciosa como siempre.

—Jaja qué graciosa. —respondió la vikinga con sarcasmo. —Y tus golpes no me… ¡Auch! —gritó de dolor la rubia al ser tocada en los moretones de su rostro.

—¿Lo ves? Astrid por favor no tenemos tiempo que perder, Hipo nos necesita y tú puedes ayudarlo quedándote aquí.

—No. Yo ya te dije que…

—Ay… Si que eres necia y obstinado chica. Creo que tú y yo seríamos buenas amigas. —sospesó la princesa con una leve pero alegre sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí. —correspondido al gesto de la misma manera.

—Ahora quédate aquí ¿si? —miró a la vikinga y esta aún mantenía su disconformidad, a lo que la tomó de los hombros. —Escucha, te prometo que traeré a Hipo con vida. Te lo prometo Astrid, cueste lo que me cueste te traeré a tu prometido devuelta. —la vikinga no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la insinuación.

—Está… está bien. Tráelo por favor. —aceptó la rubia, aún disconforme pero sin ninguna otra salida. —Tú también cuídate Camicazi.

—Lo haré. —afirmó la princesa montando a un grokle y partiendo hacia los cielos.

El dragón se fue haciendo más y más pequeño, y de un momento a otro, Hipo logró salir del mar para poder ejecutar su peor locura. Sin embargo, Camicazi predijo la estupidez que estaba por cometer su amigo y amado, así que voló hasta la gran tormenta sobre su cabeza, vio una vez más hacia abajo, visualizó a su gente quienes ponían todas sus esperanzas en ella. Se elevó más y más sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a su gente y muy pronto se reuniría con su padre…

Buscó a su amigo por la gran neblina oscura, mas este no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Lo único audible era el resonar de los truenos. No obstante, vio dos figuras gigantes a punto de colisionar. Y por puro impulso se arrojó hacia Hipo empujándolo del lomo de la reina. Lo último que vio fueron esos ojos verdes como el bosque, se veía asustado, tal y como la primera vez que lo encontró en el cruce de calles. Ese choque y primer encuentro que tuvieron, esa hacha que le regaló y, ese magnifico beso que ambos sellaron en el bosque… todos esos recuerdos transcurrieron por su mente y, de un momento a otro, su vida se extinguió…

.

.

.

Suspiró un vez más antes de salir de su habitación. Estaba tan nervioso que sudaba a todo dar. El momento más feliz de su vida estaba por suceder.

Salió de su casa rumbo al centro del pueblo. Su amigo lo siguió a su detrás imponiendo su gran superioridad ante todos. La gente lo saludaba con elogios, deseándole suerte y pidiendo un heredero rápido…

Hipo aún no perdonaba a los aldeanos, pero les debía una segunda oportunidad, o así lo sentía el castaño por el remordimiento que sentía. Siempre se hacía las mismas pregunta…¿Y si yo no me habría ido? ¿Si me habría quedado a pelear desde el inicio de la contienda? Tal vez Camicazi aún…

Llegó hasta el centro de la aldea. Su padre ya lo esperaba sentado en su trono y listo para abandonar su puesto. Hipo aunque disgustado con la idea, sentía la necesidad de recompensar al pueblo de Berk y Bolvhia por sus acciones infantiles. Había sido tan egoísta que deseaba volver en el tiempo y golpearse así mismo.

Se posó en el altar construido específicamente para la pareja. Los alrededores estaban adornados por variedad de flores y gente de toda parte acompañaba el ambiente. El reino de su amiga pasó a sus manos después de la caída del rey y su heredera, y su esposa al enterarse de todos los sucesos decidió entregarle el trono a Hipo.

Astrid salió de su casa, estaba nerviosa y sus manos le sudaban. En pocos minutos sería la esposa del jefe y rey. Eso le importaba en los más mínimo, solo quería casarse con él chico simple y humilde que conoció, ese chico que detestó al principio pero que con el tiempo lo llegó a amar.

Llegó a la plaza. Caminó lentamente agarrada del codo de su padre, mientras los instrumentos tocaban una sinfonía dulce y tranquila. Su chico dragón ya yacía en el altar y el nerviosismo de ambos brotaba como el vaho.

Se miraron frente a frente, azul con verde colisionaron nuevamente. Desde la gran batalla su relación había evolucionado tanto que ya era común que ambos se viesen con tanta ternura y amor genuino.

No prestaron atención a las palabras que el herrero dijo, y lo único que deseaban era poder sellar su matrimonio con su dulce beso que ambos añoraban darse.

Terminó de decir las palabras, y ambos se sumergieron en un profundo y tierno beso. Ese beso fue diferente a los cientos que se dieron, ese beso culminó una era y empezó otra, una donde vikingos y dragones serían libres de guerras ingratas.

—Te amo Astrid Hofferson —declaró el castaño.

—Y yo a ti Hipo Haddock. —respondió la rubia sonrojada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó le castaño al recibir un golpe departe de su esposa. —¿Y eso porqué?

—Por la carta que escribiste. ¿Qué acaso querías dejarme con la incertidumbre de dónde estabas? Hubiera enloquecido.

—Okey… perdón mi lady

—Y esto… —lo besó tiernamente —por todo lo demás…

—No importa cuanto pase, no importa cuanto sufra, no importa si perezco o tu pereces… siempre serás tú Astrid Hofferson. La dueña de mi corazón y de mi vida…

—Eso espero Haddock. Y recuerda… Ahora eres solo mío… —le susurró en el oído con un tono seductor.

—Eso me gusta…

Todos gritaron y festejaron por el gran final de esta parte de su historia, pero sería el comienzo de otra, una con nuevos jefes.

Y así cómo sellaron su matrimonio, sellaron la profecía sobre la gran bestia que reposaba sobre sus pies y que algún día añoraba corroer otra alma como la de Varok, para despertar y apoderarse del mundo que por derecho era suyo…

_Esa leyenda sería llevada a la tumba por todos los habitantes de Berk y de Bolvhia. Si tal información llegaba a los oídos equivocados, sería el final de todo..._

_._

_._

_._

**_¡Final, final, final...!_**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?_**

**_Bueno habrá un capítulo más (que no será capítulo de la historia) donde explicaré algunas dudas que puedan tener y también les tengo una sorpresita, así que estén atentos. _**


	24. Aclaraciones, Comentario y Sorpresa

_Hola...(no leas esto si aún no leíste el final)_

_Sólo para aclarar, este no es un capítulo._

_Este post será para aclarar algunas dudas que me preguntaron sobre la historia. También quiero contarles que el porqué del final. Y una pequeña sorpresa para el final... Jeje..._

_Bien, comencemos con la historia. Sobre los personajes para ser más claro._

_Cometí un error al final, y fue uno notable (creo...)_

_Para lo que no se dieron cuenta, mi error fue darle mucha seguridad a Hipo. Desde el principio de la histórica respeté al Hipo de la primera película, me refiero al Hipo inseguro y debilucho. Y mi error fue darle confianza de la noche a la mañana. Cómo cuando se enfrentó a Patán o a Varok._

_Sobre Astrid... Bueno primero que nada quiero decirles para los que aún no se dieron cuenta o no leyeron los comentarios; este personaje fue la más odiada durante casi toda la historia. ¿Por qué? Creo que fue el hecho de su desdén hacia Hipo._

_Para empezar, me traté de basar en el personaje original de la historia. Recordemos que antes del vuelo romántico, Astrid no veía a Hipo con cara de amigos, tampoco lo odiaba. Pero su compromiso obligado hizo mostrar su lado lúgubre al castaño._

_Espero haber cumplido con mi objetivo, aunque mi idea jamás fue desprestigiar a Astrid._

_Creo que esos fueron los dos personajes más importantes..._

_Sobre el final de la historia, tenía 2 finales para esta historia y pensé en hacer uno alternativo. Uno en el que Hipo se quedaba con Cami, ya que este final no estaba en ninguno de los dos mencionado._

_Incuso escribí uno de esos dos finales. No sé preocupen que se los resumiré ahora mismo sin mucha profundización._

_Desde muy pequeño escribo cuentos, y siempre he tenido ese estilo de pensar en el principio, final y trama. Ese es mí estilo, así que ya sopesarán que yo ya tenía el final previsto de antemano antes de publicar siquiera el primer capítulo._

_El primer final se daba dos semanas después del gran choque entre Hipo y Varok, pero en este choque Hipo montaba a Chimuelo y ambos colisionaban con el alpha de Varok, muriendo ambos... Pero en realidad no morían, sino eran transportados a otra dimensión o a otra época. Verán que mis planes eran hacer dos temporadas, así es, dos temporadas. Este final dejaba una brecha para abrir una nueva historia. Una en la que Varok tampoco moría, sino era encerrado en Berk esperando el despertar de su gran bestia. (más adelante hablaré sobre la gran bestia) Está idea la tuve hasta más o menos el capítulo 18 de la historia. Sin embargo, esta idea de hacer dos temporadas se fue... No me pareció una historia para dos temporadas, mejor decidí cerrarla con el segundo final que ahora se los cuento._

_El segundo final fue el que escribí. Déjeme y les cuento... Hipo en este final también moría, pero morían de verdad. Un final trágico, donde el último capítulo se situaba un mes después de de la gran batalla, uno en el que Astrid estaba totalmente destrozada. Pero... Esta idea se fue volando. ¿Por qué? Pues porque dejaba muchas brechas abiertas, cómo ¿qué habría pasado con Berk sin Hipo? ¿Astrid se hubiera vuelto a enamorar? ¿Patán heredaba el trono? Y cosas así. Entonces mejor opté por darles un final hermoso, uno donde Hipo y Astrid eran felices._

_El final alternativo (que por cierto, me lo recomendó una seguidora) era uno en el que Astrid moría. Después de recibir la flecha, Astrid moría en brazos de Hipo. Hipo derrotada a Varok y meses después decidía viajar por el mundo junto a Camicazi. Enserio quise escribir este final, pero no pude... Lo siento a los que esperaban un final con Hipo y Cami juntos, les fallé... No pude porque simplemente amo el hiccstrid y no podía imaginar a Hipo con otra. Espero entiendan y me perdonen._

_Con esto acabamos los finales que tenía guardados en mi mente... Jaja. El final que más me hubiera gustado hacer era el primero. Porque yo empecé la historia con esa idea, pero me fui dando cuenta que no era buena idea hacer dos temporadas._

_Díganme ¿Ustede hubieran querido ver una segunda temporada?_

_Creo que para ser mi primera historia estuvo bien ¿no creen? Mi objetivo siempre fue hacer una historia llena de acción, amistad y dejando en énfasis el romance entre mi pareja favorita. Yo estoy conforme con lo que hice y espero ustedes también._

_Ah, lo olvidaba... La gran bestia de la que tanto hablaba Varok, no era un dragón para los que pensaba así. La gran bestia iba a ser el enemigo de la segunda temporada. Recordemos que Varok vio el futuro y en él vio a él con la gran bestia ya despierta. La gran bestia iba a despertar en la segunda temporada, Varok cumplía su objetivo de destruir Berk e Hipo estaba en otra línea temporal disfrutando de su vida jaja. Esta bestia era tipo un demonio o algo así. Espero haber aclarado sus dudas._

_**Sorpresa :**_

**Ahora pasemos con la sorpresa. Cómo les dije, tenía grandes ideas para la segunda temporada, que aproximadamente tenía pensado hacer 40 capítulos. Lo sé, algo largo, pero esta sería la batalla más grande que hayan visto. Pero cómo ya no habrá segunda temporada, decidí emplear estas ideas en otro fic (nuevo fic) Obviamente este fic también será hiccstrid.**

**Así es amigos, habrá nueva historia y estoy seguro que les encantará.**

**Sí disfrutaron el drama, la acción, el romance y demás de Siempre serás tú, entonces la historia que se viene será de su agrado.**

**Ya tengo el título listo, lo subiré en el momento correcto. No tengo nada escrito aún. Pero como les dije, yo primero defino el principio, el final y la trama. Ya tengo listo esos tres elementos y los nombres de los nuevos personajes y lugares que aparecerán. Me costó bastante pensar en nombres excéntricos y excepcionales, pues quiero que esta historia sea épica tal y como yo lo siento que será.**

**Les daré un poquito de la sinopsis :**

**_Hipo huye de Berk. Fin._**

**_Jaja..._**

**_Así básicamente comienza la historia. Sé que hay muchos fics con esta trama, fics en los que Hipo se va y luego regresa o lo encuentran... No digo que sean malos pero creo que ya todos usan la misma trama._**

**_El nuevo fic que estoy pensando es muy diferente a todo lo que hayan leído o visto. Publicaré el prólogo dentro de unos días._**

_Bueno eso es básicamente todo. Antes de despedirme quiero darles un fuerte abrazo a todos los que me siguieron y todos los que comentaron y leyeron._

_Les agradezco por mucho y espero verlos en el siguiente fic. Dentro de poco se subirá aquí mismo el título de la nueva historia._

_Me despido y espero hayan disfrutando leer mi comentario. Saludos. _


	25. Nueva historia

Ya se publicó el prólogo de la nueva historia. Hasta mañana ya tendrán el primer capítulo, pero el prólogo ya lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Si te gustó está, créeme, te va a gustar la nueva.

El título de la historia es...

**_"La Guerra De los Ancestros"_**


	26. Mi regalo para ustedes

Hola gente bonita. Quería darles una noticia

Seré breve, pues no me gusta dar muchos rodeos

Habrá reescritura de esta historia. He estado leyendo este fic, y hay cosas que no me gustaron.

Con esa noticia me despido y les deseo feliz día.


End file.
